<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overlord : The Demon Empress by PauThide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529504">Overlord : The Demon Empress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide'>PauThide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overlord - Maruyama Kugane &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this version, There was no Momonga, in this world, Susuki Satoru, was born a "SHE", making the history of Ainz Ooal Gown, more different and more impactful in the world of YGGDRASIL.<br/>Follow the demon Empress, in a new world, where she would have to act the way a supreme being has to, even thought she had not idea of what the hell is going on and make things as she goes along.<br/>She does have to take care of her well-being, specially since a certain vampire and succubus want nothing more that to taker her to bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Time Travel and World Travel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The hunt for world Items</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if the spelling of is off and the grammar as well, English is not my native language. I will try to clean and edit as I go along, sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I am currently taking my time editing things out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry and thanks for reading!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You can see my fanfic on my AOE page and Fanfic.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>YGGDRASIL, a DMMO-RPG that changes the world of gaming because of the freedom that provides to the players, the liberty to build their unique history and playstyle. But one of the most fascinating features of the game was the way you could describe your character, biography, race, lore, and more. It made for extraordinary and complex character customization. The game became popular from day one, and the following years turned into the most played game in the world.</p><p>In that period, a particular guild in Japan would turn into one of the most powerful and famous in the world, for the way to play the game. In YGGDRASIL, players could play about every race they could imagine, from human, eagle man, orcs, to angels, or whatever they want. 700 races to choose from, split into 3 categories.</p><p>Humanoid races, like humans, elves, dwarves, etc.</p><p>The Demi-human races, orcs, ogres, lizardmen, and ultimately, the Heteromorphic races, like slimes, vampires, devils and so much more.</p><p>This causes a certain problem, since, like the actual world, the game community of YGGDRASIL became quite biased against Heteromorphic races.</p><p>That guild was so notorious for that same reason, it was a guild with only Heteromorphic players. Ainz Ooal Gown. The guild that could drive themselves to the top of the game and became a legend in the community. It began with 9 players, but it grew to 41 in their prime. In the prime days of the game, they won many top PVP tournaments, guilds wars, and international events, they became the best guild in the world, and for the members in the guild; it looks that there was no ending for their victories and fame. But as years went by and the company of the game shook thanks to the economic crisis of the decade, Ainz Ooal Gown lost the battle against their mightiest foe, reality.</p><p>"Did you hear about the revolts in Europe?" a voice is heard in the social district of YGGDRASIL.</p><p>"Yeah, it's looking pretty nasty."</p><p>"I can't find a suitable job... I don't know what to do..."</p><p>"Shit is awful, this company will close by the end of the year, that's sad."</p><p>"We can play FIFA 2138... it's not that bad... I mean, still looks like something from the last century..."</p><p>"Fuck no! I won't play that shit!"</p><p>"I still play Cyberpunk 2077, shit is legendary."</p><p>"It only took them 20 years to fix it!"</p><p>"But it ended up being amazing!"</p><p>In the social district, several players seem to gather around just to chat and waste their time, it is a lot safer than meeting in real life since the pollution and constant protest, didn't make for a great idea to go outside the safety of their apartments. The square is enormous and made for a good meeting ground since it is a <em>safe zone </em>there is no fight here unless you wanted to be kicked out of the game. In the place, a certain demon girl seems to wait for something or someone. She brought the attention of the people around, not because of what she is wearing but of who she is.</p><p>"Hey, isn't she from Ainz Ooal Gown!"</p><p>"Shit, she is, I thought the guild disbanded."</p><p>"Wow, I wonder if she is as hot as her avatar."</p><p>"Meh, she is perhaps <em>he</em>, a fat dude with a neckbeard."</p><p><em>"I don't know, I heard she was interviewed years ago when she won her third </em>world champion back to back, If I remember, she was adorable."</p><p>"Bullshit!"</p><p>"It's true, I will send you the video!"</p><p>"He is telling the truth, she was hot!"</p><p>"Bullshit!"</p><p>The demon girl is just standing there ignoring the voices on <em>/all comms,</em> She had short white hair to her shoulders, two long horns, that stylishly look beautiful on her head, a gorgeous face, that show how much time she spent in character creation and two eyes with demonic pupils with bright golden color. The demon girl is wearing dark light armor, fit to her body nicely, but as well a long red cape around her, and staff on her hand, and the sword on her hips. A strange combination, since many who didn't know her would ask if she is just a magic caster or a warrior. But she is a little of both, thanks to her class of Arcane magic warrior.</p><p>A very annoying build to be sure, but equally challenging to master. The players have the best of both worlds, powerful spells to do damage or buff themselves with and physical strength to use the warrior path. Still, it is not a very popular class because of its drawbacks. For the first 45 levels, you are practically worthless. You are not a magic caster or a warrior, just something in between. Besides that, you have to grind your way to higher levels to damage even NPCs. You depend on items, armor, and skill to make it works and once you do, you would have to speed a lot of points on intelligence and wisdom to have any MP or CD left to use either magic or your sword since every skill in the Arcane magic warrior class depend massively on it.</p><p>But if the player made it to level 100, it's when they can finally play the game and even then, they have to put a lot of effort to learn to move to close range and then long rage to use the abilities properly.</p><p>This is the actual reason it is not popular, not because it is a weak build, but because it took so much time to play with the class and even then, you need to unlock two trees of skills to enter the Arcane magic warrior one.</p><p>"Sorry!" A voice is heard and brought attention to the demon girl.</p><p>"You took a long time, what happened?" the demon girl asked annoyed.</p><p>"Sorry, Gali-chan I was working, that's all," the demon girl's eyebrows twitch when she listened to her nickname.</p><p>"It's Galadriel, no Gali-chan," Galadriel said with a sleepy voice.</p><p>"It's too much of a mouthful. Anyway, I brought it," Galadriel had a gigantic smile behind her VR helmet.</p><p>"Thank you, I will send you the money," the demon girl replied, taking the object from the wicked elf girl in front of her.</p><p>"Thank you a lot, this money would help to pay the rent, but still I don't get what you want this thing. Yes, it's a world Item, but is very useless, I mean, I got it in loot box when it came out, I was fortunate to get it but still, it's worthless." the wicked elf girl told.</p><p>"I enjoy collecting stuff," Galadriel replied.</p><p>"Still, I don't get <em>why </em>though, I mean, YGGDRASILis going to be over by the end of the year, why collect such stuff anyway? You're not going to take it home, it will disappear," Galadriel said nothing, just save the ring in her dimension pocket.</p><p>"It's none of your business," the demon girl responded coolly.</p><p>"Ok, ok, geez... any case, can you help me with something?" the dark elf girl said, to which the demon girl could only raise eyebrows.</p><p>"With?"</p><p>"Remember, my guild? The Greedy ones? Well, one guy just asked for a date... and well I don't know what to do... he is a nice guy, but I am not a nice girl at all, I don't know what to say to him, I need someone to talk to," the dark elf girl spoke with a whiny voice.</p><p>Suzuki Satoru, also known as Galadriel, didn't know what to answer. She is not the best person to ask such a thing; she is a mess in that kind of activity. Even at the age of 34, she is still a virgin. If she reaches 40, she would convert to a grand wizard, or in her case a grand witch.</p><p>"Eh... didn't you say that you... well, sleep with two of your guildmates, including your guild master?" Galadriel asked, a little flustered.</p><p>"Oh, yes, it was a party and stuff... two at the same time as well," the dark elf said with pride and Suzuki Satoru could only wince in her room. She met this girl a few months back, in her quest for world items, and it baffles her how honest and carefree she is. This girl, after a few days of meeting her, told her entire life, all the things she does, notably her nighttime activities. Making the 34-year-old virgin want to die.</p><p>"Well, I don't know... just be honest?" Galadriel responded with a random emoji in chat.</p><p>"I will try, or perhaps I will just blow him and tell him after, I don't know."</p><p>"Don't you think that it would cause problems?" questioned the demon girl.</p><p>"Mmm, I don't think so, besides is just a flint that's it, I like those guys, we are only 8 left in the guild so... what is the worst that can happen?" Galadriel only sends a smiling emoji, as she bid her farewell to the promiscuous elf girl.</p><p>As she finally reached her guild base, she went directly to the treasury.</p><p>"[Odin's Aesir ring]" Galadriel grinned as she put the ring on the finger of the mannequin.</p><p>"Not the best one, but still one of the world Items... with this, we have around 23 world items. <em>Fuuh</em>, when they see how many I collected, they would go nuts!" Galadriel said with a smile almost dancing with joy.</p><p>"They would be so happy, when they heard I manage to get [Atlas] back, as well [Ahura Mazda] and [World Savior] Fufufu~," she said cheerfully.</p><p>"Still, I have to sacrifice a lot of money and time... as well to talk to <em>those guys</em>," Galadriel felt shivers run from her spine, as she remembered that guild of hardcore role players, who love to play as the <em>good guys.</em></p><p>"Those guys are at the same level as Ulbert-san in terms of role-playing," she said.</p><p>"Good thing they were noobs, and two of them had an unhealthy crush on me... <em>eww</em>, still I manage to get [Downfall of Castle and Country] and [Ouroboros] and the only thing I have to do, it's giving them a picture of me, in a maid outfit... god, Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama-chan would have lost their shit for that, they even made me take an in-game picture of them at their kneels as I pat their heads with the sun on my back, to make me look holy, so cringe, gosh so cringe, I don't want to remember it," Suzuki could only cover her face in real-time, as she remembered those things, only to get those two world items.</p><p>"In any case, I still need to get a more, I don't think they would like that I speed a lot of money, especially now... Haha, I can imagine Yamaiko-sensei getting furious at me for wasting money, or Touch me-san... yeah," Galadriel said slowly. She slowly looks at the surrounding mausoleum and saw the statues she designed for her friend's equipment. She felt lonely and depressed when she saw that, from 41 players, 37 left the game for good. The other simple stop coming online, but she hopes that they would come the last day, she would email them. They have to come, at least one more time to say goodbye.</p><p>"I need you guys... I miss you guys a lot," suddenly. She wept, even though her character in the game looks stoic and unfazed. Suzuki in her bedroom is breaking down. She didn't have anyone else, not family, friends, or even pets, just YGGDRASIL.</p><p>She is a lonely woman, who works for a big company that exploits her wellbeing in every horrible way possible, just like many of her female coworkers, she had to endure some men touching her with no possibility to fight back, the humiliation and sexual assault was not worth it. She earns quite the money, sure, but nothing more. Her life is work, suffer there, go home, play, sleep, and go to work again. In YGGDRASIL, she had a family, friends, she is popular, she had the life she always wanted, but more importantly, she is not alone.</p><p>In the mausoleum, the cries and sobbing were loud. For long minutes Suzuki let herself run out of tears, again. It had become normal at this point. She would get some world items or legendary ones, bring them to the treasury, and cry.</p><p>"Get yourself together, woman," she told herself.</p><p>Once she finally stops, she looks around and saw her creation, Pandora's actor, standing there, with the same weird face. Galadriel knew that she perhaps was losing herself, but she just spoke to him, like she always does. Her lonely companion of the night.</p><p>"Sorry, Pandora's actor, I cried again... I just got lonely, that's all," she told.</p><p>Galadriel knew she is speaking to an NPC, that would never answer her back, she knows that, but at the same time, she just doesn't have anyone else to speak to.</p><p>"Just take care of the items, please?"</p><p>"I will try to... I will try to get more and maybe they would come... I hope," she practically whispers.</p><p>Galadriel saw the time on her VR and curse, she would have to wake up early to go to work. So, she quickly told her goodbyes to Pandora's actor and went offline. She would come tomorrow and keep searching for more world items.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A day in the life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Editing things out, sorry for the grammar mistakes!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cleaned up! I hope it is easier to read.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 2</p><p>Galadriel was questioning herself why she accepted this, truly, she had better things to do, she could hunt for world Items in the black market of YGGDRASIL, or she could check on the forums to see if someone was selling one.</p><p>Instead, she was here, standing next to a group of kids teaching them how to play a dead game.</p><p>"This is so hard!" one of the group shouted.</p><p>"Yeah, how can you use all those skills at the same time," the other one said.</p><p>Galadriel could only hit her head hard when she listened to that one. She thought that she was being friendly to them by teaching them <em>how to play</em>, only that they are bad at it. But they are noobs, who wanted to have fun, that's it, so she was being patient with them. But a part of her really hate watching them have fun, it's like a bittersweet feeling.</p><p><em>"They have friends… I don't,"</em> Galadriel thought to herself.</p><p>"How can I do my attack?" the boy asked.</p><p>"You're thinking too much about it, your class is [black knight] so you have to use auto-attacks, then your abilities. You can see the stamina bar under your health, so your skills need that stamina so don't waste all of it while doing your auto-attacks." Galadriel explains slowly.</p><p>"Ok, I get it now!" the most passionate of the bunch said happily.</p><p>"How long would it take me to be level 100?" the boy asked. Galadriel let out a snort when she heard that.</p><p>"Quite a long time, you are only level 19 so I would not put my money on it. Just… just have fun, ok?" Galadriel said very sadly. The group of kids eventually went offline gradually until there was only the enthusiastic boy and her.</p><p>"I guess… I would have to stop trying, right? It's impossible to reach a higher level before the game ends… That sucks, this game would be over very soon, it's quite amazing honestly, I have never had so much fun in the past!" those words struck a chord with Galadriel who only looks miserable, knowing too well that it's true.</p><p><em>"The game would be over the next week and I still have heard nothing about my friends. I guess real life must be quite busy for them," </em>Galadriel could feel her tears in real life but quickly stopped herself before crying in front of a random kid.</p><p>"You are quite amazing, you know that?" the kid said to Galadriel who only look at him confused.</p><p>"What do you mean?" she questioned.</p><p>"I mean, everyone knows you!" the kid replied. "You are the best player in the world, your name it's even in YGGDRASIL hall of fame because you won 3 world championships back to back!" Galadriel could feel very flustered to hear some speak to hear in such a manner.</p><p>"It was nothing…" she murmured, blushing a little.</p><p>"You are Galadriel Melkor, the demon empress, the Yggdrasil goddess of war, Frigg's daughter, Jörmungandr's tamer, the strongest and best player in the world, the creator…!"</p><p>"Stop!" Galadriel shriek, she was so embarrassed and wanted to jump off the window of her room.</p><p><em>"So, cringe!"</em> she thought.</p><p>"Sorry, I let myself go a little," the kid said.</p><p><em>"This is the cringiest moment of my life so far!"</em> Galadriel screams in her mind.</p><p>"It's okay, those are titles, nothing more. I am just a player who loves this game, that's all," she said, trying to calm the noob in front of her.</p><p><em>"Although it felt good, to be praise like that, I admit, I just don't want to hear it again… I can't imagine living my life being praise like that, I would want to die!"</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>After an hour of her just showing the adolescent boy how to learn the basics of the game, he asked a tough question to answer.</p><p>"Where are your friends?" the kid asked.</p><p>That question shock her and put her in an immediate mood of depression.</p><p>"Busy…" she lied, not really wanting to accept the truth of it all. That they will not answer her at all.</p><p>"I would have like to meet them, the famous players of Ainz Ooal Gown," the noob said dreamily, something that brought an enormous smile on her face.</p><p>"They are amazing, want to hear about them? I will tell you a history of our first raid!"</p><p>For another hour, she spent talking to this random kid whom she just meets about her guild first big raid. It's been quite something since she had such an enjoyable time.</p><p>But it was when the kid had to go because he had school tomorrow, that she decided to gift him some stuff that she had.</p><p>"Are you sure about it?" he asked as he grabs a couple of swords and armor.</p><p>"Sure, they are no use to me, besides since the game will be over soon, I think it's a good way to go a friend of mine help me create that sword, it's low level to me but to you, it's quite something. It's called Kilineiram, the demonic sword. Take care of the other swords too." she said with a kind smile, as the kid is incredibly excited with the free lot.</p><p>"Wow, it even has your name on it!" he said.</p><p>"All the swords were made by me, when I competed in the blacksmith tournament, I didn't win, not even a by a long shot but I had a lot of fun," the kid turns around and with a striking pose, he shouts.</p><p>"I will call them the swords of Darkness!" he yells.</p><p>
  <em>"Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih! God almighty, take me now and leave me to die! This is so cringe worthy; I think I may go back to my chunibyou-phase!"</em>
</p><p>"Ye-yeah, that's a suitable name," Galadriel stutter.</p><p>"I am the black knight! My swords of Darkness made by the supreme goddess of Yggdrasil, Galadriel Melkor, will bring destruction and justice to all my enemies!"</p><p>
  <em>"Oh gawd, Bukubukuchagama-san once told me, that Peroroncino-san acted this way for a long time, I remember my shame, god kill me now!"</em>
</p><p>"Well, I have to go now, my mom said that if I scream again, she would throw my computer out of the window!" the kid said as he disconnected.</p><p>"God, I wanted to throw myself out of the window!" Galadriel said as she disappears from the place.</p><p>The days pass by and the end of Yggdrasil was zooming in on the horizon. She became more desperate to get more world items, that she didn't even care if she had to waste money or other things. Thankfully, it never came to the point of her having to do things that she would have to regret later, like selling nudes or things like that.</p><p>The economic crisis made for an excellent way to get the things she wanted, without having to do things like that. After all, money is more important than a couple of boobs pics.</p><p>On the last day of Yggdrasil, and she felt the dread of none of her friends coming back for one last time.</p><p>She had collected around 42 world items and including the twenty. The strongest, or as they were called, the most broken ones of the bunch.</p><p>Galadriel thought about the ridiculous amount of world items she had. If they had all those items back in the day, they would have fuck up shit up. But sadly, her purpose for the collection of so many was to joke about it to her friends.</p><p>"Hey guys, look! One world item for each one of us!" Galadriel said as she is alone like always in the treasury.</p><p>"But no one came… not yet, this is the last day, and no one has arrived, they haven't even answered my email," her tears are rolling on her face and when she is about to succumb to her pain, a ding sound appear.</p><p>
  <em>HeroHero is Online</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Last day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Sorry for the typos, but English is not my native language, I will try to edit once I put all the chapters I had.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As well, this is my first time, posting on this page, so I'm not used to how to do things, I normally use Archive of our own, where I am uploading this fanfic as well.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So, again, I will try my hardest to clean up once I upload all the chapters I plan this week, thank all of your readers and reviews, and see you all later.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 3</p><p>
  <em>It was fun, it was really fun</em>
</p><p>"Hey there, it's been a long time Galadriel-chan," the gray slime said with a sleepy voice.</p><p>"I didn't think that you'd come, Herohero-san, I'm really glad to see you again!" Galadriel said with happiness that she hasn't felt in a long time.</p><p>"It's been about two years since I last saw you, especially since you move out to Tokyo," Galadriel said, feeling especially pleased to see HeroHero here.</p><p>"It's been that long? Wow, I didn't even feel those years, this is terrible, I've been doing so much overtime lately, that my concept of time is messed up," the slime said, bringing the joy of Galadriel downhill.</p><p>She listened to how exhausted Herohero-san is and felt incredibly guilty to bring him online instead of letting him sleep.</p><p>"That's a terrible symptom, Herohero. You should take care of your health!" she said with concern in her voice. Galadriel heard the slime chuckle a little.</p><p>"Thank you, Galadriel-chan, you have always shown concerns for everyone's health, even back in the day. I feel my body like the slime I'm playing at, truly," he said.</p><p>"Uwah."</p><p>"Oh, sorry, I didn't come here to just complain to you," Herohero replied, as he attempts to apologize to Galadriel.</p><p>"Please don't worry about it," Galadriel counters.</p><p>"Sorry, Galadriel, I have to go soon, I'm way too sleepy. If I'm lucky, I will sleep for 4 hours."</p><p>"Oh..." Galadriel wanted to tell him if he could stay more, but she couldn't live with herself if Herohero loses precious hours of sleep.</p><p>"Please rest well... take care of yourself," she said with clear sadness in her voice.</p><p>"I am sorry about this," he said as the console was visible from Galadriel's point of view.</p><p>"To be honest, I am surprised that this place is still up," said the slime.</p><p>"Eh..."</p><p>"You must have been maintaining it, as the guild leader Galadriel-chan," for some reason, the demon girl blush.</p><p>"Well, Nazarick was a base that we created together," she responded with pride.</p><p>"Galadriel-chan, thank you for all your hard work, I hope we meet again somewhere, perhaps on Yggdrasil II," said the slime as he sends a smiling emoji for the last time as he disconnected.</p><p>
  <em>Herohero is Offline</em>
</p><p>"I... I couldn't even tell him about the world's Items..." she chokes tears and suddenly in her grief, a feeling of anger arises. "You have to be kidding me!" she furiously spat as her hand hit the table.</p><p>"This place, this place... we build this place together! How can they just leave it like that?!" she said quickly, standing up as she looks at the staff of the guild.</p><p>"No, wait... they didn't leave me, they have life, some even children... it was obvious they have to choose real life, I understand, but still hurt so much," she replied.</p><p>"The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, we lost so much time and money to build this," Galadriel said as she cherishes those nights with melancholy.</p><p>"I remember when Touch me-san's wife came in the middle of the night and hit him in the face with a pillow to get him back to sleep," she said with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"It saddens me that we never use it, perhaps I should use it. Just for today," she said, and then use a command to grab it.</p><p>"Let's go, the pride of our guild," Galadriel said as she left the meeting room.</p><p>She soon spotted the Pleiades and the old butler which reminded her of someone she loved. Her crush on Touch-me, was no secret even though she thought it more of a platonic feeling than anything else. She remembers how Bukubukuchagama nudged her a lot because of it, telling her about her liking older men and nonsense.</p><p>She walked in front of him and smile sorrowfully.</p><p>"You truly look like Touch me-san, he made you like him, you know? It makes me sad to look at you sometimes because you remind me of him a lot, I loved and cherished him a lot, I am lucky to have a piece of him here," she said knowing that the NPC can't answer back but still, she was used to chatting to them quite a lot.</p><p>She glances at the rest of the Pleiades closely.</p><p>"Yamaiko-sensei put her heart out for you Yuri, she was so pleased when she made you, a little of her is in you too, she was quite stern and love glasses too, one time she grounded Peroroncino-san for stealing some gems to buy loot boxes," Galadriel chuckle remembering that.</p><p>"Lupusregina Beta, your creation was quite amusing to me, because Beast king Mekongawa wanted for you to be and I quote <em>"My own pretty sadistic wolf lover"</em> he was quite forward with that, but between the both of us, I have never had a girlfriend before, I am still a pure maiden, I have never even thought of having a relationship with a girl... I guess it won't be bad if you were one of my girlfriends... one of my mistresses as Ulbert-san, another pervert, said once." she giggles and blushes when remembering those guys.</p><p>"Narberal Gamma, Nishikienrai made you, to remember his younger sister who died of cancer, you look identically to her... he was truly devastated and leave quite often because of it... but he made you so the spirit of her sister lives on, in Nazarick," she said softly.</p><p>"Solution Epsilon, Herohero-san just left... he came to say goodbye, he loves you and he is proud of you, he told me to remind you of the garden and to take good care of it," Galadriel knew she was lying to an NPC, but she just felt right, that it is necessary for some reason.</p><p>"CZ2128 Delta, Garnet truly loves guns, but he loves cute things more than anything else, so he made you and gave you a lot of stickers to prove it," Galadriel said, remembering the extensive collection of stickers he had.</p><p>"Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, did you know that Genjiro had a vast collection of insects in his home? Truly, he loves insects so he made you, but he had no sense of fashion so he asked, Whitebrim and Coup de grâce to make your clothes for him. Genjiro was so happy when he finally completed you, truly the day you were created, was his happiest... I know you keep making him happy, regardless of where he is at the moment," she said as she walks a bit until she stops and looks back.</p><p>"Follow, I don't want to be alone... no today," the NPCs walked behind her without saying a word, but for her, it made a lot of difference.</p><p>She walked to the throne room, where she expected to stay to the end. Once Galadriel entered the enormous hall, she saw that the overseer of the guardians was there, Albedo is as beautiful as always. She knew that she was bisexual, after all, she felt as attracted to girls as she is drawn to men but still; she was a virgin as heck so she never thought too much about it.</p><p>But looking at her, she would have loved to have a girlfriend as gorgeous as Albedo.<em> A girl can dream.</em></p><p>She notices Albedo world item, Ginnugapgap, and smiled "<em>Tabula-san loved AoE damage, just like Ulbert-san."</em></p><p>She grew curious to see Albedo settings, so she sent the Pleiades and Sebas to wait on the bottoms of the stair with one command, and use the staff to look into it. It does not amuse her.</p><p>"Tabula-san, you are setting maniac..." she said aloud.</p><p>When she reaches the bottom of the settings page, she slaps her face with her hand hard, hitting her nose with the VR helmet.</p><p>"She is a slut... Why I am not surprised, he was into gap-moe, still, this is an insult to a lady!" she mutters furiously. So, she changes it.</p><p>"She is deeply in love with Galadriel Melkor..."</p><p><em>"Kyaaa! So stupid and cringe, way to go you 34-year-old virgin!"</em> she thought changing it but decided to leave it like that since she didn't want to leave it like it was before.</p><p>"Doesn't matter anyway... nothing matters at the end," she looks at the hall, and decide to go with a huge <em>bam</em>. Galadriel changes her clothes to her world champion armor, the one the developers gave her when she won her third championship.</p><p>She didn't like to use it because, in her humble opinion, it is too flamboyant for her taste. It was not as cool as Touch me-san armor, who is fairly simple in contrast to her own.</p><p>It was ludicrous, her armor only covers her breast area, and the rest is a long red dress, displaying her legs to her hips. Her back was open since it shows her long dark demonic wings, her horns are larger than before and the gauntlets of metals rise as far as her elbow. It's the only thing she truly likes about the armor, the gauntlets, they were incredible. And the long metal high-heels as well.</p><p>But still, she looks so slutty, just like all female armor in every video game ever. Galadriel loves the modesty of her normal armor, but this was so over the top, with the gems and jewelry as if it is necessary.</p><p>But it was the last day, so it would be the last time she wears it. She took the staff and sat down. Looking at all the flags of her old friends with immense grief.</p><p>"It was truly fun, truly... I just wish they would have come one last time..." she chokes tears once more, but this time didn't stop. She looks at the time and the imminent end.</p><p>Everything she once loved would simply disappear like it never existed. Only in her memories, she broke down, crying her heart out. Knowing that once the game ends, it would boot her out and she would be just in her room, alone with her cries.</p><p>As the last second came, she could only brace herself for the end, but she didn't notice the sudden change of scenario. She didn't notice the voices of terror around her, she didn't notice, that she was not alone and she would never be alone again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="writer-navigation">
    <p>
      <strong>Hoping you all are enjoying this work, to answer some questions, especially about harem one. This is mostly something I would like to explore, I have not a specific pair since truly the history doesn't focus too much on it. At least in the first chapters. It would expand later on.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>I would upload a couple more chapters today, so we will be in touch. See you all later.</strong>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Chapter 4</p>
    <p>She suddenly felt strange, disoriented, like she was in another place. Her hands were shaking, she had her tears falling on her cheeks. But she was not in her apartment, she was in the throne chamber in Nazarick; she was puzzled by everything. The voices Galadriel heard around snap her out of the trance she was in.</p>
    <p>"Lady Galadriel?!" The beautiful sound came from the stunning angel next to her.</p>
    <p>"Albedo?" she said in a soft tone. Not understanding what shewas feeling right now.</p>
    <p>"Lady Galadriel, what is the problem?!"</p>
    <p>"Lady Galadriel, are you hurt?!"</p>
    <p>She stared at the Pleiades and Sebas, each one of them looks ready to dive to her side. Since from their point of view, they had witnessed a part of the supreme being that they have never seen before.</p>
    <p>Ever since she walked away from the meeting room and told them about when they were created. She seems to sound so depressed and to see her breakdown in the throne room in such a way. Had put all of them in a very tense way.</p>
    <p>For Galadriel, she knew this was not normal. She felt calm, like... in control. She glances at her hands and felt something odd, a bizarre feeling of evilness. She immediately tries to bring her menu console, but it doesn't work.</p>
    <p>"Lady Galadriel, please answer?!" Albedo begged almost on her knees. Galadriel looks at her with a baffled look on her face.</p>
    <p>"I can't use my menu console and can't contact the GM..." she replied.</p>
    <p>Galadriel widened her eyes when she heard her voice, it was smooth. Like someone from royalty would talk, but she notices that it had a remarkable sound, like a commanding tone.</p>
    <p>"Please forgive this servant, because she doesn't know what GM is!" Albedo exclaims on her knees.</p>
    <p>Suddenly she had an urge to commander her like. It was just natural for Galadriel to order Albedo around. She didn't know why, but she felt it.</p>
    <p>She stood up and looking at Sebas; she thought about what to do next.</p>
    <p>"Sebas!" Galadriel's tone is fierce.</p>
    <p>"Yes, lady Galadriel!" Sebas look ready to jump in front of a bullet for her.</p>
    <p>"Go outside Nazarick and inspect the area, see if there are any differences from before, CZ and Yuri would go with you, the rest of the Pleiades will patrol the 9th floor in search of intruders, now!" they didn't wait for more and went to execute her orders.</p>
    <p><em>"They answer to my commands... this is not Yggdrasil, but I need to verify something else,"</em> Galadriel thought.</p>
    <p>"What would you like me to do, Lady Galadriel?" A smooth and seductive voice caused an echo in the throne chamber.</p>
    <p>Galadriel looks at the gorgeous succubus at her side. And if she didn't feel so unusual, she would have completely freaked out.</p>
    <p><em>"Pull yourself together, woman! I need to test if this is a game or something, I need to learn what it's going on, but how?!" </em>she glances at Albedo and suddenly an idea pops out.</p>
    <p>"Albedo, move closer," Galadriel commanded.</p>
    <p>"Yes!" Albedo said with joy in her eyes.</p>
    <p>"I will touch you, it's fine with Y-you?" Galadriel asks.</p>
    <p>"Please touch me wherever you wish!"</p>
    <p>"Uwahh,"</p>
    <p>"Right," Galadriel gently touch Albedo arms and notice that she was warm. She felt her pulse and everything else. She was a living being, not a program, or something like that. Then she prepared herself for the next test.</p>
    <p>"Albedo, I will... I will touch your breast, it's all right with you?"</p>
    <p>"Yes, please!"</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Ok, she looks more than overjoyed about it for some reason... ok, relax, just touch and get out, just touch and get out!"</em>
    </p>
    <p>Galadriel grabs Albedo's breasts and started fondling them a lot.</p>
    <p><em>"Yggdrasil, forbids any kind of +18 action, you would have been banned right away, so now I can be sure that this is not a game anymore, but then again, what the hell is going on? If this is not a game and is real... what should I do?"</em> As Galadriel ponders what to do, she forgets that she was groping a very, very happy Albedo.</p>
    <p>"Eaakk!" she let a little squeak when Albedo looks at her with lust in her eyes.</p>
    <p>"So-sorry Albedo, I got carry away!" Galadriel was trying to apologize when a thrilled Albedo spoke.</p>
    <p>"Oh no, please, don't stop for me, you can grope me all you want, lady Galadriel!"</p>
    <p><em>"Oh god, oh my Jesus, oh my Tom Cruise! What is she so happy about it! Wait... THE SETTINGS!"</em> Galadriel when ballistic in her mind as she remembered the changes she did to Albedo.</p>
    <p>"Are you going to take me here?! Should I take my clothes?!" Albedo was practically in Galadriel's safe-zone as she could feel Albedo lustful breath coming of her mouth.</p>
    <p>"N-n-not now Albedo, there are more important things to do!" she said, and quickly, the succubus recovers her composure.</p>
    <p>"Of course, lady Galadriel," Albedo said.</p>
    <p>"Umh, now, I need you to get all the guardians except for Gargantua and Victim, to the amphitheater on the 6th floor, understood?"</p>
    <p>"Of course, lady Galadriel," Albedo said with a gentle smile on her face. A kind of smile that sends shivers on Galadriel's spine.</p>
    <p>As Albedo left the throne room, Galadriel could only exhale loudly.</p>
    <p>"What I have done? I've tainted Tabula-san creation..." she sighs, and then she looks down at her. Well, try to. Because she saw how big her breasts are.</p>
    <p>"So, that's how it looks when you have boobs this big... I can see the appeal, I should have groped myself instead of Albedo," she said aloud but then, she felt a slight blush coming out.</p>
    <p>She shook her head and decide that this is not the time to think about this. Using her ring, she teleports to the 6th floor, where she would test other things. Especially magic.</p>
    <p>"Well, the rings works, that's good," she said to herself.</p>
    <p>She enters the amphitheater and saw a minor figure jump, a little dark elf girl with an enormous smile, and a victory striking pose quickly ran to her direction.</p>
    <p>"Lady Galadriel, welcome to the 6th floor!"</p>
    <p>"Aura, sorry for disturbing you," Galadriel smiled tenderly, feeling happy to see the creation of one of her friends so alive.</p>
    <p>"Lady Galadriel, you're Master Tomb of Nazarick, you can go anywhere!" Aura said with a smile.</p>
    <p>"It's that so, but wait, where is Mare?" Galadriel asked, not seeing Aura's twin brother.</p>
    <p>"Mare, come down immediately, you are being disrespectful to lady Galadriel!" Aura said angrily.</p>
    <p>"I can't! Sister!" a very shy and trembling voice could find his way to Galadriel's ears.</p>
    <p>"Get. Down. Now!"</p>
    <p>"O-okay," Mare said.</p>
    <p><em>"Bukubukuchagama would have died of cuteness overdose from seeing this,"</em> Galadriel thought as she saw the two twins in front of her.</p>
    <p>"Sorry for making you wait, lady Galadriel!" Mare said with a cute, shy voice.</p>
    <p><em>"Yeah, he is very cute all right... wait, does he have female underwear? No, Bukubukuchagama would not... wait, she would do something like that... I don't want to think about it,"</em> thought Galadriel.</p>
    <p>"I came today to have the two of you help me with something," Galadriel said, holding the staff of Ains Ooal Gown.</p>
    <p>"U-u-um, i-is that the legendary item that only lady Galadriel can wield?!" Mare said exclaim.</p>
    <p>"Right. This is the strongest guild weapon that we created together, the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Each of the stones in the mouths of the seven crowing snakes is a god artifact. The power in the staff itself transcends god level, and it is on par with any world item... well, that's... Yeah, very cool... *cough *cough," Galadriel fake her coughing because she got carried away once more talking about her guild.</p>
    <p>"That's amazing, lady Galadriel!" both twins exclaim.</p>
    <p>"I would like to run some tests with it," Galadriel said.</p>
    <p>"Yes, immediately!" Aura said.</p>
    <p>"Also, Aura. I have called all the guardians here, they will gather here soon," when she heard that Aura looks quite displeased.</p>
    <p>"Is Shalltear coming here too?" Aura asked, and to which Galadriel nodded.</p>
    <p>A few moments later, some of Aura's creatures brought target practices for Galadriel.</p>
    <p><em>"Back in Yggdrasil, you just had to click the icon on your console to use an ability. But here I don't have that... I wonder how much it changed here,"</em> Galadriel thought for a second and focus visualized the console In front of her, she didn't see it but could suddenly know the range attack of her abilities and their cooldown. It is a weird feeling like she just knows her abilities and how much MP to use on them.</p>
    <p>"I only have a staff, not my sword, so I can only use arcane magic. Let's try with this," she thought her abilities and pointing with the staff yelled.</p>
    <p>"[Arcane fire]" from the staff, a blue fire came. Extinguishing the targets.</p>
    <p>"Incredible, lady Galadriel!" exclaim Mare.</p>
    <p><em>"Well, it's not very different, I want to see if I can summon something. Sadly, my build didn't have many summon spells in contrast to others. But let's try,"</em> she thought to herself.</p>
    <p>"[Arcane summon V]" a tall beast appears from the fire, it is a being made of magic, the form of a golem.</p>
    <p>"He is level 85, want to fight it?" she asked the twins. Aura looks exited Mare. Not so much.</p>
    <p>"Can I?!"</p>
    <p>"I-I just remembered I have stuff to do," Aura just grabbed him by the collar and grabbed him to the being in front of them.</p>
    <p>"Arcane summon, attack the twins!" Galadriel commanded.</p>
    <p>As she saw the twins fight, she could only feel a little better for all that was happening. Truly, a crazy day.</p>
    <p><em>"I don't have any problem to use magic in the world, but I wonder what about items and such, I will have to test it later," </em>she suddenly felt a little tingle in her head, Galadriel focuses on it as she is trying to react the same way she uses Message.</p>
    <p>"{Sebas?}" she said.</p>
    <p>"{Yes, what can I do for you, lady Galadriel}"</p>
    <p>"{What can you tell me about the surrounding of Nazarick?}" she asked.</p>
    <p>"{There is a slight problem}"</p>
    <p>"{I see, come to the amphitheater in the 6th floor to report, I will have the guardians here in a moment}"</p>
    <p>"{Understood, lady Galadriel}" Galadriel nodded and cut the message.</p>
    <p>Her attention shifted to the twins that came running to her, Aura look so happy and even Mare was smiling.</p>
    <p>"You two did a brilliant job," Galadriel said with a smile.</p>
    <p>"Thank you very much, I haven't exercised this much in a while!" said Aura.</p>
    <p>"I see, then you both must be thirsty," she pulls out a jar of water from her pocket dimension and gave both twins a glass of water. They both look quite confused for a few moments until they drank the water.</p>
    <p>"I thought you would be a scarier and more intimidating person, lady Galadriel," said Aura nervously.</p>
    <p>"You think so? If you want, I can be scarier," Galadriel said with a gentle smile.</p>
    <p>"No, how you are now is better! It's definitely the best!" said Aura.</p>
    <p>Galadriel only smiles, feeling happy with the test she performs.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"I don't know about this new world, neither about what happened, but NPCs are loyal to me, then I would have to act like the proper superior in front of them... I have never been one to lead, but I have to be. Also, I have to collect information about this world, if there is another one like me or if... is someone of my friends is here, I need to find out. I wonder how strong I am here, and if this is another world, should I return to the old one? I don't have friends, a family, or pets... I don't want to be alone anymore, so why should I go back?"</em>
    </p>
    <p>Galadriel thought to herself, feeling that she finally found a home, a place where she would never be sad or alone. She smiles at the possibilities of this place.</p>
    <p>
      <em>"Yeah, this is a wonderful place, an excellent place."</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The great tomb of Nazarick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Working hard to clean this chapter until help arrive!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for everyone patience!</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Working hard to clean this chapter until help arrive!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thanks for everyone patience!</b>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 5</p><p>Galadriel was deep in thought until she heard the voice of a certain vampire.</p><p>"Oh, am the first one to arrive?" the petite vampire said, as she walks elegantly holding an umbrella.</p><p><em>"Shalltear, the guardian of the first 3 floors, a true vampire. I need to be careful, Peroroncino-san was her creator and he was the king of perverts, only God knows what kind of kinks he put on her" </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"My lady!" Shalltear said, throwing her umbrella as it disappears in dozens of black butterflies.</p><p>"The one who rules above all, the one I can't control, my beloved demon empress!" Shalltear said as she hugs Galadriel, taking her time to touch her exposed skin with her fingers.</p><p><em>"Wha, wow, to close, to close, to close!" </em>Galadriel felt for the second time today someone got past her safe-space.</p><p>"Shalltear, why don't you give it a rest?" said Aura, making Galadriel very happy to get Shalltear away from her.</p><p>"Oh, little shorty, you were here? I didn't saw you at all," Shalltear said with a mocking tone.</p><p>"It must be difficult for you Mare, to have such a crazy sister with no sense of fashion," Aura only glares at her angrily.</p><p>"Fake boobs," she hissed, making Shalltear cover her, <em>clearly </em>very fake boobs.</p><p>"What are you talking about?! They are real!" Shalltear said angrily.</p><p><em>"No, they aren't," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"Sure, I bet the only reason you use Gate, is because you didn't want them to move around, don't you?" Aura said with a smirk.</p><p>"Wh-what?! Shut up, you don't even have anything!" Shalltear said.</p><p>"Well, I am only 76, I have still time to grow up! I can't say the same about you though, you are undead after all, you should just let it be!" Shalltear quickly went to her and both of them started to argue.</p><p><em>"So nostalgic, just like Peroroncino-san and Bukubukuchagama-chan…" </em>Galadriel thought with a smile on her face.</p><p>"What . A. Ruckus," Galadriel looks the guardian of the 5th floor, approaching slowly.</p><p>"You. Both. Stand. Before. A. Supreme. Being. Contain. Yourself." He said with an almost mechanic voice.</p><p><em>"Cocytus, he was created by warrior Takemikazuchi, if I remember correctly, he was to be an embodiment of a warrior, both in mind and soul," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"This little shorty slandered me! My boobs are not fake!" Shalltear said with an angry voice as her eyes shine like two stars.</p><p>"I was only telling the truth!" Aura exclaims.</p><p>Cocytus slams the pommel of his ax on the floor, spreading ice around the floor.</p><p>"Enough both of you! Shalltear and Aura, this is not time to play around!" Galadriel said.</p><p>"I apologize!" both of them said at the same time.</p><p>"Cocytus, you came," said Galadriel calmly.</p><p>"I. Shall. Always. Respond. Immediately. To. The. Supreme. One. Summons." Cocytus said.</p><p><em>"Wait, what is this aura emanating from me!" </em>Galadriel thought in panic.</p><p>"Everyone, I apologize for making you all wait," Galadriel saw Albedo and the guardian of the 7th floor, Demiurge approach.</p><p>She waited for everyone to arrive; she was still with that aura around her. Like a dark and scary presence on her back, very bizarre to her at least.</p><p>Sebas arrive shortly after, and as soon he told her about the surroundings of Nazarick she grew worried, but she expected for some reason. After all, she doubts that they were still on Yggdrasil.</p><p>"Grasslands, I see… "Galadriel said.</p><p>"What about life forms?" She asked.</p><p>"None whatsoever, at least as far I could go, there are only plain grasslands," Sabas replied with his head down.</p><p>"It appears, the great tomb of Nazarick… has unexpectedly become involved in some sort of situation, I do not know if this was because of all-father or Frigg will, but we need to prepare for any threat," Galadriel said on her best role-play moment.</p><p>"Overseer Albedo and defensive leader Demiurges, I order you to overhaul the security of all levels, understood?"</p><p>"Your desire is our will, supreme one," both of them said, making Galadriel frown.</p><p><em>"Wait, why the sound so submissive, I don't remember them being like that. Oh, I get it now, is because of my racial level and the title of demon empress. I remember now, in the lore I supposed to be the ultimate demon god or something like that, making both Demiurge and Albedo who are both from the demon race more subtle to my will and aura, yeah that explain a lot," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"Mare, can you hide the great tomb of Nazarick with magic?" she asked the shy dark elf.</p><p>"If we use illusion it would take too much MP. M-maybe if we covered all the walls with dirk would that work?" said a little scare.</p><p>"You intend to soil the glorious walls of Nazarick?!" Albedo growl to the poor little elf boy, who shudders under the pressure. Galadriel didn't like that, at all.</p><p>"Albedo, I was talking to Mare, not you. Don't you dare to interrupt me again, understood?" her aura grows even more, and everyone felt it. Especially both of the demons who seem to flinch in pain.</p><p>"My deepest apologies, my lady!" Albedo said with her head hitting the ground.</p><p>"Mare, that is a good idea, but it would look quite artificial if we only we cover the walls, so create smalls hills all around it with vegetation to help with the cover-up," Galadriel said.</p><p>"Understood, lady Galadriel!" Mare said.</p><p>"I want every floor at the highest alert, I don't want failures!" her voice was like a thunder in the Amphitheater.</p><p>"Yes!" everyone said.</p><p>"Now, lastly, I want to ask each one of you something. What kind of person do you see me as?" Galadriel looks at each of the guardians, waiting for their answers.</p><p>"The embodiment of beauty, the most beautiful person in the world, blessed by her own mother, the goddess of love, wisdom, and foresight, truly a supreme being like no other!" Shalltear said.</p><p>"The. Strongest. Of. The supreme. Ones. The. Absolute. Ruler. Of. Nazarick." Cocytus follows.</p><p>"A merciful and powerful being!" Aura said with a huge smile.</p><p>"Lady Galadriel is the best!" Mare said.</p><p>"The epitome of wisdom and power, the supreme sovereign of the demon race and the ruler of the 41 supreme beings of Nazarick," said Demiurge.</p><p>"A merciful leader, who stay at the end for us," Sebas said while looking at her with a gentle smile.</p><p>"The one holding the highest position among the supreme beings, the daughter of old ancient gods and the women I love!" Albedo said with devotion to her eyes.</p><p>"I see, am pleased to hear that, continue to work faithfully to my name!" Galadriel said as she uses her ring to disappear back to her room.</p><p>Once she arrives, she just drops herself in the enormous bed, completely exhausted.</p><p>"I'm tired, what's with their glorious views of me?! Those guys are so hardcore, I wanted to die when I heard them said those stuff! Good god, what should I do?!" said Galadriel scared of their views of herself.</p><p>Meanwhile, Galadriel was rolling on her bed, back on the 6th floor the group of guardians are still on their knees.</p><p>"That was terrifying, sister!" Mare said as she stood up, while his leg still tremble.</p><p>"I know, right? I thought we were going to be squashed by the pressure!" Aura said.</p><p>"To. Think. Our. Lady. Would. Be. That. Amazing." Cocytus seems to be quite happy about it.</p><p>"Indeed, this is our lady Galadriel when she truly shows herself as our ruler, the power was beyond anything I had a dream," Albedo said while holding her hands together, thinking on her beautiful lady.</p><p>"I agree, truly wonderful," said Demiurge.</p><p>"It. Seems. Our. Lady. Answered. To. Our. Vow. Of. Fidelity." Cocytus said.</p><p>"She was completely different when she was alone with us, she was very kind and gentle!" Mare nod to her sister.</p><p>"Lady Galadriel was super kind!" Aura said.</p><p>"She even gave us something to drink because we seemed thirsty."</p><p>"She looks so different when she is leading," both Mare and Aura said. Albedo for her side, shudder when they start talking about her beloved.</p><p>"It's just as you say!" Exclaim an exciting Albedo.</p><p>"She responded to our feelings and acted just as an absolute ruler should, as expected of our lady!" She said.</p><p>"Among the 41 supreme beings, she is the one who stands at the top! She is a merciful woman who stayed behind in this land until the end for us!" Everyone seems to agree with her.</p><p>"Then, I shall return first. I do not know where lady Galadriel went, but I should be by her side at all cost," Sebas said.</p><p>"Sebas, inform me immediately if anything happens. Especially if lady Galadriel calls for me. I will rush to her side!" Albedo said.</p><p>"No matter what I have to sacrifice in exchange! But tell lady Galadriel that I will need time if she calls me to her bedchamber. I would need to bathe first, of course, if she wants me to go without bathing…"</p><p>"I understand. Then I shall take my leave, floor guardians," Sebas said as he gave a small bow and left.</p><p>Demiurge looks around and notices that a certain vampire, was still on her knees.</p><p>"What is it Shalltear?" he asked.</p><p>"Her amazing presence has excited me so much, that my underwear has gone through a bit a crisis," she said with a blush on her cheeks. As everyone just let a sigh at the comment of the vampire, except one.</p><p>"You bitch!" Albedo scream at her.</p><p>"What are you talking about?! We just received so much of our lady Galadriel's energy! We got such a reward! A girl who doesn't cum from something like that is crazy! You wide-mouthed gorilla!" Shalltear said with fury on her eyes.</p><p>"You flat-chested lamprey!"</p><p>"I was created to look this way by the supreme beings! You cow-tits gorilla" snap Shalltear.</p><p>"That's the same for me, you know?!" Albedo said.</p><p>"Aura, I'll leave the issues between women to other women," said Demiurge with his usual smirk.</p><p>"Hey, Demiurge! Are you planning on making me take care of this?!" Aura said.</p><p>"If something happens, I'll intervene," he said slowly walking away, both Cocytus and Mare decide to leave as well.</p><p>"Personally, I'd be really interested in the result. It would be a great addition to our forces and for the future of Nazarick after all," Demiurge said.</p><p>"Wh-what do you mean?" ask a very confuse Mare.</p><p>"A great rule should have an heir, right?" Demiurge said with a smile.</p><p>"Lady Galadriel stayed behind until the end, but she may leave for another place like the others someday. It would be nice if she left someone, we could pledge our loyalty in her place," he said.</p><p>"Bu-but how? Albedo and Shalltear are both women," said Mare to which Demiurge only smile.</p><p>"I know that both have their ways, but we also have to look at us. We are males as well, perhaps lady Galadriel would ask any of us to give her a child," Demiurge said with a smirk.</p><p>"Us?!" Mare said with a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"What. Blasphemy. Are. You. Talking. About." Cocytus said.</p><p>"But think about it, wouldn't be nice to pledge ourselves to lady Galadriel children's?" That seems to calm Cocytus as he started to fantasy about being an uncle.</p><p>"Mare, I always wanted to ask why are you dressed like a girl," Mare blush.</p><p>"This is something that lady Bukubukuchagama chose for me, she said I was a trap, but I know I am a boy," Mare said.</p><p>"Mm, perhaps all children should dress like that, anyway. Albedo, Shalltear, are you both still fighting? We have a lot to do," he said.</p><p>The fight ended, but it seems that both females were discussing something.</p><p>"Well, I guess they stop but…" Aura said scratching her neck.</p><p>"We are deciding who the head wife will be," said Shalltear.</p><p>"After all, someone like Lady Galadriel deserves more than just one lover. However, it has yet to be decided who will be her official wife first," said Albedo. Demiurge seems pleased as well, as the prospect of him not being left out.</p><p>"That is a very interesting matter, but we have our orders, we don't want to disappoint our lady," everyone agrees, so they decide to leave the argument for another day. As Albedo and the guardians began to work, the supreme leader of Nazarick seems to be sleeping on her bed, unaware of everything going on the 6th floor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A day in the life in Nazarick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>Galadriel slept as she has never slept before, truly she would normally have 3 or 4 hours to sleep. But after everything that happened yesterday, she was mentally exhausted.</p><p>She just took her armor and dress off and threw herself to the bed and fell asleep quickly. The bed was bigger than her old room, and the silk of the bedsheets and tender of the pillow didn’t allow her to get up from this bed.</p><p>“Uwa, this is so comfortable, I want to remain here forever!” Galadriel said as she was rolling on her bed.</p><p>Sadly, she knew that it was impossible. That brought another problem to her.</p><p>“They see me as a deity or something like that, I can’t act so freely, I need to be an excellent boss,” she said to herself.</p><p>“I need to… act like one, as an outstanding leader. I can’t let them down, but this will be hard. I don’t know what to do…” she said, burying her face in a pillow.</p><p>“Wait!” she said and quickly stood up, and from her pocket dimension took a book.</p><p>“Well, it works I just had to visualize my items and that it,” she said as she opens the book.</p><p>“<em>How to build an Empire Vol I</em>, thank god for the nerds that copy/paste many books from real life,” Galadriel said with a smile.</p><p><em>“Lest see, to build an empire one must take in mind the image he/she wishes to impose. This is important as; such a person would be remembered by it. Mhm, I suppose I would have to think about my persona. Should a keep the role-play like before? I guess I would have to keep my image of demon empress, it works, right?”</em> She thought to herself.</p><p>She keeps reading until she heard a knock on the door, she quickly hides her book and the notes she was taking and hide behind the bedsheets.</p><p>“Yes?” she said with that voice she practices a few minutes back. The voice of a true sovereign.</p><p>“Lady Galadriel, this is Yuri Alpha,” Galadriel heard.</p><p>“Come in, Yuri,” the oldest of the Pleiades with a few of the Homunculus maids enter the room, Galadriel saw Sebas waiting outside the room, perhaps because he didn’t want to pry in a lady’s room or something.</p><p>“Yuri, for how long was I asleep?” Galadriel asks.</p><p>“For 6 hours, lady Galadriel,” Yuri said.</p><p><em>“Uwa, I have never slept so much in my life! I guess that’s why I feel so relaxed, Mm, I need to keep sleeping more,”</em> she thought.</p><p>“I see,” Galadriel said, quickly standing up. Colossal mistake, all this time she didn’t realize that she was naked. One of her quirks, Galadriel always sleeps naked, she didn’t even notice when she took her armor out yesterday.</p><p><em>“Shit! Oh my god, I am naked, oh my god, don’t look at me, don’t look at me!”</em> while Galadriel was screaming inside her head, outside was completely different, her face was completed unfazed by it.</p><p>“Robe, please,” she said with the voice of a noblewoman.</p><p>Quickly one maid brought a robe, and she didn’t waste time putting it on.</p><p>“Lady Galadriel, would you like breakfast first or a bath?” Yuri said ignoring the fact, that she just saw a supreme being naked.</p><p>“Bath first please, then breakfast.”</p><p>“Understood, my lady.”</p><hr/><p>Galadriel was taking her time, enjoying the warmth in her bathtub. Back home she had a dull shower, and sometimes didn’t even work but here, she had a bathroom of the size of a giant swimming pool, utterly ridiculous but god she loved it.</p><p>“Sebas, where is Albedo?” she asked, knowing that he could hear her.</p><p>Sebas was standing outside the curtains that the Homunculus maids put. Normally she would have freaked out by having people around her, while she was bathing, but she didn’t. It was weird. She had a few theories about it, like her racial level of demon empress.</p><p>Galadriel thought that, because of the title of empress, her attitude to the servitude of the people of Nazarick change. Like she genuinely felt like she was royalty. She didn’t feel embarrassed about her body; she didn’t even feel bad about having maids doing her will. She enjoys it actually and it made her feel powerful.</p><p>Still, she doesn’t want to abuse her power or something like that, but she found out that the maids and every servant in Nazarick were workaholics. So, Galadriel would have to do something about it, but not now. Right now, she was enjoying this.</p><p>One of the maids was doing some pedicure, another one was brushing her hair, another one was massaging her toes and two were currently having <em>the privilege</em>, as they told her, to clean her wings.</p><p>“Lady Albedo is in the office, she had a reunion with Demiurge not too long ago,” he said, looking in the door's direction.</p><p>“I see, what about the Pleiades, Yuri?” Galadriel asked the older sister of the Pleiades, who was already bringing her clothes, that she allows her to choose for her. It was a green dress for what she could see.</p><p>“They are currently patrolling the areas surrounded Nazarick and assisting lord Mare,” she said.</p><p>That reminded her that she must see the exterior world, she must know what is going on up there.</p><p>“Sebas, when I am finished having breakfast, I would like to go out and see for myself,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Understood, lady Galadriel, I will arrange the guard so they would be ready,” Sebas said.</p><p><em>“Uwa, I could just go alone, they are too serious… perhaps if I demand to go alone… No! I need to act like a proper leader, as a proper empress. Uwa that sounds so bad,”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>“Thank you, Sebas.”</p><p>After she finally ended her long and relaxing bath, she was now experiencing the most delicious food that she had ever tasted.</p><p>It was a simple prawn masala Omelette, but for her, it was paradise.</p><p><em>“This is so good! It’s melting in my mouth!”</em> she thought happily while eating the food with an enormous smile.</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know if I can get fat here, but hell, I will die trying! Goodbye to cup noodles, goodbye to artificial egg yolk, I will not miss you at all!”</em>
</p><p>After she finally enjoys her breakfast, she went to the first floor, where Demiurge and his bodyguards were waiting for her.</p><p>“Lady Galadriel, here we are to guard you,” he said with devotion.</p><p>“Mm, good,” Galadriel only said as she walks out the tomb for the first time since she arrives here. She gasps when she saw the blue sky.</p><p>“Beautiful,” she said.</p><p>And without waiting to say anything else, use her black wings to fly to the skies. Demiurge and the deadly sins follow her immediately.</p><p>“Blue planet would have lost his mind,” she mumbled.</p><p>Even she couldn’t stop looking at the beauty of the moon, the clean air, the stars. She lived for 34 years back in her old world and she has never seen a single star. The smug and toxic waste was the only thing she ever saw.</p><p>“This is what my mother once told me they look like, breathtaking, they are amazing,” Galadriel said, softly.</p><p>“Did lady Frigg say that?” Demiurge said with a smile on his face. Galadriel frown when she heard that.</p><p><em>“I guess they believe that Frigg is actually my actual mother… well, I guess I have to play along then,”</em> she thought.</p><p>“Yes, she told me that each star was a world of their own, full of life and waiting to be explored. Perhaps it is the reason why we are here… this world is a gem, ready for the taken,” she said with a dreaming voice.</p><p>“If this is what our lady desire, Nazarick would get you this gem,” Demiurge said with full devotion.</p><p>“Really? Mm, yes… I guess conquering this world would be fun,” she said without thinking too much about it. The demons behind her could only gasp.</p><p><em>“Okay, that was a little cringe, but like that would ever happen, still this world is new and full of opportunities. I wonder if I am the only one who was brought here. If there was another player, should I help him or her? Or should I stay hidden? Back in Yggdrasil, Ainz Ooal Gown was popular and very hated as well. We face many haters and trolls. I don’t feel helping anyone I don’t trust… I wonder if one of my friends was brought here… even though the possibilities are low since they were not even online,”</em> Galadriel sigh.</p><p><em>“I will forever remember them, forever love them, but they are not here, only me and Nazarick. I will make Ainz Ooal Gown a legend in this world too, and if there is any other player like myself who forgot about us, I will make them remember!”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>“Lady Galadriel?” she turns around and saw Demiurge and the deadly sins looking at her gasping for air.</p><p>“Ah, I apologize, I forgot that my [Demonic Aura] activated,” she really needs to keep her control on that skill.</p><p>“Not at all, my lady, but may I ask, what bothers you?” Demiurge asked.</p><p>“Nothing to worry about, I was just lost in thoughts,” she said.</p><p>She looked down and saw earth being move around, like waves, and Mare is the one responsible for it.</p><p>“I will check on Mare, I’d like to give him a reward, but I wonder that would be appropriate,” she asks out loud.</p><p>“I believe you talking to him will be enough, my lady,” Galadriel sigh when she heard that.</p><p><em>“Not the point, Demiurge…”</em> she said, almost rubbing her forehead.</p><p>She flew to the dark elf and as she guessed; she surprises him as the poor Mare was trembling in her presence.</p><p>“Lady Galadriel, I-I humbly thank you for coming…” then he got quiet like he lost his voice.</p><p>“Ah, mmm, you don’t have to fear me,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“I came here to reward you for your hard work, I want you to know how satisfied I am with your flawless work, accept this reward,” she said holding the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.</p><p>“B-B-But that’s too much, it’s wrong, that ring belongs to the supreme beings, I can’t possibly accept such a thing!” Mare said in a frenetic voice.</p><p>“Relax, Mare, this ring is useful since let you teleport between levels. I know how you feel, but I think you would need it in the future… take it, it’s an order,” she said with finality on her voice.</p><p>“Thank you so much, lady Galadriel, I won’t disappoint you!”</p><p><em>“God, this is tiring, why can they accept a simple gift, Ugh!”</em> Galadriel scolds on her mind.</p><p>“Lady Galadriel, why are you doing here?” Mare asked.</p><p>“Well, it obvious Mare,” Galadriel turn around and saw the beautiful Albedo next to her.</p><p><em>“Where the fuck did she came from?! Is she following me?!”</em> Galadriel panic for a few moments.</p><p>“Albedo, you are here,” she said, using a very aristocratic voice she just learns a few seconds ago.</p><p>“I will always be where the supreme one needs me!” Albedo said with a beautiful smile. Then she saw the ring on Mare’s hands and for a millisecond, it twisted in horror.</p><p>“Are you all right, Albedo?” Galadriel asks a little scared.</p><p>“Of course, my lady Galadriel, everything is fine,” her smile sends give me the creeps.</p><p>“A-all right, here this ring will help you in the duty ahead of you, I will give you one to you as well Demiurge,” Galadriel said as she looks at the twitching succubus holding the ring on her hands.</p><p><em>“I have to get out of here! She will explode!”</em> she screams in her mind.</p><p>“Good, now I will retire to my room, I will talk to both of you later,” she didn’t wait for a response and teleport away and even then, Galadriel swears she heard Albedo war cry.</p><hr/><p>Far away, a certain warrior captain was looking through the rubble of a burndown town.</p><p>“Captain Stronoff, any survivors?” the lieutenant asked.</p><p>“Sadly, no. Bandits don’t attack like this, this was a coordinated one, with no witness or survivors.” The warrior captain said somberly.</p><p>“Don’t you think this is too strange? Don’t you think this is a trap for you? The nobles of the kingdom hold no love for you, is it not better to leave?” the warrior captain could only smile at his lieutenant.</p><p>“Both you and I were born in this kind of place, we know better than anybody how horrible and dangerous it is. All these villages are waiting for someone to appear and help them… now that I am strong, I intend on doing that,” he smiles feeling stronger than ever.</p><p>“I understand,” the lieutenant whispered.</p><p>Both of them didn’t know that they were being observed by a group of men with strange outfits.</p><p>“Tomorrow morning, we will attack the next village, guide the beasts to their cage,” the men said with a smirk on his face since he believes that there would be nothing stopping him for completing his mission.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Battle at carne Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A new chapter, and to answer some questions, yes I know the last chapter is fairly similar to canon, I wanted to look like that because I wanted to change the outcome of the history in the next chapters. So I will publish a couple of chapters today, and they will start to divert from canon, more and more. I just wanted to say that, besides that, thank you for the reviews and everything else. See you in a couple of hours.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>I hope it's better now.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for the reviews and Kudos!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 7</p><p>Galadriel was standing in front of a mirror, getting easily frustrated by the thing every minute. She was trying her hardest to move the <em>thing</em> at her will, but failed every time she tried.</p><p><em>"This fricking thing won't work, Arghh so annoying!"</em> She said, and by accident, she just expanded the picture.</p><p>"Eh…" Galadriel turned around when she heard Seba's clapping, which did not make her feel good at all. She felt like a baby girl who could use the potty for the first time.</p><p>"Congratulation, Lady Galadriel," Sebas said with a smile on his face.</p><p>"T-thank Sebas, and sorry for making you stay with me all this time," she mumbled.</p><p>"Nonsense, lady Galadriel. Staying beside my master and following her orders is the reason for my existence. That is reason lord Touch me created me," Sebas said with full devotion. Galadriel looked at the creation of her old flame and gave a slight smile.</p><p>"Thank you," she said.</p><p>"Now, let's search for areas where there might be people," she announced, moving the view around in the mirror. For a few minutes, she found nothing, only trees and rivers, but then she discovered a tiny village.</p><p>"A village, wait, what is going on there?" she looked more closely at the strange fire and smoke surrounding the village.</p><p>"What is that? A festival?" The demon empress said.</p><p>"No, it doesn't look like a festival, Lady Galadriel," she moved the view and got close enough to see what Sebas meant. Knights move from one place to the next one, killing all that stands in their way.</p><p>Galadriel was shocked by it, and not only because of what was happening but of what she felt… or lack thereof, exactly.</p><p>She would have been screaming her lungs out or fainting already, but nothing of that was happening. Instead, she was watching and enjoying the view of humans getting massacre left and right.</p><p>She felt no pity for them, not even a little empathy, nothing. She wondered if there was a bit of her humanity left in this new body.</p><p>"What would you do, lady Galadriel?" asked Sebas with a tense body.</p><p>"Nothing, I couldn't care less of what happens to those humans," she never sounded so aggressive.</p><p>"Understood," it was the only thing that Sebas said.</p><p>She continued to look with joy as she saw a woman getting decapitated, but then she felt a shift on where Sebas was standing. When she looked, she saw Seba's stoic face, as he looks at the poor people of the village suffering. She immediately saw Touch me-san in him and for a second, she felt ashamed of herself. She looked at the image in front of her and sighed.</p><p>"What would Touch Me do in this situation, Sebas?" she asked him softly.</p><p>"I believe you know the answer, lady Galadriel," he said bowing his head.</p><p>"Saving someone in trouble is common sense…" she intoned, and Galadriel missed the slight smile that Sebas gave her.</p><p><em>"I would have to test my power eventually anyway, better be this way, sorry Touch me-san, I forgot your words," </em>Galadriel stood up and arm herself with a less flamboyant armor. She made sure to not leave any piece of skin visible, even though she was wearing one of those combat dressers. She took a long red cape and a mask. Just to hide her identity.</p><p>"Sebas put Nazarick at the highest alert level, and tell Albedo to follow me full armed," Galadriel said</p><p>"Tell Demiurge about this, tell him I want the village surroundings secure, I want nothing to go in or out without me knowing," she said, as she steps into the gate. Looking to save two girls.</p><hr/><p>The girl was hugging her little sister, telling her everything would be all right. Telling her that everything would end soon.</p><p>"Prepare to die!" the knight said as he raises his swords to strike, but only to freeze for a thing coming from behind the girls.</p><p>"What is that?!" he screams.</p><p>The two girls looked behind and saw a figure coming from a portal, a woman wearing a divine dress with a long red cape and a strange mask on her.</p><p>She stood in front of the two girls and without even caring to say anything, then she just pointed her finger at the knight in front of her.</p><p>"[Arcane arrow]" she said and a bolt of light shoot out of her finger to the chest of the poor knight who died instantly.</p><p>"So weak…" Enri heard.</p><p>She felt the strange woman gaze upon her. She didn't know what could she do but only close her eyes, waiting to die the same way the knight did.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Enri opened her eyes and saw that she was still alive.</p><p>She wanted to say something, but the sudden pain in her back stopped her. The huge slash on her brought the attention of the woman.</p><p>"My lady, sorry for taking so long!" Albedo said while she stepped out of the gate.</p><p>"You are on time, Albedo," she said to the succubus who looked down at two girls.</p><p>"My lady, what are you going to do with these inferior life forms?" Albedo asked.</p><p>"I am planning on saving them, for now at least, you girl take this," Galadriel said, showing a red potion in front of her.</p><p>"Wh-what is this? I will take it but please don't hurt my sister!" the older one said begging for mercy.</p><p><em>"It's just a health potion, what is her problem, don't they have things like this in this world? I must be careful to not give information around, that's one reason I send a message to Albedo to not use my name in front of these people,"</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>"Don't worry, it would heal your wound, trust me, I have not the intention of harming you after I save you," she said.</p><p>Enri didn't argue with that logic, so she drank the potion and quickly found herself free of pain. She was astonished at how fast this potion healed her.</p><p>"Do you know magic?" Enri only nods slowly.</p><p>"A friend of mine can use it, he comes to our village once in a while," the girl said.</p><p>"Good, then it is easier to explain, I am a magic caster… of the sort," Galadriel said.</p><p>"I-thank you for saving my sister and me!" the girl said on her knees. Galadriel ignored the girl, as she thought about what to do, then she realized that she needs to experiment with item summons, so she pulled out a wolf figure and activated it.</p><p>"[Fenrir call]" a black portal was open and within it, a huge black wolf appeared. The two girls saw the gigantic beast in front of them and were too terrified to do anything, even scream.</p><p><em>"Uwa, so fluffy and big, I was always a sucker for dogs, never had one but always love them,"</em> she thought while softly caressing the enormous wolf who seems to bark happily.</p><p>"Fenrir, smell your prize, kill any knight with the same armor, send them to hell," Galadriel said as the black wolf let a howling strong enough to be heard miles away. Then he left to hunt his prey, Galadriel looked at both of the girls and throw a couple of defense spells.</p><p>"Take this and use it if you find yourself in trouble, an army of goblins would appear and should protect you," Galadriel said.</p><p>"Th-thank you so much," Enri said.</p><p>"It's nothing," Galadriel said while she walked away.</p><p>"Wait, please may I know my savior's name?" she asked, and that stop Galadriel for a moment.</p><p><em>"Should I tell my name? No, it would be dangerous, perhaps if I take the names of the guild… no, again dangerous, Mm, I think I know what to do,"</em> she turns around and taking her best badass pose she spoke.</p><p>"I am the Witch Queen of Nazarick," she said and walked away.</p><p><em>"I hope Tolkien doesn't mind,"</em> she thought and cringe a little.</p><p>"Should I call you Lady Nazarick, my lady?" Albedo asked.</p><p>"No, I am only planning to use this name for a cover-up. I don't want for the people of this world to know our guild or my name for that matter, I don't know what kind of reaction would that bring if there is another player around," Galadriel said.</p><p>"So, when we are alone am still Galadriel, when we are around… humans, it's Lady Nazarick, understood?"</p><p>"Yes, my lady!"</p><p>In the village, the knights were facing one of the most bizarre creatures yet. A huge black wolf, that seems to be immune to any kind of damage.</p><p>"Protect me!" their captain yelled as the black wolf seems to not care at all about his pleads for mercy.</p><p>It didn't take much time for the beast to destroy any kind of defense and eat the knights one by one.</p><p>The poor people of the village saw everything and were completely terrified about this creature. When the wolf turned to them, they were already praying to any god they believed.</p><p>"Fenrir dear, that's enough," they saw how two ominous figures emerge from nowhere.</p><p>They saw how a woman with the red cape gently pet the black wolf-like creature like it was nothing.</p><p>"Good job, my dear, you did a splendid job," she said as the Fenrir answer with a bark. Galadriel ignored a very jealous Albedo looking at the wolf.</p><p>"Worry not, people of this village, you are all saved from danger, for I have come to save you," she said, using her skill [For the weak minded] which practically allow her to throw compulsion to NPCs, so instead of them being afraid of her, they would be at peace, making them easy to gain trust and control over them.</p><p><em>"This skill was useful in early levels; it was easy to farm when the animal you had to kill didn't fight back. On NPCs it was easy to get a better quest and to steal stuff, sadly it only worked on very low NPCs, but let's see what does this skill does in this world,"</em> she thought.</p><p>They all rushed and kneel before her. Galadriel was so confused at this moment that she had her mouth open.</p><p>"Thank you so much, you saved us!" one of them said.</p><p>
  <em>"I… yeah, this is different."</em>
</p><p>Then she saw a group of soldiers arrived. She narrows her eyes and saw that they have distinct armor color. The soldiers look stunned when they saw that creature.</p><p>"What is that?!" one soldier exclaimed.</p><p>"I don't know!"</p><p>The warrior captain saw that the people were safe, and they weren't prisoners of the strange masked woman, or so it seemed, so he gave the benefit of the doubt to that person.</p><p>"So, you are the one who saved this town," he said as he got off his horse and approached her.</p><p>He stops when the huge black wolf's growl at him, only to be stopped by the woman with the white mask.</p><p>"Easy there Fenrir dear, sorry for that, he is protective," she said.</p><p>"I understand, my name is Gazef Stronoff, warrior captain of Re-Estize kingdom. Thank you for saving this town," he said, bowing deeply.</p><p><em>"He is strong, at least strong enough to no be affected [For the weak minded] still, I need to know more about this world," </em>she thought to herself.</p><p>"It's no problem at all, I was passing by, I am the Witch Queen of Nazarick, It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with her regal voice, to which Gazef frowned. He had never heard of such a place, but he was not about to interrogate the one who saved these people, at least not now.</p><p>"I apologize, your grace," he said with respect.</p><p>"Don't worry about it," Galadriel said.</p><p>"Now, please tell me what-"</p><p>"Sir, we've been surrounded by numerous forces!" The lieutenant said, interrupting the meeting.</p><p>"It seems we secure the area first," Gazef said, to which Galadriel nodded.</p><p>Galadriel followed him for a while, looking and exploring, taking their time to look around to see the enemy. Then, Galadriel saw angels, an Archangel of fire, a type monster from Yggdrasil. He told her he believed that they were from a nation call Slane Theocracy, a place they believe in human supremacy. She frowns at the name; she has heard that before, but she quite could not remember it right now. But she knew that they were using a special summons item from Yggdrasil.</p><p>So, her suspicion was true. They were players here, or people using their items. After a few minutes of talking, Gazef tries to employ her as a mere mercenary, something that annoyed her to no end.</p><p>But Galadriel was more enrages that someone would have the gall to destroy her efforts. She told the warrior captain that the village was under her protection, so there was nothing to worry about.</p><p>"I don't understand why bothering saving these humans, lady Galadriel," Albedo said.</p><p>"Foundations for our future. I talk to the village elders and realized we will need a lot more resources. This is one reason I didn't use my name, being that someone may know me. I will use the Witch Queen persona to bring attention and see the reaction of other nations, I still don't know if there are players around so, using my real name would bring more attention and put us in danger, I don't want that or at least not yet," she told Albedo as they walked around.</p><p>"{Lady Galadriel, Demiurge here, we have surrounded the village and the enemy forces, as well use defensive spells to stop any kind of espionage}" Galadriel heard the message and smile.</p><p>"{Good job, Demiurge I want you to watch the enemy, if everything goes with my plan I will face them soon, I want to test the magical power of this world so if any player is waiting for me and is hostile, I want Shalltear and Cocytus ready to intercept, understood?}"</p><p>"{Yes!}" she ended the message and for a few minutes, she waited. Until she felt that Gazef would die.</p><p>"It's our time Albedo, get ready," she said and activated the item and suddenly she was standing in front of a bunch of angels and a group of people controlling them.</p><p>"Greetings, people of the Slane Theocracy, I am the witch queen of Nazarick, so let me tell you that if you surrender peacefully, I will not kill you… slowly," she said with a wide grin on her face.</p><p>"Wh-what?" the guy she supposed to be their leader said.</p><p>"Where is the warrior captain?!" he demanded.</p><p>"Who knows," she said.</p><p>"You are really arrogant, woman, don't you know who we are? Who I am?!" the guy said.</p><p>"No," Galadriel said, amused.</p><p>"I am Nigun Grid Luin, captain of the Sunlight Scripture of the Slane Theocracy, loyal servant of the Six great gods, and the ancient one!" Nigun exclaims proudly.</p><p><em>"Six great gods? Ancient one? Never heard of them… but there is something, something familiar… I don't remember quite well, I will have to check my journals, but for now, I must deal with these clowns,"</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>"And where are these great six gods or Ancient One? Call them to me and let them punish me, but you can't can you? Because they don't exist, because whatever they are or better yet, whatever they were, are not here, perhaps they are dead, so again what makes them gods?" Galadriel mocked him, and Nigun's anger increased.</p><p>"You dare!" Nigun screams.</p><p>"Kill her!" Nigun commanded as two angels quickly descend on her. Galadriel felt anger for some reason, as she watched how two low-level angels tried to hurt her.</p><p>"Albedo, kill those worms," Galadriel said, and Albedo just swung her battle-ax, killing those angels in one hit. Making Nigun gasp.</p><p>"Attack all of you!" suddenly all the angels went on the attack, but they were no match to Albedo who seems quite bored behind her helmet. Galadriel was not even paying attention to the spells that they were using on her.</p><p>When they saw that, Nigun felt terror like nothing before. So he sends his angel.</p><p>"Attack, Principality of Observation!" Then, Nigun saw her hand stopped his angel attack like it was nothing.</p><p>It was something beyond anything he has seen. There was no logic in that. No one could just stop an angel attack with one hand. No one.</p><p>"[Hell flame]" Galadriel said lazily as the black fire consumed the angel.</p><p>"Impossible!" he yells.</p><p>"Just who are you...?! You would not win! I will summon the highest tier angel!" Nigun said, pulling a crystal.</p><p><em>"A Magic sealing crystal, Mm, if he can actually summon an Archangel or worse yet, a Seraph of the Empyrean from Yggdrasil, I would have to go serious,"</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>"Albedo, get ready," she said, almost preparing herself for a fight, but what she saw shocked her.</p><p>"Behold! Dominion of Authority!"</p><p>The angel appeared all high and mighty, only to meet a disappointing Galadriel. That angel was not even some worthy of her. Galadriel was angry and suddenly tired.</p><p><em>"Wha… this is a joke?! It's a simple lvl 50 angel with 7 tier magic… and one spell, such a disappointment,"</em> Galadriel sighed.</p><p>"Is this really you triumph card?" she said lazily.</p><p>"That's right! Behold our greatest weapon…" Ningun was about to speak until the demon empress made him stop.</p><p>"So stupid," Galadriel said, stopping the ramblings of Nigun.</p><p>"And here I thought I would have a little fun…" Galadriel said while kicking a small rock nearby.</p><p>"Wh-what are you... no, Dominion of Authority, use Holy Smite!"</p><p>Nigun felt had a smirk on his face when the holy light hit her, but then suddenly disappear when she was standing there looking anything but bored.</p><p>"Mm, I think I took damage… I don't know, it felt a little warm, but that's it," she said.</p><p>"What…" Nigun whispered, and suddenly a feeling of dread came from the warrior next to her.</p><p>"How dare you?! To harm my beloved with that?! How dare you?! I will kill all of you, I will crush your skulls! I…"</p><p>"Albedo, dear, it's fine," Galadriel said, amused by Albedo's rage.</p><p>"But…!"</p><p>"Albedo, it's fine. It was an experiment, nothing more. Don't worry about it. Just stand there, with that beautiful smile of yours, and let take care of the rest. [Arcane singularity]" then, the angel shattered into millions of pieces. Like it was made of crystal.</p><p>"Impossible!" Nigun cried. As they left him alone since the rest of the surrounding people flee in horror.</p><p>"Mmm, {Demiurge, capture all the ones who flee and take them to interrogation}" she said.</p><p>"This is impossible, no one can have that power, no one!" he cries.</p><p>"Nothing is impossible for me, I am what I am," she said, removing her normal armor and mask. She used her flamboyant one, revealing her long wings, horns, and everything else.</p><p>"How… Impossible could it be… the Ancient One?" Nigun said on his knees. Galadriel could hear that, so she pushed further to see what he was talking about.</p><p>"In the past, everyone knew my name, everyone feared me, everyone respected me, I was Yggdrasil's strongest. Tell me, mortal, do you know who I am?" she said spreading her arms and wings.</p><p>"Could it be… could it be, are you… the Ancient One, Galadriel Melkor?" Nigun said with both fear and reverence. Albedo tensed because of the lowlife form use her name, Galadriel for her part was panicking.</p><p>"You will tell me everything, all of what you know, and if you prove yourself useful, I may let you live," Galadriel said as her mind was racing with possibilities, as well the problems she would face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Plans and Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cleaning things out!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for the views!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 8</p><p>Galadriel was in her room, thinking about what she'd just learned from that guy, Nigun.</p><p>First, is that those hardcore-roleplaying noobs came here 600 years ago. She knew why the name of Slane Theocracy sounds so familiar; it was the name of their guild in Yggdrasil. Six of them made it here, along with those two, Alah Alaf and Surshana, from what Nigun told her.</p><p>They were the ones responsible for her popularity in this unfamiliar world; they call her The Supreme One or The Ancient One. They said that she was the God of gods, the one who sent them there.</p><p>Both of them also claimed their undying love to her and show everyone the photo of her and how she looks like, which help created statues at her name and such. She thanks God, that it was the one she took with them and not the one she took in real life to get the world items, just thinking about it makes her feel embarrassed. They also made temples on her name, giving her a few ideas of what to do.</p><p>Then she was told about the Eight greed kings and the moment she heard that name she knew immediately who they were. And honestly, their demise did not surprised her at all.</p><p>They fought among each other for the love of the promiscuous girl, and Galadriel could only laugh about it. But those eight helped to expand her legend.</p><p>Telling the world of her power and that she was more than a simple being. She doesn't know <em>why </em>exactly, but it would help her.</p><p>Then she heard about the thirteen heroes and the Black Knight, their leader. She didn't remember who was that person until she heard Nigun talk about how the leader of the thirteen heroes claims that you send him here to help to defeat the evil deities.</p><p>The black knight had a battle cry that involved her, <em>"I am the black knight! The supreme goddess of Yggdrasil made my swords of darkness, Galadriel Melkor! They will bring ruin and justice to all my enemies! </em>" The kid had a lot of fun here.</p><p>She is happy that the noob kid made it here and seems to had become strong here. Maybe he leveled up a lot. So now she was here thinking about what to do with this information.</p><p>She let that guy Nigun live; he wanted to prove himself useful, and he wants to serve her. He would gladly betray his nation for her. So, after that she made him swear an oath of loyalty using a world Item called [Lojal Krone] which practically makes him loyal to her and no one else. After that she sent him back to Slane Theocracy to act as a double agent.</p><p>She needs to know if those noobs brought any item that could harm Nazarick. Although she had a bunch of world items and she had the most powerful of the bunch, she didn't want to risk it. That aside, she might as well use the power of the items to protect Nazarick and the guardians.</p><p>She sighs, she needs more information about what to do exactly, there is a lot she doesn't know about this world. She looks down and saw the map Nigun gave her; different nations surrounded her, so that brought a question.</p><p>"What should I do?" she whispered.</p><p><em>"If I just expose myself to the world, what kind of reaction would that cause? Perhaps I should take a careful approach. Mmm, I got an idea," </em>she said and pull her book, where she had a lot of ideas and notes.</p><p><em>"What does how to build an empire book said about all this. Let's see… The first step to build an empire is to acquire land and to manage it, then it is the expansion of influence and military power. The second one is the foundations of a monarchy, nobility, and the ideas behind the empire creed. That's not that complicated," </em>Galadriel thought, reading the book. She took some notes as well.</p><p><em>"Well, it doesn't sound that difficult at all, but I don't have land or anything at all… well outside Nazarick," </em>she thought.</p><p><em>"Wait, I can… yes, yes! I can use the persona of the Witch Queen to create an opportunity to destabilize a nation and then take care of it!" </em>she smiles at her genius, but then she thought about something else.</p><p>She thought about something the Nigun guy said, the Adventurer's Guild.</p><p><em>"Mm, that organization could have someone strong, maybe I should send someone as an undercover adventurer, should I be one? It sounds appealing honestly, it would also help me understand what are those martial arts, but I need to keep my persona of the Witch Queen," </em>then she thought about a certain creation of her. Galadriel knew that she is evading the impossible. Yet It will be a good opportunity to gather all guardians and explain her plans.</p><p>"{Albedo?}" she said starting her message.</p><p>"{Yes, my lady?}"</p><p>"{I need you to gather the guardians on the throne room, immediately}"</p><p>"{Understood, my lady. Gargantua and Victim as well?}" Galadriel thought for a second and decided that it was an excellent time to meet Victim, but since Gargantua is just a golem, it didn't matter. But she also needs to meet the strongest NPCs in Nazarick.</p><p>"{Bring Victim… and your sister, Rubedo as well}" Galadriel said and for a moment Albedo was complete silence.</p><p>"{Understood, lady Galadriel}" she cut message and call to her creation.</p><p>"{Pandora's Actor, are you there?}" she said.</p><p>"{Oh, meine dame! What can your loyal servant do for you?}" She almost hit her head on the table.</p><p>"{I need you to come to the throne room, meet with the other guardians, and to talk about my plans. Understood?}"</p><p>"{Dein wunsch ist mir befehl!}" this time she just let her head hit the table. But then, she thought about something… this is Pandora's actor, her creation. Meanwhile, she created him in a very embarrassing time of her life, he was still her creation.</p><p>Galadriel didn't want him to feel unloved. She shows love to every one of her friends' creations, so why not him? He was there when no one else was. He saw her cry many times. He heard her ramblings more than any other NPCs and she also knows German and she loved that language.</p><p>Besides, she still believes that his uniform is pretty badass, and he is strong. So, yeah, she would not feel embarrassed about him at all… maybe a little.</p><p>"{Ich werde auf dich warten}" she said in perfect German. She smiles a bit as she closes the message.</p><hr/><p>Galadriel gathers the guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick in the throne room. They looked nervous, especially since they were all called so urgently by their lady. One by one, they talked with each other.</p><p>"Sister, what you think is happening?" Mare asked her sister.</p><p>"I don't know…" Aura mumbled.</p><p>"Perhaps she will tell us about who is finally the first wife," said Shalltear with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"Pfff, yeah sure, not like you will be the one anyway," Aura said.</p><p>"What did you say?!" Shalltear snapped.</p><p>"What. Do. You. Think. Demiurge." Cocytus asks the devil next to him.</p><p>"I have few theories, after what we know about this world thanks to the information we got from the human, we should pay attention to what Lady Galadriel has to say," Demiurge said.</p><p>"Good, you are all here," they turned around and saw Albedo with two more people and a flying fetus.</p><p>"May I present you my little sister, Rubedo, the guardian of the 8th floor," they all looked at the childish girl.</p><p>Who, like her sister, had overlong hair with golden eyes, but that's pretty much it. She was wearing a golden armor that covers her entire body and a long lance on her hand. Behind her golden helmet that makes her look like a demon with a cute face, she looks the same size as Shalltear or the twins.</p><p>She looks unfazed by everyone in the room like she was just ignoring all of them. Albedo frowned at her.</p><p>"Rubedo it's disrespectful to not salute your fellow guardians," Albedo chide.</p><p>"Sorry, big sister, my name is Rubedo, please to meet all of you," she said with a bored voice.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know you look like that, surprising that you have a little sister that looks like that Albedo," Shalltear said with a mocking tone, making sure she understands what she meant by that. Albedo only scowls.</p><p>"What do you mean, lamprey?" Albedo growled.</p><p>"Well, it's just that… I thought you would have another wide-mouth gorilla as a sister," Albedo was seething in anger but it was Rubedo who answer for her.</p><p>"Big talk from a failure," Rubedo said with a disdainful voice.</p><p>"Eh?! What do you mean?!" Shalltear said.</p><p>"What? Don't you remember your failure to protect the glorious tomb of Nazarick? It was Victim and me who stop those invaders, not you. I believe that you died fast too, Gargantua put more of a fight than you, and he is just a golem," Rubedo said with the same haughty voice from before but a huge smirk was visible on her face.</p><p>For the guardians who remember the invasion, that comment was powerful and sadistic. Mare and Aura felt depressed because they failed too, the same as Cocytus who looks ashamed. Shalltear wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She lost her voice in the pain of failing, that awful reminder of her failure as a guardian.</p><p>"Rubedo, that was uncalled for!" Albedo snaps at her, surprising everyone even Shalltear.</p><p>"You will apologize, young lady!" Rubedo lowers her head in shame, knowing full well that she had just crossed the line.</p><p>"Everyone, I apologize. My comment was disrespectful to all of you, I am sorry," she said bowing deeply. Albedo looks pleased with it.</p><p>"Um, it seems that there's a lot of energy in the young madame!" everyone looks at the Doppelgänger with a military uniform.</p><p>"Who is he?" Mare whispered to Aura, who seems to be as lost as her brother.</p><p>"Oh, es tut uns leid, my name is Pandora's Actor," he said with an exaggerated bow.</p><p>"He is Lady Galadriel's creation," Albedo said with clear jealousy in her voice.</p><p>"And he is Victim," Albedo present to the flying fetus with a look quite nervous around all.</p><p>"oɈiɔɒqƨɘb ƨoƨɘd ɒ ɘɈɿɒbυnƨɘb oɿɘiυp, oɈiɔɒqƨɘႧ (Pleasure to meet all of you, my name is Victim)" Victim said.</p><p>Suddenly they all feel the presence of their lady, as she appears walking with the grace of a goddess. Sebas and the Pleiades were following her dutifully. The guardians were all on their knees. It was only when she sat down on her throne that she allowed them to raise their heads.</p><p>"Rise, my guardians," Galadriel said.</p><p>"Now, thank you all for coming at such notice," she said as her aura increased.</p><p>"Now, I believe that you all know by now, that in this world my name is already… famous. Because of it, my plans would be easier to accomplish," she said and saw Demiurge smiling at her like he knows all of her plans.</p><p>"First, I would like to thank Victim, Rubedo, and Pandora's Actor to come here," she said.</p><p>"I will always heed the call of my lady," said Rubedo on her knees.</p><p>"The same goes for me, meine dame!" Pandora's said.</p><p>"γɒw ƨiʜɈ ɘɈiɿw oɈ ɘm qlɘʜ ɈɒʜɈ ɘϱɒq ɒ ƨi ɘɿɘʜT (The same for me, my Lady Galadriel)" Victim said.</p><p>"Thank you, now, Demiurge it's there any suggestion you may have to help my plan to come true?" she asked the demon who smiles at her.</p><p>"Of course, my lady," he said as he stood up.</p><p><em>"Now, Demiurge is one of the smartest in Nazarick, next to Albedo and Pandora's actor, I may take a few ideas from him, I need to take a kingdom or something like that,"</em>meanwhile she was thinking to herself, she forgot that Demiurge was already telling all the guardians about the plans he thought, Galadriel had.</p><p>"Now, everyone hears carefully. Our lady brilliance knows no limit. Her foresight and wisdom have let us in this world where she had sent <em>lesser </em>beings to increase her name for us to use!" He said, and all the guardians gasped.</p><p>"Now, we need to put our part as well, to give this world to our lady, we will conquer this world! Mistakes are forbidden!" those words broke Galadriel from her thoughts and she simply had her mouth open.</p><p><em>"Wait, wait! World conquest?! That's too extreme! One step at the time, please! My plans are not that far away!" </em>she thought in panic.</p><p>"First, we need to infiltrate in the other nations, like Re-Estize kingdom and Baharuth Empire, since they are our closer objectives. Thanks to the foresight of our lady, we already have an agent on the Slane Theocracy and we would soon infiltrate in the Roble Holy Kingdom," he said with a gleam on his face.</p><p><em>"Wait, what? What do you mean soon?" </em>she is completely baffled, but she waits and hears more of this magical plan.</p><p>"After all, don't you think it is strange that Pandora's Actor and Rubedo are here?" he said with a smirk.</p><p>"The Roble Holy Kingdom relies heavily on the Theocracy, so we could trap them to our will, with Pandora's Actor ability we could enter the Holy Kingdom without a problem, as well to use the persona of our lady, the Witch Queen to create more problem with the nearby nations, and I believe that she is already planning to use another persona, right my lady?" Demiurge said and poor Galadriel was still thinking about the Holy kingdom and all that.</p><p>"You are right, as always, Demiurge," she said with a smile. The demon smiled and the rest of the guardians could only praise her more for some reason.</p><p>"To think so ahead, incredible,"</p><p>"As. Expected. Of. Our. Lady."</p><p>"So wonderful, my beloved,"</p><p>"I-incredible, sister!"</p><p>"I know right!"</p><p>"Ah, such a mind, ah, my dear lady,"</p><p>"Sie ist die beste von allen!"</p><p>"ɒzziq ɘʞil I ʞniʜɈ I (Incredible!)"</p><p>Galadriel only thought about what she got herself into.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Slane Theocracy reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thanks for the reviews and follows!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 9</p><p>Nigun Grid Luin is on his knees in the presence of the cardinals, who were genuinely surprised by his survival. Nigun told them a made-out history, about how he is the only one who survived.</p><p>“It’s that so… an entire scripture decimated by one person,” The cardinal of Fire said.</p><p>“Who is that Witch Queen of Nazarick, I have never heard her name before,” the cardinal of Wind asked. Nigun could only smile in his mind.</p><p>“They would never know, they are not recordings of Nazarick… but they are records of Galadriel Melkor, I need to be careful and gather as much information from the forbidden text and sacred ones, I shall not fail my lady,” Nigun thought with new devotion.</p><p>He is now serving a living God, a being that surpasses the six great gods, the Ancient One.</p><p>“What can you tell us about this… magic caster, how did she defeat an entire scripture,” the cardinal of Light asks.</p><p>“She can use six-tier magic,” Nigun said, shocking all the cardinals.</p><p>“Six tiers…” one said.</p><p>“That’s impossible!”</p><p>“That powerful!”</p><p>“Enough!” said Raymond Zarg Lauransan, the cardinal of earth and the commandant of the six scriptures.</p><p>“Nigun, did she use anything in particular?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, the item was the one in charge of destroying Dominion Authority,” the cardinals gasped.</p><p>“I am glad that you made it alive, it would have been a long recovery if we have lost all of you… But you did good, now we know about this, Witch Queen, we need to think what we can to about this,” the cardinal of earth said.</p><p>“But what can we do?” asked one of them.</p><p>“Can she be a god-kin?” the cardinal of Darkness said.</p><p>“It can be someone uses tier six magic can only be a god-kin,” the cardinal of wind said.</p><p>“But from which god is she a descendant?” one of them said.</p><p>“We need to be wary with this, we don’t know if she is an enemy of humanity,” the cardinal of earth said to which everyone agreed.</p><p>“Thousand Leagues Astrologer wasn’t able to use her abilities to provide us with any information at all, which leaves us blind to this new wildcard in the world,” the cardinal of water said.</p><p>“We need to take it slow; I propose we invite her to our city and see for ourselves,” the cardinal of light said, surprising everyone in the room. Except for Nigun, who is smiling all this time.</p><p>“What are you talking about?! She killed the entire Sunlight scripture; how can you just invite her like that!” the cardinal of wind rage.</p><p>“I agree with the cardinal of light,” the cardinal of water said.</p><p>“If we can get her on our side, would have recovered what we lost, someone as strong as she, would give us an advantage,” everyone is silent for a few moments, reflecting.</p><p>“I think the same, maybe we could pass the fact she kills our soldiers if she joins the black scripture, especially if we can get that item she uses,” the cardinal of earth and the commander of the six scriptures said.</p><p>“I see… I don’t like it, but I can see your point,” grumble the cardinal of wind.</p><p>“Now, we would send our spies to find anything we can of this, witch queen but for now, we must focus our attention in the north, the Argland council,” the cardinal of earth said.</p><p>“Nigun, please leave us, rest well you have earned,” Nigun bow and left the room.</p><p>As he was walking, he couldn’t stop smiling about what just happened.</p><p>“Just as expected, those fools have not idea of what is going on, everything is going to my Lady’s prediction,” Nigun said.</p><p>He thought about the future of the Theocracy. He loves his home, honestly. But the corruption of the nobles and the ignorance of the clerics made him angry.</p><p>He has seen the light, the true being that deserves his prayers. He knows that the Ancient One could bring the Theocracy to a golden age.</p><p>On his time in her lady home, Nazarick, he saw beings that he would have a hunt in the past, but now he understands clearly that there is no difference from them to him. The only thing that matters is to serve the supreme one, that’s it.</p><p>He stops walking when he saw a picture on the wall, a beautiful painting, that represents her lady in all her glory. But he is brought back from that moment when someone’s voice interrupts his dreaming.</p><p>“Oh, you made it alive,” he heard the voice of one of the black scriptures.</p><p>“Lord Quaiesse,” Nigun said.</p><p>“Please, don’t use Lord with me, just Quaiesse,” the blond men with gentle pink eyes, said holding a small smile.</p><p>“If you said so, what are you doing here?” Nigun asked.</p><p>“Just going to pray to our gods,” Quaiesse said.</p><p>“Mm, to pray… “ Nigun said looking at the painting, catching the interest of the blonde who looks the paint as well. The painting didn’t do justice to the beauty of his lady.</p><p>“Quite the painting, the Ancient One… the supreme deity, the god of our gods, I often wonder who she was,” Quaiesse said.</p><p>“Sadly, there is not much about her in the public scriptures, only in the private journals of our gods,” that brought the attention of Nigun.</p><p>Even though he is a part of the six scriptures, he is not allowed to see the holy texts like the cardinals. Something that he must find out at any cost. He wonders, how did he read those sacred texts.</p><p>“You have read it?” Nigun asked him.</p><p>“Not much of it, only what our god Surshana wrote the last day of his existence before facing the eight greed kings, that he never stops loving her and that his only regret was not to ask her for <em>a +18 pictures</em>, whatever that means,” Quaiesse said.</p><p>“I see...” Nigun whispered.</p><p>“What about you, Nigun, are you going to pray?” Nigun let out a snort.</p><p>“Later, I have things to do… oh, by the way, I think we would have a very interesting visitor soon,” Nigun said with an enormous smile.</p><p>“Oh, who is it?”</p><p>“The Witch Queen of Nazarick,” Nigun said with a big smile.</p><p>“Who...” Quaiess said.</p><p>Nigun left, leaving a very confused Quaiesse alone, after all, he must report back to Lord Demiurge. The plans for the new age are starting to move, and Nigun knows that there would only be one winner.</p><hr/><p>Back in Nazarick, in a room full of armors and weapons of every class, Galadriel is standing looking at the armor she is wearing.</p><p>“What do you think, Yuri?” Galadriel asked the older sister of the Pleiades.</p><p>“You look like the perfect warrior queen you are, my lady,” Yuri said with devotion.</p><p>“Mm…” Galadriel said as she looks herself in the mirror. She is the one who took the adventure job. It would be good for her to be outside and see things firsthand.</p><p>So, with the help of Demiurge and a very sad Albedo, they created this persona of her. The background must be believable and easy to remember.</p><p>She would be Elian, the dark warrior princess. She is from a lost kingdom far away and become an adventurer to find purpose in her life.</p><p>Easy to say and ambiguous as well. Now she is choosing her armor. She is now wearing a black armor, very tight to her body, and a black helmet. Simple but sufficient. Since she is going to only use the basics of the warrior class, she decides to pick only one sword.</p><p>A sword that is made by one of her long friends, Warrior Takemikazuchi. He became so obsessed with an old game from the last century, called the Witcher 3, that he spends quite a lot of time and money to recreate the Aerondight Silversword. Although not as strong as his primary weapon, it would do a fine job still.</p><p>“Now, what about Lupusregina and Narberal?” she asked as the two Pleiades stood in front of her.</p><p>Narberal is using a simple brown tunic with a white shirt and dark saggy pants, Lupusregina is wearing a very generic cleric outfit, she almost looks like a battle nun, with that blue with black colors.</p><p>Still, it would do the job, she guesses. She wanted to travel alone, but she didn’t hear the end of it. They were completely freaked out of her going alone like that.</p><p>So, she decides to take both, Narberal and Lupusregina. It would make sense since she was going as a warrior, Narberal as a magic caster and Lupusregina as a cleric. A very complete group. Still, she wanted to go alone.</p><p>“You two look great,” she said at the two blushing maids.</p><p>“Now, remember, when we are outside, you will call me Elian, you would be Nabe and you Regina, understood?” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Yes, my lady,” both of them said.</p><p>“Good,” Galadriel said, as she thought back to the meeting with the guardians.</p><p>It took time to understand the big plan that Demiurge came out with, but she understood most of it, mostly.</p><p><em>The Witch Queen</em> would be able to draw the attention of the nations around Nazarick. While Elian the mysterious warrior princess will grow to become a new hero for the people of the new world.</p><p>Meanwhile, Galadriel Melkor would be this zooming threat on the horizon.</p><p>She believes that things can go in different ways, but regardless if things didn’t go as a plan, she would have many safe wards. She also sends undercover agents to these nations. In the Re-Estize Kingdom, Solution and Sebas would work to get intel in the nation. In the south, with Pandora’s Actor, he would take the mantle of the Witch Queen while she is Elian. They would switch depending on the situation.</p><p>And with Rubedo, she would go to the Baharuth empire as a noble girl with Yuri as her servant.</p><p>Galadriel got quite worried about sending so many people outside Nazarick, so she decides to give the guardians and the people that would travel outside Nazarick World Items.</p><p>The world’s items she gave are not as powerful as the twenty, but still, it would protect them from another world Item if the worst happens. Back in Yggdrasil, they were around 200 world items. So, she doesn’t know how many are in the new world now, and some of them have quite an annoying effect. Still, she doesn’t know what kind of reaction those items would have here, but she won’t risk it. Especially when it comes to protecting the people of Nazarick.</p><p>Demiurge is exploring ways to create scrolls and to expand the espionage across the continent. Shalltear and Cocytus would be in charge of a response team, in case something happened. Mare and Aura would create a fortress nearby Nazarick’s entrance. And Albedo would coordinate with Demiurge everything that happens. That will be a lot of work, but it must be done.</p><p>So, she prepares herself for a long day, but deep inside her, she is very excited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. E-Rantel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I hope you guys are enjoying it!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 10</p><p>In the streets of the Re-Estize kingdom city, E-Rantel, people looked in awe at the group of three girls. Whose beauty made them stand out from the rest.</p><p>"Look at them!"</p><p>"Yeah, those two are beautiful, and the one with the black armor has a nice body!"</p><p>"Are they adventurers? I haven't seen them before."</p><p>"Neither do I."</p><p>Galadriel didn't pay attention to the surrounding whispers, she was used to that long before she arrives in the new world. But she heard a certain Pleiades maid react to it.</p><p>"Worthless humans, how dare they talk about Lady Galadriel like that," Narberal murmured.</p><p>"Don't say that Nabe, after all, they are saying the true~," Lupusregina said throwing a wink at Galadriel.</p><p>"Lupusregina!" Exclaim Narberal scandalized.</p><p>"Enough the both of you, remember that they can hear us!" Said Galadriel.</p><p>It irritated Galadriel. She started to think it was an awful idea, Narberal was too rigid and she just keeps throwing insults and Lupusregina was too carefree and likes to flirt with her. She sighs knowing it was too late to change.</p><p>"Lady Galadriel, we are approaching the Guild's building," Narberal said.</p><p>"It's Elian, remember, and the two of you are Nabe and Regina, we are going to be adventurers," Galadriel said, for like she thought it would be the fifth time in a row.</p><p>"My apologies, my lady!" Narberal said, bowing.</p><p>"Don't address me as your lady either…" she said.</p><p>"Are you having problems, Regina?" she asked the cleric wolf girl.</p><p>"Not at all, Elian dear~," she said winking again.</p><p>As they enter the building, she noted that the place got silent; she ignored them and proceed to check-in.</p><p>"Copperplate? It'll be 7 silver per night for a double room," the caretaker said, with an almost mocking tone. She understands why, they were new adventurers, noobs practically.</p><p>So, she would have to level up, to get any respect at all in this business. She paid up and when she was about to leave a group of men approached them.</p><p>"Oi, hey girl, where are you going?" the men replied with lustful eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, c'mon and have a drink with us, we are adventurers like you, maybe we can teach you and those two girls some tricks, eh?" he leered to Lupusregina since the clothes expose her cleavage. Lupusregina being the little sadistic wolf she keeps grinning at them.</p><p>"Oh, you look very strong~," she replied with a mocking expression. The guy didn't catch the insult as he keeps staring at her chest.</p><p>"Worm…" Narberal said with a small disdainful voice.</p><p>"You truly have a good body under all that armor, why don't you take it off so we can see you better, eh?" one of them replied as he approaches Galadriel with the full intention of touching her, something that she didn't like. At all.</p><p>"Let's see that pretty face," as soon he got close to her, she grabs him by the neck.</p><p>"Get your filthy hands out of me," Galadriel said, while she was technically the one touching him.</p><p>"You bitch!" one of the random guys said as he approaches her, only to be stopped by Lupusregina with one hand as well.</p><p>"Where are you going, sir?~," she said with a twisted smile.</p><p>Galadriel just throws him away with no problem at all, knocking him out as he hit a table. Lupusregina knocks the other one out with a quick hit in the head and Narberal did the same to another one.</p><p>The place was quiet as a tomb until the scream of a girl brought it back to life.</p><p>"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Galadriel saw a red hair girl with freckles approach her.</p><p>"Yes?" she replied at the furious women.</p><p>"Did you see what you have done?!" she screams.</p><p>"No," Galadriel said, quite amused by the redhead.</p><p>"My potion got smash by that guy's head!" she said potion to the table.</p><p>"And what's the issue, it was that guy's head who broke it, not us~," Lupusregina said with a grin.</p><p>"What's the problem?! I spend days saving up for that potion! Days!" Galadriel sigh, she should have thrown the guy to the wall or something.</p><p>Narberal looks ready to kill, so she should just give her a potion of her own or something. And avoid bloodshed.</p><p>"Here, would this suffice?" she replied holding a potion. It startled the girl a little by it. She looks at it for a few seconds then took it.</p><p>"I guess… it would suffice," with that Galadriel left to her room, while the place was staring at them from above of the stairs.</p><p>"Wow, those girls aren't playing around," one adventurer said.</p><p>"Y-yeah."</p><p>"They are still hot though,"</p><p>"Hey, Brita, what kind of potion is that?"</p><p>"I don't know, it's red," she said looking at the reddish potion.</p><p>"You should check it out before you drink it," the girl only nods.</p><p>Back on the second floor, Galadriel sat down on the edge of the bed, mentally exhausted.</p><p>She took her helmet off; she changes her hair color to black and her eyes from golden to green. As well, to remove the horns and her wings.</p><p>"We should have killed them," said Narberal.</p><p>"Mah, Nabe don't say that remember that Elian would be angry~," Lupusregina said looking around.</p><p>"Ughh, this place is filthy~!" she said holding her nose.</p><p>"It is, I think is all because of our rank, we are at the bottom and because of that, we have this… facilities," she said while thinking what to do.</p><p><em>"We should ask for a quest, we need to work in our prestige,"</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>"Nabe, stay here and contact Albedo, I want a report of the rest of our agents," she said.</p><p>"Regina with me, let's find a quest."</p><p>"Oki~," she said as they went back to the first floor and look the quest board.</p><p>What Galadriel found out that day, annoy her to no end. They are certain quests that only she can do, because of her copper rank. They are stupid and degrading, to be honest.</p><p>She hasn't felt this angry since the paywall that the devs back in Yggdrasil put on the legendary dragon quests. Shitty Devs.</p><p>After hearing the reports of Albedo, she decides that if she had to use, [For the Weak Minded] skill to get a good quest, she would.</p><p>She went back to the receptionist, and before she could use her skill. Some call her. She turned around and saw that both Lupusregina and Narberal had a frown on their faces.</p><p>"H-hi, we heard that you would like a higher quest job, would you like to join us?" and the blond guy said with a few people behind him.</p><p>"Well, you are lucky receptionist, very lucky," she followed the group to a secluded area to have their meeting.</p><p>"Hi, please to meet you, I'm the leader of <em>"The sword of darkness"</em> Peter Smoke," he said with a smile.</p><p>Galadriel frown at the name, remembering what does that name mean.</p><p>"Are the fans of the thirteen heroes or the swords?" she thought.</p><p>"This is our ranger, Lukalutt Bolb," he points to the so call ranger, who was smiling sexually to Narberal and Lupusregina.</p><p>"That's our druid Dine Woodwonders, lastly our magic caster and the brains of the group, Ninya the spellcaster," Galadriel was confused.</p><p><em>"Wait, he is she, why is she dressing like a boy?</em>" she thought.</p><p>"Peter, will you stop attaching that title to my name?" Ninya blushes slightly.</p><p>"A title?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes, he was born with talent, he is a genius magic cater, few are born with his abilities to learn, so," said Lukalutt.</p><p><em>"From what I know, in this world, people are born with special talents, Nigun said that those who are born with a talent, are easily stronger than the rest, maybe I should find more of this people and experiment with them, to see how far can they go,"</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>"It's not that much of a talent, I believe that someone like Nfirea Bareare has better talent than me," Ninya said.</p><p>"Oh, why is that?~" ask Lupusregina. As Galadriel was thankful for that, she needed to know more about his person.</p><p>"His talent allows him to use any magic item, even those a human can't use," that brought attention to Galadriel.</p><p><em>"All right that is dangerous, if he can use any item, perhaps he even could use a world item… I need more information about him, but how?"</em> she thought.</p><p>"Oh, sorry we forgot about what we are doing here, the job, I apologize miss…" Peter looked a little embarrassed to ask her name.</p><p>"Sorry, I should have presented myself before, my name is Elian, and this is Nabe a magic caster and Regina a cleric," Galadriel said.</p><p>"Oh, so that how these beautiful ladies are call!" the ranger guy said as he drops to his knees.</p><p>"I haven't seen such beauty in all my life, I am in love!" he said.</p><p><em>"God, this is so bad… no girl likes that!"</em> she thought as she heard Lupusregina laughing and Narberal was murmuring about killing him.</p><p>"Before we go any further, I would like to know the face of the person I'll be traveling with," the druid guy said, and even Galadriel could accept his reasoning.</p><p>"That's understandable," Galadriel said as she took off her helmet.</p><p>When she did, they all went quiet, even the ranger guy. She raises her eyebrow and waited for a comment or something.</p><p>"It's there any problem?" she asked them.</p><p>"Beautiful…" Ninya said.</p><p>"Gorgeous!" the ranger said.</p><p>"I-I thank you for trusting us," the old druid guy said.</p><p>"Yes, now we can continue," Peter said blushing hard.</p><p>She put on her helmet once more, ignoring the look of kicked puppy they gave her.</p><p>As they started talking about the job and how they would share the reward, the receptionist quickly brought their attention as she seems to been breathing fast.</p><p>"Lady Elian? There is a request for you!"</p><p>"A request from whom?" she asked.</p><p>"From me," then a youthful man with bowl-cut blonde hair arrives with a slight smile.</p><p>"My name is Nfirea Bareare, please to meet you," Galadriel feels the bloodlust coming from both Lupusregina and Narberal.</p><p>So, she just quickly gave both of them a karate-chop on their head to calm them down. As the rest look confused at the scene, but deep inside of Galadriel she was already preparing herself for the worst.</p><p><em>"Damn, this will be a long day..."</em> she thought.</p><hr/><p>Nearby the city, in the cemetery of E-Rantel, deep in the catacombs where the darkness resides, a hooded figure was slowly walking, humming a song.</p><p>She removes her hood, and reveal an around twenty years old girl, short blonde hair with delicate features and a cat's like appearance.</p><p>"Stop humming, you're disrespecting this sacred place," the bold old men said, with a grumpy voice.</p><p>"Mmm, you're so cold~, I thought you loved me~," the girl said with a whining voice. The bold men said nothing, only grumble.</p><p>"Even though I brought you this~," she said, showing a tiara.</p><p>"That's the crown of wisdom!" he said, surprised.</p><p>"How did you get it? It's one of the Slane theocracy's great secret treasures!"</p><p>"Mm, a cute princess was wearing it, so I stole her, then she went crazy… it was pretty funny actually!" she let a crazy smile consume her face.</p><p>"Having been part of the Black Scripture, you should know what happens when you remove the crown of wisdom, they took quite a long time to find someone to use it, now it just junk," he said with a huffed.</p><p>"Don't call it junk," she pouts.</p><p>"No one can use it, you should have stolen one of the 6 great gods' treasures," he said making the blond girl's eyebrows twitch.</p><p>"But I think that would be quite impossible for you, right Clementine?" he said, but she ignores the bait.</p><p>"What about you? Kajit Dale Badantel, being among the 12 leaders, why don't we work together?" to which he smiles.</p><p>"Do you have an idea?" he said.</p><p>"Oh, I have one… there is someone in the city who can use this crown, I can get it for you if you help me later," she said with a sadistic smile.</p><p>"Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The swords of darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Editing things out, I hope you guys are enjoying it!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>chapter 11</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the last hour of travel, Galadriel has been keeping small talk, trying to be polite and learn more about how the new world and how magic is used here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That and Lukrut the ranger, relentless flirting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, miss Regina, do you have a boyfriend?” he said while winking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worm...” mutter Narberal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t have one, what? Do you wish to be one? ~,” Lupusregina said with a flirtatious smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My beloved lady, I would love to!” Lukrut said with hope in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then find a girlfriend if you can!” she said sticking her tongue out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, I must admit that was a wonderful one, Lupusregina knows how to deal with people,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galadriel thought with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My heart, this beauty crushed my soul!” Lukrut said exaggeratedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha, sorry if I crush your hopes and dreams, you are not my type,” Lupusregina said with an enormous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask about your type, my dear Regina?” Lukrut said with an honest smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupusregina seems to think about it. Then she threw a genuine smile to her lady. It was not a twisted, sadistic one, it is gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My heart already belongs to someone,” she declared sweetly as she trows a brief kiss to Galadriel who is stunned by Lupusregina’s love declaration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The swords of darkness didn’t notice since it was a quick gesture, but it made Galadriel blush a little and feel happy about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must be very lucky,” Lukrut said with a defeated voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He? oh no, I don’t swing that way, I like girls, I like boobs,” Lupusregina said with a seductive grin and wink at Ninya who blush and paled at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because she now knows that the other girls discovered her gender. Galadriel shook her head a bit, amused by the entire exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, miss Nabe? Anyone who your heart belongs to?” Lukrut said with slight hope in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no... yes... I... have someone,” Narbela blushes slightly looking at her lady. Lupusregina let out a big laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaa... they take all beautiful ladies it seems, why does handsome men like myself are always alone,” Lukrut said with sadness in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, because they found you annoying,” said Peter Mauk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will pray for any woman who falls in love with you,” Dyne Woodwonder said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Nfirea? do you have any girl in your life?” Lukrut asks the adolescent boy with short, bowl-cut blond hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well I...,” he is blushing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hoho, you have one, don’t you? ~,” said Lupusregina, getting close to him, holding a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... well, yes...” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is she?” Peter asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, what it’s the name of the lucky girl?” Lukrut said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hernameisenri,” Nfirea said quick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold down, what was that?” said Lukrut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Enri... she lives in the village near the city,” he said blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so there is a reason you go there, you are deep in love, don’t you?” said Ninya with a gentle smile. Nfirea blushes even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, this is by far the most... common talk I have in a long time,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galadriel thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she stops walking as so Narbela and Lupusregina did, they felt presences ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, we have company,” said Lukrut with a smile, getting his bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Peter asked as the rest of the swords of darkness got ready to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There!” Lukrut said and from the bushes nearby them, small goblins attack them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel saw with interest as the group fought against the goblins.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They have good coordination, they know where their weakness is and how to fight around it, this brings back memories...,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galadriel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she saw two big ogres approaching them. She calmly walks to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nabe, get rid of one of the left, Regina use [Inspire] on them and [Rejuvenation],” she said, as both of the battle maids follow her command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“[Lighting]” Narberal said killing an ogre in one hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay guys, stay still I don’t want to miss~,” Lupusregina said with a smile as she uses her skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The swords of darkness, meanwhile, watch in complete shock at the warrior who was killing ogres with no difficulty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing...” Peter said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey is this fair?” said Lukrut with a serious voice, as she just saw an ogre getting split in half in a blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is beyond heroes...” declared the old druid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they... mithril? No, they are adamantite!” exclaimed Ninya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are strong... I think it was an excellent choice for me to request them,” said Nfirea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was over, Ninya quickly jumps and exclaim how amazing she was, Galadriel was a little embarrassed by it. They continue for a bit and they camp for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are Ogres normal in this area?” Galadriel asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No much, this territory is guarded by the beast known as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Virtuous king of the forest </span>
  </em>
  <span>trolls even fear him, so they don’t come here,” Galadriel frown when she heard that name, she would have to ask Aura to look for it, maybe it would prove useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally set up their camp, they were standing around a campfire. This perplexed Galadriel; she had never been in a campfire in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The forest in his old world became extinct. This turned out to be an unnatural experience for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go miss Elian,” Ninya said giving her a small bowl of food. She saw Lupusregina doing her best to eat it and Narberal was downright scowling at the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took off her helmet and decided to not be rude and start eating it; it was not the worst she had ever eat. The artificial egg yolk was horrible, this one was far better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why are you calling the swords of darkness?” she asked, trying to know further about that kid party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you know?!” exclaimed Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were the swords of the leader of the thirteen heroes. They were made by the ancient one, Galadriel Melkor!” Ninya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, I know, I am amazing, I know,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galadriel could not stop her smirk from appearing on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our dream it’s finding them,” said Lukrut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, but I want to ask, what do you know about Galadriel Melkor?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is not much about her only what the six great gods, eight greed kings and the leader of the thirteen heroes said. That she was the primordial God of an ancient race, that created this world and that she passed down her knowledge about magic. There are rumors about being a tomb somewhere in the world, where she lives, waiting to wake up and rule the world once more, but it has never been found. Some believe it was just a myth and such tomb never existed,” when Ninya told that, Galadriel was watching her with intense eyes, the same with Lupusregina and Narberal.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is bad, terrible, someone knows about the tomb of Nazarick, Nigun said nothing, he said that there were no records at all... could it be that someone from those idiots of the eight greed kings or that noob told someone about Nazarick? I need to talk about it to Albedo, we need to double the defense of the tomb,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galadriel thought. But then an idea struck her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Perhaps... we can use that to our advantage... yes, I will have to talk to Demiurge and Albedo,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she smiles, and it seems that both Narberal and Lupusregina calmed down. Thinking that it was all plan of their lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Elian, where are you from?” Ninya asks her suddenly, with a slight blush on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From far away, down south, beyond the borders of the holy kingdom,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s indeed far away,” responded Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brought you here? What makes you want to be an adventuress?” ask Ninya again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is my moment to act my background, I hope I don’t screw it up!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... don’t have family, at least not anymore, I lost everything... so I moved on and find purpose again, that’s why I came here,” she said with a very soft voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are princess, aren’t you?” said Lukrut, and Galadriel only frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I was thinking of saying something like that... well, lest using it,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she looks at him with a bitter gaze, making him flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be a princess if you don’t have a kingdom,” she said, as everyone just shudders and look apologetic. Lukrut being a smart man makes things better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you must have someone, right? Like friends or love ones?” that truly hurt her. As she thought about her old friends and how none of them were with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of abandonment was strong, as she still remembers how every day, she would wait for them, how every day she would send them messages, how every day she would cry herself to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone saw her face, and even Narberal and Lupusregina could see the pain in their lady’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bu-but don’t worry, I know you would find people like them,” Ninya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would never happen, never!” she said as everyone around them felt a dark aura from here before it quickly disappears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I would like to be alone,” she said leaving them all shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narberal and Lupusregina follow her immediately, and the swords of darkness were silent for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She musts had lost many people dear to her,” said Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw that, didn’t you? Those eyes are from someone who has seen horrible things, she said she was from down south, we know that there is a lot of demi-humans there. Maybe she was the heiress of a small kingdom that was destroyed by demi-humans,” the druid said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I believe it,” answer Lukrut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said something awful,” Ninya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about it. She should have known better. Losing someone is painful. Ninya thought about her sister, and sorrow and sadness almost came to her face in the form of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far away, Galadriel was just sitting in a branch of a tree, scolding herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. She almost let her aura appear. That would have been terrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs, thinking about how awkward it will be when she gets back. She heard steps coming to her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nabe, Regina... sorry for that,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologize, my lady,” Narberal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was a... inappropriate question,” said Lupusregina with an unusually gentle voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect that’s all,” Galadriel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“my lady, do you feel alone?” said Narberal gently. Galadriel didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to say yes, because it would hurt both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But lying to them would not be good, she doesn’t want to lie to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, not often because you all are with me, but I sometimes get lonely,” she replied with a slender smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they returned to the campfire, it was very awkward, and after a few apologies and more apologize. They finally move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was long, especially when you need not sleep. She finishes her watch and went to her small tent that she was sharing with both Lupusregina and Narberal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither sleep, there was no need, it was mostly her using Message to update Albedo about what she found out today. Narberal had to take her turn to watch with Lukrut, Galadriel feel pity for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she left, it was only Lupusregina and her, and for some reason, the wolf girl wanted to give her a massage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me please,” Lupusregina plead. So, after a few minutes, she agreed, Galadriel took her armor off and only a kind of sports bra and short underwear was left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lay down and Lupusregina starts doing the massage. Honestly, she had never been to a spa. She knows that there is one in Nazarick but it was until now, that she thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please relax,” Lupusregina said sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently started to massage Galadriel’s legs; as the demon empress could only moan in pleasure. For the next half hour, Lupusregina please Galadriel’s body with her hands. Every curve was treated as an individual. Galadriel could not stop her sighs to come out, she was face down and Lupusregina was doing one hell of a job, pleasing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you could give a massage,” Galadriel breathed, enjoying Lupusregina's hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My creator idea, he gave this skill,” Lupusregina said, as she got her hands on Galadriel’s lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, Beast King Mekongawa was indeed a man of culture,” she moaned feeling the wolf girl hands on the thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you give massages in Nazarick spa?” she inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this skill was only made for you, my lady~” Galadriel felt a shiver running through her body when Lupusregina whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushes heavily as she buried her face on the small pillow; she felt so good, those massages are incredible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy it, my lady?” Lupusregina’s voice was husky, she turns around suddenly surprising Lupusregina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so close, Galadriel could felt Lupusregina warm, as she was on top of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god, I need to stop before it is too late!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought but couldn’t do anything. Lupusregina’s body was so soft and warm. She didn’t realize that she had her arm on her waist, bringing her close to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had the perfect view of Lupusregina gorgeous breasts, Galadriel was lost, she was a virgin girl who has never been in this position before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she had a beautiful girl on top of her, who was ready to do anything she decided it. That kind of power over someone was intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so beautiful,” Galadriel said, touching Lupusregina’s lips. Slowly, tracing the curves of her body with her other hand. Lupusregina shudders at the hand of her lady. The wolf maid felt her lady squeeze her buttocks hard, making her moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel pushes Lupusregina’s body onto her, as both her breasts made for a lovely view, her body was getting hotter and hotter, and she didn’t know why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady,” Lupusregina said submissively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for her mind to work properly again, she crashes her lips on Lupusregina ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in 34 years of her existence, Galadriel has her first kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She savors Lupusregina’s mouth and the wolf girl was more than happy to oblige to her lady desires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel’s hands didn’t waste time roaming the maid lustful body, Lupusregina felt her lady groping her breast with one hand, and with the other one squeezing her ass, she moans on her lady’s mouth as she let herself be conquered by her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t stop... I want her, I need her,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galadriel didn’t know why she was acting this way. It was like something in her mind telling her that it was okay. That everything was normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That it is Lupusregina’s duty, to please her. Galadriel’s leg is rubbing the wolf girl sex as does Lupusregina leg does the same on her core. It felt very good; she felt Lupusregina wetness increase, like her own. She bit gently Lupusregina's lips, enjoying hearing the wolf girl moan. While she kept squeezing the maid's bum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know what it was, but she was enjoying every minute of this. She kissed Lupusregina’s neck as she frees her breasts from her disguises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exposing them to her, she started licks the cute pink nipples, giving them a small and soft bite. Making Lupusregina moan even more loudly. She got rid of her clothes until she is naked, Lupusregina didn’t waste her time to remove her own. They got more intense and were more open about touching their parts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More, my lady more!” Lupusregina moan as Galadriel suck her nipple and squeezes her ass hard. She felt the wolf finger move down to her sex, at that point Galadriel didn’t care about her moans being heard. They were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>in the moment</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that they didn’t hear when a certain maid opens the small tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eakkk!” that brought the attention of both women who seems to have a moment of clarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Narberal with an incredible red face and next to her, was Ninya with a redder face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I, I am sorry!” Ninya said as she ran away. Narberal was completely out of it, her mind was out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nabe, you just ruin the moment!” a furious Lupusregina yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fuck sakes,” Galadriel groan, hiding her face in the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them knew that miles away from their position a certain succubus and vampire were having shivers like something bad just happened.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Deal with a Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thanks to all fo you for the reviews and the follows!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you all are enjoying it!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 12</p><p>In the city of E-Rantel in the midst of the night, a man was running for his life. As he hears a hideous laugh behind him.</p><p>"Where are you running? ~," the poor man was on his ground staring at the blond girl in fear.</p><p>"I told you all I know what else do you want?!" he screamed.</p><p>"I don't need information anymore, I just need corpses~," she said.</p><p>"No!" she laughs at him as she stabbed him to convert him to a mindless puppet.</p><p>"With this, we would have quite the number~," she smiles.</p><p>Taking all the new bodies back to Khajiit, she teased him with her accomplishment.</p><p>"They are so many now, what do you think, don't you think I made a wonderful job? ~," she said.</p><p>"Certainly..." he grumbles.</p><p>"He was not here, maybe he left to somewhere who knows, should I go for his grandmother?" she gave a sadistic look, and Khajiit only treats her about doing reckless things.</p><p>Clementine knew that a battle between them would be long and difficult, so she left in peace, for now.</p><p>When she was walking in the middle of the night, suddenly memories attack her. Memories of her training, things that she hated to remember.</p><p>She was always the lesser of her family, no matter what she did, they never took notices of her. Only her brother, always him.</p><p>She grabs her head and started to hit herself by slamming her head on the ground.</p><p>"I am strong! I am strong! I am strong!" she repeated herself.</p><p>The same words she said every night when they torture her to become stronger. The only thing they did was break her, but she didn't care.</p><p>The sole thing that she was thinking is in killing her brother, nothing more, she would do anything to achieve it.</p><hr/><p>The silence of the group was very deadly. The boys of the group didn't understand why, but the ladies did.</p><p>Narberal was staring at the ground, not wanting to see at either Lupusregina or her lady. She still had a deep blush on the face.</p><p>Ninya as well. She thought about what she saw and could only squeak. She could barely glance at the dark warrior and the cleric because they look so... frustrated.</p><p>Lupusregina had an angry expression on her face. She would glance at Narberal and whispered <em>"Cockblock"</em>. Just to make her sister feel even more depressed.</p><p>Galadriel, for her part, was thankful that she was wearing a helmet because she didn't think she would have been able to look at any of them in the face.</p><p>She is angry and embarrassed and frustrated as well since, both Narberal and Ninya truly killed the moment, she just got dressed and leave to be alone, Lupusregina has spent the entire morning throwing daggers at both, Ninya and Narbela.</p><p>She realizes after a few minutes that this is ridiculous, yes; they got caught, Lupusregina and her were having sex... or at least starting to have sex.</p><p><em>"I am an adult for god sakes, this is stupid, I need to make things clear, yeah, that's right,"</em> Galadriel got the attention of the girls in the group, getting them closer together.</p><p>"Are two going to keep blushing like that?" she announced.</p><p>"I... well," Ninja stutter.</p><p>"My-Elian, apologize for... interrupting," said Narberal.</p><p>"You better," murmured Lupusregina.</p><p>"We are both adults, so what is the problem?" Galadriel asks.</p><p>"I have never... seen anything like that," Ninya admit.</p><p>"If I knew... I would've let you continue," admit Narberal with a slight tone of jealousy.</p><p>"What about this, let's forget about yesterday, okay?" Galadriel said.</p><p>The small conversation, calm things down a little, at least enough to have a natural conversation.</p><p>"I must ask, Ninya, why are you dressing up as a boy?" Ninya froze for a moment then sighs, knowing that she got caught.</p><p>"Some people say that having a girl in a party only brings problems," Galadriel only snorts.</p><p>She understands that she does, but at the same time is stupid. Back in Yggdrasil, she saw many guilds with females leaders, including Ainz Ooal Gown, when Touch me-san step down for a problem, she took the mantle and manage to keep things running smoothly until the end.</p><p>"And it's truly the only reason you do it?" she asked the inexperienced girl.</p><p>"Well, I guess... I wanted to be taken seriously when they see me, they see only a small fragile girl with a talent, I have heard histories about parties taking advantage of girls like me," Ninya hissed.</p><p>Galadriel thought for a minute, and she came to the same conclusion. It could happen to anyone, so it makes sense that she wanted to take care of herself.</p><p>"Do you believe that they would do something like that?" Galadriel whispered. Ninya looks back at the guys who seem to talk among themselves. She let a slight smile.</p><p>"Never, they are not like that... they are my friends, I trust them with my life," she said.</p><p>"Don't you think it would be better if you told them the truth? They are your friends, your party, you know that eventually they will find out and that lie may hurt your relationship with them. Do you want that?" Galadriel asks the girl who seems to have a hurt face.</p><p>"I... I will try to think about it, I know I would have to tell them sooner or later, it's just that... I'm scared, but I know that the only way to become stronger is to face my fears, I need to be stronger," Ninya said with a determined face.</p><p>"Stronger?" Narberal asks with no bite on her voice.</p><p>"You became an adventurer to save your sister?" Lupusregina asks, suddenly interested in the girl.</p><p>Ninya was silent for a few moments, but the look at them with a fierce gaze.</p><p>"I want to save my sister, some lord from the kingdom kidnapped her, I intend to save her whatever the cost," Galadriel sigh, even though she was a demon, she could feel a little pity for her. Even understand a few of her emotions.</p><p>"Wait, what is going on? Where did this fence come from?" the voice of Nfirea snap the group of girls back to reality.</p><p>"Wow, look that wall," Lukrut said amaze.</p><p>Galadriel was looking at the village and she recognizes it; she was as well a little confused.</p><p><em>"Now this is strange, this wall is new, where did it come from?"</em> she thought.</p><p>When they arrive at the door, a group of goblins greeted them, now that was a surprise.</p><p>"Nfirea!" the sudden voice of a girl brought the attention of everyone in the group.</p><p>"Enri?!"</p><p><em>"Well, it seems that the girl I save used the horn to call the goblins,"</em> she thought.</p><p>A few hours later they were preparing themselves to get some herbs and other things. Galadriel sends a quick Message to Albedo to get Aura, she needed to know about the beast who lives in the forest. She needs more prestige; she didn't want to be a copper adventurer for long, so if she brings the head of the beast of the forest, the one called the wise king of the forest, maybe she would jump a few ranks.</p><p>That was the plan at the very least until a certain bowl-cut blonde boy got her attention</p><p>"Can I speak to you freely, miss Elian? in private?" she looks a little confused for a moment. They got a little farther away, but she knew that Lupusregina and Narberal are ready if anything happens.</p><p>"Miss Elian... are you the witch queen of Nazarick?" he asks her abruptly.</p><p><em>"How does he know?! My background history was perfect! Wait, wait, think about it? Think, did I say something or did something?"</em> while she is having a brainstorm. Both maids were looking at the poor boy with murderous intent.</p><p>"Both of you enough," she said, finally paying attention.</p><p>"Sorry, miss Elian... I only wanted to thank you for saving this village!" he said bowing deeply.</p><p>"Um, it was nothing," she said a little confused.</p><p>"How did you know it was me?" she asks him.</p><p>"It was dumb luck, A few days ago a girl came to me apothecary with a red potion, a potion that it's impossible to make, then you appear out of nowhere, this girl with red hair and freckles told me that you gave her that potion, and when I ask Enri about who saves her, she told me that the so call with the queen of Nazarick gave her a red potion as well, so that gave me all the evidence I needed, but I still wanted to make sure that they were the same person but the way you reacted confirm my suspicions, so again thank you for saving her life!" Galadriel and the maids were quite surprising.</p><p><em>"That was not dumb luck! Oh my god, that it's my fault, holy shit this boy it's very smart!"</em> she could only nod at him.</p><p>"Can I ask you to keep things secret?" she looks at him, trying to use [For the weak minded]</p><p>"Don't worry, miss Elian, your secret is safe with me," he mumbled.</p><p>After all that, he left leaving behind Galadriel.</p><p>"Amazing, my lady!"</p><p>"my lady, that was brilliant!" exclaims both Narberal and Lupusregina, confusing Galadriel.</p><p>"Uh," she manages to say, baffled by the two maids.</p><p>"To think so ahead, to bring the boy with the talent to use any item to your service! Truly marvelous!" Narberal said with devotion.</p><p>"Yes, it truly amazing!"</p><p>"O-of course!" she exclaims.</p><p>"Does my lady think so far away all the time?" Lupusregina asks with love in her eyes.</p><p>"A-all the time, I am the supreme being of Nazarick!" Galadriel said with sweat running on her forehead.</p><p>After that, they went back to the forest to collect some herbs, Galadriel knew that Aura was already looking at them with a big smile on her cute face.</p><p>They felt a beast coming fast at their position. Galadriel convinces them to leave the beast to her and her two companions. Once they left, Aura jump down scaring both maids, since her invisibility was way ahead from the one of Lupusregina and only a level 100 player could notice if they have the skill of a certain item.</p><p>"La-lady Aura, please don't do that!" Narberal said a little scared.</p><p>"That was quite extreme!" said Lupusregina, a little nervous.</p><p>"Shishi, my lady, I brought the beast just as you order!" Aura said happily.</p><p>"Marvellous job Aura," Galadriel said happily as she felt the presence getting closer.</p><p>"My lady, when you kill it, can I have the beast fur? It would make for a wonderful coat," Aura said with an enormous smile.</p><p>"All right," she said, and then suddenly, the beast appears, throwing her tail with speed and intention to kill her.</p><p>She easily deflected with her swords, another couple of attacks came to her direction but she blocks them as well.</p><p>"I commend you for the ability to stop my attacks!" the voice was a little more, <em>squeak</em> that she would have believed it belongs to a monster.</p><p>"It's that so why don't you show yourself?!" she demanded to the creature.</p><p>"Oh, you truly wish to die, then? People go mad at my presence!"</p><p>From the shadows, a giant figure emerge, Galadriel was ready to have a little action, gods know that she deserves it since she still is frustrated from Narberal cockblock.</p><p>But what she saw truly stunned her to no end. This is not what she had in mind at all.</p><p>"Hahaha, I can see the shock and fear you hide underneath your helmet!" the creature exclaim</p><p>"Ah... can I ask you something? Are you... a perhaps Djungarian Hamster?" those words stop the... giant hamster to attack further.</p><p>"Oh, do you know my race name? Have you seen more of my specie? Maybe a male?" the hamster asks with somewhat hope in her tone.</p><p>"Well... eh yes, it was smaller than you and is dead... sorry," Galadriel thought back when Nishikienrai brought his pet hamster to Genjiro house. They live quite close to her before moving out, so they meet many times. Although she avoided the room of spiders that it was in Gejiro department like a plague.</p><p>Nishikienrai didn't and his hamster escape his small cage and went to explore that place, to said that the tarantula got enough food to last an entire summer would be a misunderstanding.</p><p>Poor Nishikienrai, he never forgave Genjiro, although it was not his fault, truly who brings his hamster to a house with a room full of spiders.</p><p>"That's bad... being the only female of my species, I need to work hard to get my race back to life, but it's hard when all males are dead... I have been so lonely," the hamster said depressed.</p><p>"Yeah, I know what it feels too," both hamster and Galadriel sighs.</p><p>"Any case, I will duel you to prove my strength," said the hamster, meanwhile Galadriel has lost any intention to fight the overgrown hamster.</p><p>"I wanted to fight... he is so fluffy to... I like fluffy things," Galadriel mutter while she was using her swords to draw in the ground.</p><p>"Any case let's end with this, [Demonic Aura I]" the moment she said it, the poor hamster felt to the ground crying.</p><p>"I yield! I yield!"</p><p>"Can we keep him?" said Aura with a smile.</p><p>Once they got the overgrown hamster named Hamsuke, they decide to go back and saw how the rest of the swords of darkness was completely marveled by the beast.</p><p>It's a bizarre world to Galadriel's humble opinion, still, the hamster would prove useful level up her rank. Even though she would hate riding it.</p><p>They agree to head back to E-Rantel and after another day of traveling they arrive; she had to ride Hamsuke to prove that she controls it. Meanwhile, everyone was amazed by her accomplishment. She could not help to feel anything but shame.</p><p>It was like she was doing a walk of shame or something, truly an awful day.</p><p>After the check-in in the guild office with Nfirea grandmother to make sure that the payment and her <em>"achievement"</em> was real, they decide to head back to the apothecary were the swords of darkness and Nfirea are waiting for them.</p><p>But it was when they arrive, to the place that she felt something, a strange feeling. It was blood; the air smell like blood.</p><p>"Regina, Nabe," she said as both maids enter the place fast, what she saw was the body of the swords of darkness in the ground.</p><p>The undead version of them raises up, and she quickly destroys them, with no hint of hesitation.</p><p>"What is going on here?! Where is Nfirea?!" the poor grandmother exclaims as she went looking for her grandson.</p><p>She examined the dead bodies of the party of young adventures and saw clean wounds. Like something stabbed them, with something pointing.</p><p>"Mm, they had a quick death," she said walking over their bodies.</p><p>"My lady," Lupusregina brought her attention as she saw the trail of blood guiding them to the sewerage, Narberal was quick to point out how obvious it was.</p><p>"Yes, this is a false trail," Galadriel said.</p><p>Suddenly she saw the dead body of Ninya on the floor, they beat her bloody; she had no eyes and was practically naked. Galadriel saw that the girl had tears on her cheeks.</p><p>"This is a bit unpleasant," she said annoyed.</p><p>Even after she has spent time with them, she couldn't care less about them dying. She was angry that someone kills them; she needed them to spread her name, and to make her prestige even greater.</p><p>"What should we do, my lady?" Lupusregina asks her.</p><p>"Mm, we will find those responsible for this, they dare to kill tools to increase my name, they will pay for it," Galadriel said.</p><p>Then she saw the body of Ninya one last time and remembered that she hadn't test resurrection in this world.</p><p><em>"Could I revive the guardians? Or myself? What would it be the drawbacks? Pestonya can use [True revive] or I could use one wand of resurrection. It would be a good experiment,"</em> she thought.</p><p>"Narberal, send a Message to Albedo, I want this body back to Nazarick, I want to Pestonya to use [True revive], I need to know about the drawbacks of reviving in this world, understood?" she said.</p><p>"Understood, my lady," as Narberal was getting ready, Galadriel went outside the room to meet the grandmother who was completely desperate.</p><p>"Please, save my grandson!" the grandmother exclaim.</p><p>"It's that a request?"</p><p>"I'm here, right in front of you, I'm the strongest adventurer in town, but my service won't come cheap," Galadriel said, using her skill [For the weak minded].</p><p>"How much would it cost me?" the elderly lady ask.</p><p>"It's not about how much can it cost you, but how much are you willing to give," Galadriel said.</p><p>"Everything... I'll do it, I will give you everything!" she exclaims.</p><p>"I see, as payment, I'll take everything," Galadriel said, given no room for negotiations.</p><p>Both didn't know that the cemetery of E-Rantel, was getting back to life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The ancient one vs the broken one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 13</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel is staring at the map of the city. She is so infuriated that her aura was coming out. Both of the Pleiades flinched in pain as they felt the pressure emanating from their lady, Galadriel realizes this and calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t worry about it, my lady, we understand,” said Narberal a little shaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know that they left a bait for us to follow, meaning that whoever did this, knows the city pretty well,” Galadriel said pointing at the map.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lupusregina, where does the blood trail ends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It ended a few meters away, there was a little magic trap, but that’s about it. The scent of the person who did it, disappear as well, I can also smell the scent of both Nfirea and a female,” Galadriel frown and decided that it was the moment to use a locating scroll among others to find them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls out a pile of scrolls. Each one of them serves as a countermeasure to anything that the enemy could use on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narberal, activate them,” Galadriel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is quite the overkill, but I can’t be careless, Punitto Moe-sensei would’ve been angry at me if I do. Now, let us see where they go,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galadriel knew that the one responsible for this took their adventurer plates as a souvenir. But that was a heavy mistake. That left a huge trail behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady, here,” said Narberal as she activated the last scroll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, there is a lot of zombies!” Lupusregina said, watching the image before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do, my lady? Should we teleport and attack them? Use fly to ambush them?” Narberal asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we can’t, we took this job as adventurers, besides this could prove useful to us… yes, this truly can help us,” she announced with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is an opportunity for us to raise our prestige, let’s go,” Narberal and Lupusregina follow their lady with a smile on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took their time in reaching the cemetery. The bigger the chaos, the bigger the reward. When they finally arrive, they saw two guards trying to defend themselves from the undead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look my lady, there!” the overgrown hamster yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How weak can humans be?” she said out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, they are humans, my lady, they are not very strong but still, it’s fun to watch them fight for their life,” Lupusregina said with a sadistic smile as she saw one guard being eating alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worms, all of them...” Narberal said, looking in disgust at the poor victim of the undead rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t expand our name if there is no one alive,” Galadriel didn’t use her swords, she just crushes the skeleton head with her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thanks!” the guard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave and sound the alarm, I will give you time!” she exclaims, trying to sound all heroic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are too many of them! You will die!” the poor human guard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I will not. Go now and leave this matter to me!” she jumps on the other side of the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting, go! ~” Lupusregina said as well with an enormous smile as she follows her lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worm...” Narberal only whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady, please don’t leave me!” the overgrown hamster followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard was just standing there, looking amazed about what just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what is going on!” another guard who arrived said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heroes...” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” the other one said, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just saw heroes...”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In the cemetery, the sounds of a sword clashing in the rotten flesh and fragile bones of the undead made for an amusing scene for the one doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel is just swinging her swords from one side to the next. She is getting bored with this. It is just a complete waste of her time, still; she needs to leave evidence of her fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you bored, my lady?” Lupusregina asks as she is just following her lady looking quite amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a lot,” Galadriel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady, I am sorry!” the overgrown hamster said as he was being carried by a very annoyed Narberal, who looks murderous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look very cute there Nabe~” Lupusregina smile at her sister, while Narberal just looks very annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to leave traces behind us, so they could see that we fight our way through, although this has become annoying,” she said while slashing a zombie in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry my lady, after this… I can give you a</span>
  <em>
    <span> massage</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lupusregina said with a very seductive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel would have said no in the past, but after what happened a few nights ago, she could only watch at the beauty of behind her and smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wait for it,” Galadriel reply making Lupusregina blush slightly while she licks her lips. Narberal for her side is jealous of her sister. But at the same time, she didn’t know what to do or said, she would love to please her lady the same way Lupusregina does, but can’t even fathom of being that forward with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupusregina notices it and laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narberal, if you want you can join us~,” the wolf girl said while winking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wha-what are you talking about?!” Narberal red face is amusing for Galadriel, who heard what the lustful wolf girl said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to join us?” Lupusregina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I- with- with my lady-” Galadriel rolled her eyes at the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasing your sister,” she said with a smile underneath her helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok~” Lupusregina responded with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes more, she just grew more annoyed by the relentless waves of zombies and skeletons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Summon [Devil’s advocate] and [Hell’s attorney]” and from the earth, two rifts appear, spitting out two demons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male one is dressing like a lawyer with a suitcase, he had a demonic face, longhorns with red eyes, long claws, and goat legs. The other one is almost the same, but with the difference that it is female.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill every zombie and skeleton in the cemetery, after that you would report to me, understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my lady,” both of them said, with the most monotonous voice she has ever heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like a true lawyer,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, a little amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally reach the end, they saw a group of men praying to whatever god they believe in. She saw a small light in the dark, almost hidden away. Galadriel knew that she had found her prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Kajiit,” one of the priests said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you interrupt me! Who do you think you are?!” Kajiit yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know who you are, egghead,” Galadriel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came here because one of you annoys me quite a lot, beside isn’t it a waste to spend the night on a boring ritual?” Kajiit eyebrow twisted in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to me to decide if the night is perfect for a ritual, you stupid girl,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, who are you?” Kajiit asked with an angry voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re adventurers who’ve accepted a quest… and you are that quest,” Galadriel saw her prey in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, the girl over there, it’s not polite to spy on people, or perhaps are you’re scared of us?” They heard the laugh of the crazy girl as she came to light made Kajiit spit in anger, knowing this was all her fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you find me? I thought my fake trail was good,” the girl said with fake surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not as good as you think you are, next time don’t be so obvious with the trails,” Galadriel said with a smirk as the blond girl seems to get angry at the comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, the copper plates you have stole give away your position,” Clementine looks a little angry but then smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have quite the eye, my name is Clementine,” Clementine bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Elian, not that it matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Clementine laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nabe, Regina deal with them and careful above you, Clementine, why don’t we take our fight over there?” Galadriel said as she walks away slowly with Clementine behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, these two girls against me? Pff,” Kajiit mocks. Making Narberal eyebrows twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twin maximize magic! [Electrosphere]”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narberal spell hit everyone in front of her, Lupusregina for her part looked annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nabe! Not fair, you started first!” the wolf said with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, you poor fool girl!” Kajiit said as he remains unharmed from the attack, although the rest of his companion did not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should just die like the little worm you are,” said Narberal.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As Narberal was already fighting and Lupusregina pouting, on the other side a silent Galadriel was being followed by Clementine who seems to hum a song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I remember now, weren’t those guys back in the city friends of yours? Are you mad that I kill them? That petty girl who was dressed up as a boy seems to expect for you to arrive and help her. Sorry for butchering them,” Clementine said, raising a bait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, there is no need to apologize,” Galadriel said with a charming voice, making Clementine a little upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You are so boring! It’s the funniest when I beat down someone who says things like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You killed my friends”</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something,” Clementine disappointment was clear even in the dark of night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t they friend of you?” Clementine asked genuinely confuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were just tolls to increase my reputation and prestige, that’s all, I can’t be mad about you for killing them, because I may have done something similar in the future, so it would be hypocritical of me reproaching you for that,” Galadriel said as she stood in front of Clementine holding her swords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But still you interrupt my plans, your very existence is an insult to my name!” Clementine only smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that so? But what about your two companions, for what I can tell, one is a magic caster and the other one a cleric, they won’t win, they also wouldn’t win against me either,” Galadriel only snorts at the blond girl arrogance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could defeat you with no problem at all I believe that Regina would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> breaking all your bones, healing you up and breaking them all over,” Clementine frowns in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stupid! They don’t have a chance against me at all! ~,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a few can fight equally with me In this country, one girl from Blue rose, one from Drop of Red, the warrior captain Gazef Stronoff and Brain Unglaus, besides them, no one can! ~,” Galadriel was happily taking into account all of those names. People to watch out and to investigate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This stupid girl it’s quite the talker, I wonder how much does she know...Fufu~ maybe I will find out~,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Galadriel thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear, because of that, I will give you a handicap, no matter what, I will not fight you seriously at all, that would be my revenge!” hearing that Clementine goes into full rage mode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what kind of ugly face is under that helmet, but this inhuman, lady Clementine, who has already stepped into the domain of heroes, would never lose to a no-name like you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel let an enormous laugh, while Clementine took her coat off, thinking she would have a lot of fun with this girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what those two doing over there,</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Galadriel thought.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Over the other site, both Narberal and Lupusregina seems to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or pretend to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not just a moron, you’re a moron who can use Tier 3 magic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narberal was fuming now. “A mere tick dares to call me a moron?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you made Nabe angry~” Lupusregina said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no time for this! With this supreme jewel, I will become the next overlord of death!” Kajiit exclaim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both maids look a little confused, but then they both felt a presence on top of them. They quickly evade the attack and saw a colossal figure lurking behind Kajiit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behold the power of the jewel of death! A magic caster can’t do anything to a skeleton dragon!” he laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are resistance to any holy enchantment, so you’re useless here cleric!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wah, we are in deep problems, Nabe~,” she said looking at the dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do? ~,” she whistles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut it into pieces.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Galadriel hears the skeleton dragon from far away and looks a little amused that such a thing is here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skeleton dragon, eh? Quite the annoyance to the magic caster and low-level cleric,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, correct~ You know quite a lot, those things are a magic caster’s worst nightmare,” Clementine said, as she lowers her body once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here I come~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went full speed to Galadriel, who evaded the first attack with no problem, the second attack came and again she evaded it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“[Impregnable Fortress]” Galadriel saw that her attack became faster and then hit her chest, where the pointy sword made it first contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So that was martial arts, interesting, they differ greatly from normal skills, it seems that you could use multiple of them at the same time, I need to learn more about it,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, as Clementine looks annoyed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That armor is hard, what’s it made of?” she said quite irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try again, ~” Clementine said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Clementine thought she was winning easily, Galadriel was making mental notes about the martial arts and about Lupusregina’s massage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to learn about these skills, I will ask Demiurge about it, as well about those individuals with talent, and those strong people that this girl said… I want to eat something delicious too… and I want Lupusregina massage... this time, there would no be interruptions.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>While she was thinking about Lupusregina’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the two maids seem to have quite the fun fighting the dragon skeleton, or at least one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“[Bandage heal]~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“[Basic cloth armor]~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“[Blessed shield II]~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupusregina was sitting on the side and using her skills very cheerfully, as poor Narberal is doing everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nabe,” the wolf girl said, bringing the attention of the one who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?!” Narberal yelled as she evades the claw of the skeleton dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was being serious about you joining us,” she said with an honest look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Narberal face went red as she heard that, unluckily for her, she wasn’t able to evade the coming attack. As she is trowed to the nearest wall with quite the force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops, sorry, [Blessing of Health I] as I was saying, I was speaking the truth,” This time Narberal could return from the pile of rubble and the attack with more fury than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you just say that? The-there is no way for me… to do that,” Narberal said, a little embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? You obviously can! Our lady would love that!” she exclaims with a fierce look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bu-but what about Lady Albedo or Lady Shalltear?” a blushing Narberal said, as she is able to bring the skeleton dragon down with one hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our lady will have a lot of mistresses. It’s only natural, would you refuse if our lady chooses to use your body to please herself?” Although the question is inappropriate, the unfazed look of Lupusregina made Narberal blush as she is thinking about her lady's body. The curves of her hips, the smooth skin, and much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not! If my lady calls for me… and wanted to use me, I would gladly do it!” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s fine!~” Lupusregina smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what both of you are talking about, but stop!” Kajiit said angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok~,” said a very cheerful Lupusregina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, I don’t have time for this, it’s time to end this! Behold the power of the Jewel of Death!” Kajiit yells as another skeleton dragon appears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, another one, what are we going to do now, Nabe~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The negative energy is all spent now, but if I just kill you and your friend and then spread death to the city, It’ll refill most of it! But if you surrender and swear your loyalty to me I might spare you, I may spare that pathetic </span>
  <em>
    <span>lady</span>
  </em>
  <span> of yours!” Kajiit yelled completely lost in his arrogance. Suddenly, Kajiit felt a pressure erupt from the maids. It is bloodlust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you miserable, worthless piece of shit. Don’t you dare talk about our lady,” an incredible furious Lupusregina answers him, her cheerful face is gone and instead is replaced by one of complete rage. Narberal who is as angry as she seems to tremble in fury. Kajiit felt shivers, but quickly ignored the feeling of dread as he smiles at the two girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skeleton dragons, attack!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Back with Clementine, Galadriel suddenly felt something coming from the other battlefield. Then she smiles. Somehow that other guy pisses off both of them. He must have said something very stupid then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“[Fatal Edge]” Clementine attack manages to get inside the cracks of Galadriel helmet, making the blond girl smile sadistically. But then, she is pushed away, confusing her a lot. She tilted her head looking at her weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, what? Didn’t it hurt you?” Clementine said as she checks her weapon to see any trace of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good grief, I must say that this</span>
  <em>
    <span> mock battle</span>
  </em>
  <span> has taught me quite a lot, about martial arts and such. I must thank you, truly,” Clementine looks confused for a moment, as anger suddenly claims her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying?! You are truly the most annoying person I have met. I will kill you, I will take my time, I will enjoy it a lot!” Clementine voices crack and the madness in her eyes was more visible than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s end this… NARBERAL GAMMA, LUPUSREGINA BETA, SHOW THEM THE POWER OF NAZARICK</span>
  <em>
    <span>!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galadriel yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that, eh? A war cry?” Clementine mock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel put her sword away and opening her arms, taunt Clementine for the last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, attack me and prepared to die!” Clementine smile fades away and rushes to her death.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>On the other side, Narberal and Lupusregina look furiously at Kajiit, who seems to be protected behind the two Skeleton dragons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it? That all you both can do?” Kajiit said laughing at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little worm,” Narberal said furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before any of them could move again, a powerful commanding voice made echoed through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NARBERAL GAMMA, LUPUSREGINA BETA, SHOW THEM THE POWER OF NAZARICK!” Kajiit looks confused as the two maids hear the voice of their lady with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As our lady wishes,” both maids said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kajiit saw an opening and attacked. He thought he finally killed both girls, but he only find dust and rubbles. Until he saw the silhouettes in the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rejoice, mere human, you are about to die at the hand of loyal maids of the absolute ruler of Nazarick!” Narberal said as Kajiit looks confused, as he thought about the name for a second. He wasn’t able to remember where did he hear that before. So he ignored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that, maids?!” Kajiit yelled as Lupusregina’s smile grew wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skeleton Dragon!” Kajiit said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“[Holy light]” And then out of nowhere, a great light push the bodies of both dragon to the floor. Breaking almost all of their defenses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?! That’s impossible!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all you tick, but we must hurry, our lady awaits,” Lupusregina said as Narberal hand glowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impossible, skeleton dragons are immune to any magic!” Kajiit exclaim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be more precise, only to tier 6 magic, but me Narberal Gamma, can use higher-tiered magic it cannot nullify my attack,” Lupusregina smile at her sister theatrical voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one can use that type of magic, it is from myths!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what you believe worm, thank you for being our lady steps,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twin maximize magic, [Chain dragon lightning]” the skeletons dragons disappeared in a bolt of lightning, leaving nothing but ashes behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have left something for Entoma,” said Lupusregina.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>On the other side Clementine didn’t know what was happening, one moment she was winning the next moment, she is trapped in a bear hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look quite confuse my dear,” Galadriel’s voice froze Clementine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she took her armor out, to show this human her authentic form. It stunned Clementine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see, that you never had a chance?” Galadriel said while touching Clementine’s cheeks while tears run down her faces. She wanted to speak but couldn’t, her mind was blank, there was nothing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately recognized the woman before her. She has seen the paintings, the statues, the murals on the temples all across the world. But to see her, the one being that was known as the ancient one in front of her. Broke her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel frowned, she saw that Clementine was completely out of it, like in a catatonic state. Still, she wanted to make sure she gets what she deserves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, [Hellish nightmare]” suddenly, Clementine’s body began to spasm like she is having a seizure. Then screams, she is screeching her lungs out, her eyes bled as she pukes and pisses herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel threw her on the floor in disgust, but keep looking with sick fascination how the blond girl rolled over the floor, crying and screaming. While puking and pissing herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Stop! Stop!” she said over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am strong! I am strong! I am strong!” Galadriel was wondering what she was seeing. What kind of hellish dream was she dreaming of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! Please! Make it stop! I beg you! I beg you!” Galadriel let out a sadistic laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took your time torturing her, I guess is different when you are the one getting torture, right?” Galadriel put her foot on Clementine’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg me more, beg for mercy,” she said licking her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! I am sorry! Please, make it stop! I will do anything! Please! I don’t want to play anymore! Mom! Dad! Brother! I am sorry! Please save me!” Clementine wailing sounded like music to Galadriel, who laugh more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Clementine’s body started to spasm heavily, and blood came out of her nose and eyes. Suddenly she stops. Galadriel wonders if she died, but after watching carefully she saw that the girl was still breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles and thought how good of an experiment this girl would become, after all, she needs to know more about martial arts, and perhaps she knows something about the nations around, or maybe she just wanted to torture her more. She would see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dragged her by the hair like she was nothing but a puppet whose string had been cut.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“My lady,” both maids when to their knees quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narberal, Lupusregina, take this toy… tell Demiurge that we got a new body to experiment with,” Galadriel said throwing the blond body at their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she piss herself?” Lupusregina asks as she covers her nose in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” said Narberal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel walked to the tomb and saw Nfirea naked, wearing a curious crown without eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, we can heal his eyes, what is this?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said looking at the strange crown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“[All appraisal magic Item]”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Crown of Wisdom… an item that couldn’t exist in Yggdrasil. I could learn quite a lot if I took him to Nazarick, but I accepted the quest… anyway. It doesn’t matter [Greater break Item]” the crown disappears, and she smiles knowing that her name would become famous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady,” Narberal calls her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s this thing, my opponent treated this item as something important,” she looks curiously at the little sphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it to Nazarick and have Demiurge to analyze it,” she left the tomb, and she saw the overgrown hamster with the two demons she summons early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My-my lady, is that you?” the hamster said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Galadriel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Narberal contact Albedo and report about what happened here. We need to clean the area, we just finished our first quest… so let’s prepare for our triumphal return!” Galadriel said, glancing at the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was a fun day!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Movements in the empire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 14</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of glasses of wine crashing and the false laughs of the nobles who seem to enjoy themselves with no worry about the world around them. It can only reflect the decay of the nobility of the Baharuth empire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the party's ambiance, there is a teenage, a little blond hair girl with blue eyes and delicate features. She had the look of a proper noble lady, but in her eyes, there was anger and desperation, as she was arguing with both of her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should not be here!” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not nobles anymore,” she announced as her father stares at her with fury on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence! Before someone hears us!” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much gold you lost to get invited to this party?! How much?!” the blond girl exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much, just around 50 gold coins!” the girl just looks stunned at the price of the invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you wasted all I gather?!” she said, with fury on her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are our daughter, Arche! is your duty to help your parents!” he yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear, stop before someone hears us,” Arche’s mother said, calming the pathetic excuse of a man. Her mother has been always very weak and very submissive. It was not surprising that even now, she was oblivious about what is happening around them. How their family is getting more and more in debt, and they would be in a lot of monumental problems if they keep going like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, please, we don’t have enough gold to last another year… please, I begged you stop trying to live the same lifestyle we had before, we are not nobles anymore, we need to think about our future.” Arche implores at her father, as much she hates doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just need to find a suitable match for you and your sisters, once we get that we could return to the fold, and plot to get that emperor out of the throne!” he said convinced of his master’s plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s impossible, I told you! And I will not marry an old man or let you throw my sisters to any kind of marriage as well!” She would not let her father do something like that, even if she had to take her sisters and run somewhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!” Before he could hit his disrespectful daughter, another noble brought his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sir Furt, nice to see you!” an old fat man said with an enormous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Count Wulat!” Arche’s father looks thrilled to see this fat lord. Something that brought the attention of a young girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I present you my wife, and my older daughter,” he said and the moment the fat lord look at Arche, she felt shivers down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is truly a beauty,” the fat lord said licking his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That action was disgusting and made Arche feel physically sick, even though she hated the man’s gaze upon her. She was glad that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not her little sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, what don’t we talk over there? Mm? Let’s talk about the future,” Arche father looks thrilled and like the fool he is, went with him. Bringing a feeling of dread on Arche’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I need to talk with my friends, be careful, and don’t bring shame to our family,” Madame Furt, Arche's mother said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arche is shock and angry; she was not stupid like them. She knew that her family was not openly welcome to these kinds of parties, not anymore, like many families who were purged by the emperor went he took the throne, they are not welcome to this gathering. They are pariahs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now she must deal with the pointing fingers and the mocking of other noble families.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will take them away… before my father does something stupid, I will take one more or couple more jobs… perhaps only one and then we will go away from here,” Arche murmured, getting as far away from the party as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arche thought about how much her family has changed. A few years ago, she was happy; she was a student in the Magic academy, even an apprentice of none other than Fluder Paradyne, the strongest magic caster in the empire. She was born with an innate </span>
  <em>
    <span>talent</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>“All-seeing eyes”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was going great for them until the emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix took the throne. The purge of the nobility gave him the title of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Bloody Emperor”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and now her family like many others are going down slowly, one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arche refuses to think what would have happened if she was not as talented as she was, it was the only thing that keeps her family going. Arche thought for a while about becoming an adventurer but quickly dismissed it. The money was not as good as she thought it would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a worker was dangerous, yes, but more attractive economically and she is lucky to find an excellent team to work with. She was so happy to meet them; they have helped her a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arche sighed. She then hears quite the commotion. It was on the main floor and from the second floor; she saw a girl with a maid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arche would not lie, the maid was a beautiful woman; she had a soft smile and gentle eyes, just like a mother would. The petty girl who, Arche believes to be the same age as her, is incredible pretty, with long black hair, delicate features, and powerful golden eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arche knew that this petty girl would grow up to be quite a stunning woman, and they seem to be popular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembers her father saying something about an heiress who came to the empire a few weeks ago. Somewhere from the south, perhaps the Holy Kingdom, they seem to have migrated to the empire in search of more </span>
  <em>
    <span>green</span>
  </em>
  <span> lands to settle down. And they’re supposed to be very rich, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>very filthy rich</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks so… arrogant,” Arche whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arche saw how the childish girl is looking down at everyone in the party like they were just worms on her feet. The maid seems to be quite tired as she sighs at the behavior of her lady. Arche felt bad for her. She knows about that kind of girl, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“daddy princesses”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Arche calls them, they get what they want when they want, and no one can say no to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Typical,” Arche muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she saw her mother approach them. She could only facepalm as her mother seems to get them to their side, whatever that means, the only thing that her mother was doing, is to bring attention to their family. And just as she said it, her mother seems to be the center of ridicule without her noticing. Arche cursed and quickly went to save her mother from the nobles who are nothing but vultures on dead meat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, are you madame Furt? Aren’t you supposed to be… having financial problems? How do you get in?” one noblewoman said with a hidden smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well we manage to get an invitation,” madame Furt said with a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Do you have any gold at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-we...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, Miss Espinela, to have to endure such company,” the noble lady said, while many laughs at the poor madame Furt who seems oblivious of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I am getting used to filth,” miss Espinela said with a distant face. While her maid seems to sigh even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nobles seem to not notice that she was talking about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the price we must pay, we, the nobles of a nation, there are some who are not worthy to be at our level, I hope you understand,” the condescending tone of the noblewoman was not lost to Arche who’d just arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, please let’s go,” Arche said forcibly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but why, Arche? I am...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now mother!” she said getting her mother from that place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How rude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder they are not nobles anymore~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the nobles there seem to forget that both the maid and the little miss seem to have been watching with an intense gaze to the girl who just left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that her, Yuri?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, miss Rubedo,” Rubedo only nod, as she saw her objective getting further away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the party ended, Rubedo and Yuri went back to their mansion, their base in the Baharut Empire. Yuri is serving some tea as Rubedo seems to report back to her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“{Sister, we made contact with our objective, how should we proceed?}” Rubedo said, waiting for her sister’s response, but the only thing she heard from her point, were soft sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“{Sister, are you there?}” Rubedo asks a little confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“{I am here, my little sister… it’s just that your older sister is very depressed. Very, extremely sad}” Albedo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“{Ah, okay… but what about my mission? What should I do?}” she asks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“{Our lady’s… our lady’s first time was not with me!~}" Rubedo almost cringed when she heard Albedo wails of sorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“{Eh, sister… my mission?}”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“{How could it happen?! I knew it! I should’ve not let those two go! I should have known that Lupusregina would be the first!}” Rubedo just shook her head, ending the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister… it’s not right on the head,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She took the news bad… like Lady Shalltear,” Yuri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so, but I wonder how it happened so fast?” Rubedo said, taking a sip of the tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was our lady will to take Lupusregina as her first lover,” Rubedo blushes a little, thinking about when they found it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the day their lady came back from her undercover mission. Lady Galadriel just went to her room, holding the hand of Lupusregina. Hours later, both Albedo and Shalltear found out what was happening in there, as both heard the squeals of pleasure of their lady through the entire floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shalltear and Albedo spent the entire day on the bar, getting drunk, or at least trying to get drunk since both of them were immune to intoxication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, our lady was cheerful the next day,” Rubedo said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although I must admit, I am jealous of Lupusregina,” Yuri admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and pretty much everyone else,” Rubedo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since my sister still is… not over it, we need to think about what we know,” Rubedo said taking a scroll out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thankfully, Lord Demiurge has been doing a fine job,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arche Eeb Rile Furt, the oldest daughter of the Furt family, she is capable of Tier 3 magic and is blessed with a talent, call </span>
  <em>
    <span>“All-seeing eyes”</span>
  </em>
  <span> that allows her to see the tier of a magic caster," Rubedo said as she continues read the information from the scroll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her family is neck-deep in debt and she is working to pay for it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our orders are to get close to those with special talents and to investigate the empire’s nobility and their military strength,” Rubedo let a frustrated sigh as Yuri told her the objectives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s something wrong, Miss Rubedo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuri, I was created to fight, to eliminate our enemies, I am not a good actor, I can’t pretend to care about those worms like you or others from Nazarick, I was close to snap and kill those annoying humans, especially that fat one who keep looking at me with those perverts eyes,” Rubedo said irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Miss Rubedo still those are our orders, and failure is not an option,” said Yuri, and Rubedo had a pout on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, would you like a bath or perhaps dinner first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want nothing,” said Rubedo with a childish tone, Yuri sighs as she remembers what Lady Albedo told her about her little sister childish tantrums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that young lady, you will take a bath and dinner then you will go to sleep, or I will call your sister, lady Nigredo, understand?” that seems to do the trick, as a sobbing Rubedo stood up with tears on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you! Yo-you bad, ugly maid!” she said as she runs to the second floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget about brushing your hair!” Yuri exclaim with a slight smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t! I am not a child!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Back in Nazarick, a certain demon empress was looking at the body in front of her with keen interest. She was debating with herself what exact spell she must use to revive a certain dead body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady, are you sure about this?” Galadriel saw a certain succubus with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god she stopped brooding, she was unbearable… well, it is partly my fault since I should’ve told her about taking Lupusregina as my first lover. And besides, I was just too horny to think about other things. Well, I will deal with Albedo's relentless pursuit of love and Shalltear pervert advances later,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now Pestonya use [True revive] and then, [Max Healing]”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pestonya, the head maid of Nazarick, immediately obeys her lady and uses her skills on the decomposed body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel thought what to do with Ninya’s body, she thought about experimenting with her a little, to see the drawback of resurrection, perhaps killing her again and then use a resurrection wand and see if there is any difference, as well if she could use [Hell Necromancy].</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was very curious about that skill since back in Yggdrasil, you could revive low-level NPCs and turn them into minor demons. But at the end of the day, she decides against that, the poor girl didn’t deserve that lifestyle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, Clementine is quite the experimenting toy. They broke the blond girl to the extreme. She didn’t even scream anymore, she just stands there looking at the wall, humming softly and talking to her imaginary brother. Like something trapped her in her own mind space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got an amazing idea about what to do to her. She wanted to reconstruct Clementine’s mind using no skill. Demiurge was quite excited to do so. Both of them were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be able to play with a human mind, it’s interesting. They wanted to build up a new Clementine from the ground up. Making her loyal to them, and perhaps to see if they could recreate the procedure again in someone else, then she would use [Hell Necromancy] on her, and see what happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft moans of Ninya brought the attention of the demon empress, who saw the small fragile girl slowly waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-wha… what happened,” Ninya mumbled, looking around her slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are alive, Ninya, I brought you back,” Galadriel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel thought it would be the best thing to do in this situation, to be that figure to the girl, to be her savior and all that. She needs to learn how to inspire loyalty in the old fashion way, she already has a background in this world to play along with, it was the only good thing those </span>
  <em>
    <span>noobs</span>
  </em>
  <span> did that she was thankful for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-who are...” Ninya was about to say something, but her voice suddenly disappears as she saw the person in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the world of the living, Ninya,” Galadriel said with a regal voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you are...” Ninya wanted to speak, but she didn’t find her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Me?” Galadriel let a slight laugh as she saw the stunned girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will help you with that, my name is famous after all… I am the supreme ruler of the great tomb of Nazarick, Yggdrasil’s goddess of war, daughter of the ancient gods of the nine realms Friggs and Odin, Jôrmungandr’s tamer, the god of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>gods, the Ancient One… or as you know me better, Galadriel Melkor,” Albedo and Pestonya had devotion on their eyes and poor Ninya too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t know that inside of their lady’s mind; she is rolling on the ground, ashamed of everything she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… how?!” Ninya finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, a little of explanation it’s needed. Would you feel better if I was in this form?” Ninya looks in complete shock as she saw a certain warrior before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss… Elian?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, I took this form when I became an adventurer, you may not understand but… I recently woke up,” she said deciding to sound thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woke up?” ask Ninya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My old world was ending, it was only natural, everything has a beginning and an end, so I use my power to recreate a world to my image, a fresh world, with alternative possibilities. But the creation of such a thing took a toll on me, so I went to sleep, to rest,” she said using her glorious</span>
  <em>
    <span> pose number II</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the millennia to come, I send vassals to take care of this world, I believe you have heard of them,” she said as Ninya was only nodding in fascination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of them rose to be gods, others to be greedy kings, other to be heroes, but at the end of all things, they are all lesser beings,” the females in the room looked in awe at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have brought you back since it was not your time yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… but why me? What did I do to deserve such a thing?” Ninya said in tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not them as well?” Galadriel smiled as she came up with the best excuse ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one responsible for their demise, transformed them into zombies, tainting their bodies and souls forever. If I had brought them back, their agony would have been eternal. You wanted that for them? To bring their souls back in to decay bodies, in agony, in pain?” Ninya shook her head, wiping the tears from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest assured that the one responsible for the death of your friends is suffering a fate worse than death. But be rejoiced that your fellow companions are enjoying a feast in my father’s hall’s, in Valhalla, in the realm of my parents, Asgard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think… that it was a little too much,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galadriel thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, my lady!” Ninya said with her head on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, my dear Ninya… I must ask you, what would you do now?” Ninya looks at her, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have two choices, return to the mortal life or stay here and become stronger, you wanted to save your sister if I remember correctly,” Ninya seems to remember about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do choose to return to the mortal world, you will need to understand, that my plans for this world are starting, and only those loyal to me and those who accepted me as the only true God, would be safe, would you swear loyalty and servitude for now and always?” Galadriel put her hand close to Ninya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninya didn’t even wait as she kisses Galadriel's hand, accepting her as the only true god of this world. Galadriel smiled as she thought that it was a little easier than she originally thought. Galadriel didn’t realize that Ninya was the first of many, who would grow to be part of a new church, a new religion. The world would never be the same.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The bait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 15</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of steps in the halls of an unnamed castle brought the attention of the dragon with white scales, he is known in the world as the Platinum Dragon Lord. A defender of humanity against all evil deities who wish to harm them or that is what he called himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw an older woman approach him with a slight smile on her face. He stood up from his slumber to receive his old friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rigrit, it’s been a long time,” the Dragon Lord said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, indeed it has been, how you been?” she said with a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt you came all the way here to nag me, Rigrit,” the Dragon Lord said amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, you know me too well,” the old lady sighs as the dragon lord looks curious about the sudden change in her posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought some news of the world, and I need you to tell me</span>
  <em>
    <span> I am not paranoid</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has been a sudden... Well and spontaneous rise of powerful people in the last few months,” Dragon face frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Powerful people, you say? How powerful?” The dragon lord asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dangerous </span>
  </em>
  <span>type, that kind of powerful, very dangerous people,” she said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain,” the Dragon Lord’s wings spread inside the compact room, showing his size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, there is a new magic caster in the world, who seems to be powerful, she calls herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Witch Queen of Nazarick</span>
  </em>
  <span>, from what my little friends have told me, she has been causing many problems in the south,” Rigrit said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is quite the force to be reckoned with, from what I understand, she fought against the Black Scripture when some kind of negotiation went awry,” The Dragon Lord only hummed, knowing full well the power that the Slane Theocracy has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Black Scripture has one of the strongest people in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She could push them to the edge, Tsa... She fought one on one against that petty girl, Zesshi... And she is a magic caster,” Rigrit said with a grim look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?” he said, preoccupied. As the thought of a magic caster able to fend off, one of the strongest beings currently in the world in combat was something to be worried about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, after that, she has been attacking everyone in the south, the Holy kingdom, the Theocracy, and the Elf kingdom. They had been looking for her for a while now. She seems to have an item, a powerful item, strong enough to create armies of the undead and Skeleton dragons. And she is getting stronger as some reports said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s indeed horrible news, Rigrit, what do we know about... this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Witch Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>? besides that, she is a magic caster? Where is she from? Is she a... a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Player?</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ he said with incredible intensity on his dragonic eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Tsa... Truly I can’t answer you that, if she is indeed a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Player</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we must prepare for the worst.” Rigrit said tensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been 200 years since the evil deities attacked this world, and 500 years since the Eight Greed Kings</span>
  <em>
    <span> tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to conquer it... “ he then went quiet, as he is brooding. Something that Rigrit saw right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am worried, old friend. Since this world is waiting for our biggest foe yet...” he said while looking behind him, and the statue of a woman, who seems to watch them intensely, Rigrit felt shivers down her spine, as she looks at the statue with fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after all this time, she could barely look at the figure, the painting, the temples build at her name, everything about this person made her feel weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember what that kid used to say to us about her?” Rigrit let a soft smile, thinking about that inexperienced boy 200 years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I not? He was very vocal about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. But I still remember. He said that she was a unique kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Player, </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone who rose to the top in their world before ending. How she created those swords by killing thousands of demon gods like it was nothing, how she was just... On another level,” the Dragon Lord said with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was the one who the great six gods pray to, the one who the Eight Greed Kings feared, and the one who the leader of the thirteen heroes respected about all, Galadriel Melkor, the goddess of Yggdrasil, what are we going to do about her if one day she appears here?” Rigrit always asked herself the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>You think she would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil?</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what we know, she is a goddess of war, someone who enjoys fighting and conquering, if she comes to this world, there is only one thing she would do, she will try to conquer this world,” the Dragon Lord said with certainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound sure about it,” Rigrit replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. And I don’t think she will have any problem to do so, at least not like those Eight Greed Kings, but I will protect humanity, Rigrit, against anyone. Even her,” he said and Rigrit could only sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is for the future, but now we have to deal with this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Witch Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Besides, there is something else I haven’t told you, it’s about this new adamantite team in the kingdom, called Darkness, the other ones who suddenly appear out of nowhere,” that brought the attention of the dragon lord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let me tell you that, there a 3 in the group and they seem to raise to adamantite quite fast, too fast, in fact,” she said with a frown on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so? What are their accomplishments?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, the subdued the wise king of the forest of Tob, a powerful beast that lived in the forest nearby E-Rantel, then they solved a problem with an army of undead threatening the city, then they manage to destroy a hive of Basilisks in the empire, they also manage completed in record time may I add, the recovery of a mythical herb, a quest that has been in the adventurous guild for a quite some time... Oh! They are also said to be quite beautiful, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> gorgeous!” Rigrit said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really impressive, it seems that the world is being filled with heroes and villains once more,” he said looking at the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, it seems that we need to be prepared for what is to come,” the Dragon Lord only nodded, feeling the brass of the wind on his scales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to be prepared...” he whispered to the night.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In the streets of the empire, a small blonde girl seems to be in a hurry as she got close to the small bar that serves as a meeting point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize!” she said, trying to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Arche, you did take quite some time,” a short blond man said with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave her alone, Hekkeran, now Arche, come here, you are not late,” the elf woman with violet hair said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, Imina, Roberdyck, Hekkeran,” Arche responds as she sits down with her team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that we are here, I must tell you that I have received a wonderful offer for a job,” Hekkeran said with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Roberdyck asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is an offer from a certain noble lady who wishes us to be her bodyguards,” he said, bringing confusion to the rest of the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would she need bodyguards?” Imina asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She must be in genuine danger if she requests something like that, but still why a team of workers?” Roberdycks asks, a little confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows, but what is it exactly, Hekkeran? There is a history there, I know it,” everyone heard Imina’s question, and they felt that it was a solid one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know the details, but the pay is quite good, like very good,” everyone was paying more attention now, as they saw their leader holding a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will get paid around, 10 gold coins... Per day,” all of them had their mouth wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...! That’s a lot of gold!” Arche was already doing the maths on her head, thinking that even if is only one day, 10 gold coins, was too much to let it past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight, there is this noble girl, who is scared because of something, and she will pay 10 gold coins a day to anyone who can protect her?” Imina said very slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty much it, yeah,” Hekkeran said with a smile on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Signed me up!” she said as everyone laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will meet her today, so let’s get ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hours, the team of workers, also known as Foresight, was standing in front of an enormous mansion. They promptly knew that this was the correct place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the doors open, Arche immediately recognizes the maid in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome. You must be Foresight, please come in,” the graceful and stunning woman struck all of them. They hurry to the living room, where a child seems to drink tea. She didn’t seem to notice them, or rather she was ignoring them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arche knew about them. She saw them at the party, the rich heiress that came from the south, shrouded in mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Espinela, here they are, the worker’s team, Foresight,” the maid said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, are you sure they are strong?” she said looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look quite offended at the comment but quickly dismissed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Espinela, I am the leader, Hekkeran Termite, this is Roberdyck Goltron, Imina, and Arche Eeb Rile Furt, we are here for the job,” he said in the best professional way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, are you strong? You don’t look that strong,” the girl said with a bored look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imina eyebrow was twitching in anger but remain in silence since they didn’t want to lose this job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are capable, miss Espinela I can assure you,” he said with a smile, Miss Espinela’s gaze made them nervous, it was a strange feeling that they couldn’t describe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they didn’t leave and didn’t look away, making the young girl sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you are right, Yuri, take care of the rest, I am tired,” the girl said as she quickly left the room. Yuri could only sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for my lady’s behavior,” Yuri bowed deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t worry about it, we understand, you know? Kids are like that in that age,” Hekkeran said, blushing while a very irritated Imina was looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I will prepare some tea, then you can ask me every question you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Yuri came back with tea and some cookies. The flavor of the tea impressed the workers. It is the most delicious thing they have ever tasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, this is good, and I normally despise tea,” said Imina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s delicious,” Roberdyck said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” was the only thing that Arche said, as she was enjoying the cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, not that I didn’t enjoy the tea, Miss Yuri, but we are here for business, before we agreed to anything I need to know, what exactly are we dealing with,” Yuri sighed, as she was preparing to tell them the made-up history that Demiurge created for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We came from the Holy Kingdom, my lady is the only one left of her family,” she said with a sad face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Arche asks, a little more interested. She wanted to hear the history of the arrogant girl before judging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A rival family wanted to get hold of the richest of my lady’s family. So they sent an assassin in the night and killed them all. My lady saw her mother and father being decapitated in front of her. We barely escape, since thankfully she possesses a set of peculiar talents,” that brought the attention of everyone, specially Arche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talents? Is she a magic caster?” Hekkeran asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but, is her abilities that make her unique. She can cast a shield and a shock-wave, and be able to see other people’s souls and intentions, as you just felt a couple of minutes ago,” everyone in Foresight look uncomfortable at the thought of someone invading their privacy. But it explained what they felt when they saw her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you say that she sees people’s minds?” Imina looks startled and furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, it’s not like that! She can’t turn it off... She can’t help it,” Yuri said with sorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must understand, such ability comes with great pain, ever since she was a child, she could see people's intentions and souls, how would you feel, when at the age of three you can see in the mind of a pedophile or a brutal killer? Her ability was abuse from a young age. It took away her innocence,” Yuri said, cleaning the tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arche and the rest look abashed. They now feel a lot of pity for the childish girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because of that, my lady is the way she is, she doesn’t trust easily, and now that she lost all her family, she is alone,” Yuri said openly crying, but in her mind, she is happy about her performance, those acting classes with Pandora’s Actor were actually working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Miss Yuri, we understand,” Imina said with a soft voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, it’s just, I am the only one she has... If I die, she would be alone, I can’t stop thinking about it. We know that the rival family will try to finish what they started. We need to be prepared,” Yuri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We understand, don’t worry. We’ll take of it,” Hekkeran said with conviction in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, on the second floor, in the room where the supposed heiress is resting, she was instead looking at the scene, using a mirror item that allows her to see any place in the mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Yuri is truly a talented actor, anyway we have the bait now, we need only to see how good they are,” Rubedo said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope they don’t die~”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Editing things out!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 16</p><p>Arche was currently setting some wards around the mansion, while Imina and Hekkeran were doing some planning if the worst happened. They always do that. She was used to it.</p><p>Is been around two days since they accepted this job, and she could honestly say that, this is by far the best one they ever had, if she works for another couple days, she would have enough money to leave the empire with her sisters and settle down on E-Rantel, where she heard it was one of the most secure and safest cities in the Re-Estize kingdom.</p><p>She could even find a decent job there as a healer or an enchanter of scrolls. She only needs a couple more days. Although there have been no problems so far, the only thing that they are worried about is the relentless stares of Miss Espinela.</p><p>She honestly didn’t know what to do about it, it is like she was just trying to figure her out. Perhaps it was because of her talent, that made her a little more distrusting to unfamiliar people, that she just kept staring at all of them like she was waiting for something.</p><p>She didn’t speak to any of them, only to her maid, the stunning woman was someone of great patience and love, Arche is sure she is a saint.</p><p>Arche noticed that both of them seemed to be close, Yuri is pretty much a mother to her, Arche could not help to feel a little jealous about it, thinking about her excuse of a mother.</p><p>She loves her mother, she truly does, she was just a weak, gullible woman who didn’t have what it takes to live a life outside nobility. A life of wealth and outrageous lifestyle has left her completely at the mercy of what the <em>real</em> world is like.</p><p>She even debated for a time if she should bring her mother with them once she decided that enough was enough. Her father was getting more and more desperate to be a noble again, so much she is afraid that he would do something stupid along the way.</p><p>She knows he’s dealing with dangerous people. It’s because of that she is getting more worried about her sisters as days pass by. Arche sighed as she stood up and got back inside the mansion.</p><p>“Roberdyck, are Hekkeran and Imina not back yet?” she asks the gentleman before her.</p><p>“Ah, they are with Miss Yuri trying to set up an escape route, they will be back shortly,” he said while he seems to count all right the scrolls and potions on his bag.</p><p>“It’s everything all right?” she asks.</p><p>“Just counting my potions and scrolls that’s all,” he said a little nervous until Arche suddenly sniffs the air and could only laugh.</p><p>“Roberdyck, are you using a fragrance?!” Arche said while laughing.</p><p>“W-well, I a- am not!” he said blushing.</p><p>“You are using one, don’t lie! You want to<em> hit on </em>Miss Yuri, don’t you?” Arche said, trying to get back her breath.</p><p>“What if I do?! She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! She is considerate, graceful, everything a man can ask for!” Roberdyck said with devotion.</p><p>“Yes, she is!” Arche said with a smile.</p><p>“Ah, I wish... Truly, I wish for it be more than a fantasy, but a man can dream right?” he mumbled.</p><p>“Roberdyck, you are one of the nicest men I know, and you’re still young, Miss Yuri will see that,” Arche said with a smile.</p><p>“But what if she doesn’t?” Arche rolled her eyes at the depressed cleric at her side.</p><p>“She will. And if she doesn’t, she will miss a beautiful gentleman, that would have made her happy,” Roberdyck could only smile at the sincerity of her voice.</p><p>“Thank you, Arche,” he said.</p><p>“It’s nothing, Roberdyck.”</p><p>After a few minutes, they noticed that their friends return with Miss Yuri with them.</p><p>“Well, everything seems to be in order, we have left a trail behind us and a route of escape if the worst happens,” said Hekkeran.</p><p>“Yes, I left some nasty traps there as well, everything seems to be in order now we wait,” said Imina smirking.</p><p>“Thanks to all of you, truly, I will bring some refreshments, all of you must be hungry,” Yuri said as the group saw her leave. After a few minutes of them resting, Imina made faces, as if there was something in the air.</p><p>“Wait... Someone is using a fragrance?” said Imina sniffed the air the same way Arche did.</p><p>“You have Robedrcyk to blame,” Arche said with a mischievous smile. Imina could only laugh at the sight of the embarrassed cleric.</p><p>“This is too good!” the half-elf said with an enormous smile.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Hekkeran said with a smile on his own.</p><p>“W-well... Yes,” he said admitting defeat.</p><p>“We should wait what our dear Miss Yuri, think about it,” Imina was smirking at the thought of her friend making a fool of himself.</p><p>“You are mean, Imina,” said Arche with a smile.</p><p>“Guilty!”</p><p>“Please, guys don’t be like that,” said a very sad Roberdyck.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, it just weirds seeing you all blushing,” Imina reply.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, Miss Yuri is beautiful and her bo-“ before he could finish his sentence, Hekkeran’s lover, Imina, threw him a nasty look that made him stop. “She is... Cute,” he said nervously.</p><p>“Mmph, I will not deny she is attractive, but that’s all,” Imina said with a pout.</p><p>“Well, I wish you luck, Roberdyck,” Hekkeran said honestly.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Luck with what?” they snapped when they saw Miss Espinola at the entrance of the room. Imina is quite surprised since she didn’t hear any step at all. It was like she flashed out of thin air.</p><p>From what she could see, Hekkeran was thinking the same, but they quickly relaxed. As the confused face of the little miss didn’t seem to realize that both of them had their hands on their weapons. Or that is what they believe.</p><p>“Miss Espinela, I thought you were resting,” said Roberdyck.</p><p>“I can’t... sleep well,” she said, making Foresight look a little guilty by the question. “Wait... What is that smell?” she said, looking genuinely confused <em>this time</em>.</p><p>“That will be our friend here,” Imina answers, pointing at the cleric who seems to be ready to jump out of the window.</p><p>“It’s awful,” she said holding her nose, making Imina snorts, while Roberdyck seems to have lost all will to live. “You seem to have used too much of it,” she said, sitting a little close to them.</p><p>Action that was not lost to them, but they decided to not say anything, Foresight suddenly felt weird, feeling that they have the first day they arrive.</p><p>They saw the young girl looking at them intensely. Those golden eyes didn’t even blink for a while.</p><p>“Stop it!” Imina exclaimed, not liking that someone is invading her mind. Miss Espinela seems to snap back to reality, as she looks a little embarrassed.</p><p>“Sorry... I can’t help it” she said looking down, Arche saw how she seems to be almost crying. Her body was twitching, and she was hiding her face. Imina just let a sigh, knowing that it was true.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s that... I don’t like people... Getting into my mind,” she said.</p><p>“Sorry, I can’t turn it off, I wish I could, truly,” Miss Espinela mumbled, still looking down.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Imina replied.</p><p>“Miss Espinela, if I may ask,” Roberdyck brought the attention of the little miss.</p><p>“Yes?” she said finally looking at them.</p><p>“Do you truly see people, souls? How does it work?” Roberdyck asked, trying to figure out her special <em>talent</em>. For a couple of seconds, she seems to tense up, but then she let out an enormous sigh.</p><p>“It’s... like <em>hearing</em>... their life, like whispers, I can <em>feel </em>when they lie, or what they truly mean, it’s... hard to explain, like seeing their thoughts or a small part of their life in strong flashback,” she drawled.</p><p>“That’s... truly amazing, but terrifying,” Hekkeran said.</p><p>“It is... I can control it better now, but before, when I was a kid, I could hear everyone’s thoughts, I could feel everything they feel, I could see... All of it, it was driving me mad, like hundreds of voices in your mind getting louder and louder,” Arche was completely horrified about it, such power was truly a curse, she couldn’t even fathom to comprehend how did she not went insane as such an age.</p><p>“That’s pretty extreme,” Imina said, looking at the girl with pity.</p><p>“Sorry, for asking,” said a very ashamed Roberdyck,</p><p>“It’s okay... I understand,” Miss Espinela replies softly. After a few minutes of awkwardness, the delicious smell that seems to appear in the room, destroying the other one, could calm them down.</p><p>“Sorry for making you all wait,” Yur arrive with not only some refreshments but with some food.</p><p>Their mouths watered when they saw all of it. To say that they forgot about pretty much everything else while eating would be an understatement.</p><p>“This is so great!” said Imina, taking bigger bites of food.</p><p>“Indeed, I don’t think I could forget such taste,” said Hekkeran.</p><p>“This is delicious,” said Arche, she has never eaten something like this before, not even when she was a noble, this is truly something out of this world.</p><p>“Please, Miss Yuri, marry me!”</p><p>Everyone was shocked to hear that, Imina seems to have some problems to breathe as the food was stuck in her throat.</p><p>“Sorry, you are not my type,” said Miss Yuri without missing a beat.</p><p>Then they suddenly hear the laughs of Miss Espinela, like truly genuine laughs. She was almost on the floor, while poor Roberdyck seems to have died on the spot.</p><p>“Are you stupid or what, Roberdyck?!” said Hekkeran, while suddenly started to laugh, with Imina following suit.</p><p>It was a bizarre moment for the people of the room, but a welcomed one. After all, they will soon be tested.</p><hr/><p>At the high hours of the night, Rubedo was getting ready in her room for the test of what could be a very entertaining night.</p><p>She still couldn’t believe what that human said, his proposal to Yuri was truly the funniest thing she had ever hear. To think that a low life form would even have an opportunity of marrying someone like Yuri, it’s hysterical. It was a good laugh.</p><p>Especially after her embarrassment of trying to remember the key points of their history. As well to <em>act</em> accordingly. She remembers those classes that she had to take with Pandora’s Actor, how she hated it, it was so cringe-worthy, but it works, it truly works. She would have to take more in the future.</p><p>But now, she must report and get ready.</p><p>“{Sister? Are you there?}” she asks.</p><p>“{Oh, my little sister, I am always here for you!}” Rubedo was a little surprised, since the last time she spoke to her, she was quite depressed.</p><p>“{You sound... Happier than a few days ago, something good must have happened}”</p><p>“{Indeed, but none of that now, the bait must be up then, that’s why you call me right?}”</p><p>“{Yes, they are here and now is the best time for it, does that worthless human took the bait?}” Rubedo asks with a twisted smile.</p><p>“{Indeed, it was very easy to <em>convince him</em> to do something like that, after we get rid of him we would be able to get a hold in the empire nobility with more strength, all as our lady planned!” Rubedo only nods. Truly to think their lady was able to think so far head from them, was something to be in awe.</p><p>“{Indeed, that’s our lady, but I must ask sister why can’t I fight?}” Rubedo said with a whining voice.</p><p>“{Now, now, little sister, I know that you want to fight but you have an image to keep, we would have our time remember, you need to be patient, okay?}”</p><p>“{Yes, sister}” Rubedo said with a sigh.</p><p>“{Good, now get ready and don’t forget about what you learn in Pandora’s Actor classes}”</p><p>When the massage was over, she only sighs, as she got ready to do her part.</p><p>The fat pedophile noble was going to send people to kidnap her today, being one of the most powerful in the empire, they will get rid of him and put a Doppelgänger on his position so they would be able to start moving into the empire politics, putting the seeds of their lady’s futures plans.</p><p>She felt a presence getting closer, so she got ready to play the part of a damsel in distress.</p><p>Meanwhile, the team of Foresight was in the living room getting ready to patrol the area again.</p><p>“Well, don’t feel that bad Roberdyck, at least you could say that you did manage to impress her,” said Imina, with a smile.</p><p>“Not funny,” the poor cleric said.</p><p>“Still what made you say such a thing?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know honestly, it was just... I don’t know really, stop reminding me,” Arche laughed like the rest until Imina suddenly went quiet.</p><p>“Shhh, wait, one of my trap went off,” suddenly all of them heard a scream on the second floor.</p><p>“Miss Espinela!” they didn’t waste time to move and the moment they arrive at the room, they saw the poor girl unconscious in the arms of the invaders.</p><p>“Leave her alone!” Hekkeran said.</p><p>“Tch, I thought this was going to be an easy job!” one of the black-hooded men said.</p><p>“Let’s just leave now!” the other respond.</p><p>“No, you won’t!” said Hekkeran while attacking one of them, the other one didn’t waste time before throwing jar on the floor and disappearing the black smoke.</p><p>Yuri came running, and when she saw what happen, she could only cry in a very <em>dramatic</em> pose for her lady kidnapping.</p><p>“Milady!~” she cries dramatically.</p><p>“Please save her, please!~,” Yuri said while changing her posture to <em>dramatic pose number IV.</em></p><p>She pulls out a napkin and sniffed very hard on it, as the tears were visible on her cheeks. The members of Foresight were ridden with guilt since they failed to protect the youthful girl.</p><p>“We need to hurry, they are getting away!” said Imina.</p><p>“Let’s go,” said Hekkeran, being followed by a Roberdyck who looks furious, perhaps because he saw the stunning woman he was in love with crying her heart out for her lady.</p><p>“Yes! Miss Yuri, please remain here, we will bring her back!” said Arche with determination in her face.</p><p>“Really?~” Yuri said, changing posture to <em>dramatic pose number V</em>.</p><p>“Yes, stay here!”</p><p>Foresight left the room. Jumping out the window, Yuri waited for a few seconds and then finally stood up. She looks quite please with her performance as she was smiling happily about it.</p><p>“Truly, I am a good actress,” she said adjusting her glasses.</p><p>“{Lady Albedo, they took the bait}” Yuri said.</p><p>“{Good, the shadow demons are with my sister, use the coat of invisibility, and follow them}”</p><p>“{Understood}”</p><p>“{By the way, Pandora’s Actor was watching you, said he cried at your performance, congratulations are in order}”</p><p>“{Thank you, Lady Albedo, I need to get better, but this skill is proving to be useful}”</p><p>“{Indeed, now make sure that the plan goes accordingly}”</p><p>“{Yes!}”</p><p>Yuri quickly left the room, leaving behind her Oscar-worthy performance, as Pandora’s Actor once said.</p><p>But for her, the most important step of their plan was beginning. There would not be failures.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The "rescue"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I hope things are better now!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 17</p><p>In the Slane Theocracy, a reunion of the cardinals was being held. Some of them seem to be in quite the discussion.</p><p>“How can you say that?! When it was all your fault?!” yelled the cardinal of Water.</p><p>“What I was trying to say is that we didn’t think that Zesshi would insult the witch queen, gods know that both the captain of the black scripture and Quaiesse did the best they could to stop that girl,” said the cardinal of Fire with an exhausted voice.</p><p>“It didn’t work now, did it?! Now we have a powerful magic caster, running amok creating armies of un-dead and skeleton dragons and bringing chaos to our borders,” replied the cardinal of Water.</p><p>“Enough!” the cardinal of earth, Raymon exclaimed.</p><p>Putting an end to the ongoing discussion, as he as well, looked exhausted.</p><p>The last couple of days have been quite stressful to all of them, after the unsuccessful negotiation they had with the witch queen of Nazarick.</p><p>Raymond regretted getting Zesshi involved in the meeting. Everything was doing quite well at the beginning. They manage to understand quite well how this woman thinks. She was very smart, witty, and <em>dramatic</em>, but powerful all the same, there was no doubt about it.</p><p>She sounded interested to join the black scripture, or at least to know more about them, but then that bloody half-elf had to screw it up by insulting their guest by commenting about her clothes and mask, making nasty remarks to her over and over again.</p><p>She was able to let it slide the first time, especially when they both Quaiesse and the captain of the black scripture apologize on her behalf, but after Zesshi commented about her name, and how stupid it was, things went sour quickly.</p><p>The battle that ensues was really a proof that she was not a simple magic caster, that she was indeed above everyone else. They now know that she is, in fact, stronger than Rigrit Bers Caurau and Fluder Paradyne.</p><p>She could push the 12 scriptures members to the edge and even kill some of them and almost defeated Zesshi by herself, in the battle of the 11th seat, suffer third degrees burns on her back and arms.</p><p>The 3rd seat was left unconscious for almost two days after the fight with broken bones all over his body.</p><p>The 8th seat lost both of his legs in the fight, as he was the first one to fell to witch queen power.</p><p>The 9th seat died as he tried to capture the witch queen but failed.</p><p>The 2nd seat tried to use his ability to stop time to give time for the rest to attack but didn’t work, getting himself killed as well.</p><p>The 4th seat, Divine chant lost both of her eyes as the witch queen saw that she was the main healer of the group.</p><p>He remembers the words that the witch queen said, when she took the woman’s eye, it was the most brutal and bizarre things he has ever seen.</p><p>
  <em>“My dear, you are beautiful! But sadly for you, I must do this, forgive me, this may hurt since you can’t heal, what you can’t see! Es tu mir leid liebe!”</em>
</p><p>It was the only thing she suffered. The rest of the scripture got away without too many injuries after the fight. They manage to recover quickly, but it was clear to them that the reality to what they witness was settling, especially for Zesshi, who lost an arm to the witch queen.</p><p>Raymond could say that things could have gone differently if the scripture was more prepared. If they get their actual armors and items, but he knew he was trying to blind himself to the possibility that even if it was true, some of them would have to die, regardless.</p><p>Now they need to know what to do. The attacks of the witch queen have been random and not that damaging to them, but they know that she would grow more powerful as time passes by. Especially with that item she possesses.</p><p>“What are we going to do?” one cardinal finally said.</p><p>“We kill her, of course!” the cardinal of Water said once more.</p><p>“As that would help, she defeats the black scripture, if you remember, besides she is not only attacking us but as well the Holy kingdom and the elf kingdom, and as far I can say, is the Holy kingdom the one getting the witch queen fury,” the cardinal of Fire said.</p><p>“We can’t let her get more powerful,” the cardinal of Wind said, making them realize that he is right.</p><p>“What about asking for a truce?” Raymond looks quite shocked at the cardinal of Ligh. He has been quiet all this time, like he was deep in thought.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Raymond asks</p><p>“Look, the fight started because of us, well mostly because of <em>her</em>, if we apologize, maybe we can get this back to ground zero,” the cardinal of Water seems livid at the thought of asking for something like that.</p><p>“<em>You</em> want us to ask forgiveness?! We are the servants of the gods! Such things are below us!” he yelled.</p><p>“Consider it an official <em>apologize, </em>we have done that in the past, we need to show her that we are people that can let bygones be bygones, there is nothing bad about it, everything she did at one point could be excused, she was the one getting insulted by our dear Zesshi, remember?” Raymond and the rest were paying attention intently. He could understand his point of view.</p><p>It had some merit, after all, what he was saying was the truth. She was the one getting insulted left and right and responded in kind. If they can somehow reach an agreement, they could benefit from it a lot.</p><p>“You spoke some truth about this, brother, but first we must try to reach her, and try to parlay, I doubt that we can just... Appear in front of her and try to defend ourselves,” Raymon drawled.</p><p>“We can send Quaiesse and the captain of the scripture, and the Thousand League Astrologer, they are the most well-spoken in the group, they could convince her to parlay,” all of them look quite conflicted.</p><p>Losing one of them could be disastrous. They are lucky that they have revived the ones who died in the last battle.</p><p>But if they lose them, away from the safety of Kami Miyako, then the military power of the nation would suffer.</p><p>“Let’s think this carefully, for now, we need to wait for them to recover as well, let’s send our spies around the nation and try to pinpoint a potential attack,” All the cardinals agreed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the cardinals plot their next move. A certain half-elf seems to try to solve a peculiar Rubik cube and ignoring a certain blonde with pink eyes.</p><p>“Zesshi are you paying attention?” he said with a tired face.</p><p>“Mmh,” she only said.</p><p>“You should be in bed, you know that right?”</p><p>“I got bored, I don’t like being in bed for a long time, it’s bothersome,” she said still refusing to look at him</p><p>“It seems that you are quite frustrated,” Zesshi finally turns her gaze on him.</p><p>“What do you want, Quaiesse?” she snaps.</p><p>“Nothing, just checking you are all right, that’s all, nothing more,” Zesshi didn’t stop looking annoyed.</p><p>“I almost had her,” she muttered, and Quaiesse could only sigh.</p><p>“<em>Almost</em>, you lost an arm,” he pointed to which she could only snort.</p><p>“I had another one, I have waited a long time to fight an opponent of that level, I had never felt so alive, and then you made me stop,” the anger in her eyes was more visible than ever, the blond guy only shiver at her gaze.</p><p>“It was not a suitable moment to fight, the rest of the scripture was heavily injured, a retreat was the only rational thing to do,” Quaiesse explains.</p><p>“I don’t care about them, they could all die for all I care, it was <em>my</em> time to let myself loose, I was going to get serious and I <em>know</em> the witch queen too, but it seems I will have to wait for another chance later,” Zesshe said with clear sadness in her voice.</p><p>Quaiesse only shook his head and leaves the half-elf alone. He didn’t witness the cruel and twisted smile of the girl who seems to rub her stomach repeatedly.</p><p>“The witch queen, <em>eh?~”</em></p><hr/><p>Deep in the forest away from the capital of the empire, Foresight, the <em>worker’s</em> team, was in pursuit to save a certain young lady.</p><p>“Imina, where are they going?!” yelled Hekkeran.</p><p>“There is a cave ahead!”</p><p>“Arche!”</p><p>“[Dark vision]” Arche could see the cave just as clear as day. She frowns when she saw that it was not as protected as she would imagine.</p><p>“There! Be careful they are magi traps ahead!”</p><p>Once they arrive, Imina carefully removes all the traps in the cave's entrance. They knew that probably would be more than one person in there.</p><p>“We need to be careful, we don’t know how many are there,” Roberdyck said.</p><p>“[Reinforce Armor]” Arche buff all of her companions one by one, in the end, she drank two potions to make sure she is still ready to fight whatever lay ahead of them.</p><p>“Let’s go,” said Hekkeran as the group carefully moves in.</p><p>While Foresight was invading the kidnapper’s stronghold, a certain little lady was doing her best to not kill everyone in this room. She was just sitting on the ground while her captors screamed at each other.</p><p>“They are here, you idiot!”</p><p>“What was I supposed. There to do?!”</p><p>“To stop them, perhaps?!”</p><p>“I am not a fighter!”</p><p>Rubedo saw that she was not the only one who got kidnaped. There are some other girls, childish girls, and two older ladies. They all looked terrified and a little hopeful since they believe that help was coming soon. She let a small snort.</p><p>“We kidnap two noble ladies from the empire and the kingdom, it was only a matter of time before we discovered! That fat bastard screws us!”</p><p>Rubedo was thinking about why her sister sounded so happy. Did their lady finally call for Albedo to join her in bed? She didn’t think so, not yet at least. If that was the case, Albedo would have been more than happy to share that to her.</p><p>So what happened between her lady and her sister? One part of her wanted to know what happened and the other part didn’t since she is still a child.</p><p>“They are only four of them! Kill them!” one of them said.</p><p>Rubedo wanted to eat something sweet, perhaps once this is over, a chocolate cake would be a good reward, her sister didn’t want her to only eat cakes or things like that, but she believes that she deserves a reward after put up with lesser beings for so long.</p><p>Rubedo is just daydreaming of chocolate cakes and ice cream. Meanwhile, a fierce battle was taking place just ouside the doors.</p><p>“[Iron fist]” Hekkeran fist broke the jaw of one kidnapper like it was nothing. He quickly went on the offensives and with his two swords slash another enemy.</p><p>“[Twin Blade Strike]” he yelled.</p><p>“[Lesser strength] [Lesser Dexterity]” Roberdyck abilities buff his companions, who took it with great joy.</p><p>“[Piercing Arrow] [Magic Arrow]” both Imina and Arche broke the defense line of the kidnappers, who felt one by one as Hekkeran finished them off.</p><p>“[Physical Boost] [Twin Blade Strike]” Hekkeran body tensed up as his strikes grow more powerful and deadly than before.</p><p>“[Lightning]” Arche ability kill the last one of them, they all look exhausted more than ever.</p><p>“Hekkeran, take this,” Robedyck gave away a stamina potion, Hekkeran smile a little as he felt the drawbacks of [Physical Boost] settling in on his body.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said.</p><p>“Let’s hurry up,” Foresight reached the last room of the kidnaper’s stronghold, and they prepared for the worst.</p><p>What they found was more than they expected. The girls cried in relief as they saw their liberators with joy.</p><p>“Wow, this is not what I was expecting,” Imina could only say.</p><p>“Indeed... miss Espinela!” Arche ran immediately to the young girl who seems to be traumatized, there she was, with her mouth open, salivating, Arche fears that because of the number of people in this place, she was reading all of their souls at the same time, Arche cursed under her breath, blaming herself for being slow, she didn’t know that the girl was thinking about something delicious.</p><p>“Miss Espinela! It’s me, Arche! It’s fine, just focus on me!” Rubedo was shocked beyond comprehension, there she was, thinking about delicious cakes of every flavor and texture when she was suddenly, and <em>abruptly</em> she may add, brought back from her beautiful dream, by the human girl.</p><p>She is being <em>hugged</em> by this worm, only her sister has ever hugged her, and now this vermin dared to touch her. She was furious; she was trembling in rage. She had to focus on other things to not kill her right there.</p><p>From Arche point of view, she could feel miss Espinela trembling, Arche softly stroke her hair and started to murmuring gentle words. Arche felt miss Espinela's body relax slowly until she is completely calm.</p><p>“You took to long,” Arche smiled.</p><p>“Sorry.” the blond girl said as she took her hand with a smile.</p><p>Neither of them, besides Rubedo, notices a certain maid behind them smiling fondly at the scene.</p><hr/><p>Far away in the empire's capital, a certain lord was enjoying himself.</p><p>“So young... So innocent,” Count Wulat, the obese noble said.</p><p>“I want her, she would be my perfect doll,” his perverted smile grew in the dark. The moment he saw that noble girl from the south, he fell in love. She completely snared him with her beauty.</p><p>“I want to take her, to make her mine!” he grunted as he empties himself on the poor victim of his lust.</p><p>“She should be here by now,” the obese lord was getting ready for round two when a figure behind him appear out of nowhere.</p><p>“Here you are~” he quickly turns around and saw a young girl, wearing a strange outfit.</p><p>“Wh-who are you?! How do you get in?!” he yelled.</p><p>“Are you Cout Wulat?” the girl with a strange face asks, tilting her head a little.</p><p>“Y-yes, I am! You are in deep trouble young lady!” he stood up and smirk slightly seeing the petite body of the little miss before him.</p><p>“I will let you go if <em>you</em> do what I say,” he said licking his lips.</p><p>The masked girl seems to think about something else, the fat noble, got angry and decide to use force himself upon her, after all, she was just a little girl.</p><p>Then suddenly he felt something weird under his feet, like little things crawling on his skin. What he saw petrified him.</p><p>Insects all over him, spiders, centipedes, cockroaches, all over the place. He tried to run, but it was to no avail.</p><p>“Don’t move, they are hungry~?” the mask’s girl said. The obese noble screams were muffled by the centipedes entering his mouth. The pain he was feeling was unbearable, as he was being eaten alive, from inside out.</p><p>“Leave something for me, okay~,”</p><p>“{Lady Albedo, It’s done,}”</p><p>“{Excellent job, Entoma, now we will have more control in the empire, did you eat the lord’s family?}”</p><p>“{Yes!}</p><p>“{Good, they would have proved quite annoying to deal with in the future, now report back to Nazarick, I will send the Doppelgänger, and he will deal with everything else}”</p><p>“{Okay!~}” Entoma said ending the conversation.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>, I want to see big sister Yuri,” Entoma said a little said as she disappeared in the shadows of the now-empty mansion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Good experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>Yes. All right.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Nice, very nice.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 18</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The streets of E-Rantel were as usual, loud and lively, merchants screams are heard everywhere, so they could draw crowds to look at their wares. It was a beautiful day indeed. Then, the citizens of the city started whispering at the sight of three beautiful women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, look, they are back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s must have been a fast quest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are probably the strongest adamantite team in the world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly the most ravishing, what I would give to be with them, just one night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in line!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said that Elian the dark princess is the most gorgeous of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows, no one has seen her face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Galadriel, this has become so normal. She didn’t even pay attention anymore. She just wanted to show up to the guild, check-up, and count the gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finally understanding the economics of this new world, she, </span>
  <em>
    <span>at last</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can make a nice investment of her own, Galadriel is grateful that her degree in business administration is being very useful now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was able to make some nice investments here and there. Galadriel found out that they are selling toys of her. And she is quite in demand for what the toymaker said, next to the one of Blue Rose. After hearing that she invested there, making sure to get a 25% profit and that they get every detail perfect. After all, she has been always a fan of esthetics in toys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was also able to understand how Nazarick is capable to produce so much gold. The mines on the 5th floor are infinite, so gold is never going to be an issue. She honestly feels that she is cheating the system, honestly, it is not fair. To be able to have such an advantage is somewhat unfair, regardless it would help to Nazarick in the long run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel groans, remembering something else. She is struggling to carry out payments to the guardians, the maids, and pretty much everyone in the tomb. They are just too stubborn, they don’t want to accept payment. They in fact considered a punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She required to create a payment system so they could spend their money on something, whatever; she didn’t care, but they rejected. Then she tried to establish a resting day, so the workers could spend their day free of responsibilities, and again they refused. Albedo told her, very simplistically, that they saw that as a punishment and begged for forgiveness if they have failed me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loves them, but sometimes it’s too much for her, truly, she just wanted to be a good boss, but they make it impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elian dear~,” Lupusregina said hugging her arm and leaning her head on to her shoulder. Galadriel already got used to this, to the way she-wolf shows her affection and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since she accepted as her lover, things have been going quite well in her love life. Honestly, she didn’t expect this resolution. But gladly welcomes it, there was also the rest of her potential lovers, like Albedo and Shalltear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to make sure to take things slowly and don’t push things too much. She already kisses Albedo, that little token of love truly calmed the succubus down, now she always smiles and looking happier. Shalltear thought she must tread carefully there, Peroroncino was quite the guy. She doesn’t know what kind of perverted kink he put in her; she is enjoying her sex life, but she is not ready for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of extreme sex life. Still, she held Shalltear's hand a bit and eat dinner with her. She is quite smart, to be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elian! Don’t ignore me~” Lupusreigna pout and Galadriel giggle at the dramatic reaction of the wolf-girl. Smiling the wolf maid gives a little kiss on Galadriel's helmet, making the demon empress smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She is so lovely when she smiles like that,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Galadriel’s mind is surrounded by flowers of love, as the she-wolf keep smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry love, fresh ideas, and notions come to my mind, I can’t help to keep thinking about all that I must do, once more I apologize,” Galadriel’s voice was gentles as ever but with a small touch of love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are always thinking, always plotting, I sometimes wonder how can you do all of that,” this is one thing she loves about this undercover mission, that she can speak with someone naturally, like a normal person. To speak so freely, it’s refreshing to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a lot that worries me, have a lot of things to protect, there are many people who depend on me, and lots of people I care about,” she whispered, Lupusregina and the third wheel, Narberal, seems to catch the true meaning of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need not worry about all of it, you don’t have to feel alone in this path, we are here with you... always,” the softness of her voices, it’s always something to behold. One of those moments where she can see another part of Lupusregina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am terrified, always worry to lose all of you, is what keep me awake all night,” Galadriel responds now resting her head on Lupusregina’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is never going to happen. We will never leave you,” Lupusregina said with determination. Narbela nodded feeling the same way as her sister. They will never leave her lady alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, now let get inside this place,” Galadriel said as she enters the guild building. As always, there is silence. The other adventures stare at them, with either lust, admiration, devotion, or jealousy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl on the desk seems to be a recent one, Galadriel thought about how nervous she looked, she was trembling, afraid of doing or saying something rude to the strongest adamantite team in the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We completed the request, here is the proof,” Galadriel mumbled as the poor inexperienced girl stuttered while trying to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-l-lad-lady El-alin...”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uwa, what is the issue with this girl? Is she all right?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galadriel felt pity for the poor girl, truly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing to the poor girl, Elian~,” Lupusregina being </span>
  <em>
    <span>the sexy wolf she is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, enjoyed watching the poor human suffer under the pressure of screwing things up on her first day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is she trying to say?” the third wheel, Narberal asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Elian!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Ayai,” Galadriel saw the older lady coming to the rescue of the poor junior girl, she moves the girl away and quickly finishes checking the proof of the quest and everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for her, my lady, she is new,” Galadriel waves it off, as she truly didn’t care about the girl stuttering problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing to worry about,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It going to be the same suit?” Galadriel only nods and took the keys to leave this place. She is getting tired of the stares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she finally reaches her room, she took her helmet off and sigh loudly, this undercover persona of her, was truly getting nowhere, she needs to have something more. The witch queen was getting more and more attention in the south. She would need to use that very soon, but how would she do it? She doesn’t know yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Galadriel knew what was going on, Lupusregina jerked on top of her, that huge smirk on her face, tells her that this wolf of her was thinking of very perverted things, and she loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are drifting away again, always thinking, always worried about so much,” Lupusregina took her armor off, she is really good at this now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you let me think of something else?” Galadriel smiled at stunning she-wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok~,” she answered, taking her clothes out with no difficulty and Galadriel didn’t wait for doing it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupusregina was being the one on the attacking side, something that the demon empress didn’t mind at all, she let herself being invaded by the relentless kisses and gently bites on her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The she-wolf knew all of her lady's sweet spots. She kissed her neck, licking it from her earlobe, grope her firm and huge breasts. All those things that drive her lady mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the squeak of the third wheel, also known as Narberal, made them stop for a brief couple seconds. Galadriel is constantly amused, as the red face Doppelgänger watch from the end of the room. She had always the misfortune or </span>
  <em>
    <span>fortune</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see her sister and lady, intimacy hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel only rolled her eyes, knowing that Narberal would leave them alone soon enough. But then, when she saw the face of Lupusregina, she knew that something bad would happen. Before she was about to say anything, the cowardly attack of the wolf maid on her private broke any train of thought for a moment. The moan that fallowed made Lupusregina wetter and wetter for her lady, who was at her mercy. Then, with a mischievous smile, she directed her eyes to her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nabe~ Come here, our lady needs a little of help~” Narberal face was in shock, trying to process what she just heard. Galadriel is losing herself more and more. Lupusregina's fingers are deep inside her, playing with her spot, as she could only open her legs more so the traitor wolf could have more space to move them within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narberal is still but suddenly moved. Lupusregina smiled knowing that she had her price. Once her sister was close enough, she pulled her fingers out of her lady’s core and inserted them in poor Narberal's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it? ~” Lupusregina said, fondling the insides of Narberal's mouth with her fingers, so the maid could taste her lady juices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delicious isn’t? Our lady tastes so good~” Narberal was in trances, just licking her lips, tasting everything from her lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want more? Here you can get more~” Lupusregina's husky voice made Galadriel hornier than ever. There she was naked with her legs open so two horny maids could see her. She couldn’t stop, she just let it be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly, Lupusregina threw another surprise attack, by ripping Narberal's clothes, revealing quite the body, that Galadriel knew she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel saw those perfect breasts. Although not as big as Lupusregina, they are still quite the catch. Her wide hips and long legs were too much for Galadriel to handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please, I can’t take it anymore,” the demon empress begged, as she saw the triumph smile of the wolf girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cheeky bastard, I will get you later!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galadriel thought, still deep in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, Narberal, don’t make our lady wait,” she said as the now horny third wheel, had a mission on her face, to be more than that. She knelt and brought her face unto her lady delightful sex, and slowly licked it, lip to lip, she took her time, tasting her lady, knowing her spots, pleasing her well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel could only throw her head back in pleasure, as the maid brought to her body. She so waited orgasm, the first of the day. She grabbed Narberal head and push her deep in her sex making sure her tongue goes deep, Narberal then realized that being a Doppelgänger could serve well in this situation, as she allows her tongue grew wider and larger, to relish every inch of her lady pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupusregina had the face of someone who has emerged victorious after a lengthy battle. But the war is far from over. The exotic brown-skinned maid attacks her lady’s nipples, sucking, squeezing them. Whatever she can to make her lady orgasm stronger. Galadriel is completely out. She is in such pleasure that she did not speak, only to moan. After Narberal found her g-spot everything was thrown out the window. She was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narberal pushes her tongue deeper and deeper into her lady, making sure to never forget her glorious taste. It was after her lady came for the fifth time in a row that she pulled her long and wet tongue out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupusregina look very happy about it, and Narberal couldn’t say she was not as well, to do such a thing, it was the happiest day of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narberal saw her lady heavy breathing, her face was gone, it was truly such a... dirty scene; she loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is our lady all right?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,</span>
  <em>
    <span> she is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and this is only the beginning Nabe~,” Lupusregina said with a big perverted smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will teach you, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>scissoring </span>
  </em>
  <span>with our lady, and much more, you will love it!~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galadriel found pleasure in her first ever threesome, so much that she didn’t remember pretty much anything after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After many hours of pleasure, three sweaty bodies are currently cuddling with each other, Galadriel had Narberal on her left and Lupusregina on her right. She was completely satisfied and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was something strange; she didn’t get tired in the normal sense of the word. It was the more of the post-coitus feeling of satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that you could do that Narberal,” Galadriel said loving the feeling of those two at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I, my lady, honestly it just occurs to me at the moment,” Narberal said with a very soft and relaxed voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bit me as well, I didn’t believe that you would do something like that,” Lupusregina said as she was just caressing her lady’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations Narberal, you’re not the third wheel anymore,” Lupusregina said with a mocking smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Lupus, truly,” Narberal said with a very sarcastic voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was just right until a tingling sound came to her head, Galadriel sighs, she wanted to go another round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“{Yes?}”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“{My lady, we have urgent news}” the voice of Albedo made her almost jump out of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“{What is it Albedo?}” she said as her aura grow faster, both Lupusregina and Narberal suddenly felt the change in their lady. They knew something big as happen, they quickly stood up and changed to their clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“{It’s Sebas, we believe he betrayed us}”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Re-Estize Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thanks to all of you for the reviews!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 19</p><p>Galadriel is in deep thought, debating with herself over what she learned from Solution. She doesn’t want it to be true; she refuses to believe that Sebas, Touch-Me’s creation would have rebelled against her, there is no way.</p><p>“I refuse to believe he betrayed us, I refuse!” her aura is dark and heavy, the poor maids around were feeling all their lady’s wrath and Galadriel didn’t seem to realize that.</p><p>“My lady!” Demiurge tries to speak but was silenced by the ruler of Nazarick disbelief and anger.</p><p>“None of my servants would ever do such a thing! Especially Sebas! He is Touch-Me’s creation! He would never betray me! No matter what!” She is so angry, so furious.</p><p>“How they dare to say such a thing? My servants would never, ever do anything like that especially someone like Sebas, I am so furious that I don’t even know why my reaction is so extreme!”</p><p><em>“My racial level seems to not tolerate any insubordination or betray. I don’t know... I will try to remember it later,”</em> Galadriel thought until she heard a big sound coming from next to her. One of the Homunculus maids is on the ground trying to breathe, Albedo and Demiurge seem to be in pain, she relaxed a little feeling guilty about how her aura seems to hurt them.</p><p>“I lost my self-control, I apologize, Cixous are you all right?” the poor maid, blessed her soul, quickly stood up.</p><p>“Please don’t worry about me!” she said.</p><p>“I worry about you, I worry about everyone in Nazarick,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Albedo, Demiurge, please forgive me,” she said.</p><p>“Please forgive us! We didn’t know about Sebas, we should have reported until we have all evidence!” Demiurge said.</p><p>“Yes, you should have.” that seems to hit quite hard to the demon since he flinched hard at that.</p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps... someone used an item capable to mind control him, but there is no such item I already have [Downfall of Castle and Country] I can’t think of another item that does the same, besides Sebas has [Odin’s Aesir ring] so he is safe from other world items, then how? Or why?”</em>
</p><p>Galadriel debated herself. Meanwhile, Demiurge and Albedo looked at their lady with worry. She had taken the news badly, and she seems to be in a depressed mood. They blame themselves for the outrage of their lady.</p><p>“Demiurge, what can you tell me about this Eight fingers?” the demon empress asks.</p><p>“They are an organization that deals in many types of business, from slavery to a mercenary job, they have become influential in the Re-Estize Kingdom, we have been spying on them since we learned from them,” Demiurge said.</p><p>“I see... Demiurge do you believe that Sebas betrayed us? I want your honest answer,” Galadriel asks to the demon before her, with a small tinge of desperation in her voice.</p><p>“No, my lady, I don’t believe it to be true but there is must be a reason for Seba’s actions.” those words brought a little hope to Galadriel, who relaxed a little after hearing that.</p><p>“What about you, Albedo?”</p><p>“I believe the same, my lady,” Galadriel nods thinking about what she should do.</p><p>“My lady, if I may?” that brought the attention of the demon empress who seems quite lost at the moment.</p><p>“What is it, Demiurge?”</p><p>“If I may add something, I have an idea about what to do to test Seba’s loyalty and deal with the organization called Eight Fingers and use them to our advantage”</p><p>“Go ahead, Demiurge tell me about it.”</p><hr/><p>In the Re-Estize Kingdom, a group of Adamantite adventurers is currently holding a meeting before their mission.</p><p>“Are you certain about this, Evileye?” Lakyus asks with clear worry in her voice, as the rest of the team listened.</p><p>“Yes, Rigrit told me about it, they are really worried about this Witch Queen of Nazarick,” Evileye said.</p><p>“How powerful is she?” Gagaran asks.</p><p>“She can use tier 6 magic and she in possession of a powerful item that allows her to create an army of undead and Skeleton dragons. And if the reports are correct, she is getting stronger and stronger.” Evileye said.</p><p>“Wow! That is bad to hear shorty, but what about the Theocracy? They surely wouldn’t just stand there and take the punch like that as well for the Holy Kingdom and The Elf Kingdom,” Lakyus nodded as she had a hard time believing such a person exists, but knowing her sister in battle she is not someone who jokes about things like this.</p><p>“It’s not like that. She is being spontaneous about her attacks. They are at random, they are low-level undead so they are easy to kill, the Skeleton dragons are quite the challenge to magic caster but not much for a group of warriors, the problem is that she is only... testing things like she is just experimenting.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Tina asks.</p><p>“Every time she appears, she would speak in a strange language, like a really strange language, then she would send a few dozen of skeletons and leave, it’s bizarre... but there is something odd about her like she is just waiting for the right time like she is just making a show,” Evileye said while thinking about the strange magic caster.</p><p>She is intrigued by such a person; she knows that she must plan something soon, but what could that be? Only time would tell.</p><p>“Whatever she is after, we would meet her if she comes here.”</p><p>“Well, if she comes north, we will receive her with open arms!” said Gagaran.</p><p>“Sure we will, you especially with that weapon of yours, evil boss,” Tia said while sitting in the corner.</p><p>Lakyus pouted slightly at her nickname then she saw her biggest price, the cursed sword, Kilineiram, the Demonic sword.</p><p>“You sure are lucky to have such a thing, although I must say the weapon kind of freak me out quite a bit,” Gagaran said looking at the bastard sword with fear.</p><p>“One of the swords of darkness, with immeasurable power, they said to be a curse to this world, some others said that only the strongest can use them or most evil ones, just like you evil boss,” Tina and Tia said a unison.</p><p>“I am not evil!” Lakyus pouts.</p><p>“But still... that name there... it’s something that frightens me,” Evileye said, will looking at the embedded name on the dark edge with bright golden color.</p><p>“Galadriel Melkor,” Lakyus said.</p><p>“That name has been around the world for a long time, since the six great gods, to the eight greed kings to the thirteen heroes... yet no much is known about her,” Evileye didn’t hear Lakyus speak because she was brought back to the days of her youth that company of heroes.</p><p>Remembering the one occasion when she asks the black knight about her, she didn’t quite understand at the time but after 200 years she came at the conclusion that whatever the black knight told her, was perhaps true.</p><p>“She can be your greatest ally but as well your mightiest foe, she never lost a fight against other players, not once,” Evileye was pretty sure that this race of Players were gods and that this Galadriel Melkor was perhaps the strongest among all.</p><p>“Well, it’s not like we are going to meet her one day anyway,” Gagaran said while drinking her beer.</p><p>“The legends said that she is asleep in her tomb, waiting for someone to wake her up, somewhere in this world,” Evileye said.</p><p>“Then let her sleep,” Gagaran replied with a snort.</p><p>“Let’s change topic I have shivers,” said Lakyus</p><p>“It’s true, oh, I almost forgot that there is a new adamantite team in the kingdom and they are also only women,” Evileye said.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I heard about them, they supposed to be beautiful... and strong of course,” Lakyus said looking suspiciously nervous about something.</p><p>“Oh, are you in love, Lakyus?” Gagaran teased.</p><p>“What are you talking about?! Of course not! I am just proud that there is another female team in our level, that’s all!” she said with a huff.</p><p>“Sure you are boss,” Tia said with a smirk.</p><p>“We should meet them, I am curious about them, they have quite the record in the guilds, so they must be very strong,” Lakyus could only look away trying to avoid the look of both Gagaran and the twins.</p><p>“Lakyus is in love, she wants the know them better are you not enough with us?” Gagaran let a huge unladylike a laugh.</p><p>“Evil boss wants a harem! Evil boss wants a harem!” Tia and Tina were making sure that Lakyus was as red she could be. It was only when Evileye stopped it that they calmed down.</p><p>“Lakyus take the information we got back to the princess, see if she can get any more close that before with the cryptic message,” Evileye said getting the team back into the business.</p><p>“Indeed, we should get ready as well. We got information about the Eight Fingers, we need to act carefully, Lakyus. Gagaran and I will wait for you in the guild building, so when the princess is ready to let her send that boy of her to contact us,” Evileye said standing up.</p><p>“You truly hate the nobility, right?” Lakyus asked.</p><p>“I hate it, and I doubt Gagaran thinks otherwise,” while the Blue Rose started to get ready for their quest, a certain butler in the city seems to be quite lost.</p><hr/><p>Sebas, the butler of Nazarick was deep in thought, asking himself about why he did it, there was no need for him to go out of his way and save the girl, anyone from Nazarick would be easily capable of abandoning her to her fate.</p><p>Yet, the ripples on his heart come from the simple truth that was bestowed to him on the day of his birth. The strong must help the weak, it’s common sense. His creator’s words rang in the butler’s mind. He acted the way his creator wanted. There was nothing more to say about that.</p><p>Regardless of his selfish action on saving the poor girl. He decided not mentioning it to his lady in any of his reports. Sebas believed it was not important, nothing worthy enough to bother his lady.</p><p>Sebas ignored Solution’s pieces of advice. Thinking there was no need to worry about something insignificant as this. It wasn’t until the inspector, Stefan Havish, and his associated Succulent arrived. That Sebas realized the mistake he’d made.</p><p>“We received a report that somebody took away an employee of a certain business establishment, at the same time dirty money was also handed over to another employee, doesn’t that sound like the sale of a slave to you?”</p><p>Sebas cursed, damming his carelessness. He left too many trails behind him that day.</p><p>He got the attention of the Eight fingers, an organization that is vital for their lady’s success in the kingdom.</p><p>With a single action, Sebas has probably destroyed his lady’s plans on the kingdom. He desperately tried to minimize the damage but to no avail. They got many pieces of evidence about his involvement. There was no way out.</p><p>They tried to take Solution to fill the hole as they mildly put it. The greediness did anger him but had to remain calm and collected.</p><p>“Still... I have to thank that slut I didn’t expect a piece of rubbish taken out for disposal to end up being a goose that lays golden eggs,” Succulent said before leaving.</p><p>He was now standing in the door thinking about all of this. Solution was nearby, surely she knows their situation.</p><p>“Will it not be over if we hand that human over?” Solution said.</p><p>“I do not believe that will solve the problem,” Sebas said.</p><p>“Is that what you think?”</p><p>Sebas just left for a walk after telling her that there was no way for that to happen now that they know they have an advantage. He didn’t know about Solution sending a message to their lady about their current situation.</p><p>“What should I do?” Sebas said to himself, thinking about pretty much all he did.</p><p>He thought about what his lady told him that day. About how she once loved Touch-Me, about how much he reminded her of his creator, how lonely and sad she gets when she looked at him.</p><p>“This is no way to repay her love, my insubordination will hurt her more... I should have let Solution report back, hiding this will end badly for me,” Sebas said while he just kept walking in the city, trying to look for an answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. To be stronger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>So yeah, Brain Uglaus was not attacked by Shalltear here, he left before that. Since Solution and Sebas were not attacked by the bandits, Shalltear didn't find them until much later, and since the Black scripture was busy fighting the witch queen at the time there was not meeting and all that.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As well for the girl called Brita, she didn't go with her team and decided to stay behind in the Carne Village, I will explain why later.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope you guys enjoy it, I am starting to editing some of the old chapters, small detail first.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>See you al later!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 20</p><p>The room is steamy and the soft cries of a woman are the only company of the man enjoying the pleasure of the flesh, his disgusting smile, and the grunt of release made for a horrible picture.</p><p>"That's it you slut take it all, get pregnant with my child!" the sobbing woman merely curdle into the safety of her arms, when he finally pull his cock out.</p><p>"A weak woman only gives birth to a weak son," the man said with a twisted face, as the thought of a weakling child angers him.</p><p>"You are just another slut for me to breed, so disappointing and I thought you were an Adamantite adventurer," he said kicking the poor girl face.</p><p>"All my life I have been looking for the strongest woman, the one would who is my equal, my partner, the one who will take my seed and provide me with strong heirs... but all have been disappointing, such a waste of time," he said walking slowly to the painting in front of him touching the marble gently, he gently touch the face of the woman.</p><p>"Well that girl, the mother of the half-elf prove herself worthy enough to give birth to a strong child but still not good enough to beat me... perhaps if I impregnated her as well... She would not be the first daughter I take for myself," he then licked his lips thinking about a new goal.</p><p>"But that new magic caster, <em>the witch queen</em> now that is something I haven't heard in a while, capable of six-tier magic? powerful enough to command armies of the undead and skeleton dragons? Now she is quite something, I would love to break her and breed her, surely our children would be strong, but still, no one would ever compare to you my dear one, I am still waiting for you, to take you as mine," the painting of the ancient one was on the man room, the long black wings, her regal pose of superiority made him go hard once more.</p><p>He started to kiss the marble, the stone where the figure of his <em>love</em>r is, he was lost in thought thinking of the future, his fantasy of dominion.</p><p>"For now I will have to wait and get this witch queen in my bed and see what she does against me, it's going to be quite fun after all, I love breaking strong woman," he saw that one of the girls who was chained looks terrified of him, she was trembling in the corner with a couple more, they are elf girls of a very young age.</p><p>"I guess for now all of you will satisfy me, as pathetic and worthless you lot are, there is always an opportunity to improve from shit to <em>less</em> shit," he smiled to the poor victims as he got ready to make sure these new toys are ready to bear more children of his.</p><p>"Oh, there is that new group of girls as well, they said that their leader is quite strong too, interesting this world is getting fill with capable mothers of my children, I need to investigate more about them perhaps I could even request a quest as bait again, it works doesn't' girl?" the girl in the bed was still sobbing, trying to disappear from this hell, only that she knew deep down that it would never happen.</p><p>"So much to do and so little time, whores come here and please me!" he ordered as he keeps daydreaming about the future and fantasy, not caring about anything else.</p><hr/><p>The rain and dirtiness of the capital is something that always bothers Brain Unglaus, he was bored of it all, after spending something with a mercenary group that prefers to mug innocent people than fight, he left them.</p><p>Then after a couple of days, he hears the news from an old acquainted of his, that the group got eliminated by some powerful vampire, he was very disappointed that he was no there when it happened.</p><p>A good fight was all he ever wanted, to find a way to get stronger and more powerful enough to beat his old rival, the warrior captain of the RE-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff.</p><p>Now he is unemployed and he is honestly trying to maybe find a job as a bodyguard or something of that nature.</p><p>He was lost in thought when he heard someone shout his name.</p><p>"Brain Ungaus?" he recognizes that voice, Brain would always recognize that voice.</p><p>"Gazef Stronoff," Brain said softly.</p><p>"It's been a while Brain, the last time I hear about you, it's that you were in some mercenary company," Brain nodded.</p><p>He wanted to fight him, to prove if he has indeed become stronger, but Brain knew it was not the place of time for it, besides he would like to have a decent chat with someone like Gazef.</p><p>"I quit, they were too disorganized and the pay wasn't that good to begin with," Gazed nodded as he invited him to his place to have a chat.</p><p>It was better than being under the merciless rain and the smell of wet stone.</p><p>"So how have you been Gazef?" he asked.</p><p>"Pretty much the same, although I must say that these last months have been quite stressful," Gazef said drinking from his cup.</p><p>"How so? Are the nobles getting under your skin?" Brain asked.</p><p>"Not really, well at least not as much, is that almost half a year ago I meet a certain magic caster who saved my life," he said.</p><p>"Magic caster? How did she save your life?"</p><p>"There was a trap made from the Slane Theocracy, they wanted my death, so they keep attacking villages in our borders to get me there, it almost works if it wasn't for the <em>Witch queen of Nazarick</em>," Brain looked quite shocked for a few moments.</p><p>"Wait, wait! Isn't she the one causing all those problems in the Holy kingdom, the Theocracy, and the Elf kingdom?" Brain exclaim.</p><p>"Yes, the same one," Gazed responded drinking again from his cup.</p><p>"She is said to be quite strong, well strong enough to be a six-tier magic caster, but tell me what happens later?" Brain asked.</p><p>"Well, she saves my life, after that she disappears and I didn't hear about her until the news of the south and the chaos she is been making there," Gazef said with a sigh.</p><p>"Well, that sucks," Brain said with a smile.</p><p>"It does honestly, but I hope everything has a reason to be, they must have done something to piss her off quite a lot," Brain snorts.</p><p>"You said it as she needed a reason for doing what she is doing," he said.</p><p>"Perhaps not, but I know she is smart to realize that she is starting to get more and more <em>infamous</em> and that would bring many people against her, she is not doing this as a tantrum, she <em>knows</em> that this would bring the attention she wants," Brain saw Gazef eyes and how deep in thought he is as if he is trying to figure it out this strange puzzle in front of him</p><p>"You think she is planning something? Like a big show?" Brain said to bring the warrior captain back to reality.</p><p>"Perhaps, only time will tell but enough about that, what about you? Are you looking for a job?" Brain sighs as he was trying to look tired.</p><p>"Yes, the work of mercenary is not the best and is quite boring, perhaps I will try to see if there any bodyguard job or something like that," Gazef look at him for a few moments.</p><p>"Why don't you join the royal guard?" Brain almost laughs.</p><p>"Gazef that job may be for you but is not for me, I hate nobles and their little games, I have not the patience for them," Gazef sigh but smiled his so proclaim rival.</p><p>"I guess so, but honestly you have natural talent, I feel like you are wasting it like that," he said making Brain stiff.</p><p>"I want to defeat you, and I won't stop until that happens but I agree with you, I truly don't want to waste my time as a sellsword, but I need to take my road to become stronger, I hope you respect that," Brain said with a determined voice.</p><p>"I do, honestly is just the concerns from warrior to warrior," Gazef said with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you, but sadly I do need a job for now, I have not place to sleep you see" Brain said a little embarrassed.</p><p>"You can stay here, it's big enough for both of us," Gazef said with pure honesty in his voice.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Brain asked.</p><p>"Definitely," Brain nodded as he heard the warrior captain conviction.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"I will pay you, I promised," Brain said.</p><p>"Forget about it," Gazef said with a smile.</p><hr/><p>After a few days of no luck at all, Brain was quite tired of not finding a good job for him, there was just no one to work for who will pay him what he believes he deserves.</p><p>Then as he was walking felt it, a strange aura coming from an old butler, his eyes quickly saw how this old man sidestep in the middle of the crown to stop a couple of guys from hitting a poor boy.</p><p>There is no way someone could move that fast, Brain was sure of it, then he saw it.</p><p>"Get out of the way old man!" the thug said.</p><p>"Well I asked nicely," the butler said.</p><p>The way he got rid of the thugs was so fast, so clean, there was no other way to explain it, Brain was speechless, he saw it all then he left after making sure the kid was treated correctly by a blond boy.</p><p>Brain followed him, he must know about this old man's style, how he was able to be so fast and light, Brain just need to know.</p><p>He was careful to not bring attention to him, he just simply stood away as he saw the old butler speak with the boy.</p><p>"What business do you have with me?" the old guy said.</p><p>"M-my name is Climb A soldier of this country, I wanted to say I am grateful for saving that kid," Climb said.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, now then, I will be going," before the Climb could say anything Bran step out of the shadows.</p><p>"Wait!" he yelled bringing the attention of both Climb and the butler.</p><p>"Who are you?" the butler asked with iron-on his voices, making shivers down Brain spine.</p><p>"My name is Brain Unglaus, I saw your side step and the way you move, I wanted to ask you if you could teach me that!" he begged.</p><p>Climb for his part seems to be quite surprised to someone of a renowned name like him, was here in the city.</p><p>"Teach you?" the butler said a little confused for a moment.</p><p>"Me too!" Climb said as he was just thinking about asking the same thing.</p><p>"Mm, I see, can I see both of your hands?" both Climb and Brain obeyed as they saw how the old man watch with intense their hands.</p><p>"I see, Climb right? I saw that you practice quite a lot but I must say that... you don't have a talent for this, you must know this right?" Climb looked a little ashamed of it but after thinking about his beloved princess it went away.</p><p>"Because I want to protect something dear to me, she needs my sword no matter what, and if I can't protect the one I love, how can I call myself a man?" Brain was shocked by the declaration of the boy, he didn't share his views, he wanted to become strong because he wanted to defeat Gazef but after that, if he achieves it, what will he do with his life? he doesn't know.</p><p>"You have talent, I can see it but your goal is too small, you know this right?" Brain didn't say anything and only looked down.</p><p>"I will show you something if you are prepared of course but be warned, you will die if you don't move," both are shocked to hear that but the idea of becoming stronger lingers in their head so they both refuse to back down.</p><p>"I see, get ready then," both Brain and Climb got ready to whatever may come, they pulled their swords out and the moment they did it, the butler aura grew colder and murderous, full with intent of killing them.</p><p>Neither of them has ever felt something like this in their life, so powerful, so terrified.</p><p>"Now die if you want," both of them knew that they will die if they didn't move, every part of their body was frozen, they didn't have an escape and as close the fist of dead approach their dream appear in front of them, it was enough to make them move a little, enough to evade their fate.</p><p>Both of them fell to their knees gasping for air, Climb was relieved of being alive, but Brain as questioning himself.</p><p>"All this time... I spend years practicing, years training, all of that for nothing? The true power that I wanted is nothing but a child dreams" Brain said to himself.</p><p>"I don't know what power you seek, but after conquering the most common fear, death, you could become stronger if you try but you must know, that you only become more of what you are when you find a worthy goal to follow," Brain heard the words of wisdom of the butler.</p><p>"Perhaps you are right... perhaps I should have found a worthy goal for my self, something truly important," Brain said softly thinking about all this time he wanted to only defeat Gazef.</p><p>All his life there was nothing he truly wanted but after seeing what true power is and how far he is from it, he is truly lost now.</p><p>He trow all away, he had no family, no friends that he could rely on, nothing worthy of protecting.</p><p>"What should I do?" he asked the old man.</p><p>"You can start from zero," said the butler.</p><p>"From zero... to start again?"</p><p>"You never know, that' all I can say, after all, I am only an old butler," he said as suddenly shadows emerge from the alley.</p><p>"Finally, they move," the butler said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Suzuki Satoru or The Demon Empress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I hope everything is looking good!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Right, if there is anyone who speaks german in here, I am deeply sorry for butchering your holy language, I hope it is not that bad.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As well thank you all for the follows and Reviews, I am truly trying to improve and editing things out, I will take my time re-writing in the future and all that, I asked a friend of mine to help me with all of this. I will wait for him to finish some of his other work to move to this one, sorry for the wait and all that, I will get better. Thank you all, and see you later!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>I hope everything is looking good!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 21</p><p>Galadriel is not pleased with Sebas at all. She is concerned and right down furious as well. For what Demiurge told her, Sebas is currently in some hiding base of the Eight Fingers wreaking havoc on his own volition for some reason.</p><p>She is using all kinds of abilities and scrolls to locate her butler whereabouts without him knowing. Galadriel thought about using [Heimdallr Eye] a world item that would have allowed her to spy on Sebas but quickly scratch that. Since the butler possessed one world item and wouldn’t work.</p><p>She is further despaired by Demiurge’s report on Sebas being accompanied by two humans.</p><p><em>“Do they know who he is? Did Sebas blew his cover? Why are two humans with him?!”</em> Galadriel is feeling anxious at the prospect of him betraying her. She wanted to deny it with all her heart, but the question of why those lesser beings are so important to him came to her mind.</p><p><em>“Why is he acting this way? All because of a human? Who is this human, eh? Why is she so important to him? What did she do to earn Seba’s protection?”</em> she felt jealousy for some reason, a sense of greed start building inside her.</p><p><em>“How dare this human take what is mine? Sebas is mine! Like everyone in Nazarick! He belongs to me a no one else! They are all mine!”</em> Galadriel’s racial level didn’t allow her to share. Demon avarice and greediness are part of her now and it is fueled by a deep feeling of abandonment.</p><p>She didn’t realize it at the moment, but the demon empress is still hurt and deeply mark by her friend’s silence. She pushes it away, of course, never truly accepting that they didn’t care about to guild or her to be more specific.</p><p>Demons of the highest level can hold grudges forever, and Galadriel is one of them. She is oblivious to it, of course. Her feelings to keep everyone under her control, under her rule, is not only because of her character lore or traits but because she is truly terrified of being left alone by the NPCs of Nazarick.</p><p>Fear that can only be brought off as fury, greediness, avarice, and sometimes lust.</p><p>“Where is the... human,” she asked.</p><p>“In the mansion with Solution, my lady,” answer Demiurge a little tense, he could almost feel all of his lady’s aura. He never has seen her this way. He was just telling her about a plan to test Seba’s loyalty and then she just snaps. He is horrified.</p><p>There is something dark deep inside his lady soul, but he knew better than asking that to his lady.</p><p>Every demon represents a certain trait, gluttony, lust, envy, wrath, and many more. Only the ones at the top can grow and be more than just one, he takes for example Albedo.</p><p>Yes, she is a Succubus but a demon nonetheless; she is deeply connected to lust but she can be more of what she is, the love Albedo feels for her lady evolved to adoration and undying loyalty.</p><p>That’s why she remains a virgin regardless of her nature, a Succubus is mostly nymphomaniac, once a maiden succubus tastes the pleasure of the flesh, she can’t go back anymore, making her desperate to find more to feed regardless of her loyalties.</p><p>That’s why Demiurge feels respect for the overseer. To push down her succubus nature to a ridiculous degree. Only to keep being loyal to her loved one, it’s something to be admired.</p><p>Of course, he knows that very soon their lady will call for her and once she does, Albedo will forever be bonded to her. He wonders if Albedo could get their lady pregnant.</p><p>Demiurge remembers reading somewhere about how it works. Succubi would collect semen from their victims and give it to the Incubi so they could impregnate a female. But only the most powerful Succubi can grow a certain tool to impregnate females. Creating the famous children of Lilith. How does it work, is still a mystery for him.</p><p>He would have to go to Ashurbanipal to read about this, although he is pretty sure that Albedo is waiting for the opportunity to do such a thing. He remembers when she was talking to herself, believing she was alone, about how big it was. Demiurge shook his head. He didn’t want to think something like that.</p><p>“My lady, Pandora’s Actor is here,” Albedo said. </p><p>Stopping Galadriel’s mental rants of anger and jealousy to Demiurge possibilities of Albedo impregnating their lady.</p><p>“Pandora’s Actor, I know you have been busy making the name of the Witch Queen famous in the south. Sorry for disturbing you but we have a problem that requires your ability,” Galadriel said devoid of all emotion. Her voice is cold and on edge.</p><p>Pandora’s Actor perhaps is theatrical or even overdramatic. But he was the only one in the entire tomb who knew about his lady’s mental state before being brought to this world. He was perhaps the only one who has seen their lady at her worst, her ramblings, her breakdowns, and sorrows.</p><p>He also knew that her lady sometimes didn’t know much about what Albedo and Demiurge were talking to about, she would mostly go along with whatever they said, and it was not because of her not being a smart and capable leader but because she didn’t truly have any experience leading, until now.</p><p>Pandora’s Actor is the only one Galadriel spoke about her life and work in the company. About how unfairly she was treated, how many of the higher up would grope her and offer her a better salary if she sleeps with them. Pandora’s didn’t know what a company was exactly, but the fury he felt after hearing that. Would have made Albedo and Demiurge look like a couple of puppies next to him. He would not allow such a thing to happen again.</p><p>Of course, he would never betray her lady’s trust. This information about her, these weak spots of her would forever remain hidden inside his heart.</p><p>“Ich werde immer zu Ihren Diensten sein, meine Dame (I will always be at your service, my lady),” Pandora’s Actor said bowing deeply.</p><p>“Good, I believe that Albedo already told you about Sebas’ actions and consequences,” Pandora’s Actor nodded.</p><p>“Excellent. When he returns from his little adventurer, you will take my spot and see if he truly betrayed us. Cocytus would remain with this lizard people he is investigating, so Rubedo would be there full armed. She will arrive shortly and a Doppelgänger would take her place in the empire, for now, I want you to see this human and show her the problems she causes to me, then kill her,” Galadriel said feeling no emotion of guilt only satisfaction knowing that Sebas would learn about trying to betray her trust by doing something like this.</p><p>She is so blinded by rage and many other feelings. That she didn’t realize that it was her racial traits talking for her; it was the demon side that was taking control slowly. Keeping everything under her control is how it should be forever. Galadriel didn’t notice this, as a demon empress, most of those feelings are crank to eleven when she is experiencing something very strong. Something a demon will never admit having, worry and fear, are a weakness that will transform into something else to appear strong and confident. Demons hate any kind of weakness in their personas.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” everyone looks aghast by Pandora’s Actor question.</p><p>“Are you questioning our lady?!” yelled Albedo, seething in anger.</p><p>“How dare you?!” Demiurge screamed, infuriated, showing his diamond eyes.</p><p>Both auras, however, were surprised by another one far more powerful. They fell to their knees as they saw their lady’s wrath emanating from her.</p><p>“Are you, Pandora’s Actor, questioning my will? My orders? Are you, my creation, questioning my motives?” many of the NPCs would be in the floor begging for forgiveness, crying their hearts out to the supreme one. but Pandora’s Actor wasn’t just anyone.</p><p>He was still looking at the supreme one, with that poker face of his, no moving, no flinching in pain like the other two demons, something that brought more anger to Galadriel.</p><p>“Now are you refusing to talk?! I AM THE SUPREME ONE AND YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME!” she screamed as her entire body shifted, ready to evolve in one of a monster, but still, Pandora’s Actor didn’t even seem to be afraid.</p><p>“Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du das bereust (I just don’t want you to regret this choice, that’s all)” Pandora’s said in german confusing the demons for a moment since they didn’t know what he just said.</p><p>“Bedauern? (Regret?)” Galadriel replied, confused by the unusual voice of worry of Pandora’s Actor.</p><p>“Ich weiß, dass du dich einsam und betrogen fühlst (I know you feel alone and betrayed) aber lass dich nicht kontrollieren (but don’t let it control you)” Pandora’s Actor whispered, Galadriel is shocked, she didn’t know why but she is simple stunned.</p><p>“Was meinst du damit? Ich fühle mich nicht so... Niemals fühle ich das nie, (What do you mean? I don’t feel like that... never, I never felt that)” Galadriel whispered, a part of her is screaming with fury, trying to suppress any weakness from leaking out in front her servants, but another one, a smaller part of her is trying to plead with her, to listen to him before it’s too late.</p><p>Demiurge and Albedo were just looking lost. They are trying so hard to understand whatever they are talking about. The sudden calm of their lady worried them.</p><p>“Sie haben Angst, dass Sebas Sie verlassen wird, aber wir wissen, dass dies niemals passieren wird (You are afraid of Sebas abandoning you, but we know that will never happen)” Galadriel sat down, looking so lost and ashamed.</p><p>“Du verlierst, was von deinem alten Selbst noch übrig ist (You are losing what is left of your old self)” the demon empress is deep in thought, realizing how much she has changed. She reflected on those feelings she had a few minutes ago.</p><p>How disgusting she felt. Never in her life, those feelings have appeared before, not once. But now, the thought of someone being taken away from her transformed Galadriel into something else, a being she didn’t recognize and didn’t like.</p><p>“<em>That’s not me... those feelings are not mine, I don’t want them to be. How much of me, no, how much of Suzuki Satoru is left in this new body? How long would it take for her to disappear and become the demon empress? That jealousy, that feeling of lust. That avarice is not something I would have felt before. How could I demand the life of a young human girl who does not understand what is going on? I would have condemned the life of an innocent person only to fuel my pride,”</em> Galadriel didn’t like that she truly felt justified for trying to take the girl’s life.</p><p><em>“My negative karma is max out, I am evil, there is no doubt about it. I am the evil one in this story and the only thing stopping me from doing whatever I want is the memories of my old self. That girl who lost her mother at a young age because she overworked herself to an early grave, that girl with no father because he rather enjoyed spending his time drinking his sorrows away. That girl who became a youthful woman in a company full of corrupted people who abused her mentally and sexually assaulted because they could. I don’t want to be like that, never like that, god knows that I am very shallow to everyone else’s feelings now.”</em> Demiurge and Albedo comprehended nothing that was going on.</p><p>Their lady was with her head down, lost in her mind, and they could only blame a certain area guardian who didn’t look away from his lady.</p><p>“What did you say to her?!” Albedo yelled walking threateningly to Pandora’s Actor, Demiurge panicked for a moment knowing that Albedo was capable to start a fight with another guardian at this moment.</p><p>“Nothing that would concern you, Lady Overseer, I am just making sure that our lady is sure of her actions and future self,” Pandora’s Actor said without the normally over the top dramatic voice.</p><p>“How dare you suggest such a thing?! Our lady’s foresight is perfect! There is nothing she won’t know about the future!” While they could hear Albedo ramblings through the entire hall, Demiurge was thinking about how Pandora’s Actor could break into their lady’s consciousness.</p><p>“Pandora’s Actor, you are our lady’s creation, you are the only one who knows pretty much everything about her, how much you know about our lady?” Demiurge asked looking directly to Pandora’s Actor poker face.</p><p>“Ja, my Lord Demiurge, but those things I know or do not know, will never come to light of that I can swear it,” Pandora’s Actor said.</p><p>“I see,” Demiurge said, a little disappointed to not be able to learn more about their lady.</p><p>“Is something... something bad?” the Doppelgänger saw the succubus mask breaking bit by bit. She looks so scared and worries for her beloved, she almost seems to break down.</p><p>“Sorry, meine dame that would be something our lady must say herself if she ever does,” Albedo nodded reluctantly.</p><p>“Thank you... Pandora’s Actor you reminded me of something important, something I shouldn’t have forgotten,” Galadriel finally spoke smiling softly at them.</p><p>“I will always be here for you, meine dame, all of us,” Galadriel nodded.</p><p>“There is going minor changes, I want to know more about these two humans as well the human girl Sebas rescued. We will offer her a place to live away from the kingdom. We could erase her memories so there would not be a problem. Demiurge you mentioned once that this kingdom could be our starting point, what do you mean?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“This place is perfect to test the power of the witch queen, making her an enemy of this world so we could be prepared for our lady revival, as well to see the capabilities of war in this world,” Demiurge explains.</p><p>“I see, it’s indeed a very big bet, our lady’s adventurer persona could be the hero that defeated the Witch Queen,” Albedo said with devotion.</p><p>“A prelude of what is to come, I like it. We could make the Witch Queen a herald of the sorts, then we could use [Hephaestus and Vulcan Hands] to build a fake tomb and use it as a stage for our lady’s welcoming to this world, wunderbar!” Galadriel was confused but just sighed.</p><p>“Details first, we need to plan better. We would talk about this later. First, we need to finish this. Albedo, bring Rubedo here fully armed and inform her about what she is going to do. A small test that’s all, nothing more. I won’t take an innocent life without a good reason, understood?”</p><p>“Yes!” Albedo said with happiness in her eyes.</p><p>“Good, Pandora’s Actor, a moment if you please, in private,” Galadriel said making both demons leave, one incredible interested to learn more about his lady and the other one pouting all the way.</p><p>“Yes, my lady?” Galadriel stood up from her throne and suddenly hugged Pandora’s Actors who seem very surprised.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said softly. “I almost forgot about myself and I don’t want to lose myself again,” Pandora’s Actor only nodded gently.</p><p>“Promise me, that if I ever start losing myself again, if I ever lose track of what Suzuki Satoru’s life was. You will be there to remind me of the things I never wanted to be, understand?” Galadriel is feeling incredible relief that she would not lose herself to that demon side of her character, as long Pandora’s Actor is here, she is safe.</p><p>“I promise, my creator I will always be there,” said Pandora’s Actor taking the hand of what he would call mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The interrogation and the lost sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry for taking long, but I was cleaning up some chapter in my other fanfic (Demon Empress in Westeros)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And the older chapters of this Fic.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you guys enjoy it!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 22</p><p>Pandora’s Actor was seated, waiting for the moment that Sebas would come. He is more than ready to bring in forth the truth of the current situation. Pandora’s Actor knows that the butler would never betray his lady, but one can’t ever be sure.</p><p>He wanted to bring peace of mind to his lady; she deserves better than have her feelings being played like that by the shadows of the man she once loved. A certain topic he still can’t comprehend, since the last time he heard his lady talk about him, she sounded so sad.</p><p>He didn’t need his lady to lose more of herself. That would not be a pleasurable thing for her if she suddenly stops caring for the past.</p><p>“Sebas is approaching, are you ready Rubedo, Solution?” Demiurge asks while holding Victim on his arms.</p><p>“Yes, Lord Demiurge,” Solution said while Rubedo only nodded.</p><p>“The human is still here, right?” Pandora’s Actor asked using his lady form.</p><p>“She is on the second floor,” Solution replied.</p><p>“Good, remember we are here to test Sebas’ loyalty, our lady is watching us, so do not fail her,” Demiurge said.</p><p>After a few minutes Solution receives Sebas in the mansion’s entrance, he seems confused about welcoming but even more about seeing his lady in the room with Demiurge, Victim, and the strongest guardian of Nazarick, Rubedo.</p><p>Pandora’s saw the reaction of Sebas the moment he set his eyes on her lady, a face of guilt and remorse flash it. He then knew that Sebas is aware of their lady’s feelings for his creator, making things more hurtful for him. Pandora’s sighed mentally, but he knew what must he need to do for the sake of his lady’s mental state.</p><p>“Sebas, you took your time,” Pandora’s actor said in the form of his lady.</p><p>“I sincerely apologize for my lateness,” Sebas said, Pandora’s actor knew it was a subtle lie since he didn’t know about this sudden meeting. He must be nervous behind that voice of steel.</p><p>“That is fine. Don’t worry about it, Sebas. I came here unannounced, so it’s my fault,” Pandora’s said, touching her lady glorious hair in a very regal move.</p><p>“Now, why don’t you get inside? There is a lot that needs to be discuss,” Sebas approached her slowly until the giant spear from Rubedo stop him deliberately.</p><p>“That’s close enough,” Sebas noticed that Rubedo’s voice is full of hostility. He knew that in terms of power, she is far stronger than him, and if his lady executed him for treason, she would be the one doing it. Sebas noticed Demiurge and Victim, they surrounded him and they were ready to act too. Although with Rubedo is more than enough.</p><p>“Now then, I will ask you a few questions, Sebas. And I hope you understand how vital it is for you to answer them honestly, there would be no problem, right?” Sebas only bowed.</p><p>“You will talk when ordered, Sebas!” Rubedo exclaimed.</p><p>“Rubedo, it’s fine,” Pandora’s whispered loud enough for Sebas to hear, just like his lady would.</p><p>“Sebas, do you need me to explain the reason for my presence here?” Pandora’s asked changing his posture, just like his glorious creator would.</p><p>“… No, there is no need for it,” Sebas said.</p><p>Pandora’s glared at the reaction of the butler. Sebas looks far too tense, and he continues looking down, not looking at his lady’s eyes. Like his trying to come up with some kind of excuse for his behavior, something that irritates Pandora’s Actor a lot.</p><p>“Since you refuse to look at me in the eyes, I think you know what this is about. Then, I would love to know why you didn’t report me about you gaining an adorable little pet, tell me, Sebas Tian, why didn’t you reported something like that back?” Pandora’s asked.</p><p>“I did… yes,” Pandora’s didn’t like how much time he took to answer.</p><p>“You took your time to answer that, Sebas. Let’s try again, did you pick up an adorable little pet and got into trouble for it?” He uses his lady empress pose number IV to get a faster response from Sebas.</p><p>“Yes! I-I did so,” Sebas responded louder this time.</p><p>“Good. Now, in that case, I would like you to explain to me, why did you not report this to me?” Again, Sebas is silent and this time Pandora’s got angry. This is not the attitude of the butler of Nazarick, to be so impolite in front of their lady is truly something barbaric. Even the rest of the guardians thought the same, Rubedo looks furious and Demiurge right down murderous.</p><p>“Still refusing to answer our lady?!” Rubedo said, gripping her spear tighter.</p><p>“Sebas, why are you refusing to speak to our lady? Do you desire to insult her even more?” said Demiurge with a vein almost popping out.</p><p>“Sebas, you are sweating quite a lot, if you require a handkerchief, I can lend you one. Will you take it?” Pandora’s said trying to control his temper.</p><p>Sebas quickly to the handkerchief and clean up the sweat from his forehead, Pandora’s saw that Sebas’ hand is shaking quite a lot. It is a good signal; Sebas is just nervous about the interrogation. So Pandora’s pushed further with the questions.</p><p>“Well, now that you clean up yourself, can you please answer the question?” Sebas nodded, breathing deeply each time he spoke.</p><p>“I offer my apologies for showing you such a disgraceful side of myself,” Sebas said almost pleading. Pandora’s noticed the sound of his voice. He now knows that Sebas seems to protect something. Perhaps that little pet of his.</p><p>“Sebas, when I dispatched you to the royal capital, the order was for you to investigate everything you could from the kingdom and to report all back to Nazarick. All of it, so you must understand why I am here. You got into a lot of trouble and risked exposure. And still you did not report back,” Pandora’s said with his best interpretation of his lady’s voice coolly.</p><p>“The last report you sent didn’t mention any human-pet at all, did it Demiurge?” Demiurge nodded.</p><p>“I read the report eight times and there is nothing of that sort, my lady,” Demiurge said.</p><p>“Now, I would like to know the reason of you neglecting my orders and reported nothing of his incident back, do the words of Galadriel Melkor no longer binds you?” Pandora’s said.</p><p>“Not at all! I thought such a trivial thing would bother you, my lady,” Sebas said.</p><p>“You thought? I see, so this is just a foolish judgment from your part, Sebas?” </p><p>“Yes. That is exactly the case, my lady. I seek your forgiveness for my foolish error,” Pandora’s looked for any kind of hesitation from Sebas, but didn’t find one. Still, he needs to prove to his lady it was only a mistake.</p><p>“I see… So be it, Solution, bring Sebas’ pet here, please.” Pandora’s saw the sudden reaction from Sebas’ body, he flinches making the Doppelgänger sigh. His lady must have seen that too, Pandora’s didn’t want to take too much time doing this. The next test needs to end faster to bring peace to his lady’s mind.</p><p>“I have come back with her,” Solution said in a very hostile voice. Pandora’s change his posture to <em> intimidating pose number VIII. </em></p><p>“I welcome you, Sebas’ pet, or should I sai <em> Tsuare, </em> and I must give you credits to not flee when you had the chance to do so. But perhaps it’s for the best. I am Galadriel Melkor, Sebas’ <em> master </em>,” Pandora’s said with a condescending tone.</p><p>The poor girl’s eyes almost pop up from her face when she heard that name. She can recognize the person before her and only brought even more fear than before.</p><p>Pandora’s observed the human hold Sebas’ hand, completely terrified of the <em> beings </em> in the room. Still, she didn’t want to look weak, like it was a shielding mechanism of her to appear strong. Then he saw how the girl flinched when Sebas squeezed her hand. This action provided enough information to Pandora’s who knew immediately that this youthful girl didn’t like being touched.</p><p>Rubedo stood behind the girl, with a complete look of disgust at the human. Demiurge would force the poor girl to kneel until their lady stopped it<em> . </em></p><p>“No need, Demiurge. She has show bravery for a human, I will forgive disrespect,” Demiurge nodded, still keeping his gaze on the poor human.</p><p>“Ah… I, I’m…” the poor girl tries to talk.</p><p>“Enough, I know you to some extent. Now, Sebas, I think you know that your actions have brought a lot of problems here,. And you can’t stay here because of that. The mistake is too big to erase, you must… <em> destroy it </em>,” Sebas froze, not really wanting to understand what it means.</p><p>“I am sorry, my lady, but what I can’t understand what does that mean,” Sebas said with a stiff voice.</p><p>“You know very well what it means, Sebas. I am speaking about your mistake, if you leave the source of your mistake intact, what kind of example will it set for the others? Sebas, are you the butler of the great tomb of Nazarick, created to obey their will or someone who only listen to himself,” Sebas didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Good for you, I don’t want to hear anything, I need you to show me your conclusion,” Sebas turned around with only one intention. He should have known he is the butler of Nazarick and nothing more. He would have to kill an innocent person because of his mistake. Tsuare only smiled at him, knowing full well what is to come.</p><p>Tsuare closed her eyes and waited for her end. Sebas, as a show of mercy, would make sure she did not suffer anymore. Tsuare didn’t deserve such pain, she deserves a painless dead. When his fist was about to touch Tsuare face, Rubedo’s small and delicate hand stopped him on his track. The strongest guardian of Nazarick looks mildly annoyed.</p><p>“What?” Sebas said with confusion.</p><p>“Rubedo, was the attack lethal?” Pandora’s asked to Rubedo who only scoffed slightly annoyed.</p><p>“Yes… <em> my lady </em>,” She said looking away, making Sebas’ frown.</p><p>“In that case, I declare that Sebas’ loyalty beyond question,” Pandora’s was about to speak further until he receives a message from his lady.</p><p>“{Pandora’s is enough… I have seen enough, I need to be there for the next part.}” Pandora’s sighs.</p><p>“{Would that be all right, my lady?}” he asked.</p><p>“{Yes. It would.}”</p><p>“{Understood.}”</p><p>“{I already talk with Demiurge, send Sebas and the… girl to the hallway to make the changes.}” Pandora’s, and Demiurge saw each other and then nodded.</p><p>“Sebas, wait outside the room for a couple of minutes, there is something I need to speak with Demiurge before we continue, take the girl with you,” Sebas’ looked baffled for a few seconds until he nodded and left the room with Tsuare.</p><p>When Galadriel shows up to the room, the guardians saw how calm she is. More focused and less worried, it truly made Pandora’s Actor happy.</p><p>“You all have done a brilliant job,” Galadriel whispered.</p><p>“We are only doing your command,” Demiurge said.</p><p>“Still I appreciated, it brought peace to my mind, now Pandora’s take Victim with you and help Cocytus with his mission with the Lizard people. The <em> Witch Queen </em> would wait for now. At least until our next step,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Understood, my lady,” Pandora’s said taking the fetus and bowing his goodbyes.</p><p>“Now, Solution, please bring Sebas and Tsuare here, and also I would like a cup of tea,” Solution bowed.</p><p><em> “This truly makes me feel less worried. He was just doing what Touch-Me would have done. Just like him… Sebas truly is a gentle person… wonderful person,” </em> Galadriel thought, as she saw both her butler and the girl approach her. She said nothing for a while until Solution brought her tea.</p><p>“Thank you, Solution,” Galadriel said, only making Solution smile.</p><p><em> “She truly looks like Ninya, they have the same eye color and facial structure. It would thrill her to know that her sister is alive and well,” </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>“Sebas, I want you to know that I am not angry at all with you, this is only a mistake. Everyone can make them. You did exactly what I thought you would,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“What do you mean, my lady?” Sebas asked.</p><p>“That’s what Touch-Me would have done,” Sebas only nodded. Still, he felt guilty to hide this from his lady, but after seeing her face. He notices that she is calm.</p><p>“Still my lady, I can’t apologize enough for no reporting back,” Sebas bowed deeply, and so did Tsuare.</p><p>“Regardless, this problem has brought us a certain opportunity, something we can talk about later, right Demiurge?” Galadriel asked, making Demiurge smile.</p><p>“That’s true, my lady,” Demiurge said.</p><p><em> “Uwa, I don’t know why but I feel that Demiurge is thinking in something different from me, </em>” thought Galadriel a little nervous.</p><p>“Now, what do we do… ” Sebas was about to speak when Demiurge interrupted him.</p><p>“What about we erase her memory? We can leave her somewhere in the kingdom,” Demiurge said with a smile, looking directly to Sebas.</p><p>“Mm,” Galadriel is about to say something when Sebas finally spoke.</p><p>“That would be irresponsible, Lord Demiurge,” Sebas said.</p><p>“Irresponsible? I believe that was you, Sebas. But don’t worry, we would leave some gold with her so she could live in peace if you worry so much.”</p><p>“It’s not about <em> worry </em>, it’s about we could keep Tsuare in here, she can cook and do more,” Sebas said with intensity.</p><p>“Cook? I believe Solution is far more capable of such a thing, besides I believe that you only want to keep her with you, is there any reason for that?” Demiurge said with an irritated voice.</p><p><em> “Uwa, this is the same way Ulbert and Touch-Me argued, they will keep the discussion going for god know how long. But Sebas wants to keep the girl here, I don’t know what to think about that. I am still feeling a little jealous of her. I need to be better than that, Sebas is not Touch-Me… he is not. Still, I need to think about what I will do with her,” </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>“She can help me in my <em> dear farm </em> she can help me with things there. I can <em> teach her </em> a lot of things to, <em> ” </em>Demiurge said smirking all the way, making Sebas rigid.</p><p>“I doubt you have the patience to teach anyone, Lord Demiurge,” Sebas said with cold eyes.</p><p>“My farm<em> animals </em> learn quite a lot thanks to me, <em> Sebas </em>,” Demiurge said icily.</p><p>“I do not doubt it, Lord Demiurge. Animals after all are more of your level,” said Sebas with a fake smile. Making Demiurge’s veins pop out. Rubedo snorted loudly, and even Solution had to cover her face with her hands.</p><p><em> “That brings back memories, Touch-Me replied the same way. Wonderful times.” </em> Galadriel thought with a smile.</p><p>“That’s enough both of you,” Galadriel said giggling all the way.</p><p>“We are deeply sorry for our behavior!” both of them said.</p><p>“That’s okay both of you,” Galadriel said chuckling.</p><p>“Yes, brings back memories. Now, you said you want to have Tsuare with us. But before that, I need to ask the complete name of the girl. So tell me, Tsuare, what is your full name?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“Tsuare… Tsuareninya Veyron,” the shy girl said.</p><p>“I see… so is truly you,” Galadriel sighs.</p><p>“Do you have a sister, Tsuare?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“Y-yes,” Tsuare replied softly.</p><p>“Do you know what happened to her?” Tsuare saw the face of the supreme one. The being she never thought would ever see. Tsuare misses her little sister, more than anything. But she didn’t know where she is, or if she is even alive. Tsuare would want nothing more than being with Sebas and her sister, but she can’t be sure if either would ever happen.</p><p>“Tell me, what would you like?” Galadriel asked, leaning forward.</p><p>“I, I would like to work with lord Sebas… and find my sister,” she said bowing deeply before Galadriel.</p><p><em> “Mm, perhaps I could make her a maid, she wants to work so… I mean, I already have Ninya training and she has become quite the zealot in my name. If I brought these two sisters together, I wonder what could this bring,” </em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>“Understood. Then I shall appoint Tsuareninya as a training maid until she is at the level. Solution, please tell Aureole about this. I want her to keep an eye for her while in Nazarick,” Galadriel said, making Sebas and Tsuare surprise at the sudden order of their lady.</p><p>“For now, Sebas, Solution, stay here. It would be strange if you two suddenly disappear after this mess. Demiurge, do you need something from the capital?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“My farm would need some grain, my lady,” Demiurge said.</p><p>“Buy some grain and have Shalltear send it to Demiurge, Sebas,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“I leave the rest to you, Demiurge. Rubedo, we have things to talk about back at Nazarick,” Galadriel said, thinking about a certain plan that Demiurge told her about.</p><p><em> “Well, I hope things don’t get too complicated from now on, I really don’t need these problems to emerge again,” </em> Thought Galadriel suddenly exhausted. Leaving behind her butler and the new maid of Nazarick. No one knew that a certain organization is still looking for the <em> price </em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A different day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Yes x2</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Forgive me, Jesus, for I have sin</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I hope you all enjoy it as well!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I do love Oreo, pretty much anything with Oreo. Yeah</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 23</p><p>Galadriel sat down with a sigh. It’s been a long time since she felt so fatigued. Now the only thing she wanted to do is to eat anything sweet. Anything That would make her forget about this day. Eat and eat, with no remorse of getting fat, just to make her grief go away.</p><p><em>“That was so hard to do. Still is over, now I can focus on other things, there is so much to do. Uwa, I am so tired, I need to take some a break. But, now I should  eat… Yeah, that would make me feel better!”</em> Galadriel thought with a smile.</p><p>“Foire, can you bring me some sweets? Chocolate cake, cheesecake, and… Mm, a strawberry milkshake?” The youthful woman with yellowish bobbed hair and green eyes. Let a huge beaming smile, when she heard the voice of the supreme one.</p><p>“At once, my lady! Would you like Oreo ice cream too?” Galadriel’s mind suddenly flew away. In to a land of deliciousness.</p><p><em>“Oh yeah, Oreo. I love those cookies. Ice cream Oreo, cheesecake Oreo, Oreo Pie, Oreo Milkshake, Oreo… Oreo,”</em> Galadriel giggles a little.</p><p>“Yes! I would love to,” Foire immediately left to get her lady desires without wasting more time. While Galadriel is licking her lips, already tasting the sugar.</p><p>“My lady,” Albedo’s voice brought her back from her dreamland.</p><p>“Ah, Albedo, sorry. You want something to eat?” she asked to the succubus next to her.</p><p>“Not at all, my lady,” Albedo mumbled. That made Galadriel raise her eyebrow a bit. Albedo looks sad and distracted. Like she is thinking about something with all her soul. That made Galadriel worry for her. She is not used to seeing the always happy and gentle Albedo in this way.</p><p>“Albedo, what’s wrong?” Galadriel stood up from her desk, strolling to the stunning succubus. Softly putting her hand on Albedo’s cheek. The succubus hugged her lady out of nowhere. Surprising the demon empress for the sudden movement, but still. It wasn’t one that she would have expected from Albedo.</p><p>“Albedo?” Galadriel asked softly.</p><p>“How can I help the woman I love, if I know nothing about her?” said Albedo, sobbing on Galadriel’s chest. The demon empress understood then, what is making her succubus overseer act like this.</p><p>“<em>Oh,</em> Albedo,” Galadriel said, bringing Albedo to her embrace.</p><p>“That’s what troubling you? My dear Albedo,” she mumbled.</p><p>Albedo is enjoying her lady’s warmth. Her scent, her soft skin on her neck. Albedo is happy, but it still troubles her. What she saw in the throne room, how her lady wrath simple vanishes. The past of her lady is a mystery to her, only Pandora’s Actor knows about it. And she is sure that he would never speak about it to anyone without his lady consent.</p><p>“My lady, I wish to know more about you,” Albedo said, with tears in her eyes. Galadriel smiled at her, gently cleaning her sorrows away from her beautiful face.</p><p>“You don’t have to cry. I know you wish to know more about me, I will rejoice to tell you about it. But some somethings happen in my past, moments of weakness that I regret, so you will have to be patient. Would that be okay for you?” Galadriel said, looking at Albedo directly.</p><p>“I thank you for that, my lady,” Albedo said with a genuine smile.</p><p><em>"Well, I need to spend more time with her... A date would be good, yes. I would love to spend time with Albedo," </em>Galadriel thought. Not paying attention to the succubus in her arms. </p><p>"My lady," Galadriel look down and saw eyes full of lust.</p><p>For a second both of them stared at each other, Galadriel smiled a little as she decided to not push things with Albedo. But the succubus took her chance to taste her lady’s lips. She threw her hands behind Galadriel’s head. Locking her lips unto her. Galadriel is dazzled by the sudden attack from Albedo. She wanted to push her away, but Albedo is a tank with more physical power than her. Albedo’s strength pushes Galadriel back bit by bit.</p><p><em>"Oh god! Albedo lips... she... God, she tastes so good,"</em> Galadriel thought, as she is being dominated by the stunning succubus.</p><p>Galadriel could only moan as Albedo’s ferocious kiss push her to the edge of the desk. The demon empress surrender at the sweet taste of the succubus. The succubus mind is in joy. Albedo unlocks her hands from behind her lady’s head and instead brought them to the demon empress hips.</p><p>Galadriel felt Albedo’s hands on her waist, shivering at the touch of her fingers on her exposed skin. She is wearing her world champion outfit. So it is accessible for Albedo to bring her hands under her dress.</p><p>“Albedo… <em>Eiii!</em>” Galadriel didn’t have the chance to speak. Because the succubus had found their way under her lady garment. Squeezing her bum hard and slowly bringing her underwear down. Galadriel is trying to stop such action, but Albedo’s strength is making it hard. She is being kissed by the succubus, and she throws all resistance. When Albedo finds one of her weak spots. Her neck, making her moan loudly.</p><p>“You have such a beautiful voice, <em>my lady</em>. And wide hips, too. Perfect for breeding and birthing my children,” Albedo said. Her golden eyes are shinning like never before. Her entire body is emitting a strange arousing aura, and it unmasks Galadriel’s desires more.</p><p><em>“What the fuck is she talking about?!”</em> Galadriel thought between moans. Albedo is using her succubus abilities to make her lady more lustful and sensitive to her touch. She is almost crazy at the moment, thinking about only one thing. And is to surprise her lady, like no one, has before. Albedo brought her lady’s chest plate down. And attack her breasts.</p><p>“So big, so delicious. Perfect for breastfeeding,” Albedo said huskily. Biting and groping those huge firm tits. Galadriel is horny and almost feeling her first orgasm coming. But she is still very much confused about what Albedo is talking about. Then she felt how Albedo, push her body on the desk.</p><p><em>“What is she talking about? Breastfeeding? Breeding? What…?”</em> She manage think. While being push to the desk.</p><p>"<em>Eakk!</em>" Galadriel let a small squeal when Albedo bit her teat while kneeling.</p><p>“My lady, I will taste you, ~,” Albedo said.</p><p>Galadriel complies since she is on top of the desk it is easy for her to spread her legs and invite Albedo tongue in. The succubus didn’t wait, and without wasting more time. Albedo’s mouth found her prize. Galadriel throws her head back in a loud moan.</p><p>Both her legs were on Albedo’s shoulders and she could only grab her lover’s head with one hand. Pushing it deep into her cunt. And another one on her breast, playing with it. Squeezing it, and because she had so big boobs. She can even lick her teat with lust.</p><p>“There! Right there! Keep licking, Albedo! Deeper! Deeper!” Galadriel moan.</p><p>Albedo is showing why she is a succubus, the moment she felt her lady pleasure and feelings of lust. How <em>she</em> wanted her to do it. Albedo put her tongue to work. It didn’t take long until she put her fingers inside her lady. To find her spot and made her cum.</p><p>Galadriel screams of pleasure are something to behold. Her body trashes the desk, throwing every paper or document to the floor. As her two hands and thighs keep Albedo in her place. The succubus enjoys the sweet taste of her lady sex juices, but she is not over, not at all. Her prize is something else, and Albedo is feeling it.</p><p>To see her lady sprawled all over the desk, half-naked with her legs open to her, while she is still spasming from her recent orgasm. It too much for her to hold back. She remembers talking to Demiurge about the possibility of her impregnating their lady.</p><p>How she would take the chance to do so, to secure Nazarick future. Albedo lick her lips, knowing full well that, her ability [Lilith child] allows her to grow a certain tool, to impregnate her lady. Her seed fertility is powerful enough to breed a thousand females if she desires. Not like she would. Thinking about other <em>low females</em> made her scowl. There is only one woman in her life, and she in front of her.</p><p>“Albedo, that was amazing,” Galadriel finally says, coming back from her orgasm high. Her face is red. Her hair is a mess and her gown is almost non-existent. But she is smiling as any female would after having amazing sex. But that only bring more lust to the Succubus.</p><p>“It’s not over yet, <em>my lady</em>,” Albedo said, licking her lips.</p><p>“Eh, Albedo I would love to have another round but this is not the place… A-and Foire will bring my sweets soon, so!” Galadriel said a little nervous, trying to get away slowly from the succubus in front of her.</p><p>“My lady!” Albedo said, jumping to her. If Galadriel didn't have fast reflexes. She would have been tackle by the horny succubus.</p><p>For a couple of minutes, Galadriel had to evade the succubus until she grows tired of it. It was a comical scene to be sure, but there is no time for this ridiculous game.</p><p>“Enough! [Arcane Prison V]” Galadriel said.</p><p>Stopping Albedo in her tracks, as shackles of light didn’t allow her to move. Galadriel is amused and concern about all of this. There she is, half-naked, binding a succubus in chains. Like a cheap BDSM movie. She didn’t understand what got Albedo to act this way.</p><p><em>“What go her to act this way? Since the sex started, she was saying some weird shit. She wanted to impregnate me, like what the hell! That’s now how it works between women! What did Tabula-san put in her? That’s a weird kink,”</em> Galadriel said, annoyed.</p><p>“Bad Albedo! Bad!” Galadriel yelled.</p><p>Suddenly the doors open to reveal Foire bringing her sweets. The poor homunculus maid seems to breathe hard. Like she just ran a marathon.</p><p>“My lady, I came as fast I could, here are you- Eiii!” Foire shriek.</p><p>Before Foire, her lady is half-naked, with marks of recent sexual intercourse and on the ground. A chained up Albedo is looking lustfully at her lady.</p><p>“Ah… Foire, this is not what it looks like… <em>Well</em>, it was but no anymore!” Galadriel said trying to calm down the poor maid.</p><p>“I am so sorry to interrupt!” Foire said, throwing her some of her cakes as she ran from the room.</p><p>“My Oreo cheesecake!” Galadriel screams in pain. Looking at all of her cakes and cookies on the ground.</p><p>“See what you <em>horniness</em> cause! Bad Albedo! Bad!” Galadriel said, taking the role of a Mistress without her knowing. Albedo got even hornier at the sight of her lady taking control in such a way, but that only made Galadriel angrier.</p><p>From that day onward, she will never mix sex and food ever again. Albedo also learns to control herself better. But did not stop her plan to get her lady with her child. She just needs to plan it more carefully, and she will take the help of a certain vampire to achieve it.</p><hr/><p>Ashurbanipal, the great library of Nazarick. A young lady seems to read carefully the book in her hands. Ninya, so far the only human to inhabit the great tomb of Nazarick. Was giving the privilege to study and research in this place. Long gone was the tomboyish look of her. She let her hair grow and now she is wearing clothing to highlight her figure.</p><p>“Wow, this book is so good!” she squeals, reading a book called The Hobbit.</p><p>“I didn’t know someone could write something like this. It’s amazing!” Ninya exclaim.</p><p>“Not speaking in the library!” Ninya heard a voice.</p><p>“Sorry, mister Titus!” Ninya replied.</p><p>Ninya still can’t believe that she is living in this place. The realm of the supreme one, her own house. Everything about this place is beyond anything she had experienced before. They have their own sky, forest, mountains, even a beach. Truly a world like no other. Ever since her revival. She has spent her time speaking to the other inhabitants of Nazarick. Learning anything she can from the goddess that Galadriel Melkor is. Everyone adores her, their loyalty is beyond questioning. This does not surprise Ninya at all. It’s only natural to follow her command without question.</p><p>Ninya honestly believes that their lady will bring a new age to the world. Finally, a god to follow. There is still a lot she needs to understand, but there is something she is sure about. She will do anything to save her sister.</p><p>“I need to be stronger,” Ninya said.</p><p>“Miss Ninya?” Ninya turns around surprised to see one of the stunning homunculus maids standing before her.</p><p>“A-Yes?!” She said, standing up quickly.</p><p>“Our lady wishes to speak with you,” Ninya face paled.</p><p>“Please, we can’t make our lady wait,” the maid said, not bothering to wait for her.</p><p>“Yes!” Ninya said, a little flustered. After finally reaching her destination, Ninya prepared for the worst. But what she saw is nothing to be afraid of. In the private office of the supreme one. Galadriel is sitting on a table, enjoying the flavor of her cheesecake with a smile. Her hair is wet, and she is only wearing a bathrobe.</p><p>Ninya face went red almost immediately. The exposed skin of the supreme one and the way she is enjoying her cake is sexy. Although Galadriel is not doing it on purpose. After punishing Albedo, who looks sad in next to her with a pout on her face. She forgave her; it was her fault too.</p><p>She should have known about Albedo’s racial trait, taking over. She suffered the same thing. So, she let it be for now. She still does not understand the things Albedo was talking about. But decided to not ask this time.</p><p>“Oh, Ninya nice to see you, please seat,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Thank you, my lady,” Ninya said a little nervously.</p><p>“Now, Ninya, how was your day? Do you like the room we gave you?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“Everything is fine! I love it!” Exclaimed Ninya. Galadriel looks truly amuse, to the reaction of the girl in front of her.</p><p>“Good, what have you learn so far?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“I have learned a lot, lord Mare is patient with me, as well mister Titus,” Ninya said.</p><p>“Good. Now the reason I call you here if because I wanted to tell you something important,” Ninya gulped.</p><p>“We have found your sister,” Galadriel said.</p><p>It stuns Ninya; she didn’t know what to say or how to react. The last memories that Ninya remember, is her sister being dragged away by some kidnappers. She ran and ran following the trial, but to no avail.</p><p>“She… she is safe?” Ninya mumble. With tears running her cheeks.</p><p>“Yes, she is with Sebas at the moment,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Thank you!” Ninya is crying openly.</p><p><em>“Weirdly enough… this feels right, to bring a family together,”</em> Galadriel said, but then she felt a message coming in.</p><p>“{Yes?}” Galadriel said.</p><p>“{My lady is Solution, we have problems}” Galadriel stood up quickly. Making everyone look at her in surprise.</p><p>“{What happen?}”</p><p>“{It’s <em>the human</em>, they kidnapped her}” Galadriel anger boil up once more.</p><p>“{What?!}”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. How can I be stronger?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you guys are enjoying this!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for the kudos and comments!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 24</p><p>The blonde girl is struggling in the grasp of her captors. Her stupidity got her in this position once more. Tsuare remembers the day they kidnapped her, thanks to a stupid idea of hers. She tried to gather herbs alone, far from her home. She should have know better. Tsuare still hear the screams of her little sister, running behind her tail. When they throw her in the back of a carriage, to never see her home again. Once more, they catch her. She should have learned by now, to not trust <em>humans</em>. </p><p>It was a stupid action, to open the door when Sebas told her to not show herself to anybody. But it scared her to fail him, to disappoint him. To betray the faith of his savior. Now she is being taken back to that awful place. The horrible establishment that took her innocence, that broke her. That made her suffer unspeakable things.  </p><p>But this time, deep inside her. Knows that it won’t be for long, never again she will suffer in the hands of <em>humans</em>. She will not break again. She will not cry, scream, or curse them. They will get no satisfaction from her, ever again. Of that, she swears.</p><p>“That was easy,” one kidnapper said with an enormous smile.</p><p>"Sadly, there was no other blond one. Succulent said she was incredibly hot. I would have loved to taste her,” Tsuare felt disgusted hearing such talk. But she can’t help herself smile, beneath the hood they put on her. They didn’t know what she knew. Those poor men didn’t recognize what they have just brought on them. Tsuare saw a god before her. A being that she honestly thought to be a simple myth. </p><p>When she saw Seba’s master, all fears and horrors vanished from her mind. The supreme one terrified her, truly. But seeing such a being helped her understand something. That <em>humans</em> are so small, that she was small. The human civilization is a place full of disgusting <em>humans</em>, full of envy, lust, and corruption. She doesn’t want to live in such a place.</p><p>In her little time with Sebas, he told her about the glorious tomb of Nazarick. How is a place of harmony and peace, a place built by the 41 supreme beings, who together raised from the ground up. To forever be a beacon of hope. She desires to be in such a place, away from humankind. To serve the supreme one too, to be with Sebas. But first, she must be strong enough to endure this.</p><p>Tsuare didn’t know how long it took to arrive at her cell. But she is sure that the rotten smell of decomposing bodies and the laughs at her from her captors. It’s a sign of this place disgusting nature.</p><p>“There she is, quite the beauty, don’t you think?” one kidnaper said.</p><p>“A shame we can have her for ourselves for a while,” the other one responded.</p><p>“Who said we can’t? Is not like they will care, right? She will go to the brothel anyway,” Tsuare didn’t show any kind of response. She just stared at them. Unfazed by their cruel talks. She will not break, not again. She will no give such kind of response to them. This kind of people loves when a victim cries, it aroused them more. She knows this better than anybody.</p><p>“Oi, what is with her face,” the kidnaper growl in anger.</p><p>“I say, we should teach her where she belongs,” Tsuare didn’t turn away. She stared at them with no fear.</p><p>“This bitch!” As soon as the kidnaper is about to punch her, a voice made him stop.</p><p>“Enough!” Succulent, one of the Six Arms is there. Looking annoyed at the two news recruits.</p><p>“We can’t harm her, we are supposed to deliver her unscathed, is part of the contract. You will get into trouble with Zero if you harm the merchandise,” Succulent said.</p><p>“Now leave and report back, we are preparing the bait soon. Many nobles will be here. Give them an enjoyable show,” Succulent said with a bored voice.</p><p>Succulent saw with interest at the adolescent girl, she looks different from before. Instead of being afraid, she had a firm look on her face. There is not a trace of fear, like she is sure that someone will come for her. That made Succulent smile, thinking he might make her change her mind.</p><p>“You are waiting for that butler, right? You shouldn’t hope for much. We will wait for him here, and once we kill him. I’ll bring you his head, so you can have a companion, what do you say?” Succulent said with a morbid smile. But Tsuare refuses to say anything. She just stared at him with a fierce look on her face. Not giving anything away. Making Succulent angry.</p><p>“I will break you once I kill that useless butler of yours,” Succulent said, spitting at the girl before leaving.</p><p>Tsuare slowly cleans herself, smiling gently all the way. She is not worried at all, not afraid or in panic. She knows that they will come for her, that Sebas will come to save her. There is no doubt in her mind about it. She saw the moon from a small window with bars. </p><p>“They will die,” Tsuare said with a smile.</p><p>“They don’t know, they will all fall soon,” the girl said alone in the dark, with no one to hear her warnings.</p><hr/><p>Demiurge is looking with glee at his companions of the night. Many servants of Nazarick in front of him are ready to serve their lady orders. He smiled, please with this. Although a certain butler is looking with a very intense look at his way. Demiurge only smirks, knowing well why is that.</p><p>“Now that everyone is here, it’s time for us to move out. We have our orders and we need to accomplish them without a fail, understood?” Demiurge said.</p><p>“Yes!” Everyone replied.</p><p>“Sebas, as you know. Our lady granted me full control of this operation, there will be no problem with that, right?” Demiurge said with a smirk on his face.</p><p>“Not at all, our lady knows what is best,” Sebas only replied.</p><p>“Then let me say this. So you will not get the wrong ideas. While our lady intends to rescue that <em>human girl</em>, it’s only a secondary objective, that’s all. You understand?” Demiurge said with a smile. Making Seba’s body tense even more.</p><p>“I understand,” Sebas said with a stiff voice.</p><p>“Since we are sure now that resurrection magic is possible, we can use that if the worst happens,” Demiurge said at the butler with a sadistic tone.</p><p>“I believe you say that we should not fail in this assignment. Her death will surely qualify as a failure, don’t you agree?” Sebas replied with disdain in his voice.</p><p>“I am only preparing for the worst. <em>Her</em> life has not valor to me,” Demiurge answers him.</p><p>“I don’t doubt it, lord Demiurge,” Sebas said.</p><p>The Pleiades, Shalltear, and Mare are looking with amusement and worry. Since both of them wanted to be the one who had the last word. </p><p>“W-we should not be wasting time,” said a very shy Mare.</p><p>“Are the two of them having a competition or something?” Shalltear said.</p><p>“Mm, Lord Demiurge, Sebas. We are losing precious time,” everyone heard the voice of Yuri. The older sister of the Pleiades had a stern look on her face like she is dealing with children. Surprising everyone because that seems to do the trick. As both Demon and butler stop their discussion.</p><p>“That’s true, miss Yuri, I apologize,” said Demiurge, adjusting his tie.</p><p>“I apologize, Yuri,” said Sebas.</p><p>The Pleiades are very impressed with their older sister, her abilities to stop the discussion between Sebas and Demiurge, is something to behold.</p><p>“Now. Like I was saying, we must capture a group of people, who are in charge of many criminal groups of the kingdom. The Eight Finger,” Demiurge said.</p><p>“They are the ones in charge of the kidnapping of the <em>human girl</em>, but more important. They are the ones who offended our lady by doing such action. I trust everyone here understands what this means,” Demiurge said.</p><p>“They shall pay for their disrespect to our lady,” said Shalltear. Already thinking in ways to torture those who dare to do such a thing to her lady.</p><p>“I do not object,” Sebas said.</p><p>“However, there is the possibility that they hurt Tsuare. Can I bring someone with me, with healing abilities?” Demiurge saw for a few seconds. Thinking about what to say.</p><p>“Our lady desires her return. Solution, can you provide support to Sebas in this matter?” Solution bowed.</p><p>“I understand, lord Demiurge,” Demiurge smiled.</p><p>“Good, now for the second is to attack the locations of the members of this criminal group,” Demiurge said.</p><p>“Sebas, for the next step we will no longer need you. After securing the human girl, you will return to Nazarick to our lady,” Sebas understood why. The next step perhaps is part of something more ruthless that he would have like to agree to. He bowed to them and left to make his preparations. </p><p>Demiurge waited for a few seconds, to make sure Sebas is not close enough to hear the next step of the plan. He will not fail his lady. Too much failure in the expansion of a few days is unforgivable. He will make sure of this.</p><p>“Now, to the next step. <em>The plan for Gehenna</em>”</p><hr/><p>In Nazarick, deep in the cells of Demiurge domains, Galadriel is strolling, and next to her is Ninya, looking horrified by all of this. The poor girl is asking herself why is she there. What reason could it be, for her lady to bring her to such a place, full of pain and suffering.</p><p>“Ninya, I know that you are still angry about me, not letting you go for your sister. But there is a reason for that,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Reason?” Ninya asked.</p><p>“You are weak,” Ninya flinches when she heard that.</p><p>“There is no shame to admit it. Your presence would have made things more difficult. That is the only true and you know it.” Ninya lowered her heard. Remembering her outburst, saying many things. She, in all honesty, didn’t know how is she still alive. Albedo looks ready to kill her and pretty much everyone else. But Galadriel thought differently.</p><p>“I know that, my lady. I am sorry for my outburst,” Galadriel let a giggle out, confusing Ninya.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. There will be time for you to be stronger, but for that. I need you to see something, a test,” Galadriel said with a smirk.</p><p>“Test?” Ninya said.</p><p>“You want to become stronger? You need to show me your resolution. What are you willing to do to achieve such strength? I need you to answer me,” Galadriel said, looking at the girl next to her.</p><p>“I don’t know…” Ninya mumble.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you will show me,” Galadriel said standing in front of the dark cell. Ninya didn’t know what is inside. She can’t see. They slowly enter, and the more Ninya walked to the more clearly the figure appears. It is a blond woman, with short hair. She is naked and in a fetal position. Sobbing in the corner.</p><p>“Wh-what?” Ninya didn’t believe what she is watching. The girl in front of her, she recognizes it.</p><p>“Say hi to Clementine,” Galadriel said with a sadistic smile.</p><p>Clementine shiver hearing that voice, she covers herself in the corner, trying to protect herself from them. She cried and tremble. Ninya didn’t believe it. The last memories she has of her is the twisted smile and laughs. How she torture her, how she mocks her. The death of her friends emerges in her mind, filling her with anger.</p><p>Galadriel saw this and smiled. She took a whip from her dimension pocket, already, licking her lips. She still can’t believe how much she enjoys torture. It's a feeling of pleasure different from sex. But it was a conflicted one, to be sure. She concluded that she will not torture innocent people. But only those who deserved it. And Clementine truly deserves punishment.</p><p>She ordered to Demiurge that if he will experiment in people, that he only uses criminals. Killers, thieves, rapists, and more important. Pedophiles. All of them will serve the same purpose. She may be a demon empress, but there is a certain line she would never cross. Besides, it helps to bring a little good karma to her small, diminutive human side. To help her to not forget that she still has morals. Kind of.</p><p>“I told you she is suffering a fate worse than death,” Galadriel said huskily. Ninya said nothing. She still remembers those horrible memories of torture. Galadriel smiled and put the whip in her hands.</p><p>“Remember why she did to you, all the pain, the screams,” Galadriel said, in Ninya’s ear. Whispering soft candy words of revenge. Ninya is breathing hard, her hand is trembling, the whip feels so heavy.</p><p>“None will know of this, you can do it,” Galadriel licked Ninya’s neck. Slowly putting her hand on the girl’s thin waist, looking like a demon should.</p><p>“I-I don’t…” Ninya tries to say, with her hands trembling in rage and fear.</p><p>“It’s okay, you can leave the whip behind... or you can let yourself loose. Your choice,” Ninya didn’t know what to say, everything she has ever know. Is that only evil people torture, but now standing here, with a whip on her hand. With the person responsible for the death of her friends and hers. She didn’t know what to do.</p><p>“Please… I am sorry,” Clementine whispered. </p><p>Ninya remembers those words. The pleads of mercy she yelled and how Clementine only laugh. How she took her eyes out and mutilated her body to her amusement. Ninya could only scream in rage. Bringing the whip to the air and letting it crash on the body of Clementine.</p><p>“Please, I am sorry!” Clementine screams in pain.</p><p>“I screamed too! I yelled too! Remember?!” Ninya exclaimed. </p><p>“Mama, papa!” Clementine yelled. While her body is being slashed by the furious girl repeatedly. Galadriel is enjoying the view a lot. The sound of flesh being ripped apart, the blood, and the screams. A beautiful sound to remember.</p><p>“Please, please forgive me!” Clementine said once more, crying louder. The tears in her eyes, the look of her face. She is no longer the Clementine that Ninya remembers. She is a child now, trapped in her mind.</p><p>“I will be good now! Good! I will do my chores! I will not piss the bed! Please stop! No more pain! I am honest now! An obedient girl!” Clementine leans back and forward, sobbing loudly. Ninya finally stopped.</p><p>“Please, I am a good girl now, no more hurt, please, no more,” Clementine cries made an echo in the room. Ninya suddenly felt sick. She saw her hands. The blood is not hers.</p><p>The whip had spikes on the tip, Ninya didn’t realize this because she was so enraged by the girl in front of her. She saw how the back of Clementine is completely destroyed. The flesh, the blood, the skin, all of it, ripped apart. Ninya drops the whip and puke. She cried as well, hugging herself on the floor with all her strength.</p><p><em>“I see now, that is why I am lacking too. Those emotions are now foreign to me, I don’t feel anything but pleasure to see this. I am truly a monster,”</em> Galadriel thought with a grimace on her face.</p><p>“Ninya, how are you feeling?” Galadriel mumbled. </p><p>“I don’t want to… I don’t want to lose myself like that again. I am sorry my lady, if I must to that to be strong, I don’t want to be strong,” Ninya said. Not daring herself to look at Clementine. She can’t compare the Clementine who torture, to this one. It’s impossible.</p><p>“I see,” Galadriel only said.</p><p><em>“Perhaps I could take another approach. Yes, let’s see if I can change things,”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>“Ninya, never forget who you are. Understood?” Ninya nodded.</p><p>“Your sister will return, don’t forget. For now, take a break, you deserve it. And remember, this is a test,” Ninya looks tired. But before she left this awful place. She finally turns her head back to see what she has done.</p><p>“What will happen to her,” Ninya asked. </p><p>“Clementine? I will heal her, then she will torture once more,” Galadriel said with brief hesitation.</p><p>“Can... can you stop torturing her?” Galadriel is now intrigued. She changed posture to <em>wise empress IV</em>.</p><p>“And why would I do that?” She asked.</p><p>“She has suffered enough,” Ninya said.</p><p>“Will you forgive her? For everything she has done?” Galadriel asked. Ninya didn’t answer for a brief time. Debating herself about what to say. She saw Clementine in the corner, sobbing and every doubt she had vanish.</p><p>“Yes, I forgive her,” Galadriel smiled.</p><p><em>“Well, I might use [Fallen seeds] on Ninya, she may open it up. I wonder what kind of race would she be? It will be interesting to see what she would become,”</em> Galadriel thought with a smile.</p><p>“Congratulations, Ninya. You pass,” she said, trying to sound like it was all a test. </p><p>“What?” Ninya looks baffled.</p><p>“You took your first step to become stronger, we will speak more of this later on, but for now rest,” Ninya only nodded confuse by everything.</p><p>“I will forgive her, her punishment will end. But Clementine will remain here, perhaps she will also change like you, we will see,” Galadriel said with a mysterious smile.</p><p>“My lady, what will you do with her?” Galadriel turns around and with a smile responded.</p><p>“You will find out soon enough,” Galadriel said with a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Posibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thanks for the views, the kudos and everything else!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>100 kudos and almost 3000 hits in less than a month, you guys are amazing!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you all keep enjoying this!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 25</p><p>The secret library, where the records of ancient times are being hidden from anyone who is not worthy enough to read them, is being infiltrated by a blonde-haired man with black eyes. He had a mission tonight, and it is to get enough information about the secrets of the Slane Theocracy. Nigun, with the help of his superior, stole one of the keys necessary to open the vault. It was not a simple task, but he would not fail his lady.</p><p>It is the perfect time to do this. The black scripture is still recovering, and some members are outside the city on a secret mission. Nigun smirked, noticing the lack of protection in the holy vault. There is so much information here, <em>key information</em> to be exact. Information of the members of all the scriptures, records of their missions, and so much more. But he is looking for something more specific. The Journals of the Gods.</p><p>Although it is only the Journal of Alah Alaf and Surshana to be more precise. But it is enough for Nigun. He saw it, the brilliant book in the middle of the grand room. He approached cautiously, making sure it is the authentic thing.</p><p>“I can’t understand it,” Nigun said. Trying to read the first pages of the holy book.</p><p>“I believe my lady could read it this. But let's see the last pages,” Nigun said to himself. As he turns the pages he saw that the language changed. Until he can finally understand the writing of one of the gods.</p><p><em> “This sucks so much! Like literally, I mean, like literally literal! I can believe Alah had the balls to call me a bone-virgin, it’s not my fault to be a goddam Undead. Oh, yeah, I am Alah and I am married, bluh! I hope he chokes himself with a big fat co-” </em> Nigun, cough a little, not understanding what the god of death was saying. So he changed the page. Hoping that there would be something more, <em> clear. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Well, after we came to this world around a few decades ago. Alah and I spent some time, trying to find out about if other players made it here too. We have found no one so far. The magic in this world is strange, we introduce our magic here no too long ago, the humans here can use it as well, not as powerful as us but is a start. I am honestly still waiting for my beloved flower ,Galadriel to come here. I know she will come here, she loved this game so much, that honestly, I believe now, that she was quite obsessed with it. I know that, like us, she would have stayed to the bitter end of Yggdrasil. And if my theories are correct, she will come here. Perhaps later, I don’t know. But, hey. I am an undead, I can wait for her.”  </em>
</p><p>Nigun read it carefully. He knew about Surshana undying love for his lady but honestly didn’t expect for him to be so loyal to her. Although he feels that it was more of an obsession than anything else, perhaps he is wrong.</p><p>
  <em> “I should have asked her out. In real life, I mean, in the game my role-play pushed her away. I can’t help it, it’s hard to talk to the girl you like. I am a goddam nerd, an Otaku. What else was I supposed to say to her? “Hey, we are neighbors and we are also coworkers, should we date?” She didn’t even know we worked in the same place. Well, to be honest with myself, I never spoke to her and made sure to never arrive home at the same time as her, because it scared me to screw myself over. I regret so many things now… I was never brave enough to defend her from some guys at work. I hate myself for it, that hate became self-deprecation, sorrow, and cowardice. I love her. It was not an obsession. I admire her a lot. She was strong and confident. Even after all she went through in the company, she never broke. I guess, if I wait long enough, perhaps I could say that to her face. That I loved her, even though she never knew I even existed.” </em>
</p><p>Nigun sobbed a little. To read such words from a god is something marvelous. The sheer devotion of Surshana to his lady made him had respect for him.</p><p>
  <em> “Well, I don’t remember much now. I don’t know if because I am old, or because I just stop caring about the world. Is been almost two hundred years since I came here, all my friends are dead. I am the last one left, is very sad actually. I can only find solace in this diary of mine now. We wanted to write everything down in this book, but everyone else got bored and even Alah didn’t want to write anymore, so it is only me. Good, they all suck ass anyway! Still, yesterday, I was trying to remember my beloved and her tomb. I can’t remember the name. I don’t know why Tarik? Zarick? Something like that, I don’t know. I know it is a tomb with multiple levels. But I can’t quite remember the name, strange. Still, I also found out that some Dragon Lords do posses some World Items. And the funny part they don’t know about it.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I got one, those lizards didn’t know what it was. I don’t blame them at all. But this supports my theory about Yggdrasil and the new world. Many items, creatures, and stuff like that were dropped all over the world. I found some creatures fairly similar to the ones in Yggdrasil. The World Items seem to “fall from the sky” as the Dragon Emperor told me. I am suspicious of him. I believe he is the one responsible for us to be here, but still. He doesn’t understand what those items are capable of, at least for now. He had at least two more, and I intend to find out what are they. I saved the World Item I got from him, by saving some of his people who were targeted by these unknown players they arrived not too long ago. Another problem in my hands, these guys are strong. Still, I will do the best I can for my people, I am a little disappointing it was not my beloved the one who got here, still I can wait. This proves that she will come to this world, I just need to be a little patient. The World Item I got is secretly safe in my own personal vault. No one will enter it without a password. It’s my department number, Hehe, I am a genius!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The item is [Demoniality] I don’t know what it does, and honestly I don’t want to know. It a strange necklace with very explicit… depictions of intercourse all over. Those devs were sick people, I am telling you.” </em>
</p><p>Nigun realizes how important this is for his lady. The presence of an item of this power needs to be brought to Nazarick at all costs. He burned one scroll to contact his lady, already excited to announce his findings.</p><p>“{Yes?]”</p><p>“{My lady is Nigun.}”</p><p>“{Nigun, you must have found something important then. I told you to only use the scroll in case of emergency.}” The voice of Galadriel is stern, making Nigun shiver.</p><p>“{I know my lady.}”</p><p>“{Go on. Tell me what you have found.}” Galadriel said. Sounding as if she is eating something.</p><p>“{I entered the vault where the records of the Slane Theocracy are. As well, the Journal of the Gods.}”</p><p>“{This is<em> good</em>. Ah, sorry. continue Nigun.}”</p><p>“{My lady, there is a world Item in the vaults of Surshana called [Demoniality], as well information about two more in the dragon's lords possession.}” Nigun heard someone coughing hard for a few seconds.</p><p>“{G-good Nigun, you have done an impressive job. Now, I want you to use the scrolls I gave you to, so we can locate the place you are in. I will send some shadows demon to make copies of everything there. Where is the World Item you speak of?}” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“{Here, but is behind a password and the only who knew about it, is Surshana. Although he said that the password is his <em> department number </em>. My lady, you need to read his journal, he talks about you an impressive deal. Saying he was your neighbor.}” There was an interminable silence from the other side, making Nigun nervous.</p><p>“{I need that Journal, now.}”</p><p>“{My lady, I don’t think it is wise to leave nothing behind. They will suspect.}” said Nigun.</p><p>“{You are right. But I need to know more about this world item. And to be extra careful in dealing with those dragons lord. But this is splendid news. You have impressed me, Nigun.}”</p><p>“{I am here to serve my lady.}”</p><p>“{Mm, mark the place with the scrolls, soon some shadows demons will come there. Keep up the excellent work.}”</p><p>Nigun sighs, feeling tired suddenly. But he smiled, knowing that he impress his lady, and show his value to her. He will keep proving himself, especially for what is coming to the Theocracy.</p><hr/><p>In Nazarick, a certain succubus is happily organizing piles of documents in her desk. She is giggling, with a very contagious smile. Albedo lick her lips, still remembering the taste of her beloved love juices. She let a brief squeal, just thinking about the beauty of her lady.</p><p>“<em> Ah </em>, my lady, I almost made you mine,” Albedo said, with a little sad tone.</p><p>“But I will wait, I need to be patient on this. Just like Demiurge said, we can’t rush things,” Albedo mumbled.</p><p>“Mm, for what we found out about my ability, I can only sire daughters. <em>Children's of Lilith</em>, I wonder if that would be true. Still having a daughter with my lady... she would be so cute!” Albedo said, thinking about the possibilities.</p><p>She had a secret reunion with Demiurge and Pandora’s Actor about this <em> issue </em>. She was truly surprised about Pandora’s Actor agreeing to help them in this mission. But she realized why, after talking with him for a few minutes. He wished nothing but the best for his creator. Having a family may help his lady metal state.</p><p>Pandora’s Actor said that their lady needed more than just lovers left and right. She needed something more vital, more personal. Something that she may not realize she wanted. A family of her own. Not just the remnant of the past, of her lost friends. But truly something that she always wanted.</p><p>
  <em> “Explain more about this Pandora’s Actor,” Albedo asked, looking at him in with a stiff face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I would love to hear that too,” Demiurge said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know I can't go into details about my lady life. But I can assure you that there would be nothing more she would love, that to have a family of her own,” Pandora’s Actor said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you mean?” Demiurge said, leaning forward. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Our lady often calls us, her family. So please explain about this need of her of having her own family,” Albedo said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She loves us, there is no denying on that. She sees us as a family, but not her family. All of you are the beloved children that her friends left behind. See the difference?” Pandora’s Actor said, looking both demons straight to the eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I understand now. We are the remnants of the past, what they left behind. She loves us for what we represent, but not for what we are,” Demiurge said. Looking depressed about this. Albedo didn’t look better either. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just like I said before. She still hopes they will come, she waits for them. A part of her still believes they will come back, but she knows the truth. She always has, they will not come back. She loves them all, so much that it hurts her. I know that they are the creators of this glorious home. But the rest of the 41 supreme beings. I will never forgive them for hurting my lady,” said Pandora’s Actor with a deadly voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That is why you are helping us, you want her to be happy,” Albedo said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “More than just happy, I want her to find peace. Creating a family of her own will open the door for us to finally be part of her. A baby, the first child of Nazarick. Will do that,” Albedo and Demiurge didn’t say much for a couple of seconds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What about the possibility of her being a father as well, if you understand why I mean,” Demiurge said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I would love to be pregnant with our lady child. What can we do about that? I don’t believe we can keep our lady from doing all the work. I know, and this pains me to say it, but many females here would love to bear our lady children’s. I want to give our lady a family of her own, to bring us closer together. To ease her heart and soul and to make her happy,” Albedo said with honest devotion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pandora’s Actor, any suggestions?” asked Demiurge.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For a moment, Pandora’s Actor seems to count all items in the treasury, but none seem to be any use for this task. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, I apologize. No item in the treasury can help us. But I know about a certain item that could prove useful if we find it. My lady had a list of all World Items that were made in Yggdrasil. This item is called [Demoniality] a necklace that, if used, will buff the user and increase all his resistance. But if the user is of a demonic race, it would grant him or her the power of the seed of Adam and Eve. Making the demon able to surpass the racial levels of his/her class. Even able to change and use traits of other demon classes,” Pandora’s Actor said. This shocked Albedo and Demiurge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If there any restriction on this?!” Albedo asked, still not believing what she just heard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mm, only if you are not a demon. But since our lady is the highest among all the demon races. She can practically use this item to use any trait she wanted. This however does not change gender, only classes,” Demiurge and Albedo are smiling at each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mm, I would have loved to see our lady in a male body. But if she can still use the Incubus trait, and still be able to use [Children of Lilith] perhaps she would give me a boy, instead of only girls. What do you say Demiurge?” Albedo asked, happy about all this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I would have suggested changing the gender of the baby. We can use some items we have, to achieve that. Sadly, we can’t use them in our lady, since you can’t change the gender of a level 100 player. But we would have to see. We need this item no matter the cost,” Demiurge said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Indeed, we need to send people to explore this world, To find any trace of this. But in the meantime, we should also keep trying to get our lady with a child. Albedo, try to be more subtle the next time,” Demiurge said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know! I just need better control, that’s all!” Albedo said with a pout. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good, for now, let’s get back to work.” </em>
</p><p>That was the last meeting, so far no luck in finding such items in this world. But they don’t lack energy and hope, they will continue their search, no matter how long it takes.</p><p>“I just need to be patient. Mm, I need to read <em> How to seduce your lover Part II </em>. Last time I didn’t follow the instructions, and look how bad it ended,” Albedo sighs.</p><p>“{Albedo.}” The poor succubus squeal at the voice of her lover.</p><p>“{Yes, my love!}” Albedo said.</p><p>“{I need you to send some shadows demon to the location that the human, Nigun has, you must do this immediately.}” Albedo almost growl. Hearing this, Nigun only brings anger to her.</p><p>“{He found that the Slane Theocracy posses a World Item by the name of [Demoniality]}” Albedo drooped everything in the ground. She is shocked beyond belief, this is truly a beautiful day.</p><p>“{Albedo?}”</p><p>“{Y-yes! I am here!}”</p><p>“{Ah, okay. I need you to bring me that Journal of the Gods. So, we can find any lead to open the secret vault of Surshana, understood?}”</p><p>“{Yes, at once my lady!}” Albedo said, almost jumping in her spot.</p><p>“{Good, I'm heading to the Re-Estize Kingdom to proceed with our plans. I leave the rest to you.}”</p><p>“{I will take care of everything!~}” Albedo said happily.</p><p>Albedo let out a scream of joy that made an echo in the room. She smiled and without missing more time; she contacted her fellow guardians.</p><p>“{Demiurge, I have incredible news, we found it.}”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Barely human at all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thank you all for the support!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>110 kudos and 3100 hits in a month!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you and I hope you guys are enjoying this!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 26</p><p>Sebas is walking at a slow pace, taking his time to reach his destination. Thinking about the decision he has made in the past days. He sighed, thinking about a conversation he had with his lady before the operation started. The small message made him realize how fragile the confidence of his resolution to serve her is. Sebas should have told her about his situation with Tsuare.</p><p>Many problems would have been avoided if he didn’t fear for the human’s life. Sebas was too worried about what could happen that his action only brought everything he wanted so desperately to avert. Now Tsuare is suffering from his mistakes. Seba’s sigh, closing his eyes, thinking in the small talk he had with his lady.</p><p>
  <em>“{Sebas.}”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“{My lady? What can I do for you?}” Sebas asked, nervously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“{I just wanted to talk before I leave. I needed to ask you something about what happened.}” Galadriel’s voice is soft but commanding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“{My lady. What do you have in mind?}” Sebas said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“{Sebas, do you trust me?}” Galadriel asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“{I don’t understand the question, my lady.}” Sebas asked, confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“{Do you trust my judgment? Do you trust that I can make a moral decision? That I deserve your trust in me.}” Sebas thought for a moment. Thinking about a proper answer. But his lady cut him off before he could say anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“{Sebas, you know that I loved Touch-me. He saved my life more than once, I owe him a lot. I understand that you acted the only way you could, the way Touch-me created you. To save and protect the weak. I would have understood the reason why you saved that girl if you told me. I know that a part of you will always be more loyal to Touch-me than me.” Sebas is in shock, not believing what he is hearing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“{My lady!}” Seba’s exclaim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“{It’s okay, Sebas, I understand. Sebas, it truly hurt me that you didn’t trust my judgment. That you did all this behind my back and never believe that I could be wise enough to understand. I will not lie about this, Sebas. I was furious, I wanted to kill that girl, and punish you for what you did. Thankfully, Pandora’s Actor… Was there to calm me down. To not let my temper get the best of me, you know how my Demon traits are.” Galadriel giggles softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“{I don’t want this to happen again, Sebas. I don’t want to feel like that anymore. You understand?” Galadriel said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“{I do, my lady. I apologize for the suffering I brought you. It won’t happen again. Ever.” Sebas said with determination.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“{Good. For the love I have to Touch-me and you, I will let this incident pass. I would bring this girl back to Nazarick, where she would be safe with her sister. Just never do this again.” Galadriel’s voice is icy and brought shivers to Seba’s body. He knew that his beloved lady would never accept another insubordination again. Not like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“{I swear it. Never again, my lady.}” Sebas said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“{Good. Now, I believe it’s time for us to move, we have things to do.}” Galadriel said, cutting off the message.</em>
</p><p>“I will not fail you again,” Sebas said, walking in the night.</p><p>He should have known better but is too late to regret his past mistakes. Sebas will learn from this and make sure that nothing like this happens ever again. Still, Sebas thought about what his lady said about hi creator, Touch-me saving her more than once.</p><p>“What could she mean by that?” Sabas whispered while walking in the mist of the night.</p><p>“What happened to my lady?” Sebas wondered.</p><p>He decided to not think about it tonight. There is much to do, and perhaps he could ask his lady about it although, he would rather not. Sebas arrived at the front door of the Eight Fingers base. There is no one outside to protected, making Seba’s frown. He knows something is strange here; it is far too obvious that this is to lure him in.</p><p>“A bait,” Sebas said. Then he turns around when he felt two presences near him. Sebas recognize both of them as he walked to both of them and he is honestly surprised to see those two again.</p><p>“Lord Sebas?” Climb said.</p><p>“Strange coincidence to see the both of you here. Is something wrong?” Sebas asked.</p><p>“We should be the ones asking that, lord Sebas,” Climb said, confused.</p><p>“What are you doing here? This is the base of the Eight Fingers,” Brain said, looking at the old butler with a puzzled face.</p><p>“How do you know that?” Seba asked.</p><p>Climb explained to him about the operation that is targeting the criminal organization. How they will attack several bases to capture or kill the leaders of the Eight Fingers. Sebas is wondering if this is all part of his lady plan to conquer this kingdom. He didn’t know the rest of the plan that Demiurge is in charge of, but perhaps this is all part of it. He can’t be sure. Hopefully, they won’t be interfering with his lady goals.</p><p>“I see that is a big mission,” Sebas said.</p><p>“Yes, is it’s, but what are you doing here, lord Sebas?” Brain asked.</p><p>“Sadly, they kidnapped a girl I saved a few days ago. The summon me, and thus I have presented myself here,” Sebas said.</p><p>“We could help you!” Said Climb.</p><p>“I appreciate the help,” Sebas said with a smile. Sebas didn’t need their help, but he prefers to monitor them. In any case of them intervening with his lady plans, he would have to act accordingly. A sudden presence brought his attention, as did the other two.</p><p>He is just another of the adventurers who are helping them. Still, Sebas carefully heard about their plan to infiltrate the base, and how the members of the Six Arms are there. He knew who they were, but they didn’t matter to him. Still, he needed to be careful and act properly. He will clean the ground from enemies and bring Tsuare back to Nazarick, away from this place.</p><p>“I don’t have a problem going against them,” said Sebas.</p><p>“Are you sure, old man?” said the hooded man.</p><p>“He’s strong,” said Brain with a smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, they will be to busy with me so three can sneak in without a problem,” Sebas said.</p><p>“I will ask that you find and rescue Tsuare for me, would that be a problem?” Climb nodded.</p><p>“We will,” said Climb</p><p>Sebas suspected that they will use a bait to lure them to a fake prisoner. It’s a big possibility that they will use her against him. He may not be the smartest being in Nazarick, but he knows human nature. Especially those who are too greedy and full of lust and arrogance. He strolled to his destination, with only a goal in his mind and it was to complete this mission and return home.</p><hr/><p>In the dark cell, a girl is shivering, freezing in the cold cell. She is repeating to herself that everything would be all right, that all will end soon. Her naked body did not show any sign of abuse, but her mind is spiraling down, because of the memories of those nights she spends in the brothel as a sex slave are coming back to life.</p><p>“No. I will not break,” she whispered to herself.</p><p>Tsuare is leaning back and forward. Even though that Succulent guy didn’t rape her, the fact he strips her was enough to send Tsuare to an almost catatonic state.</p><p>
  <em>“You will like it. All whores like it after a while.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Take it! Take it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So tight and warm, I wonder how long it would take for you to get pregnant.”</em>
</p><p>The voices are getting louder and louder. Tsuare can’t see the faces of those men without feeling scared or disgusted. She is trying hard to don’t think about it; she is pushing them away from her mind, as far she can. Trying to only think about Sebas and his soft and strong voice.</p><p>
  <em>“I love the way you scream!”</em>
</p><p>“Shut up!” Tsuare scream.</p><p>“Shut up! Shut up!” Those faces, the smiles, and twisted eyes.</p><p>“Monsters… They are monsters,<em> humans</em> are monsters. All of them,” Tsuare said to herself.</p><p>Tsuare will never trust a human ever again, she will stay away from every one of them. If she could rip her skin off and take a new one. She would, without wasting time. The sickening feeling of being part of such a race drives her mad. <em>How could she be one of them?</em> She can only think.</p><p>“All of them… I hate them. I hate them.”</p><p>“Sebas, please save me,” Tsuare said, bringing her knees to her chest.</p><p>She didn’t know how much she will wait in this cell, losing herself to her imagination full of nightmares, but even in the face of madness. She still believes Sebas will come for her. There is nothing in her shattering soul and mind that could convince her otherwise.</p><p>“I will wait, he will come. He is not <em>human</em>, he will save me from this hell,” Tsuare whispered, alone in the dark.</p><p>Tsuare counted the seconds pass by. Distracting herself from her mind, because she is not welcome there. Every minute is a lifetime. Every voice in her mind, every whisper, she will not break to them. She will hold herself together. Never again she will cry for them. No <em>human</em> will take her hope again, not whispering memories. No <em>pigman</em>. No one.</p><p>“I will keep myself complete,” Tsuare said.</p><p>Then she heard a door opening. She held her breath for a long minute. Every demon in her mind shouted at her. The voices grew louder and louder. Trying to kill any hope for freedom, like long evil hands trying to drown her in an endless sea of suffering.</p><p>“Tsuare, I am here,” the monsters of her mind, disappear. Every single one of them.</p><p>“Sebas,” she said, running to him. Hugging him, making sure he is real.</p><p>“You came! You came!” Tsuare repeated.</p><p>“I told you, I will,” Sebas whispered.</p><p>“Are you all right? Did they hurt you?” Sebas asked while covering her with a cloak.</p><p>“I am fine, they just… took my clothes, that’s all,” Tsuare said with a smile. Enjoying the smell of the old Butler.</p><p>“Ready to go home?” Sebas said with a smile.</p><p>“Yes,” Tsuare said, feeling how her the weight of his past is slowly drifting away.</p><p>“Come, hold my hand. Don’t worry. I will protect you,” Sebas said.</p><p>“I know,” Tsuare said, holding his hand. As they both walk away from the dark cell, leaving all the demons behind.</p><p>“Sorry for taking so long. It was my fault for leaving you alone,” Sebas said.</p><p>“No, it was my fault. I should have known better,” Seba’s sigh, after hearing that. He felt how she held his hand close to her, like she is afraid that he will vanish at any moment. She must be traumatized for all that has happened to her, everything has gone so fast, and Sebas is afraid of her mental state. He would ask Pestonya about it. Perhaps they can help her out. To make her forget and move forward. He is about to say something to her when they both heard someone fighting. Tsuare hugs his arm, trying to calm herself.</p><p>“It’s okay Tsuare, as long I am here. Nothing will happen to you,” Sebas said.</p><p>“I trust you,” Tsuare said.</p><p>“Stay behind me,” he said.</p><p>As they walk to the open room, Sebas saw Climb and Brain, looking surprised to see him but relief as well. He notices a tall man, with coppery skin and covered with various tattoos.</p><p>“What’s going on here? How are you standing in front of me?” The man asked, puzzled.</p><p>“The Six Arms were supposed to be fighting you,” Sebas tilted his head.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>, them. They are all dead,” Sebas said. Remembering those humans, their names and titles all meaningless. Especially the one who called himself <em>the undead king</em>. For a lowly form of undead, he surely exalted himself.</p><p>“You are senile, old man. They might be weaker than me, but there’s no way you could fight them and come out unscathed,” the bald man said with anger in his eyes.</p><p>“If that’s what you want to believe,” Sebas said.</p><p>“Lord Sebas, Tsuare is still somewhere! We found an imposter!” Climb yelled. Making Sebas glad that he was right after all. They had a bait.</p><p>“Don’t worry, she is safe,” Tsuare saw everyone looking at her, making her hide behind Sebas.</p><p>“Good thing that the maid uniform is not valuable, so there is nothing to worry about,” Sebas said with a smile.</p><p>“Oi! You old man, don’t ignore me! I’m Zero, the leader of the Six Arms!” Zero yelled, getting angrier.</p><p>“I would say is a pleasure to meet you, but I would be lying,” Sebas said with a smile.</p><p>“Brain Unglaus, I will deal with you later. I need to show this old man who I am,” Brain only sigh, knowing full well that he won’t win against the old man.</p><p>“You will pay! [Panther] [Falcon] [Rhinoceros] [Buffalo] [Lion]” Zero pull all his strength in one punch.</p><p>“Die!” Sebas just stood there, taking the punch without difficulty. It took a few seconds for Zero to realize what is happening. He should have found nothing but blood and organs all over the place. But that’s not the case this time. Instead, he saw Sebas just standing there with a bored look on his face, raising his leg and ending his world before he could understand what just happened.</p><p>“Now that this is over, I believe we should move on,” Sebas said with a smile. The group still didn’t believe what they just saw, but they will ask questions later.</p><p>“A-All right, we need to signal the troops to search the building,” Climb said. Sebas suddenly froze. Something is going on outside.</p><p>No one but Sebas knew what was happening in the city. He felt a powerful Tier Spell taking place in the capital of the kingdom, and he knew that his lady plans just started. So he moved fast, taking Tsuare in arms, carrying her like a bride and make sure to take her to the safety of Nazarick.</p><p>“Shall we step outside?” He said, not waiting for an answer. Tsuare seems to ignore the other <em>humans, </em>resting her head on Seba’s chest. Feeling safe and happy. They walked outside of the building, feeling tired and quite relieved for the success of the operation.</p><p>“Lord Sebas, allow me to thank you for helping us,” Climb said.</p><p>“We had a common goal, so don’t worry about it,” Sebas said.</p><p>“Wait! What’s that?” They all saw an immense wall of fire surrounding the city.</p><p>Sebas could smell the dead from miles away. Many innocent people will day tonight, if they are lucky that would be the only thing that would happen to them. But knowing Demiurge, he is not sure. Regardless, he completed his mission. At least one live would be saved tonight.</p><p>"At least one..." he whispered to himself.</p><hr/><p>Hours early, in a certain mansion at the edges of the city. A beautiful lady seems to be just waking up from a good rest. She realizes after a few seconds that everything is too quiet. She took her robe and slowly walk outside her room, looking for her servants or anyone she could talk to. </p><p>“Where is everyone?” she asked. She can't find anyone of her servants, like they just vanish. She felt shivers, but decided that she will not panic, yet.</p><p>“What is that?!” she exclaims as she saw from her window branches surrounding the entire place. She ran away, looking for someone until from the second floor she saw a small child looking at her.</p><p>“Hey, little missy… Oh, I mean kid, can you tell me what is going on?” she asked, nervously.</p><p>“M-Miss, are you the most important person here?” the dark elf asked.</p><p>“No-Yes! My name is Hilda Cygnaeus. I am the most important person in this place,” Hilda said, thinking how she could escape this place. This is not her being paranoid, but she felt in every fiber of her body, that her life is in great danger. So, she decided that perhaps she could seduce the inexperienced boy. And strike when he is distracted.</p><p>“Is that so? That’s great. Here she is!” The boy yelled, and the Hilma saw a strange maid walking from a door, eating a<em> hand</em>. She almost yelled but didn’t want to panic. She didn’t know what is going on, but she needed to escape fast from this place.</p><p>“H-Hey kid, want to have fun?” She is not a high-class prostitute for nothing. Hilma knows how to seduce any man or woman of any age. This will not be different.</p><p>“I can make you feel <em>real good</em>,” sadly for her, this is not her day.</p><p>“I don't have time! We need to go, so hold still,” the dark elf said while breaking the leg of Hilma with his staff.</p><p>“We need to hurry!” Mare is dragging her by the hair, while she could only cry and beg.</p><p>“O-Okay Entoma, I am going! Take care of the rest!” Mare said.</p><p>“Okay~,” Entoma said.</p><hr/><p>Hilma didn't know for how long she was dragged, she just continued to begged him for mercy. She promise him gold, power, or anything. But he didn't pay attention to her. He just broke her other leg, so she would stop moving around. She cried in pain until he finally throws her in a dreary place. Things are hanging from the walls, strange objects. Hilma didn't know where she is, but she knew it is not a good place to be.</p><p>“Neuronist, here she is,” Mare said shyly.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, lord Mare, thank you for bringing her to me! I was so <em>lonely</em>,” the huge grey bloating corpse with tentacles said, happily.</p><p>“Lady Galadriel said that you need to make her loyal and very submissive, just like Clementine,” Mare said.</p><p>“It will be my pleasure!” Neuronist saaid, while Hilma is holding herself to Mare’s legs, begging him for help.</p><p>“Please, don’t leave me here! I will give you anything! Please, please!” She cried.</p><p>“You are annoying,” said Mare, pushing her away and leaving her alone with the <em>creature.</em></p><p>“Please!” Hilma yelled.</p><p>“Now, now, my dear. That’s not the way a lady should behave!” Neuronist said.</p><p>“We will have a lot of fun together!” Hilma crawled away from her, but without success. Neuronist chains her to the wall and teared up her clothes, leaving her naked.</p><p>“You should be thankful that our lady has plans for you. Or Kyouhukou would have used you to feed his family,” Nueronist said.</p><p>“We will learn a lot about each other~, I will make a very good pet for our lady! You are so <em>lucky</em>! She is the most stunning woman in this world! <em>Ah</em>, if she only invited me to her bed~,” Neuronist sigh lost in her mind.</p><p>“Now, I need to make sure you are <em>clean</em> and proper. After learning of your <em>line of work</em>, I concluded that I should clean your genitalia, and for that, I would have to take it out to wash it. We can’t have you being all dirty around our lady!” Hilma only screams for help, for anyone to come to save her. But none answer.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I already did it once! So don’t worry I know what I am doing, now be an obedient girl and said, <em>Ahh!" </em>Hilma will never be the same after this, <em>training</em>. Just like Clementine before her, she will break, after all. Their lady wants only obedient girls.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Good and Evil, and the spider maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry for taking so long! I was taking a small break!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for the kudos and comments!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 27</p><p>The night activities of the capital of the Kingdom of Re-Estize Kingdom is making Galadriel feel homesick. The dim lights in the gloomy streets, the voices of taverns, and establishment that sell flesh in promise to make their clients forget about everything else in their life. Makes her ill. <em> How can this place be like this? </em> The Demon Empress thought. The corruption in this forsaken place makes her sick.</p><p>A reminder of her old home, where everyone ignores the puppeteers of the world, living on high grounds of society. Practically untouched by everyone, even the law. While the rest work long hours in horrible conditions, dying a little every day. Either by the place in which they work or pollution. Surrounded by pigs and walking plagues. They eat the world, or what was left of it, every day.</p><p>Galadriel still remembers one occasion in which one of the biggest pigs in the organization asked her to be his wife. <em> His trophy wife</em>, to be more exact. She was no beauty, or at least she thought so. To sell herself to be just one of those women, living the glory life, the wonderful life of the rich. Numbing themselves from the cruel reality, with the drug called <em>false happiness. </em>Pretending that everything is fine when is not. Living like an empty shell of a person, forever.</p><p>She met a few of them in the parties they forced her to attend. Their faces wore fake smiles and luxurious clothes.<em> How can anyone live like that? </em>  But Galadriel knew the truth. Those poor women died a long time ago. They were just zombies moving from one place to another, waiting to be released from that horrible world. No matter how much she hated to admit it, a part of her thinks about what her life could have been if she was still there.</p><p>Galadriel had a limit, like any other normal person. She would have no <em>escape </em>anymore. Nowhere to run. With no friends, no family. No Yggdrasil. She fears what could have happened to her.</p><p><em> “With nothing left to live… Would I have killed myself?” </em> Galadriel thought grimly.</p><p><em> “No. I would have not done that. My mom… She would not want that…” </em> Galadriel thought.</p><p><em> “She would be sad… Perhaps I would have just taken that offer from that man. And become a trophy wife. It would have been the same as dying, I guess. Just to parade like a piece of flesh in front of an old man, while looking at me with lust. Living like an obedient wife, spreading my legs, and popping child after child. Until I die of old age… That would have been… Hell, a living hell.” </em> Galadriel is almost feeling sick at the thought of that future.</p><p>Galadriel sometimes sobs in her room when she is alone. Not because of sadness, but happiness. To come here, to another world, with everyone in Nazarick, it’s something she can’t stop crying about. But with everything good, there is something bad.</p><p>She is a Demon. The highest type of demon that there is. Galadriel thinks a lot about her morals. The changes in her persona and how she sees the world. She took some books from the Nazarick library about psychology and other things she wanted to learn about, behaviors, and morality.</p><p>Galadriel thinks a lot about herself, about this world. She often thinks if evil is really a matter of view and choices. She took for example the torture of Clementine. <em> Did she deserve such treatment? </em> The morality of things would sometimes say no. Some people would never do such a thing. But others would get even. She killed and tortured many innocent people. It would only be fair for her to suffer the same fate.</p><p>
  <em> It’s that evil? To punish the one who did so many horrible things? </em>
</p><p>Galadriel thought about it. <em> “I can see the morality in both things. It does not blind me. The understanding of one goodness and evilness. We choose what we see as evil or good. Perhaps not like that. Society and culture say a lot in our morality. Criminals are dangerous. Rapists, murderers, pedophiles. All of them are evil people who deserve the worst punishment. But some can't do such things. They will leave that job for others, who enjoy torturing and punishing that type of people. Human nature is very complex.” </em></p><p>She took her actions as another example. She does things for the good of Nazarick and herself. Nothing more. But while they could consider her methods evil, she has saved the life of good people in the process.</p><p>Even though she plays with people’s lives, at the end of it all, she saves them from something far worse. She gives them a new life, an enjoyable life. She might kill thousands of people in the future. Destroy kingdoms and more. But she may save more. That’s her dream. To rule and conquer. But that does not mean that she wants to bring ruin to the world. She wants to create a better world for everyone. <em> Does that make her evil? </em> Perhaps for some, but to others, she would be a hero. A savior, even.</p><p>She understood that. Even as the highest form of evil. She knows good and bad. Galadriel will use bad methods to do good in this world. She will rejoice in the death of her enemies, but protect the ones under her care. She will torture the ones who deserved to be tortured, and she will save those who are worthy. She will be a demon who rules with justice. <em> Her justice</em>, but justice all the same.</p><p><em> “Because at the end of it all. Demons and Angels are the same, with the only differences that a Demon understands the nature of this world, the nature of humanity. The good and the bad. An Angel refuses to accept that you must do evil things to save people. They blind themselves in hope. I know that hope is a wonderful thing… But can be harmful when it proved to be a lie. Perhaps it’s the demon in me, but I rather live with the weight of the truth so I can be free from it. Instead of carrying it and keep pretending it doesn’t exist. I learned the hard way,” </em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>She keeps walking in silence, in the wicked city. Lost in her thoughts. Lupusregina and Naberal are looking at their lady, with worried expressions on their faces. Ever since they left Nazarick, to process with their mission, she has been quiet.</p><p>“My lady?” Lupusregina whispered. So no one could hear them.</p><p>“Mm?” Galadriel snaps back to reality.</p><p>“Are you all right?” She asked concern.</p><p>“I am, why?” Galadriel responded a little confused.</p><p>“You have been… silent since we departed,” said Lupusregina.</p><p>“My la… Elian, are you sure?” Asked Naberal, to which Galadriel giggle underneath her helmet.</p><p>“Everything is fine. We have a job to do,” Galadriel said.</p><p>Galadriel and company keep walking, ignoring much of the people looking at them. Like always. She thought about how dirty the streets are, the awful smell. E-Rantel is far better than the capital of the Kingdom. But it does not surprise her, after everything she has learned from this place. It surprises her that it hasn’t collapsed.</p><p>The nobility is rotten. They only cared for themselves and believe they can do whatever they want. Galadriel feels a déjà vu. They are so similar to the rich back in her old world. Still, this would be a fit place to start her plans. If she could only know what Demiurge is planning exactly.</p><p><em> “I asked him about what is this Gehenna plan is. But he only told me I didn’t have to worry, that everything is in order. I don’t even know what is going on here. I am confused. I thought we would use the Witch Queen to make some noise in the kingdom, to make things easier for me when I pull my “Galadriel Revival card” Now I don’t even know what is going on,” </em> Galadriel sighed.</p><p>“Elian, what exactly are we going to do?” Lupusreigna asked, with the same beautiful smile as always.</p><p>“We will see soon enough. In these moments, Sebas must be saving Tsuare. For now, we must try to get in contact with the adventurers in this city. Like Blue Roses,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Blue Roses?” Lupusregina asked.</p><p>“Yes, another Adamantite team.” Galadriel is about to talk about them when she felt a message.</p><p>“{Yes?}” Galadriel said.</p><p>“{My lady, it’s Entoma. She is in danger.}” Albedo said.</p><p>“{Tell me!}” Galadriel asked.</p><hr/><p>In the mansion, Entoma looks very please with her work. While munching a hand from one human in this place, she thought her lady would be pleased with her.</p><p>“I hope she can tell me more about, lord Genjiro,” Entoma mumbled.</p><p>Ever since her lady told her about lord Genjiro’s spider’s collections and how she was created, she wanted to know more about him.</p><p>“What type of spiders lord Genjiro had?” Entoma wonders.</p><p>“I wonder if Grant would know about this, I should ask her later,” Entoma said.</p><p>“I need to clean up. My lady won’t be pleased if I leave things behind. Mm, if I remember correctly, women’s fat makes their meat more tender. Children’s meat is good too, but my lady doesn’t want me to eat children… So, perhaps I could use another type of meat,” Entoma said.</p><p>Entoma felt someone standing behind her.</p><p>“What’s that you’re snacking on? Seems delicious,” Entoma turn around to see who this voice belongs to.</p><p>“Swallow,” Entoma corrected.</p><p>Entoma narrowed her eyes, looking at the muscled woman before her. She didn’t know who she is, but her fat and muscles seem to be delicious for the insect maid.</p><p>“I am eating meat,” Entoma said.</p><p>“Human meat? Ew,” the woman said.</p><p>“Yup, it’s human meat~,” Entoma said.</p><p>“I see… I didn’t think Eight Fingers would raise a monster. Looks like they failed at house-training you,” Entoma didn’t like that one bit. She didn’t serve humans. She serves the supreme rule of the great tomb of Nazarick. This walking snack is making her angry.</p><p>“Say~ Can we pretend that we never saw each other? I am working and I don’t want to fight you,” Entoma said. She didn’t want to get into trouble with this human. She still has work to do, and she didn’t want to disappoint her lady.</p><p>“Sorry, but as a Top-ranked adventurer of the Kingdom, I can’t leave a monster let loose in this place,” Entoma got angry. But she knew that this human is strong. She would kill and eat this walking piece of meat. Then she would continue with her work.</p><p>“You’re annoying. I will keep you alive for a while, I like it when they still move around, taste better,” Entoma said.</p><p>“Like hell, you will!” The muscled lady said.</p><p>She brought her battle hammer down with all her strength, Entoma sidesteps the attack with no problem at all. The insect maid looks a bit surprised how fast the human can move around while carrying such a big and heavy hammer. The big lady is getting irritated since she can’t hit the maid at all.</p><p>“Is running all you can do?!” She yelled.</p><p>“You only swing that thing around, I see no technique at all~,” Entoma teased.</p><p>“I had enough of this! [Shatter]” Entoma quickly evades the attack. The impact of the hammer destroyed the ground, spraying rock and dirt all over the place. Entoma then saw a piece of dirt hit her outfit.</p><p>Entoma could not believe it. Her clothes are dirty now. The clothes her creator took so long to make with the help of his friends. Entoma is angry now. <em> How dare this lowlife form?! </em> Entoma thought with anger.</p><p>“You dirtied the clothes that the supreme beings bestowed upon me…” Entoma hissed.</p><p>“Don’t be angry, they are just maid clothes. Your master must be quite the disgusting fellow to give a monster such clothes,” Entoma has never felt so angry before. To hear a human speak in such a way to her creator. It’s a sin she must kill.</p><p>“I got you now!” The lady yelled, bringing her hammer down. She smiled for a second, believing that she had succeeded. Only to find out that a strange shield absorbs her attack.</p><p>“What the heck is that?” she whispered.</p><p>“I’m an Entomancer, I can summon bugs to help me fight. Now I will kill you, I wanted to eat you, but after hearing you talk about my creator in such a way, I will make sure you suffer,” Entoma said.</p><p>Her attack is fast now, the poor big lady cannot react fast enough to sidestep the strange bug in the form of a blade. She felt a piercing pain in her shoulder. She cursed, knowing full well that she is bleeding now.</p><p>“You got serious now?!” Entoma didn’t answer her.</p><p>“Die,” Entoma said while aiming her blade to the lady’s chest.</p><p>When the blade is about to pierce the human chest, something pushes her away. Entoma tilted her head, watching how a strange girl arrived out of nowhere.</p><p>“Ninja?” Entoma mumbled.</p><p>“You must be careful, Gagaran. You almost die,” the youthful girl said, making Entoma annoyed.</p><p>“Sorry about that, Tia. I owe you one,” Gagaran said.</p><p>“I am surprised you’ve got red blood running in your veins. I thought you weren’t a human for a while, Tina said you had blue blood,” Tia said.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Gagaran said, perplexed.</p><p>Entoma is looking at both of them with incredible anger. Being ignored is not something she enjoys, especially coming from a human. She remembers her lady telling her to be careful around humans, some of them can be strong enough to fight her. She didn’t want to disappoint her lady at all, so she changed her tactic.</p><p>“You two are annoying,” Entoma said.</p><p>“[Shikigumo Talismans]” Entoma summons multiple spiders, making Tia growl in disgust.</p><p>“[Kagewaza Bunshin No Jutsu]” Tia summons a shadow clone to attack the spiders, killing many of them. Entoma didn’t like this. Those humans are getting under her skin. <em> They are only human, </em> Entoma thought.</p><p>“[Bullet Bugs]”</p><p>“[Fudou Kongou Tate No Jutsu]” Entoma growl, watching her attack being blocked. She quickly evades the attack from Gagaran, who tried to sneak behind her back.</p><p>Entoma thought for a moment what she could do. They are proving to be bothersome to go against. So she decided to once more change her tactic. She would use [The Thousand Lash Bug] to eliminate them. She already lost a lot of time here, and that is not a good thing.</p><p>Tia and Gagaran are nervous, watching such a giant centipede before them. They knew that things are getting more difficult as time goes by.</p><p>Entoma didn’t allow them to think in something, she charges attacking with no remorse. Gagaran is not fast enough to evade the attack. Tia uses an ability to help her but by doing so, she let herself open. Something that Entoma took advantage of.</p><p>“[Thunderbird Talisma]” Entoma rejoices to watch Tia in pain.</p><p>“Tia!” Gagaran yelled.</p><p>Entoma didn’t waste time. She attacks again and again. Using more talismans on the poor human girl, enjoying the screams of suffering from Tia. The ninja girl cannot escape the barrage of attacks, as she is laying in pain in the ground, Entoma smiled behind her <em>face</em>.</p><p>She approaches the girl, ready to kill her for good. She thought that perhaps she could eat the ninja later, if she is lucky, maybe she could even torture her a little more.</p><p>Something came from the sky, Entoma didn’t have other option but to sidestep away from it. Getting frustrated again.</p><p>“So annoying,” Entoma muttered.</p><p>“That’s about enough from you, don’t you think?” A masked girl said.</p><p>“Who are you? Where did you come from? I was about to eat these two. Why don’t you go bother someone else?” Entoma said, almost growling.</p><p>“I see a man-eating monster. Why are you wearing a maid uniform? Is this some joke? I can’t imagine anyone would want to have a monster who stink of blood by their side,” Entoma saw red.</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, Entoma thank you,” Galadriel said with a smile. While enjoying the flavor of the cake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Not at all, my lady,” Entoma said with happiness while refiling her lady teacup. It thrills her that she can serve her lady today. Entoma often sees with envy at the rest of the Homunculus maids, who spend a lot of time with their lady. Now is her turn to serve her on this day. They are in a garden, a beautiful garden. Galadriel likes this place a lot, and all the servants know this. HeroHero’s botanic garden is one of those places where their lady enjoys relaxing, because of how peaceful it is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Entoma, where do you sleep?” Galadriel asked, suddenly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Lord Genjiro created some webs in the 3rd and 4th floor. I sleep there,” Entoma said with joy in her voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, I remember now. Are you happy there?” Galadriel asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes!” Entoma said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I am glad to hear that, if you need something please tell me,” Galadriel said softly. Entoma looks scandalized to hear that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My lady! I can’t possibly ask you for anything!” Entoma replied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Entoma, please. Genjiro was one of my friends, I know how much he means to you. If you ever need something please tell me,” Galadriel said, making Entoma lowered her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can I ask about lord Genjiro?” Entoma asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course, you can ask about him,” Galadriel said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Would lord Genjiro like me?” Entoma asked a little sad, surprising Galadriel a bit. She didn’t know why Entoma asked such a thing, but looking at her sad posture. She smiled, patting her head gently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Genjiro loved you, never stop believing that. He would have enjoyed taking you everywhere, trust me. You make him happy, always,” Entoma squeal in happiness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mm, would you like me to tell you about the time he pranked Yamaiko and Bukubukuchagama? It was hilarious. They almost kill him for that,” Entoma nodded enthusiastically.  </em>
</p><p>Entoma enjoyed that afternoon with her lady, loving the feeling of being nearby her mistress. To serve her, knowing that she is making her ruler and creator proud.</p><p>So when she heard the human said something like that, it angers her beyond belief. Her lady and creator love her and they are proud of her. She is an excellent maid, <em> so how dare this human talk to her like that? </em></p><p>“What did you say, you little bitch?!” She yelled, almost losing her voice.</p><p>“Evileye!” Tia yelled.</p><p>“Always remember to consider the strength of yourself and your opponent. She is stronger than you but weaker than me,” Evileye said, making Entoma furious. <em> This little human! How dare she?! </em>Entoma thought.</p><p>“It’s time for you to know how does it feel to be bullied!” Entoma didn’t even care who this masked girl is. She is far too lost in rage to care.</p><p>“<em> You </em> said, nobody would be happy to have me around them?” Entoma said, remembering the smile off her lady while she was serving her tea.</p><p>“Die!” Entoma yelled. Attacking her with her giant bug.</p><p>“[Reverse Gravity]” Evileye said. It annoys Entoma how Evileye evades her attack. She also saves Gagaran’s from the clutches of her bugs. Making her angrier<em>. How dare these humans?</em> <em>They should die now!</em></p><p>“Gagaran, heal your wounds and Tia too!” Evileye said.</p><p>“On it!” Gagaran replied.</p><p>Evileye saw wasps coming from Entoma’s mouth. She recognizes this magic. She fought against it a long time ago.</p><p>“Are you linked to the demons gods somehow? In that case [Vermin bane]” Entoma saw that strange smoke going at her. She didn’t know what kind of ability it is. <em> What is this? </em> She thought. Then she felt it, an immense pain all around her. Like she is melting.</p><p>Entoma can’t believe what is happening. This pain is too much for her. <em> How can this lowlife form harm her?! </em>Entoma thought.</p><p>“What kind of magic is that?” Tia asked.</p><p>“It’s an insect-killing spell that I created. 200 years ago, there was a demon god of insects among the demon gods. I developed this spell to fight him,” Evileye said.</p><p>“Can it harm us?” Asked Gagaran.</p><p>“No. Don’t worry about it,” said Evileye, looking satisfied at the screams of pain of Entoma.</p><p>“Her face is melting,” said Tia.</p><p>“Not only her face,” said Gagaran.</p><p>Entoma is in pain, she is feeling that her body is taking too much damage from it. She can’t accept that. Entoma refused to believe that she is in pain. Her bug mask falls to the ground, and then she felt something else burning inside of her. In her throat. <em> No! Lord Genjiro gave me that voice! No! Please no! </em> Entoma cried in her mind.</p><p>“What is that?” Tia asked.</p><p>“That’s a lip bug, they eat the vocal cords of human beings. And can use imitate the voices of their victims,” Evileye said.</p><p>“YoU dArE!” Like a shrieking scream, Entoma yelled at them.</p><p>"hOW DaRe yOu!" Entoma voice is now of a monster. </p><p>“What a beautiful voice. Sounds much better to me!” Mocked Gagaran.</p><p>Entoma scream in anger. She can’t believe she lost something so important to humans. The pain in her body does not compare to the one in her soul. <em> They will pay! </em> Entoma thought.</p><p>“The real battle starts now! Stay focused!” Evileye said.</p><p>Entoma knew that she must kill the masked girl first. Whatever spell she uses, it proves to be a problem to her. Sadly for Entoma, Evileye knew this.</p><p>“[Vermin Bane]” Evileye used her ability, making Entoma scream in pain.</p><p>The battle continues for long minutes; they repel every time she attacks. Evileye and the rest realize that the maid outfit is strong. It’s not a normal gear, of that they are sure of. They continue to repeat attack after attack.</p><p>Entoma is trying her best to attack, but Evileye's spell is too much for her. <em> I will lose? I can’t lose! </em> Entoma thought, but then a brutal hit of Gagaran hammer brought her down. And again, [Vermin Bane] burns her. They repeat this attack for a while until Entoma is just in the ground. Too weak to do anything else. <em> I fail you, my lady. Lord Genjiro, I am sorry, </em> Entoma thought.</p><p><em> I am sorry my sisters; I brought shame to all of us. Please forgive me, </em> Entoma is sobbing in the ground. In the only way, an insect could.</p><p>“Let’s finish her off,” said Tia. Before they could do anything to Entoma, a tall man appears before them.</p><p>“I can’t allow you to do that,” the masked man said.</p><p>“It’s okay, I will take care of the rest,” the masked man said, kneeling next to Entoma. Evileye could feel the power in this person. It is too much for her to comprehend. The only thing she could do is to advise her friends to run. They saw how a giant bug took the maid away.</p><p>“Run now!” Evileye said, taking advantage that the monster in front of her is distracted. But it’s not enough.</p><p>“What would you do?!” Gagaran said.</p><p>“I will stop him, then teleport away, don’t worry!” Both Tia and Gagaran ran away or tried to. While Evileye is trying to create an opportunity for her friends to run, the monster before her just kills them in a simple move.</p><p>"[Hellfire Wall]" The tall man said with an almost boring tone, as both of her friends drop dead.</p><p>“What…” Evileye said, shocked.</p><p>“My, my, I am sorry. I didn’t want to kill them. But they were weaker than I thought,” the masked man said. In a rage, Evileye attacks him. Trying to escape this place, if there is such away. But a part of her knew that it is not possible.</p><p>She grunted in pain when he hit her with a giant arm. Evileye is only thinking that this is her end, but she will go down fighting. She will make sure of it. With a final battle-cry, she throws herself at him. Then, from the sky, a black knight arrived.</p><p>“So, which of you is my enemy?” Evileye didn’t know who this warrior is, but she is grateful for the help. She didn’t know what his warrior is thinking.</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, Demiurge… What are you doing here with a mask?!”  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. No planned at all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I will clean this chapter later on!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for reading!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 28</p><p>Galadriel is standing there, looking at Demiurge directly to his eyes. Wondering what is going on, but she must act. She needs to portray herself like the heroes she is. No matter how confused she is right now. Demiurge meanwhile is standing there with a mask, smiling at his lady.</p><p><em>"Sometimes I don't understand what's Demiurge is doing, like he is in another world of his own, very weird," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p><em>"I honestly don't know what he is trying to do, I thought we would use the Witch Queen persona to bring terror and to destabilize the kingdom. But he is taking that part for himself, like… What? We need to talk about this later," </em>Galadriel sighs, getting ready to fight or something.</p><p>"Who… Who are you?" Galadriel turns back and saw a girl with a mask and a red cape.</p><p>
  <em>"Why is everyone using masks?"</em>
</p><p>"My name is Elian, leader of the adamantite team Darkness," Galadriel said.</p><p>It surprises Evileye to see someone like her here, but she relaxed a bit when she heard that. Perhaps they could win this. She didn't know how strong Elian is but hoped that would be enough.</p><p>"I am Evileye of Blue Rose! I request assistance to defeat this<em> monster</em>!" Evileye yelled.</p><p><em>"Blue Rose? I see now, I wonder why is she doing here, </em>" Galadriel thought.</p><p>"Understood," Galadriel said.</p><p>"My, my, what an honor this is! Shall we begin by naming ourselves?" Demiurge said.</p><p>"You may call me, Jaldabaoth," Demiurge replied with a bow.</p><p><em>"Jaldabaoth? He is truly Ulbert creation, both of them like weird names. I wonder what he is planning," </em>Galadriel raised her sword. Using her <em>Threatening pose number II</em>.</p><p>"What a strange name you have. I am Elian, the one who will defeat you," Galadriel's voice is arrogant, making Evileye feel small next to her. Thinking about how brave and powerful she must be to say something like that with no problem at all. Of course, she didn't know that Galadriel is very embarrassed about talking like that.</p><p>"Are you now? I wonder why are you here of all places, I must say, that I am surprised to meet someone as strong as you here. Wonderful," Demiurge said with admiration.</p><p><em>"Oh, Demiurge, you are acting like a fangirl right now!" </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"That's none of your business," Galadriel replied coolly.</p><p>"What an attitude from a youthful woman. You should not act this way at all," Demiurge said.</p><p>"What are you doing here, monster?" Galadriel asked.</p><p>"If you must know, I am looking for a special object here, an item capable of locating a place. A tomb to be more specific," Demiurge said.</p><p><em>"Ah, okay. Wait, let me think… This is making some sense now. I think I know what Demiurge is trying to do, and why he is using this persona, a clever plan. Let me hear more of it," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"A tomb you say? Why would you want a tomb of all things?" Galadriel said loud enough for Evileye to hear.</p><p>"There is something in this tomb I want, power beyond anyone's imagination!" Demiurge said.</p><p>"What is in that place?!" Yelled Evileye with fear.</p><p>"That's for me to know, and you to never find out!" Demiurge said with a smirk.</p><p>"That's enough talking, prepared yourself <em>Dem- </em>Jaldabaoth!" Galadriel didn't waste time to attack, embarrassed about almost saying Demiurge's name.</p><p>While both Demiurge and Galadriel <em>fought</em>, Evileye could only look amazed by the power of the dark warrior before her. She has never seen such power, not since the Thirteen Heroes. <em>Could she be witnessing the birth of a new hero?</em> Evileye didn't know.</p><p>But what she knows is that her heart is beating hard. A feeling she has never felt before appears in her dammed soul, and the only thing Evileye can do is blush.</p><p>"Do your best, lady Elian~" Evileye said with devotion in her voice.</p><p>Galadriel is thinking about the plan of Demiurge, thinking carefully about what could it mean to her and Nazarick. If they use Jaldabaoth as a scapegoat instead of The Witch Queen. Perhaps they could also put the blame on him and use the Witch Queen for something else.</p><p><em>"But what exactly? I really need to talk to Demiurge when we have the chance, I need to know the details first," </em>Galadriel thought, swinging her sword at Demiurge who can sidestep the attack.</p><p>"Marvelous, perhaps my sole mistake in all this, was engaging in battle with a genius warrior like yourself," Demiurge said with honest devotion.</p><p><em>"Demiurge is making me feel all weird with his praises," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"Cut the crap! You're hiding your true strength, aren't you?" Galadriel said, making Demiurge laugh a bit.</p><p>"Good eye. I would love to fight you more, but I have things to do," Demiurge said.</p><p>"[Aspect of the Devil] [Tentacle Wings]" Demiurge flew to the sky.</p><p>"You are strong, but like I said before. There is so much to do today," Galadriel smirk under her helmet.</p><p><em>"Demiurge is enjoying this," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>Demiurge's next attack is for Evileye. The masked girl saw how, from the demonic wings, small black spears are coming to her direction. She is taken by surprise. And before she could do anything. Galadriel stood before blocking the attack with ease. Using her sword to protect her. Or that is what Evileye thinks. Galadriel only wants to look <em>badass</em>.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Galadriel asked, with no real emotion.</p><p>"Y-Yes!" Responded a flustered Evileye.</p><p>"I'm glad you're unhurt," said Galadriel.</p><p><em>"Dam, she is small. Almost as small as Shalltear, although she is not that flat… Sorry, Shalltear, this girl has more breasts than you I think," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"I will remember your name, Elian the dark warrior. I would love to know more about you, but there is much to be done," Demiurge said.</p><p>"Are you running away?" Galadriel responded, trying to look <em>cool </em>in front of the adolescent girl.</p><p>"My intention is not to fight you, besides I doubt you can fight with <em>her </em>next to you," Demiurge mocks.</p><p><em>"Mm, Demiurge sound a bit hostile to this girl, I wonder why, </em>" Galadriel saw the masked girl, looking ashamed of herself for a moment.</p><p><em>"I don't know what to do with this brat, Mm. I think having a friendly relationship with her would be good. She is an Adamantite adventurer, so she may prove useful in the future. I could kill her if she annoys me too, but let's see if she can contribute to my name," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"Trust me," Galadriel said, picking the girl in her arms. Evileye only squeals in joy.</p><p>"I will protect you," Evileye almost fainted when she heard that soft voice. In her mind, she is already seeing their future together. But Galadriel is only thinking about how annoying it is to carrying someone like her.</p><p><em>"She is so small! And why is she trembling in my arms, is she scared of something? She is so weird," </em>Galadriel thought, baffled by the masked girl.</p><p>"I will stop you, Dem… Jaldabaoth!" Galadriel said, pointing her sword at him.</p><p>"You will try, but for now rejoice knowing that you will witness something beautiful today. I will engulf the capital in flames, and if you trespass it. I can promise you a trip to the netherworld were the flames of purgatory would be your only source of light," he said with a threatening voice.</p><p><em>"Uwa, Demiurge scrip is amazing!" </em>Galadriel thought with a smile on her face.</p><p>"You will never win! I will make sure of it, Demiu… Jaldabaoth!" Galadriel said, feeling embarrassed that she messed up again. She needs to stop doing that.</p><p>"I will wait for that!" Demiurge said, disappearing in the shadows.</p><p><em>"Shit, this is so embarrassing. I think I should ask Pandora's Actor to teach me how to act," </em>Galadriel thought with a sigh.</p><p>"This is bad, lady Elian! We must follow him!" Evileye said.</p><p>"There's no point if what he said is true. And if the city is in danger, we must prioritize the safety of the capital," Galadriel said.</p><p>"You are right," said Evileye with a soft voice.</p><p>"Nabe, Regina," Evileye saw two gorgeous women appear before her. She cannot believe such beauty exists. Both of them made her feel bad. They look so mature compared to her, who looks like a young girl. She feels sad. Especially when she saw how big their breasts are.</p><p>"Elian dear, we didn't detect anyone else around us," Lupusregina said, with a smile.</p><p>"Elian, what should we do now?" Narberal said, looking at Evileye with disgust. Especially since she is still on her lady's arm. Lupusregina had a smile on her face, but her eyes are telling a different history. Both maids do not like the idea of a lesser being, touching their beloved lady.</p><p>"Elian dear, what about <em>her </em>?" Lupusregina inquired, looking at Evileye with hatred. Like she is about to snap and broke Evileye's neck. Poor Evileye, she didn't know about the murderous intents from those two. But Galadriel did, and she thought it was funny.</p><p><em>"Are they jealous? This is very amusing, but I don't want them to kill this girl… Yet," </em>Galadriel gently put Evileye on the ground.</p><p>"Sorry about it," Galadriel said.</p><p>"No, no! I should be the one thanking you for saving me!" Evileye said.</p><p>"Is nothing," Galadriel replied.</p><p>Galadriel saw two bodies half burned on the ground. Even with a mask on her face, Galadriel could imagine the sad look on the girl's face. She wrapped them in a special mantel, saying that the magic item she is using will take care of the bodies until she revives them. Making Galadriel curious about it.</p><p>"Can you use a resurrection spell?" Galadriel asked. Wanting to know more about this Adamantite team.</p><p>"Ah, no. Our leader, Lakyus, is on her way here. She can cast that spell," Evileye said.</p><p>"Is there any drawback for her when she uses the spell?" Galadriel asked.</p><p>"Ah, she needs to be very close to uses the spell. They won't be able to move or fight for a while. [Raise Dead] consumes an impressive deal of life force, and anyone weak won't be able to be resurrected. Adamantite-ranked adventurers have trouble trying to move for a while," Evileye said.</p><p>"I understand it now," Galadriel said.</p><p><em>"Is really not like [True Revive] this version is so weak, but I would have to investigate about this later on," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"If possible, could I meet with this Lakyus? Could I wait with you?" Galadriel asked.</p><p>"What! Why do you need to meet Lakyus?!" Evileye exclaimed.</p><p><em>"What's with this girl?" </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"Uh, well, one of the reasons we came here is to meet some Adamantite adventurers teams in the capital. So, it's only normal to meet your leader," Evileye looks embarrassed behind her mask, while Narberal and Lupusregina still have this strange look on their faces. A hilarious look, if Galadriel could say for herself. Like they were disgusted by this little girl and amused by her at the same time.</p><p>"Could you tell me what happened here?" Galadriel asked.</p><p>Evileye told them what they did here, and who they were fighting. Lupusregina and Narberal said nothing. The only thing they wanted is to rip Evileye apart. But it is Galadriel, the one showing more anger than both of them. Suddenly, Evileye felt something in the air, like something could crush her in an instant. She didn't know what it was. But she is starting to feel very afraid.</p><p>"Did you kill her?" Galadriel asked, in a stiff voice.</p><p><em>"I will destroy her. I will mutilate her slowly. I will rejoice while she screams in agony, hearing the voice of the dammed. If Entoma is dead. I will make sure this girl never dies. She will suffer forever," </em>Galadriel thought. Losing herself slowly to her demon part.</p><p>"Ah, no. We didn't. Jaldabaoth showed up before we could," Evileye said, feeling the surrounding air lighter.</p><p>"Is that so, I see," Galadriel said, feeling more relaxed, but still angry.</p><p>"Jaldabaoth got serious because you try to kill the maid… That's what I believe," Galadriel said</p><p>"It could be true, but I am sure that no decent maid would serve such a being. If my friends picked a fight with her, then I believe there is an excellent reason for it," Evileye said, making Galadriel think.</p><p><em>"I think that may be true, a part of it. Still, I won't forgive this incident at all. But for now, I will let it pass," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"You are right, I apologized," Galadriel said.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize to me! Someone as wonderful as you don't need to do that!" Evileye exclaim.</p><p>"Ah, yeah…" Galadriel said, looking away.</p><p><em>"She reminds me of Albedo, and that is not good," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p><em>"I love Albedo, but she can be very... Hard to deal with, she is always so crazy about me... Well, I did change her settings to be in love with me, so. I guess is my fault,"</em> Galadriel sigh.</p><p>"But I am still thinking about what he said. About this artifact and about engulfing the capital in flame," Evileye said.</p><p>"That's true, we must think about what he said," Galadriel said.</p><p>"Elian, look over there," Narberal said, pointing at the city. Both Galadriel and Evileye saw a giant wall of fire at the distances.</p><p>"The flames of Gehenna?" Galadriel said, looking at the wall of fire dividing the city.</p><p><em>"I see now, this is a very easy plan now that I can see what Demiurge is doing," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"Excuse me, lady Elian, do you know what this is?" Evileye asked.</p><p>"Ah, I have seen this before… When I was younger," Galadriel said, trying to look mysterious.</p><p><em>"I don't think I should have said that, but anyway it doesn't matter," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"Any ideas, lady Elian?" Evileye asked.</p><p>"We need to be prepared for whatever Jaldabaoth is planning on doing. Is there any way to contact the rest of the adventurers' teams in the capital?" Galadriel asked.</p><p>"We can meet with the officials in the city. Ah, my leader is a good friend of princess Renner, she can help us organize the defenses of the city," said Evileye.</p><p>"I see, we need to-" Before she could finish a sentence. A bright light came from the city, like thunder, hitting the wall of fire.</p><p><em>"The fuck is that?!" </em>Galadriel yelled in her mind.</p><p><em>"I don't think this is part of the plan, what is going on?" </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"{My lady, Albedo here. We are ready for you.}" Albedo said using a message. Making Galadriel feel more confused than before. Her mind is running, trying to figure out what are they doing, but she can't think of anything.</p><p>"{Ah… Good}" That's all she could say.</p><p>"{Pandora's Actor is ready, and so is Demiurge, operation Gehenna is ready}"</p><p><em>"Why is Pandora's Actor here?! What in God's name is going on?!" </em>Galadriel wanted to scream and roll on the floor, not understanding anything of what is going on. Sadly for her, things will get more complicated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The demons first step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry for the </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>lackluster</em>
  </strong>
  <strong> chapter. But I wanted to open what we could call the... Second season? I don't know.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So, the </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>revival</em>
  </strong>
  <strong> story will come soon!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for the reviews and follows. As well, for anyone interested on my other works, the crossover of Game of Thrones and Overlord. And My hero Academy x Overlord. Are up!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>See you soon!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(I will edit this chapter soon!)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 29</p><p>Sobbings, the wail of suffering and rage is coming from a Pleiades maid, who is in the embrace of Yuri. Softly caressing her sister.</p><p>"I fail, I brought shame to Nazarick. I lost!" Cry Entoma.</p><p>Yuri pride herself on being the calmest and collected of her sisters. But she is furious at the state of her sister. She has a problem admitting that someone could defeat the Pleiades. The creation of the supreme ones. She can't believe it. But the look of Entoma worries her. <em>Au-chan must be sick with worry for Entoma,</em> Yuri thought.</p><p>"Is okay, Entoma is not your fault," Yuri whispered.</p><p>"I fail! I fail!" Entoma said repeatedly. They break her voice, and every time she talked. Is a reminder of her failure. Of her, losing the precious gift of her creator, Genjiro gave her.</p><p>"Entoma is okay. You are still cute," Cz said, patting her sister's head sweetly.</p><p>"We should ask our lady to let us kill those maggots," Solution said with a furious voice.</p><p>"We can't do that, our orders are to wait here," Yuri said.</p><p>"But!" Solution is interrupted by Demiurge, who arrived at the rendezvous point. They are standing in an empty room, with only a table and two chairs.</p><p>"We have our orders, the operation must continue. I am sorry Entoma but your revenge would have to wait," Demiurge said, to the crying maid. She calmed down after being healed. She put <em>her face</em> again and had this murderous aura around her. <em>They will pay!</em> Entoma thought.</p><p>"What are we going to do now, lord Demiurge?" asked Solution.</p><p>"Create as much chaos as possible, you can do whatever you want, but don't forget to act according to the plan," Demiurge said.</p><p>"We planted the seeds of doubt, the first step to our lady <em>revival</em> will star now," Demiurge said, with a twisted smile</p><hr/><p>The capital of Re-Estize Kingdom is being torn apart by demons of every kind. They fill the streets with bodies of dead people as they are being eaten. Some alive, others don't. For the poor humans there, this is hell. For the demon empress, a confusing opportunity.</p><p>Everyone in the room is listening to Evileye and the golden princess plan. They all gasp when Evileye told them how strong the demon named Jaldabaoth is. About the power he commands, and that no one can defeat him in single combat. Well, except for Galadriel. Narberal and Lupusregina are not paying attention to anyone. They seem irritated, and angry at the fact that Entoma was wounded and defeated. They couldn't care less about humans being killed left and right.</p><p>Galadriel sigh, trying to calm her demon down. When this is over, she will take a few days off. Trying to figure out Demiurge plans is so frustrating. If she tells him to bring her an ice cream. He would do something beyond what she ordered. Like destroying a mountain, to bring her the ice for her ice cream.</p><p><em>"I only wanted to start slowly, to build my kingdom. Step by step, not pressure or anything. I am playing connect four, and he is playing four dimension chess," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p><em>"Why is Pandora's Actor here? I don't understand… He should be with Cocytus unless that job is over. Well, that is nice. But what is he doing here? Will he use the Witch Queen persona here? But why?"</em> Soo much thinking is making her hungry. And honestly, she wanted to end this.</p><p>Galadriel watched the golden princess, and she grew curious about her. She looks nice and <em>good</em>. But there is something inside of the princess. A twisted personality, hiding underneath.</p><p><em>"Strange… She feels fake… That look on her face looks like when Lupusregina is interacting with humans. A mask of sorts,"</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>"Also, it was with a single attack!" Evileye said, bringing Galadriel out of her mind. Looking at the people near the map table.</p><p>All the poor adventurers paled when they heard that. Asking about the details, and how is that possible. Galadriel looks amuse under her helmet. She knew that Demiurge didn't even try to kill them. If that was the case, their bodies would have never been found.</p><p>"Don't panic! Jalbadaoth is indeed strong. If all of us here were to face him. We would probably be slaughtered as a group," Evileye said.</p><p><em>"I think Demiurge would have taken all of you back to Nazarick, then he would have taken his time killing you… Or perhaps, he would have made all of you wish that you were dead,"</em> Galadriel smirked viciously.</p><p>"However! This is not to say that they beat us!" The youthful girl exclaimed.</p><p>"As you all may know, a third adamntite-ranked team was recently formed in E-Rentel! May I present you, the team <em>Darkness</em>, and their leader, the dark hero Elian!" Evileye said Galadriel groan at the looks of wonder of the people in the room.</p><p>"Thank you for coming, lady Elian, I hope you can help us in this," the princess said with the best smile she could bring. But she didn't fool Galadriel. Not at all.</p><p>"Don't worry about it princess, we will do whatever we can," Galadriel said.</p><p>"Good, now please listen to my plan," the princess said.</p><p>The princess explains the plan; it is a very obvious and simple one. The demon Empress saw the brilliance of the girl, and how prepared she is. Perhaps Demiurge's plan is not that complicated. Now that she is taking time to think, bringing Pandora's Actor here is an excellent move.</p><p>Demiurge could play the role of the <em>evil</em> one. The Witch Queen could be an anti-hero. And the dark hero Elian as the savior. Covering all sides of the spectrum, expanding their influence.</p><p><em>"But how can we use the Witch Queen? What exactly can we use her for… The plans I had for her are out the window, So what now? Mm, I can think in a couple of things, but I will need Demiurge for that, I will talk with him,"</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>The meeting ended, and as far as Galadriel can see, everyone looks ready to puke. The lower ranks adventurers who will be the <em>meat shield</em> of the operation seems nervous.</p><p>Galadriel took the time to think about this strange feeling she had about this operation. The nobility seem to be quite against to <em>help</em> to defense anything but their own home. And the sudden appearance of Gazef Stronoff makes her wonder about Demiurge's intentions. The princess makes her ponder if she is part of the scheme of things.</p><p><em>"There is something I am missing. The Eight Fingers infiltration. The attack of Demiurge in the middle of everything. The battle between factions in the kingdom…"</em> Then it struck Galadriel and let a slight laugh. Making Narberal and Lupusregina looking at her confused. Galadriel only needs confirmation from Demiurge. But she worries because the more complex the plan is, the easier it is for it to fail. And she didn't want that.</p><p><em>"I think I manage to understand about this plan. Mm, I guess I am not that clueless after all!"</em> Galadriel thought, smiling.</p><p>"Elian?" Asked Lupusregina.</p><p>"Nothing, my dear, just thinking. Now we need to socializewith the rest. I want you both to try to learn as much as you can from the rest of the adventurers, and see if there is anything I should know," Galadriel whispered.</p><p>Narberal and Lupusregina nodded and went on their way. Suddenly she felt as if someone is behind her. She turned around and she the masked girl. Behind her.</p><p><em>"Ah, she is following me?"</em> Galadriel wondered.</p><p>"Evileye, what can I do for you?" Galadriel asked.</p><p>"Ah… Well, you know… You wanted to meet my captain, so, you know," Evileye said with a shy tone.</p><p>"Yes, you are right," Galadriel said.</p><p>Narberal and Lupusregina seem to <em>get along</em> with the rest. Galadriel felt proud that Narberal could now reduce the times she used the word, <em>maggots, mosquito, embryo</em>, and many others. She has come so far. And for Lupusregina, well. She can mask her true self from everyone easily. She approached the princess and her group. Watching intensely the look of the princess. That <em>smile</em> is false.</p><p>"Princess Renner, Lakyus, this is Elian, the one who saved Gagaran and Tia," Evileye said.</p><p>"Lady Elian, please let me thank you for saving the life of my sisters," Lakyus said, bowing to her.</p><p>"Is nothing, there is no reason to thank me. I was doing my job," Galadriel said, moving more closely to them.</p><p>"Still, I am in your debt, if there is anything I can do, please tell me," Lakyus said.</p><p>"Lady Elian, I must thank you for assisting us," the princess said, making Galadriel wonder what is she planning.</p><p>"Is nothing, like I said early, is only my job. We must stop this demon at all costs, I will stop him," Galadriel said, trying to sound confident.</p><p>"We are glad to have you on our side," the princess said, with the same <em>cold fake</em> smile.</p><p><em>"Interesting, she is fantastic at this. That acting of her, the way she moves around with that face. The eyes that hide something twisted. They remind me of someone, I don't know why,</em>" Galadriel thought. The princess seems to look at the blonde boy across the hall. Talking with a man with blue hair. For a brief moment, those eyes had this look of obsession.</p><p>"Lakyus, my sister and Gagaran seem to be fine now, but I don't think they will join us," Tina said, arriving at the group.</p><p>"Will make do," Lakyus said with a sigh.</p><p>"Lady Elian, what about your two companions, can they help us in the front lines?" Lakyus asked.</p><p>"Nabe and Regina are strong, they will prove useful in the battle," Galadriel said.</p><p>"You worry too much, evil leader. You can always use the dark mystic power of your sword to kill anything around you," Tina said, bringing the attention of the demon empress. Underneath her helmet, golden eyes intensely watch Lakyus, wondering what kind of sword she posses. If she has something that could harm someone from Nazarick, she would have to take action.</p><p>"What kind of sword you have?" Galadriel asked.</p><p>"She posses one of the sword of darkness, the one crafted by no one else, but the Ancient one. Galadriel Melkor!" Said Tina with a smile. Loving the look on her captain's face.</p><p><em>"She possesses one of my swords? Wait, where are the other ones?"</em> Galadriel thought, surprised to hear that her sword is here.</p><p>"Is Kilineyram, the demon sword," said Lakyus, blushing.</p><p>"From what Lakyus has said before, this sword was made from the soul of a thousand demons, and has the power to destroy an entire country!" Tina said, and everyone gasps.</p><p>"It also seems to corrupt the wielder!" Evileye said.</p><p>"Lakyus, are you safe from this sword?!" The princess said, <em>worried</em> for her friend.</p><p>"Ye-Yeah!" Lakyus said, looking like she wanted to jump out the window.</p><p><em>"Wait, a minute! I don't remember the sword being able to do that! I crafted for a competition and it sucks!"</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p><em>"Could it be that this sword manages to gain more powers in this word?!</em>"</p><p>"We… We can't talk about it later, right? We've got more important things to discuss, don't we?" Said Lakyus, looking nervous.</p><p><em>"I will need to investigate this, those swords of mine. I wonder if crafting would be different in this world… I will deal with that later,"</em> Galadriel thought, making a mental note to investigate this Lakyus girl.</p><p>From outside the room, another lightning bolt strikes the wall of fire. Galadriel is sure that is a signal of sorts, then right on cue. The golden princess brought the attention of everyone.</p><p>"Everyone please gather your equipment, is time," princess Renner said.</p><p><em>"Was she waiting all this time? Mm, I wonder what is she aiming at,"</em> Galadriel before gathering with the rest, wondering about the golden princess goals.</p><hr/><p>In Nazarick, a blonde girl is resting peacefully in a big luxurious bed. Her blonde hair and turquoise eyes show a peace like no other. She heard a knock from the door. For a moment, she feared the worst. But after remembering that, she is no longer <em>there</em>. And that she is safe in Nazarick, she sighs.</p><p>"Tsuare is me, Sebas," the old butler said, entering the room. Quickly, Tsuare's mood brighter. Feeling happy at her savior's presence. She is thankful that he is here, she can't still feel uncomfortable alone.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Sebas asked.</p><p>"I am fine, S-Sebas," Tsuare said shyly. Sebas nodded.</p><p>"Good, I know is sudden, but I wanted for you to know. That our lady wants you to be ready, if you are serious about working in Nazarick has a maid. You will have to work harder. I will help you all I can, but at the end is up to you," Seba whispered.</p><p>"I will do my best! I want to prove that I can help you. That I can be useful to our lady," Tsuare said, feeling confident for the first time in her life.</p><p>"I know you will," Sebas said.</p><p>Tsuare took the hand of Sebas, liking the feeling of his warm and strong hand touching her skin. She still remembers the kiss she gave him. It was at the heat of the moment, not something she thought through. But she likes it.</p><p>"Tsuare," Seba's voice makes her body shiver, pleasantly.</p><p>"Sebas, thank you for saving me… For being there for me," Tsuare said. Sebas smiled, caressing her cheeks slowly. Remembering the words of his lady.</p><p><em>"Sebas… Take care of her, she will need you,"</em> The sad face his lady had, at that moment. Worries him, but he understood why. There is still something inside his lady that seems to resent and love. From his creator, Touch-me. But he will take care of Tsuare, he will be there for her.</p><p>"I will be there for you," Sebas said, making Tsuare smile. Then he hears someone knocking, making Tsuare nervous. But he smiled, knowing who that person is.</p><p>"Tsuare there is someone you would like to meet," he said.</p><p>"Who?" Asked Tsuare.</p><p>Before he could answer, entering the room, a brown hair girl with blue eyes. Looks in shock as tears ran down her cheeks. Tsuare immediately recognizes her face and gasp.</p><p>"Sister!" Ninya said, running at her.</p><p>"Ninya!" Both sisters hugged each other, fearing that they would disappear or something. Sebas smiled, feeling happy at the reunion of the girls. That destiny split apart most cruelly. Something finally good happens to them and knowing that they would be happy in Nazarick. Makes him smile.</p><p>"Are you all right? You are not hurt?" Ninya asked, holding Tsuare's hands.</p><p>"I am fine. Everything is fine now," Tsuare said.</p><p>"I will leave the both of you for a while. I will bring something to eat," Sebas said, leaving the room. The moment he left the room, he met the head maid of Nazarick. Standing there, waiting for him.</p><p>"Pestonya, what can I do for you?" Sebas asked.</p><p>"I am just worried about the girl, even though she is healed physically, her mind… Well, you know what does that means," the dog maid said.</p><p>"I see," Sebas only said.</p><p>"Our lady wanted me to be sure she is <em>mentally</em> fine if we will train her as a maid. You must know what does that requires. We take our job seriously… Ah, <em>woof</em>," Pestonya said.</p><p>"I know, I want to help her all I can," Sebas said.</p><p>"I will help you too, don't worry. But I think she will also need to learn how to take care of children… Ah, <em>woof,"</em> Sebas only stared confused, not understanding what does she mean with that. But maybe he did but didn't actually want to say anything about that topic. Yet that is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Demon, The Witch and The Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry for taking so long, I have Covid-19. Thankfully I had this chapter already done before I became sick. Still, I will take things more slowly from now on. Until a get better, hopefully.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will edit this chapter later on. Sorry for the wait.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will rest now.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Chapter 30</p><p>The screaming on the streets and the soldiers fighting for their life is an echo in Lakyu’s mind. She didn’t want to show fear, but she is nervous about what is going. She sighs, tiredly. The madness of the place is unnerving, but this is her home, and she will die protecting it. Of that, she is sure.</p><p>“We need to hold this line,” she whispered.</p><p>“Hey, where is everyone? I see no civilians, and the houses are empty,” One adventurer asked.</p><p>“We don’t know… No one is here,” the other one said.</p><p>“They were probably taken somewhere,” another said.</p><p>Lakyus didn’t like that, but before she could ask any more. From the distance, they hear the howling of beasts. She felt it. Something is coming, and they are many of them.</p><p>“We will face Hellhounds soon. We need to prepare for it,” Lakyus said.</p><p>“Hellhounds? Those things are rank 15 of difficult, it will be hard to fight them in groups,” one adventurer said.</p><p>“Difficulty ranting… Now that we are talking about that, what are the ratings of this Jaldabaoth and the insect maid?” Lakyus didn’t reply for a few seconds. She didn’t know how to say, that those two are above anything she has ever seen.</p><p>“150… The insect maid is estimated at a minimum difficulty rating of 150. We estimate Jaldabaoth himself at 200 or more, we don’t know how strong he is. But he is beyond anything we have ever seen in this age,” Lakyus said, shocking everyone there.</p><p>“Bu-But is Elian capable of fighting someone like that?!”</p><p>“How could that be possible?”</p><p>“She will die!”</p><p>“Enough!” Lakyus yelled.</p><p>“She is someone than even Evileye acknowledges as being stronger than herself. I believe her, and she is at the same level as the insect maid. So do not panic, we will win this!” Lakyus said, confident of her sister’s words. </p><p>But there is something deep inside her, that is afraid. Lakyus saw the edge of her sword and worried about the name she saw. <em>Galadriel Melkor</em>. Even after all this time, that name unnerved her to no end. She hoped that this feeling inside her disappear. But things are only getting started in this strange new age.</p><p>From the shadows, a group of black dogs appeared. The eyes of the beats contain pure evil. The aura surrounding them, the dark mist on their bodies. All showing the evil intentions of these monsters ready to kill them. Lakyus put those feelings fear aside, and with renewed strength grabbed the demonic sword.</p><p>“We’ll hold them here! With no fear!” Lakyus yelled.</p><p>“You petty demons don’t dare you make light of me,” she whispered. </p>
<hr/><p>In the city, Demiurge is standing next to the Pandora’s Actor, in the <em>Witch Queen</em> persona. Both seem relaxed and happy that their plans are going without a problem. </p><p>“So, lord Demiurge, are you ready to show our lady your acting skills?” Pandora’s Actor asked.</p><p>“That I am. If we are honest here, my skills in this area are not the strongest. So I will take the experience from this, to become proficient in this. I don’t want to disappoint our lady,” Demiurge said.</p><p>“Mm, that’s wonderful lord Demiurge!” Pandora’s Actor said.</p><p>“You should join us sometimes, lord Demiurge. Our lady has put me in charge of the acting class in Nazarick. Madame Yuri and madame Rubedo benefited greatly on those acting classes. And I believe very soon more people would be taking part as well,” Pandora’s Actor said proudly.</p><p>“I will think about it. Is honestly an excellent skill to learn, and from what we can see from our lady plan. It will be something necessary for us to dominate,” Demiurge said.</p><p>“Lod Demiurge, our lady is approaching,” said Yuri while wearing a mask.</p><p>“Good, just in time. I didn’t expect less of our lady!” Demiurge said with an enormous smile.</p><p>“Now, lest fight, just like we talk about it,” Pandora’s Actor said while summoning lightning ready to strike Demiurge.</p><p>“This will be interesting,” Demiurge said with a smirk.</p><p>Galadriel sigh, after her amazing entrance now she had to deal with the midget on her side. Is a good thing that they could get away from the crowd. It will be easier to act this way. It surprises her to see the warrior captain again. That honorable man, with a ridiculous sense of honor and justice. She didn’t want to compare him to Touch-me. But those types of people are hard to distinguish from one another.</p><p>They always wanted to do what is right, and good. Trying to achieve something worthwhile in this world. She finds herself liking that idea, that regardless of how cruel and horrible is this world. That there would be always good people ready to fight for good things. So in a sense, she kind of like that captain guy. But sadly, she will have to kill him if he tried to stop her. Galadriel didn’t want to kill him. Good people are hard to come by these days. But in the end, she would do whatever is necessary for Nazarick.</p><p>Now that Galadriel thinks of, she still needs to plan more of what she wants to do in this world. Is clear that all of Nazarick is waiting for her to tell them about the plans, Demiurge and Albedo talk about. The plans she does not understand. Still, she will try her hardest to comprehend what is going on.</p><p>“Lady Elian look!” Evileye yelled.</p><p>In the distance, she saw bolts of lightning and a fire tornado destroying everything around them. Narberal and Lupusregina look at Galadriel, knowing what is happening in the distance. Is clear that Demiurge and Pandora’s Actor are <em>fighting</em> each other. Trying to make a scene of sorts, for her to take part in the acting and make her look good. Or that is what she is thinking.</p><p><em>“Mm, I hope they don’t end up destroying the city. It would be bad for us in the long run,”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>“What is going on there? ~,” Asked Lupusregina, with a very fake voice.</p><p>“Someone… Is… fighting,” Narberal said.</p><p><em>“Narberal is horrible at this,”</em> Galadriel thought with a sigh.</p><p>“Lady Elian, if there is someone else fighting, what should we do?” Evileye asked.</p><p>“Mm, we don’t know yet who is fighting. Perhaps is an ally we don’t know but regardless I will defeat them is they are enemies,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“So cool!” Evileye whispered.</p><p>“Lady Elian, if there are more enemies, leave them to us!” The masked girl said. Both Lupusregina and Narberal sneered at her without her knowing.</p><p>“Mm, good to know,” Galadriel only said.</p><p>Galadriel saw Demiurge fighting against Pandora’s Actor, or the <em>Witch Queen</em> to be more precise. They are dancing around, evading their attacks very dramatically. But it did the job, as Evileye seem afraid of the power before her. For the poor masked girl, the difference in power is huge, and she could only feel small next to them.</p><p>“Who is she?” Evileye asked, watching the masked person with the red cape and black armor.</p><p>Galadriel didn’t waste time to stop the fighting between them. And both Demiurge and Pandora’s Actor stopped dramatically. Evileye stood there, watching what is happening before her. Is something strange, a feeling of something big going on. Something more than her. Or anyone. Three entities of this power, in the same place, ready to fight each other.</p><p>“What is going on…” Evileye murmured.</p><p>“Well, it seems that we meet again, black hero,” Demiurge said bowing deeply.</p><p>“I can’t say the same demon,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“And who are you?” Galadriel asked, pointing her sword at Pandora’s Actor. And the area guardian of the treasury did what he does best. And laugh with a powerful voice.</p><p>“Who I am, you ask? I am the <em>Witch Queen!</em> And I am here to stop this demon for taking the key of the world!” Pandora’s Actor exclaim posing dramatically. Although for Galadriel, watching this makes her cringe.</p><p><em>“Holy mother of sweet Jesus,”</em> Galadriel winced.</p><p>“The Witch Queen!” Evileye exclaim</p><p>“What is she doing here!” The masked girl said.</p><p>“It seems that we are in a standoff, but it will be unfair for me so I brought some friends with me,” Demiurge said, as the rest of the Pleiades appeared. Galadriel saw Entoma, and sigh in relief.</p><p>“The key of the world, you say? What is this key and why are you looking for it, demon?” Galadriel asked, loud enough for Evileye to hear.</p><p>“Looking for it? Oh, no, my dear. I all already have it! And there is nothing you can do to stop me! I will bring chaos to this world, and I will rule it!” Demiurge exclaimed.</p><p>“You are a fool, Jaldaboath! You do not understand what are you going to bring to this world!” The Witch Queen yelled in a dramatic pose.</p><p>“I have to admit, that there is seem to be something I am missing on. But regardless, I will stop you, demon!” Galadriel yelled.</p><p>“You can try!” Demiurge yelled with a demonic grin.</p><p>“I will leave the rest to the three of you,” Galadriel said, looking at behind her.</p><p>“<em>Witch Queen</em> seems that we are on the same side. Albeit for now!” The Witch Queen bowed deeply.</p><p>“I am honored to fight at your side, my dear lady,” Galadriel groaned.</p><p>“Prepare yourself, <em>Demiu</em>… Demon!” She screamed while attacking the demon before her. Demiurge grinned underneath his mask as he jumped away. Galadriel and Pandora’s Actor follow him through the city. Being as loud as they could with their abilities. Trying to destroy as much as they could without erasing the city on their path. And for the next minutes, they <em>fought</em> against each other.</p><p>Back with Evileye, the masked girl. She stared at her opponents with fear. But she notices how her companions didn’t look the same way she did. <em>They are brave, I shouldn’t have expected less from lady Elian companions!</em> Evileye thought.</p><p>“I can take two of them!” Evileye said with confidence.</p><p>The Pleiades didn’t seem to share her enthusiasm. For a moment they glared at her with intense, murderous intent. Narberal and Lupusregina know that they can’t kill her. The plan of their lady would be in jeopardize, and they can’t allow that. So reluctantly they acted as they should. Besides, they could hurt her a bit, as long as they don’t kill her. Everything would be fine.</p><p>“Good luck then, midget!” Lupusregina teased, in character. While Narberal only grumble. Not happy at all, but she did her part. As planned.</p><p>“I am not a midget!” Evileye yelled.</p><p>“I am Evileye, an adamantite adventurer from the team Blue Rose and I will be your opponent!” Yuri glared underneath her mask and even the stoic-face of Cz show anger in her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t kill her sister, Yuri,” Cz whispered.</p><p>“I won’t,” Yuri replied.</p>
<hr/><p>In the distance, far away from where the Pleiades are fighting. The trio of actors seems to have finally reached their destinations. They entered the building, and Galadriel quickly took her helmet off and sat down on a chair. She didn’t seem surprised to see Mare, and two homunculus maids there. Waiting for her, they quickly serve her a small cup of tea and her favorite oreo cheesecake.</p><p>“Thank you, Increment, Foire. You too Mare, thanks for caring for them,” Galadriel said softly, smiling at the shy guardian. Mare blushed and smiled at his lady. Showing how happy he is to be praised by her.</p><p>“Is this your doing, mein lieber?” Galadriel asked Pandora’s Actor, who shifted to his original form. Looking glad at his lady happiness. He knows how much his lady loves oreo, and he wanted to please her with small things like this. There is another reason why he does this. He remembers when his lady used to ramble alone in the treasury, about how expensive is to buy those cookies. And how tired she is of eating the same thing, and how sick those eggs made her feel.</p><p>His lady used to whimper and sob about how much she wished to eat better things. How much she would love to eat those delicious cakes that she sees in the commercials. He wrote down all the food his lady wanted to eat and pass it on to the head chef in Nazarick. All of that just to make her happy.</p><p>“Ja! I thought you would like to rest and enjoy a small snack,” Pandora’s Actor said happily.</p><p>“Thank you,” Galadriel said smiling.</p><p>“Now that we are here, what is the plan?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“Oh, it seems that I am ahead of my lady for the first time!” Demiurge said with a smirk.</p><p><em>“Oh, you have no idea,”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>“You are smart Demiurge, I am trying to figure out what are you planning. But remember that the more complex the plan is, the easier it is to fail,” Galadriel said, trying to sound wise.</p><p>“Yes, my lady! I will try to not disappoint you!” Demiurge said, with a bow.</p><p>“Now, about this key of the world thing, I believe to be a bait of sorts?” She said.</p><p>“Yes, my lady. What we have learned is that this world knows your name, and from what we know from the Slane Theocracy records. The world believes that there is a tomb where your rest, my lady. Or something between the lines of that legend,” Demiurge said.</p><p>“I see, and this is a good thing for us. We can use this,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“We can create the perfect scene for our lady using this legend. A marvelous entry for our lady in this world!” Pandora’s Actor said.</p><p>“And that is the reason we are using this incident to put all their eyes in that<em> legend.</em> I see now. I believe both of you will proclaim what is the key to the world, and what it does at the end of this fight. Right?” Galadriel said, putting the dots together. Demiurge smirked, feeling joy in his soul.</p><p>“And that the <em>Witch Queen</em> is the guardian of this tomb, and is trying to protect her lady resting place or something like that,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“That exactly what we aim for!” Demiurge exclaim.</p><p>“I didn’t expect less from our lady! To figure out our plan so fast with no problem at all!” Everyone is clapping. Like she just won a prize or something. The only thing they are doing is making her feel embarrassed.</p><p><em>“I feel so weird right now, like really weird!”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>“Mm, there is more I should know?” She asked.</p><p>Demiurge smirked, taking time to explain every single detail of the plan. From the raiding of the warehouses to the coverup of their involvement in the Eight Fingers bases. Galadriel nodded most of the times, she hid it well, but Demiurge intelligence sometimes unnerved her. But she will never admit it of course. </p><p>There is the so-called Key of the World. Pandora’s Actor proudly shows a small statue in the form of an angel. For her is garbage, but it could be used for appearance’s sake. Galadriel thought about the chaos that would emerge from this, about the horrible destiny this kingdom would suffer. But then something made sense now.</p><p><em>“They are trying to make me this holy god or something. Arriving at a world deep in war, full of misery. A perfect scenario for me,”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>“There will be a war of sorts then,” Galadriel said.</p><p><em>“</em>Yes, my lady, we are already preparing for that. Thanks to the information we have on the Baharuth, and the Re-Estize Kingdom. We know that the annual war will take place soon. With this attack from Jaldabaoth, the food supplies of the Re-Estize Kingdom will be destroyed. And our <em>new agent</em> here will help us push forward to that…<em> war</em>,”Demiurge said with a smirk.</p><p>“I see now…” She whispered.</p><p>“So are you going to tell the <em>audience</em> that you will revive me or something? How will I play out my role when he <em>revives me</em>?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“The scene would be that Jaldabaoth thought he could control your power by <em>reviving you</em>. Only to find out he couldn’t, so he would run away to the south where he would create problems to the Roble Holy Kingdom. We have already a plan, to bait as many people as we can to the fake tomb of Nazarick in order to give our lady the best scenario possible,” Pandora’s Actor said, with excitement.</p><p>“So for now, you just need to proclaim to the world that you know where is the tomb where I am resting. That would certainly turn heads around. Good, this will be enough. Now, we need to continue our <em>fight</em>. Thanks for the tea and cheesecake. Increment, Foire thanks for being here, you to Mare,” Galadriel said with a smile.</p><p>The three of them blushed deeply but smiled at her. Demiurge and Pandora’s Actor love to see their lady smiling, and for Galadriel. She is happy to have eaten something in the middle of this madness.</p>
<hr/><p>In the middle of the city, Evileye is doing everything she could to stop two maids. Who seem eager to hurt her as much as they can. They knew that killing her is not part of their mission, but that didn’t stop Yuri who hit her in the face, breaking Evileye mask.</p><p>“Monster teaming up, and collaborating with each other,” Evileye muttered.</p><p>“Take this!” Evileye yelled.</p><p>She didn’t notice how Narberal and Lupusregina were fighting against their <em>enemies</em>. The dramatic dance, and moans of pain, could make anyone laugh. But not them, they were <em>acting</em>. And they are feeling proud of how they are doing it.</p><p>“Take my lightning!” Narberal said.</p><p>“Kya~” Solution responded.</p><p>“Take this… Knife!” Solution yelled, while Lupusregina throws herself in front of Narberal, to block the attack with her body. In a very pathetic way. Making Narberal <em>cry</em> in horror at the sight of her friend being wounded. Although the knife didn't even touch Lupusregina.</p><p>“Oh, no… Regina… She hurt you… Kya~” Narberal said, in the fakest voice possible.</p><p>“That’s right… I hurt her,” Solution said.</p><p>“She hurt me,” Lupusregina responded.</p><p>“You will pay… For hurting her,” Narberal said, following Solution into an empty alley.</p><p>“I will follow you too, even though I am injured… because… Yes…” Lupusregina said, following her sisters to the alley.</p><p>In the alley, the Pleiades sister, seems to be grateful to be together once again. They have spent some time away from each other, so they took this opportunity to catch up.</p><p>“So, that’s how it happened,” Lupusregina said, with a very lewd face.</p><p>“Lupu, don’t speak about that!” Narberal hissed, with a big blush on her face.</p><p>“You are so cute when you blush!” Lupusregina teased.</p><p>“Now, I am jealous of both of you! To share our lady bed… Is so unfair!” Solution exclaimed.</p><p>“Don’t feel sad, Sol! I am sure that our lady would love to have you too!” Lupusregina said.</p><p>“Why is Entoma so quiet?” Narberal asked, trying to change the topic.</p><p>“That little brat took my voice!” Entoma said, full of anger. Her broken voice brought a sad smile from Lupusregina and Narberal.</p><p>“Sorry En, but our lady reputation would be tarnished if she doesn’t come back alive,” Narberal said.</p><p>“Don’t worry En, I am sure our lady will give you something for you!” Lupusregina said, trying to make her sister happy.</p><p>“I wanted to kill her!” Entoma hissed.</p><p>“En, is going to be okay! I will ask our lady to give you a juicy human for you!” Lupusregina said. They suddenly felt an earthquake, Narberal and Lupusregina knew that this is the signal they have been waiting on.</p><p>“Well, this is it, we have to <em>injure</em> the both of you a little,” Solution said.</p><p>“Is okay, is part of the job,” Narberal responded.</p><p>“Be gentle with Narberal, you don’t want her to get horny, she likes it rough!” Lupusregina teased.</p><p>“Lupus!” Narberal yelled.</p><p>Evileye is looking more tired, as minute pass by. And after that strange earthquake, she didn’t know what is going on around the city. She can only hope that <em>Elian</em> is winning. Then she saw how the two companions of her<em> crush</em> landed next to her. They seem too tired, just like her, but still ready to fight more.</p><p>“How are the two of you doing?” Evileye asked.</p><p>“No problem,” Narberal said.</p><p>“Trusts us, we can keep going all night! We are used to this kind of… Intense physical activity,” Lupusregina said, Evileye didn’t understand what is she talking about but only nodded. <em>Could they be god-kin too?</em> Evileye wondered.</p><p>Evileye is about to say something when from the sky, powerful lightning strike the ground. From the crater, Demiurge stood up. Looking wounded, and Galadriel landed before him. With Pandora’s Actor using the <em>Witch Queen </em>persona next to her.</p><p>“Lady Elian!” Evileye yelled when she saw the wounded warrior next to the infamous <em>Witch Queen</em>.</p><p>“I applaud both of you!” Demiurge exclaimed.</p><p>“To have met two powerful individuals on the same day is something I never thought possible. But is useless, I already have what I came for!” He said with a dramatic pose.</p><p>“I will not let you!” The Witch Queen yelled.</p><p>“Even if you kill me, that won’t stop the demons from ramping the city, do you want that?” Demiurge said.</p><p>“But I believe that still, you don’t want to die,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“True, so far now lest call it a draw. I will withdraw from this city, take this as a form of mutual respect,” Demiurge said.</p><p>“Are you kidding me! After causing so much chaos and death!” Evileye yelled.</p><p>“Evileye, we don’t have an alternative, more people will die if we go on,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“I can’t let you do that! Is my duty! I have to… Protect,” The Witch Queen felt on the floor dramatically.</p><p>“Is too late now for you, <em>Witch Queen</em>! You fail your master! I have waited so long for this!” Galadriel is standing there, looking at the acting of both of them. She can admit it, that both of them know how to act.</p><p>“What is he talking about?!” Evileye asked.</p><p>“The key to the world…. My strength is leaving me,” The Witch Queen said, making Galadriel wonder what he is talking about.</p><p>“My goal…” Demiurge said, noticing a group of people arrived at the scene. He smirked underneath his mask. He allowed them to come here, by stopping the attacks of his demons. All of this, to create the perfect scene for him.</p><p>“Hundreds of years ago, something changed in this world. A dragonlord summoned something beyond his control, something more powerful than he could ever imagine. He thought that those beings named <em>players</em> weren’t from this world. But he was wrong!” Demiurge yelled, making everyone freeze in their spot.</p><p>“The only thing he did was to open a small door, already built in this world where those beings that later on were called gods came. You know what I am talking about, do you?” Demiurge said, making Evileye shiver in fear. As for the rest of the poor humans who are watching the <em>scene</em>. They didn’t want to believe what the demon is saying. Specially Lakyus, who is holding her dark sword tightly.</p><p>“The true creator of this world rest there. The supreme being of this world. The one the Six Great Gods revered. The one the Eight Greed Kings were afraid of! The one who holds all the power! <em>Galadriel Melkor!</em>” Everyone gasped.</p><p>“With this!” Demiurge exclaimed, holding a small statue in his hand.</p><p>“With the Key of the world, I will find her resting place, and take her power from her! I will be the sole ruler of this world, and no one could stop me!” Demiurge’s laugh brought fear to everyone there.</p><p><em>“Well, holy shit. Demiurge is really a talented actor. But, well, Ulbert was a bit theatrical too,”</em> Galadriel thought, with a smile on her face.</p><p>“We will stop you!” Galadriel yelled.</p><p>“You can try! The next time we see each other, I will hold the power to shape this world to my image. You will die,” Demiurge said.</p><p>“No one will stop me!” Demiurge said, for the last time. As he took the rest of the Pleiades with him. Leaving nothing but dust and fear behind him.</p><p>“We lost…” The Witch Queen said, dramatically.</p><p>“No, this is not over. The battle has just begun,” Galadriel said, passionately. Posing like a hero would in these situations, trying to look all cool and <em>badass.</em></p><p><em>“Jesus fucking christ, we are so cool,” </em>Galadriel thought, ignoring everyone else for a moment. She didn’t know how big the impact would be in the next days. Especially when other nations heard about what the demon Jaldabaoth said. The locations of the tomb will be in everyone’s mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The "History of the world"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry for the short chapter!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I just wanted to start the next </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>arc. </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>The next chapter will be longer!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And since I started to feel a lot better now, the next update will be sooner! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There are the one-shots I will post soon to! I hope you guys will enjoy it!</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Chapter 31</p><p>First, there was nothing but dust and darkness. Until from the night, nine beams of life and might emerge from within the obscurity of the nothingness. Each one of them full of mystery and power. Each of them was a world. Ancient and powerful. And when the nine worlds collided and the tree of Yggdrasil was born, creating a universe of its own. A universe that brought life to beings of unimaginable power, known are <em>Players</em>. Those <em>Players</em> fought for every inch, for every centimeter of Yggdrasil in the search for total control and power. For thousands of years, the nine realms endure endless fighting and wars.</p><p>Players were not the only thing fighting for survival or control. Monsters capable of destroying and ravaging everything at their path lurk in the shadows of the nine realms. A bloody universe where only the strongest could survive. Where the most powerful lead and the weak follow. Such was the chaos that lasted for millennia upon millennia, that one of the oldest and most powerful being tired of the endless bloodshed and mindless battles. Decided to unified Yggdrasil as no one has ever done before. To bring peace, to a wounded universe full of scars.</p><p>This being battle against foes beyond anyone’s capabilities, and slowly the power and name grew and brought more allies to join this <em>Player</em> who promised them peace and prosperity. To stand together and bring harmony to Yggdrasil. The name of this being was <em>Galadriel Melkor. </em>The daughter of two ancient beings before the nine realms collided. Born and raised by the power of the<em> All-Father and The Queen of the Aesir.</em></p><p>Galadriel Melkor surrounded herself by 41 other beings, who conquered and defeated many horrors and enemies. They created something together. A home for them, full of wonders and beauty like no other. For centuries, all knew, respected, and feared the 41 supreme beings, the power they hold and their leader, the one who arises above all. </p><p>For a time, everything was wonderful. Peace and prosperity became a reality. They had enemies, yes. It was only natural. But none could defeat <em>Galadriel Melkor</em> and her <em>loyal</em> friends. As time pass by, the wounds of Yggdrasil started to bleed again. And once again Yggdrasil was engulfed in the flames of war. A war like no other began, and the only purpose was to defeat the <em>guild of the 41 supreme beings</em>. The power that was holding Yggdrasil together.</p><p>The carnage was intense; the power used in <em>the War of Wrath</em>. Was like no one has ever seen, not even in the nine realms. Yggdrasil collapse by the power used in that war. They shattered the nine realms, destroying, burning, and seeding chaos in the universe.</p><p>But, alas, the greatest war ended. And the 41 supreme beings won, but at a terrible cost. Yggdrasil couldn’t go on anymore. The nine realms ended as fire, blood and darkness covered everything again. Even though victory was her prize. The <em>Queen of Yggdrasil</em>. As she proclaims herself after the war ended. Was not happy, and saw the ending of her rule, when her friends, her companions, and love ones. Perish one by one. Leaving her behind in the dust and darkness.</p><p>She didn’t allow it to happen. Not to her, nor the memory of her friends. So, using the power of the leaf of Yggdrasil, she crafted a new world. A world for her, where she could start again. And from the ashes of the old universe. Using all her power, she filled this world with many types of creatures, and ancient beings from what it was left of the nine realms.</p><p>Once she finished using the last of her power, she let a <em>door open</em>. So, the last of her loyal subjects could move to this world. Time passed, different for them. As they arrived separately. Some followed her orders and help this world in one way or another. While others sought to take it for themselves. In the end, it didn’t matter they could never rule the world she created. As for<em> Galadriel Melkor,</em> who was exhausted after bringing life to this world, created a place where she could rest. Until the time was right for her to wake up and rule this world like it was meant to be.</p><p>She created me to protect the key and the door of the sacred place where she rests. I only wake up when someone tries to enter. To soil the place of my lady. But when the Eight Greed Kings arrived, and try to take this world for themselves, I lost the key in a fight with them. Lost to the world, as they made sure that I would never find it. My shame will forever hunt me.</p><p>But not too long ago, I woke up when my lady defenses faltered. This means that my lady will wake up soon, or that the tomb is losing the magic. I travel outside, trying to figure out how long it has been. If there was a possibility that the key was somewhere. That’s when it happens when I met a certain warrior captain and the agents of the Theocracy. Giving me the time and lead of the whereabouts of the key to the world.</p><p>But a certain Demon who seems to have been waiting for the time to attack. Appeared, and I have been fighting against him for the last months, all over the south. And although I did intentionally attack some kingdoms there. My aim was to bring the demon’s attention somewhere else. To fool him, and the humans. To protect the truth. And the entrance of my lady tombs. To divert them.</p><p>But I fail, and now my lady tomb is open to this demon. And now that he has the <em>key to the world</em>. I do not know what he is planning to do. The only thing that I hope is that my lady forgives me for failing her.</p>
<hr/><p>Everyone is standing around the <em>Witch Queen</em>. Listening to her carefully, every single detail, all the history. The truth of the world. None said anything. Because there is nothing they could say. It has been five days since the Demon Disturbance, as they call it now. And listening to what this mystique person says about the ancient world, the ancient universe of Yggdrasil. They can only gasp and shiver.</p><p>The faces of each one of them speak volumes of the reaction they feel. Among them, an old lady by the name of Rigrit Bers Caurau is present. Hearing the history of the creation of this world, as absurd as it may sound, she believes it. <em>How could she not?</em> After everything, she has seen throughout the years. About what she heard from the leader of the Thirteen heroes, and the evidence left behind from the Six Great Gods and the Eight Greed Kings. Is hard to not believe.</p><p>They are afraid. Terrified of what this could mean to this world. Neither of them could say with confidence that this could prove to be a good thing either way.</p><p>“Is this true?” Gagaran said, trembling.</p><p>“I… I don’t know what to say,” said Lakyus with a strained voice.</p><p>“Rigrit,” Evileye whispered, looking at the older woman next to her. Looking for any comment or assurance from the old woman. But nothing came, not even a murmur. Rigrit only glared at the <em>Witch Queen</em>, thinking deeply of what to say.</p><p>“Is this is true… Is there any possibility of this demon Jaldabaoth to achieve what he is looking for?” Rigrit asked.</p><p><em>The Witch Queen</em> stared at them, her white mask looming over them. They didn’t know that Pandora’s Actor is overjoyed right now. He has read a lot of her lady books and saw the opportunity to create lore of some kind, to make things easier for his lady.</p><p>“I don’t know… The defenses of the tomb are getting weaker, and with the key of the world in the demon’s hand. He can bypass must of them,” the <em>Witch Queen</em> said, dramatically.</p><p>“Wait, can’t he just walk to the tomb at any moment with that key of the world?” Ask Gagaran.</p><p>“No. The key to the world has a timing or sorts. He must wait a certain amount of time to use it. To guide him to the tomb and to the <em>door</em>,” said the <em>Witch Queen</em>.</p><p>“How long?” Rigrit asked this time.</p><p>“A month,” they all sigh in slight relief.</p><p>“So we have time to prepare and to find this tomb, the question here is, what do we do with… <em>Galadriel Melkor?</em>” Evileye said. Almost fearing to say the name, as she would suddenly appear out of nowhere.</p><p>“I don’t know… Can we kill her?” Said one of the twins, Tia.</p><p>“You think I would allow you to do that?” <em>The Witch Queen</em> said, coldly. Making them shiver in fear.</p><p>“And you think that you could just walk up to that place, with those intentions? To harm my lady? Absolutely absurd, besides that there is nothing in this world that could harm her. Even if she is asleep,” said the <em>Witch Queen</em> with anger in her voice.</p><p>“She is right, a player is something that we cannot kill with any means we have here. One player could kill a dozen of Dragonlords, and for what we understand. We are talking about the strongest of them all. Besides that we do not know what to expect of her,” Lakyus said, with a sigh.</p><p>Lakyus is scare of what to expect of this <em>supreme being</em>. She knew nothing, only what the <em>Witch</em> <em>Queen</em> said. <em>Could Galadriel Melkor be more than just what the legends said about her? Could she be something good in this world?</em> Lakyus didn’t know. The only thing she is certain about is that they need to stop this demon at all costs.</p><p>“We can argue about that later, but now we need to understand that we must stop Jaldabaoth at any cost! We can’t allow him to triumph!” Lakyus said.</p><p>“You are right, we need to stop him, and we have to prepare ourselves for what is coming,” Rigrit said.</p><p>“<em>Witch Queen</em>, with your permission I would like to ask the help of an old friend who can help us against this demon. He can prove useful,” Rigrit said.</p><p>“I don’t trust many of you. We are talking about the resting place of my lady. I want to recover the key of the world and retire myself of this world,” <em>The Witch Queen</em> said.</p><p>“We will cross that bridge when we arrived there,” Rigrit said.</p><p>“Lady Elian, what do you think about this?” Evileye asked.</p><p>Galadriel is still processing the made-up history that Pandora’s Actor just told. She is honestly surprised by him, and how easily he created something like that out of nothing. She recognizes some plots from the old books of her collection. And she could see that it shocks even Narberal and Lupusregina.</p><p><em>“I must praise Pandora’s Actor after this. His acting and storytelling skill are amazing. I think I must learn a lot more from him,”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>“Ah… Well, I agree. We need to focus on what is important, and that is to stop, Demi… The demon,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Good, now. Where does this tomb is located exactly?” Ask Lakyus.</p><p>“The tomb is underground and can only be found when the moon and her daughters shine upon her,” <em>The Witch Queen </em>spoke like she is telling a riddle of some kind.</p><p>“What?” Gagaran said.</p><p>“Meaning that we can only find this tomb in the night,” Tina said with a mocking tone.</p><p>“Genius,” Tia said.</p><p>“But I don’t think that would be easy,” Galadriel said, with a dramatic voice.</p><p>“What do you mean, lady Elian?” Evileye asked.</p><p>“What if someone else is trying to find this place? What about the Theocracy? Or the Empire? What if this public announcement of sorts was to make us fight between ourselves?” Galadriel said, playing along.</p><p>“That’s…” Rigrit said, finally understanding what she meant.</p><p>“That would cause a problem for us, for everyone!” Evileye said.</p><p>“Is a race then…” Rigrit said.</p><p>“Yes, a race to the tomb,” Galadriel said, smiling underneath her helmet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Around the nations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thanks all of you for the support! I am feeling a lot better now!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(I will edit this out later!)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 32</p><p>The capital city of the Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako, the <em>glorious</em> home for humans in this world seems in a festival of sorts. The humans are dancing around, showing their pride in the chants and dances. For them, this day is to rejoice and just like every other year. They pray to the Six Great Gods. None of those humans knew about what is going on right now. In the chamber of the cardinals. And they didn't look so happy today. The Cardinals look grim and nervous, hearing the details of what happened in the Re-Estize Kingdom.</p><p>The cardinal of Fire looks around at her colleagues, knowing that they all seem to think the same thing. She is an elderly woman that has live for a long time. But this is the first time she has ever felt this close to a heart attack. This is something neither of them expected when they heard about a demon lord attacking the Re-Estize Kingdom. And now they have so much to do, and if she is honest with herself. She didn't know what to do.</p><p>"So, what do we do about this?" She asked.</p><p>"How do we know this demon is saying the truth?" The cardinal of light replied.</p><p>He didn't look like a normal elderly person. He looks skinny and fragile, but his eyes. They are full of evil and hate. But what he said, make the others wonder about the possibilities of all of this.</p><p>"I will not say this is a lie or a fact. But there is no doubt that whatever this <em>demon</em> wants is something we can't allow to happen," the cardinal of Fire said.</p><p>"I agree, for now, we need to stop this demon no matter the cost," the cardinal of light replied.</p><p>"We must also take the possibility of this being true, no matter how ridiculous it may be," the cardinal of wind said.</p><p>"Please, tell me you are not speculating about what this demon says is true?" The cardinal of light replied with a nasty voice.</p><p>"Just like the cardinal of fire says, we can't be sure about this. It can be a lie, yes. But we can't allow ourselves to be blind by the facts presented before us," the cardinal of wind said.</p><p>"I agree with you, cardinal of wind," said a shriveled old man.</p><p>"Why I am not surprise you agree with him," snaps back the cardinal of light.</p><p>"Probabilities, my dear friend. In the last year, we have seen things changing around us. The appearances of a new god-kin and the <em>Witch</em> <em>Queen</em> are something that we cannot ignore. And it makes sense now that the <em>Witch Queen</em> acted the way she did when Zesshi Zetsumei insulted her name. Her power, and the sudden attacks she did in the south. It all makes sense," the shriveled old man is the cardinal of water. He is someone smart enough to make even the hostile and evil cardinal of light think about it.</p><p>"What are you saying, is that the possibilities of this being true, are not as low as we expected," the cardinal of darkness said.</p><p>"Yes, there is more going on right now. And I believe that we are on the brink of something big. Something that this world has never seen before. We need to be ready for anything, and we have to take this demon's words as if they were the truth," the cardinal of water said.</p><p>"There is much for us to think, but we have to prepare ourselves. We are the shield of humanity, and we have to kill this demon before he could accomplish anything!" The cardinal of light said with devotion.</p><p>The cardinal of water didn't share his view. He has been thinking lately about everything that has been going on. Everything is so <em>perfect</em>. So well planned, that he is believing that there is something more happening in the shadows of this world. But he can't put his finger on it. Like a mist that he can't reach or touch.</p><p>"What else do we know?" Asked the cardinal of earth.</p><p>Raymon Zarg Lauransan looks tired of it all. There is so much going on that is hard to not feel stress out. But he had a job to do, and he will do it no matter what.</p><p>"We know that the Adamantite team, Blue Roses, and Darkness will meet in E-Rantel soon, but we do not know where they will meet with the <em>Witch Queen</em>," said the cardinal of fire.</p><p>"That is a weird place to meet," said the cardinal of water.</p><p>"Yes, it is…" mumble the old lady.</p><p>"I believe that… Rigrit Bers Caurau will also seek help from her… <em>Friends</em>," the cardinal of fire said.</p><p>"A dragon lord? Will she seek the help of the dragon lords?" Raymon replied.</p><p>"They are taking this seriously, it seems," said the cardinal of fire.</p><p>"We should send the Black Scripture against them, and capture them to find the truth," said the cardinal of light. Looking annoyed at the inability of his colleague to deal with this problem.</p><p>"Cardinal of Light, we can't just send the scripture against two Adamantite teams and expect them to win without a problem," said Raymon, looking irritated.</p><p>"And lest not forget that this Elian, the dark hero, is powerful enough to fight against the demon," replied the cardinal of water.</p><p>"Even though she had the help of the <em>Witch Queen</em>, we can't just hope for the best. We need to plan carefully our next step," said the cardinal of fire.</p><p>The cardinal of light has changed in the last weeks and is something that the cardinal of water has notices. <em>Perhaps it's his old age?</em> He thought. And he is not the only one to think the same.</p><p>The old woman is getting worried about her fellow cardinal. The old fragile man with nasty eyes is getting more violent in his search for power, and he will do anything to prove that humanity is the best race in the world. Is problematic if she is honest with herself. She has never seen the other races as lesser than humans. Or, at least, not as useless as many thought they are. The cardinal of fire is someone who believes that everyone could play a role in the Theocracy society.</p><p>Even other races, perhaps she will not accept them as equal. But she will definitively not ignored those who prove themselves worthy. The other cardinals may even think something between those lines, with a different degree. Maybe even the cardinal of wind. Even though in his youth was part of the Sunlight Scripture and exterminated many other races. Maybe he has reconsidered his life choices, or that is what the cardinal of fire hoped.</p><p>"Agreed, with the Black Scripture fully heal we can plan what to do. We have time until the meet, so we need to prepare ourselves," Raymon said.</p><p>"Are we going to infiltrate the city of E-Rantel?" The cardinal of wind asked.</p><p>"Perhaps, but like I said, we have to plan," Raymon replied.</p><p>"Everyone agreed?" Raymon asked as everyone nodded. The cardinal of light only scoff, and the cardinal of wind looks unfazed by everything. Raymon sighs, trying to not look tired.</p><p>Raymon felt it in his bones. That soon the biggest challenge in Slane Theocracy history will emerge, and they will have to prove the world. Why they are the bastion of hope and peace for humanity. No matter the cost. Of that he is sure, and he will succeed. The Slane Theocracy will prevail, always.</p><hr/><p>The chants of a girl with long blond hair and pure white skin are making an echo in the temple she is in. Her soft lips move at the prayers of her soul. Normally everyone in the Theocracy will pray to the Six Great Gods, it is the norm. The most natural thing to do.</p><p>But they were groups of people, that although they pray to the six entities that created the Theocracy. Their faith belongs to another deity. The statue of the <em>Ancient One</em> is looking down on this girl. And she looks fully devoted to this goddess. Nothing could change her mind. She will be always loyal to the <em>Ancient One.</em></p><p>"Please allow me to guide my soul to the high of the moon," she whispered.</p><p>"For you are the truth, in this world of lies. The pure sun on my black soul, clean me from my sins and weakness," she chants.</p><p>"And I should kneel before the great one," a voice interrupted her, but she didn't mind. As she needed to finish her prayer first.</p><p>"For always, to the end of times," she said, standing up, looking at the man behind her.</p><p>"I didn't know you were a brother, mister Nigun," the blond girl said.</p><p>"If I recall, you believe in the Six Great Gods. What happened for you to change your creed?" She asked honestly.</p><p>"I realized that the world is bigger than me... Than any of us. That the only truth is before us, here," he said, looking at the statue of his lady. The supreme one. <em>Galadriel Melkor.</em></p><p>"All of my life, I thought, I knew it all. That the Six Great Gods were the only thing true in this world. But… I saw it, sister. The truth before my eyes," Nigun said.</p><p>"What did you see?" The blond girl asked, intrigued.</p><p>"I can't explain it in words. Is impossible," Nigun said, looking at the 4th seat of the Black Scripture. <em>Divine Chant</em>, they call her. A follower of <em>the Creed of the Ancient One.</em> Perhaps the only other religion allowed in the Theocracy only because of the importance that <em>Galadriel Melkor</em> has on the history of the Six Great Gods.</p><p>Nigun has been in contact with the followers of the Ancient One. He knows that when the truth comes out, they will be the first one to join her without a second doubt. And besides,<em> Divine Chant</em> is someone Nigun knows he can convince to join him when the time is right.</p><p>"Tell me, sister, have you heard about what transpired in the Re-Estize Kingdom?" He asked.</p><p>"I have, yes," she whispered.</p><p>"Do you believe it?" He notices her body language. He saw that she seems to be anxious and irritated.</p><p>"The words of a demon are hard to believe," she only said.</p><p>"But what if they were true? What if he is speaking the truth and he will open the ancient tomb and wake her up? What if everything we ever knew changes completely?" Nigun said, looking at the blond girl. She seems nervous and thinking hard about what to say.</p><p><em>Divine Chant</em> looks at the statue of her God. Part of her wanted to believe that everything will finally change. Just like many of her <em>sisters and brothers</em>. They have been waiting for this day, for centuries. And to finally heard something like this, is something hard to accept. If she is honest with herself.</p><p>But there is hope, and if this is true, and <em>their lady</em> wakes up in this world. She knows that there is only one thing she will do. And is kneel before her without a doubt. She has forsaken her name when she took part in this creed. Until the day of reckoning came. And it's getting close each day.</p><p>"If that is true... If what this <em>demon</em> says is truth… Then there is only one thing for me to do," she said.</p><p>"Glad to hear this, would you like to know more? The truth of what is coming?" Nigun whispered.</p><p>"What do you mean?" <em>Divine Chant</em> asked.</p><p>"Would you like to… Serve our lady? The only one worth serving?" Nigun said, while his eyes shine in the dark.</p><p>"Serve our lady?" The girl mumbled.</p><p>"Yes… Would you like to meet the supreme one? Would you like to see<em> Galadriel Melkor?</em>" Nigun said, while the girl only looks stunned. Like something freezes her. She didn't know what to say, but something is calling for her. She didn't know what it is. There is only one thing running through her in her mind. Only one truth.</p><p>"Yes…" She said.</p><p>She didn't notice the surrounding shadows. Looking please that they have caught something useful for their lady. Using <em>whispers</em> to only think about something related to her faith. Easy prey to subtle mind control. Their lady will happy.</p><hr/><p>"Is this true, gramps?" The emperor Jircniv asked.</p><p>The old man sitting before him said nothing, only stared at him, thinking long and hard. Fluder Paradyne glared at the man before him. The emperor of the Baharuth Empire. Someone he cared for like he was a child of his own. The old man sigh, really not liking how things have changed in the last few days.</p><p>"It seems so, but please your majesty. The words of a demon are not to be taken a hundred percent serious," Fluder said.</p><p>"Mm, I see, what is your advice?" The Bloody emperor asked.</p><p>"Sending a spy to E-Rantel would be a good idea until we found out exactly what is going on," Fluder said.</p><p>"And lest faces it, right now. Every single nation has set their eyes on that city, I don't doubt that the Slane Theocracy is already preparing themselves," said Fluder.</p><p>"I believe the same, I know that we can defend ourselves against them. The dragonlords… Well, we can negotiate with them in another way. They don't normally take part in any human conflict. The Re-Estize Kingdom, we know we can easily deal with them. Especially now," Jircniv said with a smirk.</p><p>"You are being too overconfident, your majesty," Fluder replied.</p><p>"I know, gramps. What I am trying to say is that the problem is not the other nations, but this demon and this… Tomb. I honestly don't believe that he is saying the truth. He is trying to provoke a reaction, that's all. Still, I dislike having a powerful demon running amok causing problems," the emperor said.</p><p>"Mm, I believe that in the worst-case scenario. This <em>tomb</em> could have a hidden artifact, like a weapon or sorts made by <em>Galadriel Melkor,"</em> Fluder said.</p><p>The Bloody Emperor only started at the windows, hearing that name again. A name he honestly didn't like to hear, because of what it makes him feel. <em>Scared.</em></p><p>"<em>Galadriel Melkor…</em>" The emperor whispered.</p><p>He, like many people, has heard of that name before. It was a name people believe in, a figure of a forgotten world. Jircniv is not someone close to religion if he is honest with himself. He is someone pragmatic and holds his belief close to his mind.</p><p>But even he can't deny that there is something <em>mystic</em> in that figure. Something old and powerful. He didn't know what it is, but there is something more about the <em>Ancient One</em>. That makes him shiver.</p><p>"Gramps, you are someone who thinks in logical things like me, tell me. Is there any possibility that this demon is saying the truth?" Jircniv said.</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know… I still believe that this demon is only saying this to cause mayhem around him. But, if the worst happens, and what he says is true, that this tomb is the one that people have been looking for since the dawn of time. Then, this world will forever change," Fluder said with an icy voice.</p><hr/><p>A paladin is walking fast at her destination, looking anxious, and trouble. She knew that no matter what, the Holy Queen will know what to do. She is sure of it, nothing can change her mind about it. She sighs and knocks the elegant door.</p><p>"Your majesty is Remedios Custodio," Remedio said.</p><p>"Oh, come in!" Remedio smiled, entering the room only to find the beautiful and young Holy Queen sitting in front of a mirror. Looking irritated, like she is trying to do something about her face, but with no success. The Holy Queen of the Holy Roble Kingdom, Calca Bessarez looks at her friend with a smile on her stunning <em>and glowing</em> face. Like she uses a spell to make her skin looks smoother.</p><p>"Remedios, what can I do for you?" Calca said.</p><p>"Your majesty, what are we going to do about… That demon!" Remedios said, looking at Calca with devotion.</p><p>Calca only sighs. She knew better than anybody how fanatic and touchless Remedio can be. She understood that. Her short temper and loose mouth have cause problems in the past. Calca always hopes to change her friend mindset. To make her realize that blaming others for her own fault is not the way to change the world.</p><p>The Holy Queen knows that she is not perfect. She is only a human, and mistakes happen all the time. But the way Remedios sees her sometimes unnerved her.</p><p>"Remedios, there is nothing we can do about it, it's too far away, and we have our own problems at the moment," Calca mumbled.</p><p>"But, your majesty! If what the demon said is truth, then… Then the resting place of the <em>Ancient One</em> is in danger!" Remedios exclaim with fierce devotion.</p><p>"Remedios I know, believe me! But we can't just send soldiers to that place. We don't even know where it is, and right now we can't spare soldiers, you know that," Calca said patiently.</p><p>Remedios said nothing. Knowing is the truth. But deep inside of her, there is something, a pull of sorts. But she pushed away, after all, Calca always knows best.</p><p>"I… I understand," Remedios said.</p><p>"Remedios, you are my closest friend. You know that I care deeply for you. I know that ever since <em>that demon</em> announcement, you have been very anxious about it. But remember that this is a demon we are talking about. We do not know if he is even saying the truth," Calca said, trying to sound reasonable.</p><p>"Of course, you are always right," Remedios mumble.</p><p>Remedios, like many in the Holy Roble Kingdom, follow the Four Great Gods. But what differs them from other nations is the belief that <em>The Ancient One. </em>Was the <em>Mother</em> of all gods. Some of their oldest scriptures, written by one of the Six Great Gods. <em>Announced </em>that<em> Galadriel Melkor </em>was the <em>All-Mother</em>.</p><p>The scriptures also say that <em>The Ancient One</em> is the perfect<em> waifu</em> and many things<em>. </em>None knew what those words meant but, they believe it to be <em>holy words</em>.</p><p>That is why Remedios is so anxious, and Calca knew it. The Holy Queen is a believer, but more <em>realistic</em> in her ways to do things.</p><p>"I will send a few agents there, perhaps someone we can trust… Or someone no one will suspect," Calca said, looking at the window. She didn't want to cause problems with other nations. She is sure that Slane Theocracy will try to do something, so she must choose someone reliable. Someone loyal to her. Someone that can look innocent enough so people will not suspect her.</p><p>"Your majesty, perhaps we could use someone disposable… I know someone who can bring us someone like that," Remedios said.</p><p>"Mm, really? Good, then bring that person to me, is a long way north, and we must hurry," Calca said.</p><p>"Understood your majesty," Remedios said.</p><p>Calca sighs, going back to her <em>makeup</em> routine. Not noticing a certain shadow behind her.</p><hr/><p>The sounds of a young dark-elf girl yelling directions to the golems and the rest of the workers. Would make someone go deaf.</p><p>"Okay! Please ready up the next location to begin construction!" Aura yelled using a megaphone. She looks around with pride, the fake tomb is almost finished and she is happy to be in charge of this.</p><p>"I hope my lady is happy with this!" Aura said with a blush on her cheeks.</p><p>"S-Sister!" Mare said, approaching fast at her older sister.</p><p>"What is it, Mare?" Aura asked.</p><p>"I finished elevating the hills on the east side of the tomb and put so-some tress too!" Mare said.</p><p>"Mm, good job! Now we only need to create a…" Before she could finish. A voice came from her wristwatch. <em>It's time for lunch, ~.</em></p><p>Both Aura and Mare let a small squeal of joy when they heard the voice of Bukubukuchagama.</p><p>"Understood, lady Bukubukuchagama~!" Aura said.</p><p>Both twins galloped fast to have a meal. Just like their lady told them to. Something about how important it is to eat healthy, to grow stronger. She said all that while eating oreo cheesecake.</p><p>"Pestonya! What's for lunch?" Aura asked, with excitement in her voice.</p><p>"It's hamburger like you wanted, lady Aura. And for lord Mare, we have a chicken salad with bread rolls… Ah, <em>woof</em>," Pestonya said.</p><p>"Looks delicious!" Aura said while taking a big bite of her burger.</p><p>"Tha-thank you, Pestonya!" Mare said.</p><p>"Ah, Pestonya, where is our lady?" Aura asked.</p><p>"She is having a meeting with lord Cocytus," Pestonya said.</p><p>"Mm, is about those lizards people?" Aura asked.</p><p>"I believe so, yes…<em> Woof</em>," Aura wonders why her lady had this strange look on her face while talking to her the other day. She looks sad. When she was talking about <em>her wristwatch</em>. Still, Aura can't believe she can hear the voice of her creator whenever she wanted.</p><p>"We have done a magnificent job, sister!" Mare said happily, munching his food with joy.</p><p>"Yes, but we must make it even better!" Aura said.</p><p>"Sister, why was Shalltear so happy yesterday? She didn't even say anything mean to you," Mare asked.</p><p>"Ugh, something about a date with our lady, I don't know the details," Aura muttered.</p><p>"Ah…" Mare only said.</p><p>"We must do our best here, this fake tomb is a crucial part of our lady plans, we can't disappoint her!" Aura said, changing the topic.</p><p>"Okay!" Mare said.</p><p>Soon enough, this place would be the one that started all. A place where the supreme one will emerge. And they will be ready for it. Pandora's Actor is not wasting time to create the perfect scenario for everyone to see his lady perform before those lesser beings. To show them who she is, and to bring them to their knees. All is going according to plan, except that the so call supreme one is currently sleeping in her room after a long day of work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Preparing the Stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I hope you guys like it! And... If you are a person of culture, I tip my hat to you!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you guys are ready for the Oscar night, that will be the "Revival". See you guys later!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(I will edit this chapter later!)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 33</p><p>Galadriel is standing at the center of the <em>fake tomb</em> in amazement. She honestly didn’t expect them to create something of this nature. With incredible surroundings, and with monuments and architecture that she would see in a movie. They completed the fake tomb that they will use for her revival.</p><p>There is a 45 meters tall white marble wall protecting the tomb. With many sculptures describing the <em>history of the world</em>. And once you pass the giant door, resembling the <em>Arc de Triomphe</em>. You could see the entrances of the tomb, a resemblance of ancient Greek architecture. An identical replica of The Parthenon with the surroundings of a beautiful garden with exotic fauna never seen in this world.</p><p>The statues are bizarre if Galadriel could say for herself. When she asked Pandora’s Actor, one of the <em>chief architects</em> of this place, about it. He said that people need to see something unfamiliar with this world. Galadriel understood that, but she didn’t know why they must use figures of Norse mythology. She can see Sleipnir, Audumbla, even a statue of The Disir. Pandora’s Actor, like many of the guardians, somehow believe that they are part of <em>her </em>history. Just like they believe that Odin is her father, and Freya her mother.</p><p>She said nothing and only nodded nervously. Although deep down, those amazing statues impress her. Galadriel thought about the fake lore that Pandora’s Actor told the people, and somehow Pandora’s Actor and the rest believe it to be true. <em>How? </em>Exactly, she didn’t know. Somehow, he has been reading a lot of the books back in the treasury, and the library. And somehow connected the dots. Believing that it must have been true in some regards, and everything else.</p><p>She just goes with the flow of things at this point. When they ask her about her <em>father,</em> Odin. She just said the first things that come to her mind. She is hoping that they don’t ask her about <em>Thor and Loki.</em> Because she does not know what to say about them.</p><p>Galadriel sighs, walking around the fake tomb watching every detail. Is like the entrance of Nazarick, so everything is fine. Following her, Mare and Aura are looking nervously at their lady. They hope that their work pleases their lady. But with no response and how stoic she looks, they are feeling the dread of disapproval. Aura’s pets, and even the enormous wolf that Galadriel summoned a while ago, are there. Looking nervous.</p><p>Fenrir, the wolf let a small whine. Galadriel only smiled at the overgrown puppy and gently caress him.</p><p>“Mare, Aura, I am… In awe of what both of you have built. Truly a wonderful undertaking, that the both of you have completed,” Galadriel said.</p><p>Aura and Mare let both a sigh of relief and felt overjoy at the words of their lady. The happiness of every guardian is to serve their lady. And to hear those words from their lady is the best feeling in the world.</p><p>“I am happy with both of you,” Galadriel said with a smile.</p><p>Aura and Mare let a squeal of joy when they heard that. Galadriel let a small giggle watching the young dark elves.</p><p><em>“They are so cute! Bukubukuchagama would have just died if she was here right now! I want to hug them so badly! Screw it, I will!” </em>Galadriel bend over and brought both dark elves into her embrace. Hugging them gently and giving them both a small kiss on their forehead.</p><p>“Thank you for doing this, Aura, Mare. You two have made me very happy today,” Galadriel said.</p><p>The happiness that both of the dark elves felt at that moment, is beyond anything that they have felt before. Poor Mare could only cry, and even Aura had tears in her eyes.</p><p>“We… We do not deserve just words,” Aura said, sobbing loudly.</p><p>“Yes, you do! Both of you are part of Nazarick, and important to me, so dried up those tears and lest go to have some lunch, what you say?” Galadriel said, remembering how much she wanted to hear her mother say something like this to her back when she was a child.</p><p>Galadriel felt horrible watching Aura and Mare cry. So she wanted to fix that, no matter what.</p><p>“Can… Can we really have lunch with you, my lady?” Aura asked with shining eyes.</p><p>“Of course, you can! And I will tell you anything you want to know about Bukubukuchagama!” Galadriel replied.</p><p>“You hear that, Mare?!” Mare’s enormous innocent smile is a weapon of mass destruction.</p><p>“C’mon, lest go,” Galadriel said, holding both of their hand.</p><p><em>“Uwa, they are so cute! Kids are so cute! No wonder why people want kids of their own. Makes me wonder if I will act this way when I have my own… If I ever had my own,” </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p><em>“Well, I don’t believe that it will ever happen, I mean… I don’t know. Let’s forget about it,” </em>Galadriel didn’t see how Pandora’s Actor looks happy with himself hidden in one bush. Like he is planning something, and he is just waiting for the right moment.</p><p>“Mm, I should contact lady Albedo about this. Perhaps we could make some changes in our plans,” Pandora’s Actor whispered.</p><p>Galadriel will have a cheerful meal, while Pandora’s Actor and Demiurge prepare another one. With something sweeter than any dessert she could think of. Because Albedo is getting more and more desperate for what she wants. And the demon empress will soon find out what they are planning on doing to her.</p><hr/><p>Rigrit Bers Caurau sighs loudly as she finishes to tell everything that happens to her long-time friend, the Platinum Dragonlord. He didn’t say much the entire time, only stare and listen. Rigrit feels that there is more going on with him deep inside his mind. She didn’t know what the reactions of the dragon will be, but she only hopes that he helps her.</p><p>“So that happens,” Rigrit said.</p><p>“I see…” The Platinum Dragonlord replied.</p><p>“What are we going to do now? We can’t allow Jaldabaoth to succeed in his quest,” Rigrit said.</p><p>“Not we cannot, but I am more worried about this… Tomb, and to whom it belongs to,” the dragon lord said.</p><p>“I know, Tsa, but… Honestly, what can we do about it?” Ask Rigrit.</p><p>“Seal it away, perhaps,” the dragon lord said.</p><p>“Seal it? How?” Rigrit replied.</p><p>The dragon stared at her, and with a sigh, he showed her an item of strange features. Rigrit stared at it, confused about this object. She has seen nothing like it before, but then she felt dread. Rigrit realizes what this item could be, and in shock, she glared at him.</p><p>“Is this what I think it is?” Rigrit whispered.</p><p>“I have never shown this item to anyone before, I founded a while ago, in a ruin belonging to one of the Eight Greed Kings, I don’t believe that the rest of his companions knew that he had it,” he said.</p><p>“This item will seal that tomb away,” he said.</p><p>“How does it work?” Rigrit asked.</p><p>“This item, [Hel Shackles] bound a place, or a person, into a prison of sorts. I have never used it, but for what I discovered, this object can block an entire city away. Not allowing anyone to get in or out of a place, and hiding it as long as the caster wants it. Or something like that,” he said.</p><p>“So we can use it to hide the tomb away,” Rigrit said.</p><p>“Exactly, but there is a timer of a sort, depending on what exactly I am blocking or hiding. If the tomb is big. It will take a few minutes to activate it,” he said.</p><p>“I see, now, why don’t we use it in this demon?” Rigrit asked.</p><p>“And leave the tomb free? No. I do not know how long the reset will be, and I rather not risk. We will find this tomb, get rid of this demon, and hide the tomb away forever,” the dragon lord said.</p><p>“What about the <em>Witch Queen?</em>” The dragon lord said nothing.</p><p>“Tsa, what are you planning to do with her?” Rigrit asked one more time.</p><p>“Hopefully, we can work on something together. She only wants to protect her lady’s resting place. So is my belief that she will see this as something good for her. So she could go back and rest forever,” he said.</p><p>“And if she doesn’t agree with you? What are you going to do then?” Rigrit glared at him, trying to understand why he is acting this way.</p><p>“I will protect this world from anyone, Rigrit, you know this,” the dragon lord said.</p><p>“Tsa, you are playing a dangerous game, you know this right?” He didn’t answer.</p><p>“I know…” Rigrit sigh.</p><p>“I understand, Tsa, but be careful with this. We do not know how powerful the <em>Witch Queen </em>is, and this Jaldabaoth is a demon. You know how strong they are,” Rigrit said.</p><p>“I know, thankfully we are not alone,” he said.</p><p>“That is the truth. We will have to coordinate with the rest and hopefully we will have a way to end this before they get ugly,” Rigrit said.</p><p>“I believe that it will not be as easy as we expect, as the day pass by. I saw why the demon revealed the tomb so publicly,” the dragon lord said.</p><p>“He wanted to cause all these problems. Rigrit, you know that Theocracy will try to do something about this, I will not be surprised if they send the Black Scripture. And if they do, things will turn out ugly quick,” Rigrit curse under her breath, knowing that he speaks the truth. She hoped that nothing like that would happen, but the odds are against her.</p><p>“We have a few days to prepare, where would you meet us? Will you go yourself, or…<em> You toy</em>?” Rigrit said.</p><p>“I don’t like it when you called a toy, you know that. But I will use it, and if things get ugly… Well, you know what will happen,” he said.</p><p>“Mm, what about the rest of the dragon lords?” Rigrit asked.</p><p>“I will have a reunion with them tonight. They know better than anyone how dangerous demons are, and players too. I will try to get any support for this. The future of the world is in danger,” the dragon lord said, feeling mighty and righteous.</p><p>“Well, I hope that they do something, they spend a lot of time picking their nails and getting fat,” Rigrit joke.</p><p>“Do not let them hear you,” he said with a mock voice.</p><p>The dragon lord felt that soon he will have to secure this world freedom. <em>How?</em> He hopes with this World Item, the biggest problem will disappear. The demon, and the Theocracy, could be deal with. But the tomb, even if at the end of things, what the demon said is a lie. He will still use it to hide away any possibility of something powerful being out of control.</p><p>A part of him hopes that the tomb really does not hold the ancient being. That everything is just a simple lie, and that the demon was playing with them. But something is telling him that something more is going on. The dragon lord knows that soon, a battle will begin. One with powerful opponents on each side.</p><p>And like before, the fate of the world will be on his hands.</p><hr/><p>In the Theocracy, a young woman is looking stoic at the statue before her. There is no love or understanding behind the madness that is filling her mind. There is only one thing, that is certain. And is that soon enough, something will change, and for the first time in her life. She is afraid.</p><p>Zesshi Zetsumei believes the demon’s words, and she is anxious about what will happen in a few days. She won’t deny that the thought of facing the powerful <em>Galadriel Melkor</em> in a fight is attractive. But even she knows her limit. Zesshi can take anyone in a fight and win. Perhaps some dragon lords can cause problems for her. But nothing more.</p><p>The Platinum Dragonlord is the strongest in her eyes and the one she has always wanted to fight. There are some other adventurers here and there that she considers <em>powerful enough</em> for her to fight. But besides that, Zesshi is sure that she is the strongest person in the world.</p><p><em>Arrogance</em>? Maybe, but so far no one can tell her otherwise. And now, hearing that the possibility that the single strongest being in the world is resting somewhere in that tomb. Waiting to wake up and to take this world by surprise. Makes her feel <em>weird</em>.</p><p>Zesshi is afraid. And because of that, she wanted to fight that being. To prove to herself that she is strong enough to have her revenge. That she is more than just a child conceived in that horrendous act of rape. She sighs, rubbing her flat stomach.</p><p>“To find someone strong enough to bear children for,” Zesshi whispered.</p><p>Zesshi smiled, holding a twisted look on her face. This is surely an exciting time to live. With so many potential rivals, her blood is boiling, and she could barely wait to see what the future holds.</p><p>“Here you are,” Zesshi let a small growl let loose as she heard the voice of an annoying person.</p><p>“What do you want now?” Zesshi said.</p><p>“Oh, I was just checking up on you, the cardinals want me to make sure you are fit for the upcoming fight,” the captain of the Black Scripture said.</p><p>“I am ready, I don’t need your babysitting. It gets annoying really fast,” Zesshi said.</p><p>“I know, but I am just doing my job, Zesshi you don’t have to act all hostile,” the captain said with a frown.</p><p>Zesshi didn’t respond, just stare back at him with dead eyes. How much she hated this pandering. Like she is some kind of doll, they seem to forget that she is the strongest among them. Ever since they took her after her mother’s death. She is only a means to an end. She hated it, of course, but at the same time. It offers a way to get even with them.</p><p>She is their triumph card, and losing her is a big <em>no, no</em>. She vowed to leave them once she finds the worthy opponent, the future father of her children. Zesshi is not stupid, she knows that they will do whatever it takes to take her children away from her. And use him or her against the future treats. And she didn’t want that, not for her children.</p><p>“We will face strong opponents, so perhaps you will find that person,” he said.</p><p>“Hardly, I know those girls from Blue Roses, they are good, but nothing more,” Zesshi said with boredom.</p><p>“What about those new adamantine adventurers from Darkness?” He asked.</p><p>“Mm, I don’t know, that dark hero girl, the one who fought against Jaldabaoth, maybe she is strong, still it won’t matter. She is not at my level,” Zesshi said, sure of herself.</p><p>“You seem anxious,” the captain notices.</p><p>“Why you care?” She snaps.</p><p>“And don’t say because you are <em>worried about me</em>!” Zesshi hissed.</p><p>“I won’t trust me. But we are going to face powerful enemies, and… Perhaps, even more, that’s why I want you to be in your best behavior, understood?” he said coldly.</p><p>Zesshi didn’t answer him, she just glared at him as he left her alone. She growled, hating the fact that she has to listen to them. But she will have due soon enough. She only needs to be patient, that’s all.</p><hr/><p>Back in Nazarick, Galadriel is in her room resting after what she feels was a good day. Everything is prepared for her <em>revival</em>, and if she is honest. She is excited about it. The fake tomb impresses her, and honestly, she is so happy to have spent some time with the twins.</p><p><em>“They are cute,”</em> Galadriel thought with a giggle.</p><p>“I need to spend more time with the guardians, perhaps there could be a… party of sorts? Mm, or something like that?” Galadriel mumble, while rolling on her bed.</p><p>“I wonder what can we do,” she mumbles.</p><p>Galadriel thought for a few minutes until she got tired. She sighs and hugged her pillow, enjoying the warmth and smell of it. That’s until she realizes that the smell is somewhat familiar.</p><p>“Wait… This smell is… Albedo?” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Now that I think about it, the bed smells like Albedo, why is that?” Galadriel thought for a moment, thinking about the possibilities.</p><p>“No, she wouldn’t do something like that, right?” Galadriel said.</p><p>“But this is Albedo, who I am kidding! Of course, she will do something like that!” She groans.</p><p>“She is lucky that I am tired to argue,” but, as she smelled more of Albedo, the hornier she got. She wanted to hit herself for falling into Albedo trick.</p><p>“That <em>fucking</em> succubus,” she moans softly.</p><p>“[Albedo, are you there?]” Galadriel wanted her<em> now</em>.</p><p>“[My lady! What can I do for you?]” Albedo’s voice feels incredible in her mind curiously.</p><p>“[I want you on my room, now!]” Galadriel growled.</p><p>“[On my way!]” Albedo said excitedly.</p><p>Albedo has never been so fast in her entire life. It didn’t take a minute before she arrived at her lady’s room. Happy that her succubus abilityworked. Still, she will not push things like before. The future of Nazarick, and the happiness of her lady, are in risk.</p><p>The moment she opened the door, the demon empress threw unto her. Their lips meet, and Albedo realizes that her lady is already naked, showing everything that drives Albedo mad with lust. The succubus growl as she fights for dominance with her lady.</p><p>“Take your clothes, now!” Galadriel hissed, groping Albedo’s ass.</p><p>“As my lady wish,” Albedo replied.</p><p>Albedo took her clothes swiftly. She has learned how to do it since last time. And Albedo saw the lust in her lady's eyes, and let a small squeal when she felt her lady spanking her. Galadriel saw the gorgeous body of the succubus in front of her. She can now say that Albedo has hidden abs. And she loves them with every fiber in her body.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Galadriel hissed.</p><p>Albedo could say the same thing on her part. Watching her beautiful demon empress body drives her crazy. Galadriel smiled, and she put her arms around Albedo’s neck.</p><p>“You. Are. Mine!” Galadriel hissed in every word while kissing her.</p><p>“Yes, I am,” Albedo replied, enjoying how dominating her lady is being right now.</p><p>Galadriel nipples are caressing Albedos, and she loves the feeling of it. She smiled and took her arms to explore the succubus sexy body. The amazing tits, those irresistible child-bearing hips. And that amazing ass and Galadriel is only getting wetter every time she touches her. And the only thing she wanted right now, is to force her down and put that tongue of her to work.</p><p>“Albedo, on your knees,” Albedo squeal, enjoying every minute of this.</p><p>Galadriel saw the anticipation building in her beloved succubus. And the more she thinks about what that tongue can do. The hornier she gets.</p><p>“Mm, do you want to taste your lady <em>love juice?</em>” Galadriel teased.</p><p>“Yes!” Albedo replied.</p><p>“I don’t know… You don’t sound like you really want it,” Galadriel said, while touching herself, as she sat down on edge of her bed. Spreading her legs as she masturbated in front of Albedo. The succubus could smell the moisture of her lady’s love tunnel.</p><p>“Please, my lady! Please let me taste you!” Albedo moaned.</p><p>“Mm, come here, my little <em>bitch</em>,” Albedo obeyed, walking in four wiggling her ass. Like a bitch in heat.</p><p>“Make me cum,” Galadriel order, using her finger to spread her pussy. Albedo didn’t waste time and attack her lady’s sweet spot.</p><p>Galadriel shiver at the feeling of Albedo’s tongue going in and out of her pussy. She didn’t know how she can do something like that. Perhaps something about being a succubus, regardless. She loved it.</p><p>“Mm, I love this sight. This is where you belong, on your knees with your tongue deep in my cunt, like the little succubus whore you are!” Galadriel hissed.</p><p>Galadriel honestly didn’t understand where these words are coming from. But she will think about it later on, right now. She is enjoying herself.</p><p>“Put your finger inside me and make me cum slut!” Galadriel ordered, Albedo moans loudly. As she inserted two fingers inside of Galadriel pussy. Finding the <em>spot</em> that made the demon empress cry in pleasure.</p><p>“That’s it! Keep going, slut!” Galadriel is moving her hips at the same rhythm of Albedo’s fingers.</p><p>“Look at me, my little whore,” Galadriel said, pulling the hair of Albedo hard to force her eyes to meet her.</p><p>“Do you like licking my pussy so much? Do you enjoy it?” Albedo moans and nods.</p><p>“Good, because that is what you will do from now on, understood?” Galadriel felt her climax approaching.</p><p>Her entire body started to tremble and Albedo, noticing this. Increase the speed in which her fingers move and how her tongue is playing with her lady clitoris. Albedo wanted to make her cum hard, and for that, she wasted no resources to achieve that.</p><p>“Oh, god…” Galadriel could only say, as she came with the power of thunder. She spoke in german for a few minutes, as she keeps orgasming, for a solid five minutes.</p><p>Albedo smiled, and she kept licking the beautiful pussy of her lady. Cleaning it up of all the juices she spread on her face. Something that she considered the most amazing thing in her life.</p><p>“Delicious! ~” Albedo whispered, tasting the love juice.</p><p>Albedo smiled, watching the body of her lady returning to normality in the bed. Albedo kissed the thighs of her lady, the hips, that beautiful chest. The collarbone, the neck, until she reached those lips. And Galadriel reciprocates, giggling like a young girl. The beauty of post-orgasm clarity. She took her time, enjoying how gentle Albedo can be. How much love and devotion this succubus shows to her.</p><p>“That was amazing, my dear Albedo,” Galadriel whispered between kisses.</p><p>“Everything for you,” Albedo said, softly.</p><p>For a few minutes, both of them did nothing more than just make out, and explore each of their bodies. But Albedo wanted to bring up a certain topic. That is vital for her mission.</p><p>“My lady, can I ask you about something?” Albedo said.</p><p>“Mm, Albedo, you can call me Galadriel, when we are in my room, what is it?” Galadriel asked while kissing Albedo’s neck.</p><p>“Do you want kids?” Albedo asked.</p><p>Galadriel looked at her in confusion. She didn’t know what brought this up. And why Albedo from all people is asking this.</p><p>“Ah, well, I have never thought about it. I mean, I don’t know?” Galadriel mumble.</p><p>“Do you see yourself as a mother?” Albedo asked.</p><p>“I… I can’t say that I do, I… What brought this up?” Galadriel asked, completely baffled by it.</p><p>“My lady… Galadriel, what will you say if I told you, that I wanted a baby?” Albedo said, with a serious voice.</p><p>“A baby?! I mean… I don’t know? Whose baby? Mine?” Galadriel said with a stutter.</p><p>“Yes, I want your baby,” Galadriel didn’t honestly know what is going on right now, but something in Albedo’s eyes is telling her that. She is serious about this, and that is worrying her.</p><p>“That is not possible, Albedo. We are both females,” Galadriel said like it is the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“But, what if there is a way for any of us, to… Carry a child? What I possess a tool to…<em> Help me</em> with the creation of a baby,” Albedo said.</p><p>“Ah… What do you mean? Do you have…” Galadriel inspected Albedo’s private parts and notices that there is no<em> tool</em> down there.</p><p>“Is a special ability, that we succubus have, and well, would you like to see it?” Galadriel honestly didn’t know what to say, a part of her believes is all a dream. Another part is honestly curious about it. And the last part of her is telling her to run.</p><p>“Show me,” Galadriel said, and Albedo smiled grew.</p><p>“[Children of Lilith]” Galadriel saw what she saw. And the only words she could say will forever mark this day.</p><p>“Holy shit!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Opening Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry for taking to long, and for being a small chapter as a whole. But I was to busy, from work and all that.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Next chapters are going to be longer, that's for sure!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for the reviews and everything else! See you guys later!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(I will edit this chapter later!)</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chapter 34</p><p>E-Rantel, the fortress city of the Re-Estize Kingdom, does not understand the number of people with incredible power that is lying around the inner walls. But then again, few people understood what is about to happen to the world. They live without worry, happiness in the form of ignorance. Soon, they will know what is going around, but it will be too late for that. For everything.</p><p>Today is a rainy day, the somber sky above the city of the dammed. Reflect a lingering fear and uncertainty for the ones that know the truth. But among all of them, a young girl with short blonde hair, and beady black eyes, that seems to judge people by just looking at them, is looking around, nervously, trying to find any place to settle for the night.</p><p>For the people around, she is just one of many people trying to run from the endless rain. Her clothes are all dark, and her cloak is of a strange grey color. She is clutching her arm, afraid to lose an especial ring on her hand.</p><p>“I need to find a place to sleep,” she whispered tiredly.</p><p>She arrived not too long ago, and luck is not on her side. The blonde girl is tired and hungry. Days of traveling without stopping can do that to you. But she had a mission, an extraordinary mission. She Neia Baraja, a mere squire that just guarded the walls of the Roble Holy Kingdom. They have chosen her to find the truth of what the demon just said.</p><p>About the tomb that holds the<em> Ancient One</em>. Where she sleeps until the end of times. That is what the legends, anyway. Neia is not someone that has <em>faith</em>, as one of her stronger beliefs. Still, she knows that this is a unique opportunity for her. A great Paladin is all that she wanted to be. Just like her mother.</p><p>But she knows that there is no talent in her body for that. No matter how much she tries to train, there is no improvement. And for a while, she honestly thought she was nothing special.</p><p>It still surprises Neia that the Holy Queen herself, call for her. Telling her how important it is, how vital it is to find the truth. She even gave her one of the holy treasure of the Holy Kingdom. A ring that will help her in this quest. She will have to use it once she locates the adamantite teams, that she has to spy on. Blue Roses and Darkness.</p><p>Not a simple task. They are the strongest adventurers in the region and can easily kill her. Still, she has to try.</p><p>“I can’t fail,” she mumbled.</p><p>Suddenly, she saw something strange. In the distance, a tall, sturdy man seems to look around. Like he is watching everything around him. Neia knew this person differs from the rest. Even with that cloak, that body and the face is something she will only see in a war veteran.</p><p>He looks old, but not fragile at all. His gray hair and muscular body are a giveaway of how strong this person is. Neia then saw the next person, wearing another strange dark cloak. But couldn’t see the face or anything else. They walk away, next to a dark alley. And Neia followed them.</p><p>She used her ring. That made her practically invisible to not only sight but to any spell of observation. The ring [Death Ghost] Is equivalent to a tier VI spell of invisibility or something like that, they did not explain her much. But Neia is so happy to use it now.</p><p>A few minutes of walking behind them, she followed them to a warehouse. Swiftly, she reaches to a narrow crack in the wall and using her small size to sneak in. Neia saw more people inside of this strange and old place. The power in this room is beyond anything she has ever seen. Each one of them, have this aura around them. Something she has only seen in the strongest Paladins.</p><p>“Who are they?” She whispered.</p><p>Looking at how the group seems to wait for something. Or someone she didn’t know. But what Neia knew is that these people are not normal. They all look strange and powerful in their own right. Still, she needed to know what is going on with these people. <em>They don’t look like adventurers, or mercenaries,</em> Neia thought.</p><p>“We have been waiting on this for days, where are we going to fight them?” A small girl spoke. The leader of the group let a small sigh.</p><p>“We need to wait until they contact the <em>Witch Queen</em>, we can’t fight them just like that. You know this, Zesshi,” Neia gasp, hearing that name. She knows now who these people are. <em>They are the black scripture!</em> Neia thought in panic.</p><p>The strongest and most powerful individuals in the world. All in the services of the Theocracy. Neia could feel her heart jumping in fear. If they discover her, she is dead. But now she is watching the extend of this mission scope. This is so much more than just a spy mission.</p><p>“Not only that but for what we understand… They will also meet The Platinum Dragonlord, so we can’t just rush things out, Zesshi,” he said.</p><p>“Whatever,” Zesshi said with a bored tone, playing with a Rubik cube.</p><p>“We are going to face powerful individuals. They are adamantite adventurers, the best there is. And if the information we have is correct. We are going to face a powerful dragon lord,” the captain of the black scripture said.</p><p>“I have no problem facing them boss,” the old and muscular man said. He is the 10th seat of the Black Scripture, named <em>The Strongest Human</em>.</p><p>He had this smirk on his face, ready to fight any enemy in his way. Zesshi scoff, watching the old man speak like he is some big shot. She didn’t like any single one of them. <em>All worms</em>, she thought. The only thing Zesshi cares about is that they leave her against the strongest. <em>The Witch Queen,</em> <em>the demon</em>, <em>The Platinum Dragon Lord, That Dark Hero.</em> Zesshi didn’t care. She is going to beat them all.</p><p>“We can’t be careless, old man,” said the Thousand League Astrologer. The short girl, with light brown hair and orange eyes, didn’t seem especially thrilled to take part in this mission. This is beyond any mission they have done before.</p><p>She is afraid, terrified. Honestly, and for whatever reason since she got here. This dammed city, this feeling of uneasiness has been creeping out in her mind. She can’t understand why, but the Thousand Leagues Astrologer can’t sleep. Every time she tries to, she wakes up sweating.</p><p>“I’m just trying to sound positive, that’s all little girl. Need not snap back. Remember, I am on your side,” the old man said with a smile.</p><p>“I need not to remember anything. I know that!” She hissed.</p><p>“Wow, what’s going on with you?” He replied, a bit surprised by the young girl’s attitude. The 10th seat knows that she is not someone that snaps this way.</p><p>“He is right, you have been acting strangely for the last few days,” the captain said.</p><p>The Thousand League Astrologer, the 7th seat of the Black Scripture. Let a small sigh, feeling tired suddenly.</p><p>“I haven’t been able to sleep properly. That’s all, I won’t let it interfere with our mission so don’t worry,” she said.</p><p>“C’mon don’t push her like that, let that girl sleep,” the 9th seat said. Beaumarchais, the <em>Divine Chain. </em>Has this huge smirk on his face. Since the last 9th seat betrayed them, he has to take up to the challenge to be one of the strongest in the world.</p><p>His arrogance is not shared with the must of the Black Scripture. He is the <em>new guy</em>. And so far, the rest don’t respect him or see him as one of them. The 7th seat scowl at him, not caring to reply.</p><p>“She is just nervous, that’s all,” Beaumarchais said.</p><p>“I am not nervous at all, so watch yourself,” the girl said.</p><p>“Annoying worm,” the 11th seat spoke softly, not caring too much if he listens to her.</p><p>“He is new, and he acts this way. He got smash by the <em>Witch Queen</em>, like an insect,” the girl with long blue hair tied with a braid said. She looks bored. But a part of her seems rather anxious.</p><p>“What do you say?” Beaumarchais asked, with an angry face.</p><p>“I said…” Before she could continue, the 5th seat, Quaiesse. Stop her by just raising his hand. The blue-haired girl pouted but obeyed him.</p><p>“We are rather anxious… This is a very dangerous mission, and we are going to face powerful people. We need to be in our best behavior,” Quaiesse said, making everyone agreed to an extension. The captain of the Black Scripture, sighs.</p><p>“Thank you, Quaiesse. Like I was saying, the information we possess, tells us that there is a huge possibility, that the nations around the world have sent spies to this city. The word as spread out, and now we are in the middle of it. I don’t know if there are going to be more <em>agents</em> waiting, but we must be careful,” the captain said.</p><p>“More people to fight,” the old man replied.</p><p>“We are going to use every advantage we have, so please think before you act,” the captain replied.</p><p>“That’s what you said, but I don’t believe many of you are going to survive this,” Zesshi said, without caring too much. The rest of the Black Scripture only stared at her. Some with anger and others with worried.</p><p>“What makes you said that…<em> Miss Zesshi?</em>” The 2th seat said. His medium brown hair and green eyes held an arrogant smirk on his face. But while talking to Zesshi, he’s young pretty face turn to a sneer.</p><p>“Mm, the <em>Witch Queen</em>, could <em>defeat</em> all of you, and even though those girls from the Blue Roses aren’t special, they are… Decent enough to fight most of you,” Zesshi said without looking at them.</p><p>“Those other girls from <em>Darkness</em>? I don’t know them, but they are adamantite so they are powerful enough I guess. The Dark hero, she may be strong enough to entertain me. And adding up, the demon and his subordinates, and the dragon lord and <em>that old woman</em>. I honestly don’t see many of you returning alive,” Zesshi said.</p><p>“That’s why we have you, aren’t we? You are our ace in the hole,” Quaiesse said, with a smile. Trying to ease everyone’s feelings. Zesshi shrugged it off.</p><p>“Sure, just don’t get in my way. Or I will kill you,” Zesshi said.</p><p>Zesshi suddenly felt something watching her. Looking up, near a small crack in the wall on the second floor, she felt something off. But a small rat diverts her attention to somewhere else. Neia almost had a heart attack but realizes that she has heard enough.</p><p>Neia had enough thrill for the day, and with the plans moving faster than she expected, Neia thought now, she has to find out about the other party. She needs to find the Blue Roses and Darkness. And learn more about what is going on. She didn’t know where to start. But the smell of food changes her directions. And for the next days, she will spy and gather as much information she can.</p><hr/><p>Galadriel and company are sitting down in a private place away from everyone else. The two adamantite teams agreed to meet up in an old building. They needed privacy and even though this mission <em>is secret</em>. The entire world is watching with uneasy eyes in this city. Like an open secret, whispering the words of the unknown. To say that everyone in the room is tense would be a misunderstanding. But the demon empress is happily eating.</p><p>In the last few days, Galadriel has been busy like nothing before. The workload, and the preparations of her imminent <em>revival</em>, have put her in the middle of things. The plans are ready, and everything else too.</p><p>Honestly, Galadriel is mentally exhausted. Thankfully, after this is over, she could take a well deserved small vacation. That brought another thing to her mind. And it is Albedo´s peculiar <em>tool</em>. That surprised her to no end. Galadriel believes that. Ten years out of her life left her soul when she saw that big penis.</p><p><em>“Peroroncino would have been so happy for that, that sick bastard. Futanari, or something like that? I don’t know but, god, it was a surprise. Well, it was an interesting night, that’s for sure,” </em>Galadriel thought with a smile.</p><p><em>“Still, what she said… About wanting a baby, that’s… I don’t know what to say about it. Me? A mother? I can’t see it, I just can’t think about being a mother. And not because of these circumstances, but I just can’t think of me being an exemplary mother. I do not understand how to take care of a child. And there is so much going on right now, to think about it,” </em>Galadriel sighs.</p><p><em>“But at the end of things, it was a good thing for me. To hear Albedo’s feelings, I just hope that nothing else happens for now,”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>“Lady Elian, are you okay?” Evileye asked, looking with worry at the <em>beautiful</em> woman before her.</p><p>“Don’t worry, just… Thinking,” Galadriel said.</p><p>Galadriel didn’t know what to do with the small girl before her. She took her helmet off to speak to them more formally. And since then, this little girl. Has been looking at her with intense eyes. Something that both Lupusregina and Narberal didn’t like one bit.</p><p>“There is a lot to think about, don’t you think shorty?” Gagaran said.</p><p>“I guess,” Evileye mumble.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you aren’t the only one thinking a lot. Evil boss looks very down to,” Tia said, pointing at their leader, Lakyus.</p><p>“She is attempting to call for the forces of darkness,” Tina said.</p><p>“I am not!” Lakyus replied, embarrassed.</p><p>“That was what she said,” both twins replied.</p><p>“Both stop it!” Lakyus exclaim.</p><p>“Now, please lady Elian. Before we start, I thank you for accommodating us,” Lakyus said.</p><p>“Is no problem, but I would not call it like that. This is an old building, with leaks and broken windows. But it will serve us for the time being. Still, I wanted to know more about this dragon lord,” Galadriel said.</p><p>When they told her that, a dragon lord may help them. Galadriel got a bit of worry. If the dragon lords are the same as the dragon’s back in Yggdrasil. She may have to fight one seriously. And there is the <em>Wild Magic</em> aspect of it. She knows little of it, but what they have told her, Is something different from the magic back in Yggdrasil.</p><p>“Rigrit will help us, and so is the Platinum dragon lord. For what I know, they will meet us soon,” Evileye said.</p><p>“How strong is he?” Narberal asked, and Galadriel wanted to kiss her for that.</p><p>“He is one of the strongest Dragonlords and one of the most respected too. I could say, with confidence, that he can fight Jaldabaoth without a problem,” Evileye said.</p><p>“I see,” Galadriel said.</p><p>Galadriel will have to investigate more about him. She will not allow this dragon lord to hurt someone from Nazarick. She has to see how strong this dragon lord is.</p><p>“What about the <em>Witch Queen</em>?” Lakyus asked.</p><p>“She told us she will come to us… Soon, I don’t know when,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Well, I hope she comes fast. This rain is killing the mood,” Gagaran said while looking at the window.</p><p>Galadriel sighs, still not liking the whole <em>creating ambiance</em> thing. Pandora’s Actor wanted to create this awful raining day. To <em>set up the stage</em>, as he called it. Her dear creation filled her in about everything he will do. The acting, the stages, how he wanted her to act. All of that, Galadriel loves Pandora’s Actor, but sometimes it’s too much.</p><p>He told her he is going to approach them when they leave the city. Galadriel knows that the reason for this strategy is that of the number of people going to the fake tomb. She is being over cautious with things, that’s why there are a lot of countermeasures of this plan.</p><p>Even though perhaps they won’t be a challenge for Nazarick. She won’t let arrogance cloud her judgment. That’s why she gave some World Items away, to protect the guardians. The dragonlords had some world items for what she read in the reports of Nigun.</p><p>“I don’t like the rain,” Tia said.</p><p>“Me neither sister,” Tina replied.</p><p>“Why not? Don’t you like getting wet? ~,” Lupusregina teased. Both twins smiled at the exotic wolf girl, Lakyus smiled at the exchange.</p><p>“We do, mostly. Especially when our leader punishes us, because we behave poorly,” Tia said.</p><p>“Yeah, she doesn’t like naughty girls,” Tina said.</p><p>“Stop both of you! I don’t punish either of you!” Lakyus exclaim embarrassed.</p><p>Galadriel, meanwhile, is paying attention to the rain. She knows that soon there is going to be the signal for them to move. And not even a few seconds later, a huge thunder strike took them for a surprise. They all got up, looking around with weapons in hand.</p><p>“That was loud,” Gagaran said with her big hammer in hand.</p><p>“It was. That sounds familiar, like the ones in the capital,” Lakyus said.</p><p>“It’s the <em>Witch Queen,”</em> Galadriel said.</p><p>From the door, a figure emerges, kicking the door down. And looking around, trying to intimidate the people inside the room.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” the <em>Witch Queen</em> said, picking up the door and putting back in its place. Galadriel is sure that this is from somewhere. Perhaps she is daydreaming, but Galadriel will ask about this to Pandora’s Actor. Maybe he is spending too much time reading books from her private library.</p><p>“Witch Queen,” Lakyus called.</p><p>“Blue Roses, leader, Lakyus,” the masked woman replied.</p><p>“We thank you for… Helping us,” Lakyus said with a strained voice.</p><p>“We both know that this <em>alliance</em> is only a means to an end, you don’t have to pretend to like me,” <em>The Witch Queen </em>said.</p><p>Lakyus said nothing but just glared back. Besides them, Galadriel tilted her head, wondering if Pandora’s Actor is thinking of something to impress her. He has proved to be a showman, so she is a bit excited to see what he has in store.</p><p>“Easy now, we are on the same side… For now,” Galadriel said, acting properly.</p><p>“Sorry for it all, but as you can see… Things aren’t great. Jaldabaoth is closer to the tomb. Thankfully, I could put some minor defense around. That will give us some time, but we must hurry,” she said.</p><p>“We understand,” Lakyus said, and everyone got ready.</p><p>Thanks to the rain and the gloomy sky, they could walk in the mist without bringing too much attention. Galadriel notices that they were being followed. Just like they planned, Narberal and Lupusregina will monitor it. Galadriel is thinking that perhaps she will have some fun today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Rain and Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry for taking a while to update. But I had a lot of work!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you guys are having a good day!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh, I have been working on some side projects. <em>One-Shots</em> and things like that. I wrote a Harry Potter x Overlord crossover. And a few side stories here and there. I even wrote a Twilight x Overlord Crossover. <em>Why, </em>you may ask! And I can’t tell you. Because I don’t know why I wrote it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just to... I don't know. There is also a few other ideas I been having for future projects.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In any case, I will see you guys later!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(I will edit this chapter later)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 35</p><p>The sound of rain keep going as the group approached a clearing. The lightning strikes, and the powerful and heavy drops of water coming from the sky. Will not make for an easy resting day for them, but they weren’t looking for that. No, they are more worried about what is coming.</p><p>They looked around, and the <em>unnatural mist</em> and the increasing rain only made it harder for them to look at their surroundings.</p><p>Blue Roses didn’t know that this climate is being created by one guardian of Nazarick. The point of it is to create chaos. And to make it harder for the people following them to approach their goal. Galadriel thought this could also create a suitable environment for the whole<em> revival thing</em>.</p><p>A huge opening curtain that will clear when <em>she</em> wakes up. Or that is what Pandora’s Actor said.</p><p>Blue Roses and Darkness are standing in the middle of this place. Looking and hearing the rain hit the ground fiercely.</p><p>“What’s up with this rain?” Gagaran exclaim.</p><p>“This rain does not feel natural,” Lakyus said.</p><p>“And the strange mist… I don’t like it, it makes it harder for us to move around,” Tia said, and Tina nodded at her sister.</p><p>“True, this mist and everything that has been happening are… Not normal,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Is not normal, my dear Elian,” <em>The Witch Queen</em> said, with a mocking tone.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Evileye asked.</p><p>“This is one defense of the tomb,” the masked witch said.</p><p>“One defense? This rain and mist?” Lakyus said.</p><p>“But that makes little sense! We are not even approaching the tomb! Aren’t we?” Gagaran exclaims confusedly.</p><p>“We are not, but you need to understand that in Jaldabaoth is trying to break in my lady’s resting place. Even with the <em>Key of the World </em>on his hands. He still needs to break in many defenses around the tomb,” <em>The Witch Queen</em> said with an uneasy voice.</p><p>“My lady is smart, you see. She had some safeguard to protect herself in case someone had stolen the key. But I fear that they will not be enough, Jaldabaoth knows this,” Galadriel looks amused at the sudden<em> fact</em> Pandora’s Actor said.</p><p>The tomb is located close enough to the real Nazarick. But not enough for anyone to <em>see it</em>. It’s a good thing that they coordinate their efforts before the meeting.</p><p>“But the power to control such rain… And so far away,” Lakyus mumble.</p><p><em>“Good, they are not asking more questions about why exactly is raining. I know that Pandora’s Actor could easily lie, but… I mean, they seem more worried about something else,”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>They waited for a few minutes until a strange sound emerged from one of Evileye’s small pockets.</p><p>Evileye pulled out a strange item, a little green bell.</p><p>“Is this the place?” Lakyus asked.</p><p>“Yes, this is the place… But they are not here,” Evileye said, looking confused at the clearing.</p><p>Galadriel looked around. And she knows that they are watching them. But no hostile intentions so far. She didn’t like this. But everything has to go smoothly.</p><p>Out of nowhere, a presence makes itself know, and everyone in the group got ready to fight whoever that person is. Thankfully, the laugh of an old lady, stopping them for attacking.</p><p>“Easy now, it’s only me, an old lady!” She said, cackling at her joke.</p><p>“That was not funny, you old woman!” Evileye exclaim.</p><p>"We are already nervous as it is!" Evileye said.</p><p>Blue Roses are not naïve to think they are not being followed. They didn’t need to use any spell to know that, is the feeling of dread, <em>the gut feeling </em>inside them. That helps them to know that, soon enough they will see who they are the one following them. But they already have a few ideas about them.</p><p>“<em>Haha</em>, I apologize but as you know. I can’t let an opportunity to scare all of you,” the old lady said with a smile.</p><p>"Damm grandma!" Gagaran said with a smile.</p><p>"You never change, lady Rigrit," Lakyus said with a soft smile. Feeling more happy than before that she is with them.</p><p>“<em>Mphm</em>, whatever. Ah, yes, this is Rigrit Bers Caurau. She is a former member of Blue Roses and an old friend, but this is the first time you see her, lady Elian,” Evileye said.</p><p>“Oh, so this is the <em>Dark Hero</em>. I have been hearing about lately,” Rigrit said while removing her cloak so they could see her better.</p><p>“About me? Well, I hope that you only heard good things,” Galadriel replied.</p><p>“They are, believe me. It’s very rare to meet someone of your power… Well, besides <em>her</em>,” Rigrit said, with a pointing glare at the <em>Witch Queen</em>.</p><p>Rigrit didn’t like the feeling she is getting from the masked woman. Her red cloak and the surrounding aura. It’s not something she likes. Like a lingering shadow, <em>masked</em> by dread. Rigrit has lived a long life, and she can definitively say this <em>Witch Queen</em> is something more.</p><p>“<em>She </em>is standing right here. But I appreciate the praise on my power, although I cannot say the same,” <em>The Witch Queen</em> said with a taunting tone. Rigrit didn’t take the bait and let the insult pass.</p><p>The old lady can see that she may not cooperate with them. Thankfully, her friend is watching this and having the same opinion. Still, Rigrit will try to find a peaceful way for them, and if everything else fails. Well, they will have to fight.</p><p>Now Rigrit’s only hope is the Dark Hero and her companions.</p><p>“Peace, Witch Queen. We can’t antagonize people, no right now. We must focus on our target,” Galadriel said, trying to sound the neutral party in this increasing tension.</p><p>“That is true, we need each other to fight Jaldabaoth and his subordinates. We can’t fight among each other,” Lakyus said.</p><p>“This union is just a means to an end. Our goals are different, I can feel it. But among these <em>pleasantries </em>that serve nothing but to alienate one another, I would like to move now. We are wasting a lot of time standing here,” <em>The Witch Queen </em>said.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell us that. We are going to stop this demon, you don’t have to worry about it,” Rigrit said smiling.</p><p>Galadriel nodded at the old lady, but she could feel that something is watching her from the shadows of the trees. And for what she sees, Pandora’s Actor feels could feel the same. They have kept tracks of everything that has been going on for now.</p><p>Aura is monitoring them, and any threat that may arise. And with Mare making things more complicated for the <em>intruders</em>. With the rain and thunders. They can move more swiftly. Still, Galadriel is a paranoid girl. She wanted nothing to interfere with her plans.</p><p>So if things don’t go according to plan. Cocytus, Shalltear, and the twins with eliminating any threat in sight. Albedo is on the lookout for any problem, and she made sure to her beloved demon empress. That she will not fail.</p><p>Galadriel has brought up some Wold Items from the treasury. After reading the reports from the Theocracy, the possibility that some of those items are in the hands of the enemy has increased. Galadriel is happy that she posses all the <em>Twenty</em>. So she can be safe that nothing could harm Nazarick as a whole. And if any case emerges of something bad happening. Galadriel will end it quickly.</p><p>Still, if the enemy has just one, is a threat she will not allow to exist. That’s why she gave each of the guardians one. Pandora’s Actor is wearing one too. He originally refuses to wear it, saying that an item like that shouldn’t be used on him.</p><p>But after Galadriel reproach him about his importance to her, he agreed. He is wearing [No Myself Today] A necklace that allows him to ignore any restriction while using another job classes. As Doppelgänger this is a good item for him, since he can now use the power of a level 100 player when changing his form.</p><p>Pandora’s Actor, in his role of the <em>Witch Queen</em>, watched the shadow behind the old lady.</p><p>“Why are you hiding away? Is not polite,” <em>The Witch Queen </em>said.</p><p>Rigrit glared at the masked figure. Even she could feel the power emanating from her. Rigrit knows that Tsa could feel it too.</p><p>“So you are the <em>infamous Witch Queen</em>. You must be powerful to notices me,” the Platinum Dragon Lord said, walking to the party of girls.</p><p>Blue Roses looks nervously at him. Except for Evileye, who sighs. The small masked girl knows that even though her <em>sisters</em> are strong in their own right. These people surrounding them are just a few levels beyond them. Evileye saw that, Nabe and Regina didn't look anxious or intimidated by him.</p><p>Perhaps both of them are at the same level as her sisters or is becuase <em>Elian</em> is with them, that they feel safe. That is what Evileye thinks.</p><p>“<em>Powerful</em>, you say,” <em>The Witch Queen</em> mock.</p><p>“What is the point of hiding away? Are you hiding something?” Galadriel is wondering why is Pandora’s Actor acting this way. But then she thought about something, an idea, and with one quick glance at Pandora’s Actor, she realizes that she is correct. Pandora’s Actor is taking the <em>bad cop,</em> <em>good cop</em> approach. So they could see <em>The Witch Queen</em> as the bad one, and Elian, the Dark Hero as the good one.</p><p>Or that is what Galadriel is hoping, so deciding to take the initiative and see if she is right. Galadriel took the part of the <em>good cop</em> and hope Pandora’s Actor bait is correct.</p><p>“Is a pleasure to meet you,” Galadriel said while shaking hand with the dragon lord.</p><p>“Thank you for assisting us,” Galadriel said politely.</p><p>Pandora's Actor gave a little nod at Galadriel, and she smiled. Galadriel was right, that's Pandora's Actor strategy. Still, she didn't notices how Rigrit is glaring at her.</p><p>Rigrit could feel another vide from the <em>Dark Hero</em>. But even though she could feel danger from her. It’s not the same <em>hostile</em> and dark aura like <em>The Witch Queen</em>.</p><p><em>She is in control of her power. Maybe she can help us against the Witch Queen if things ended going bad for us.</em> Rigrit thought. She didn't know that, the reason she didn't feel such <em>aura</em> from the <em>Dark Hero</em>. Is becuase of a ring, that Galadriel is wearing.</p><p>“Mm, and you are the <em>Dark Hero</em>,” The Platinum Dragonlord said, approaching her. Narberal and Lupusregina went stiff and were about to move in front of their lady. But Galadriel stopped them. They didn’t need to look hostile, not now.</p><p>“Do not worry about it, is only natural for us to cooperate to bring down this demon. To secure peace and justice,” the dragon lord said with a devoted voice. Galadriel almost scoffs, but thankfully she has her helmet covering her face.</p><p>The last thing she needed is to have a zealot of justice around her.</p><p>The Platinum Dragonlord is using his armor to <em>blend in</em> with them. He notices the young girl behind the mask and smiles fondly at her. Evileye looks happy too. It has been a long time since the last time they saw each other, but he still remembers those years way back. He wonders if she knows anything about the <em>Witch Queen</em> or the <em>Dark Hero</em>.</p><p>He may need some help if things go south.</p><p>"We glad to hear that," Galadriel said with fake politeness.</p><p>The Platinum Dragon Lord stare at her, and let a huge sigh.</p><p>“Sorry if I sound, insulting. But I do not expect you to understand how important this is for this world. A demon running amok and creating problems around. And this tomb… You need to understand that my job here is to protect this world from any threat,” he said.</p><p>“I understand, but… What do you mean with protect this world from any threat?” Galadriel asked, trying to understand the logic behind those words.</p><p>“I have to take care of this world, that’s all you have to know, for now,” now Galadriel is getting angry at the sudden attitude of <em>holy than thou</em> of this overgrown lizard.</p><p>“That altruism <em>warms up</em> my bitter heart, truly, but if you haven’t noticed. You haven’t been protecting anything for the last weeks,” <em>The Witch Queen </em>said, with a venomous voice.</p><p>“Where were you when Jaldabaoth attacked the kingdom? And what about your colleagues? If I remember correctly, the most powerful dragon lords spend most of their time flying around or sleeping underground while the world kills each other,” Pandora’s Actor has read all the reports from the Slane Theocracy with his lady. From what they know, is that when the Eight Greed Kings arrived and tried to conquer the world.</p><p>It was the Dragon Lords that try to stop them. But failed miserably, as the <em>Players</em> practically massacre them left and right.</p><p>“You seem to have some insight about it, but is vastly wrong. My brethren will always act at the presence of a Player, of <em>any</em> player,” the dragon lord said.</p><p>Pandora’s Actor glared at the dragon lord and the tension of the place increase. Galadriel sigh and glances at her creation to make him relax. Right now they didn’t need this. What they need is to learn more about the enemy, and what can they do. That is the most vital part of this encounter.</p><p><em>“Punitto Moe taught me that learning about trivial things could lead to a consequential victory. I have to learn everything I can from this Dragon Lord. I can’t allow anything to slip through my fingers,”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>Galadriel stares at the shining armor of this Dragon Lord, the overall look is like that of dragon scales. She didn’t know the level of his armor, and she cursed.</p><p><em>“Could it be a Relic class armor? Or Legendary? Can he change his appearance, like Sebas? Or perhaps there is something else going on with that armor of his. I need to learn more about dragons in this world,”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>“Enough, both, this is not the time to argue about <em>who</em> is right or wrong! We need to stop Jaldabaoth at all costs, can we at the very least cooperate?” Galadriel exclaims with a dramatic voice.</p><p>“I don’t trust them, neither of them. But I will agree that is not the time to argue, only because of you, lady Elian,” <em>The Witch Queen</em> said.</p><p>“Calm down, Tsa, we don’t have time to argue,” Rigrit said, trying to defuse the tension.</p><p>“You’re normally calm and collected, are you alright?” Rigrit asked.</p><p>“I let my…<em> Worry</em> get the best of me, that’s all. I apologize, <em>Witch Queen</em>, I didn’t intend to offend you, or you lady Elian,” the dragon lord said.</p><p>“We are in this together, I <em>want you</em> to trust me. That’s the only way we can succeed,” Galadriel said with a <em>fake devotion</em> in her voice.</p><p>“<em>Coff</em>, well now that we are all good and dandy, can we move?” Gagaran said.</p><p>The dragon lord, the witch, and the hero only glared at each other and ended things there. The dragon lord decided, at that moment, that he will not trust the <em>Witch Queen</em>. But the Dark Hero is someone different, and for that, he will keep an eye on. He needs allies, and from what he can feel. As many as necessary.</p><p>“Mm, lest move out then.”</p><hr/><p>Tsaindorcus, the Platinum dragon lord. Stare at the <em>Witch Queen</em>, from behind. He didn’t like this feeling that is coming out of her. Once in a while, she will turn back and glare at him. Even behind that mask, those eyes are full of scorn. He thought back to his initial strategy.</p><p>About using [Hel Shackles] and hide away the tomb. But now, that naïve thought disappeared. The guardian of the tomb seems to suspect him a great deal. And he does not know if she does possess a World Item too. And that worries him more than anything.</p><p><em>Surely the strongest Player in history would have an item of that power? Maybe two or three in the worst-case scenario, perhaps. </em>The dragon lord thought with worry.</p><p>Regardless of that, he is thankful that Blue Roses are here. And with the help of Rigrit and this Adamantite team, Darkness. Maybe they can overpower the <em>Witch Queen</em>. But now that he thinks of it, he can also feel a <em>gut feeling</em> of something observing them.</p><p>“You aren’t the only one feeling that Tsa,” Rigrit said. Almost reading his mind.</p><p>“They are following us, but this… The storm is keeping them at bay for now,” Lakyus said.</p><p>“We do not know who they are, but we need to prepare ourselves,” Evileye said.</p><p>The raging storm became more and more fierce. Like a punishment of sorts at the <em>invaders of this land</em>. The more the walk, the more the winds blows at them. The rain, and the thunders are shouting them to leave.</p><p>“What’s with this?!” Lakyus scream, as she tried to walk forward, but the powerful wind is trying to push her back.</p><p>“Move forward! Don’t stop, just keep moving!” <em>The Witch Queen </em>yelled.</p><p>“This is intentional! No way a storm could be this powerful, and gain so much strength so suddenly!” The Dragon Lord said while holding Rigrit close to him.</p><p>“<em>Witch Queen</em>, what is the meaning of this?!” Evileye scream.</p><p>“Is Jaldabaoth! He is breaking the Elemental Dome of the Tomb! One defense outside the walls!” She screamed.</p><p>“I don’t understand! How can this happen, this path is near the borders of the Baharuth Empire!” Gagaran said, helping both Tia and Tina to move on.</p><p>“One illusion spells helped to keep people at bay! But it weakened as time went by! We need to move now!” <em>The Witch Queen</em> exclaims as she pushes forward.</p><p>Galadriel is looking amused at the entire scene. While the storm is powerful, is not enough to push someone like her, or Pandora’s Actor. The Pleiades are having a bit of a hard time, but not enough to look like the rest. They know that this is one of Mare’s spells. So they are no surprise at the power of it.</p><p>But Pandora’s Actor looks hilarious in Galadriel’s perspective, if she is honest he looks cute. Pushing the wind and trying to look as he is having a hard time. Galadriel thought about doing a <em>Lord of the</em> <em>Rings</em> reference. But decided against it. It is too cheesy.</p><p>Meanwhile, the Platinum Dragonlord perceive that the power behind this spell is above Tier VI<em>. </em>And is, at this moment, that he realizes that he would have to use all his power to fight. All of it. When the time comes.</p><p>“Ah, this is not the <em>wetness</em> I normally like~!” Lupusregina yelled from the back.</p><p>Galadriel chuckle silently. Especially when she heard Narberal giving a <em>karate-chop</em> at the wolf-maid. They have been traveling in this horrible storm for hours, and the thunders and the huge tornados that they could see from far away, made some of them tremble in fear. Mare is using a lot of spells to make the scene a lot more terrifying. The form of a giant of darkness glaring from far away. Is indeed a horrible sight.</p><p>“That’s one big ass tornado!” Gagaran yelled while the rest look at the indeed bigg ass tornado.</p><p><em>“Mm, I think… That is way overkill Mare!” </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>“Stop glaring at the small tornado and keep moving!” Pandora’s Actor yelled.</p><p>The more they walk, the weaker the storm got. And finally, after hours moving thought the worst natural disaster they have ever seen. The light came, and like opening a new curtain. Snow fell from the sky.</p><p>They saw how the sky divided itself, one part a raging storm, and the other a peaceful snowing side.</p><p>“This is the most stunning sight I have seen,” Lakyus said in awe.</p><p>There is nothing before them, the only plain ground covered of snow. And at the distance, a hill. But they saw how it looks <em>artificial</em>. Like made off something else. Like it was builded above ruins of an ancient world.</p><p>Lakyus saw tress around the hill, with beautiful pink leaves. The gentleness of the snow and the strange structures around the hill make everything so more stunning.</p><p>The hill is not big enough to be a mountain, but just enough to make look like an enormous surface. The snow, and the strange towers that they could see from a distance. Made them wonder what is in that place. But it didn’t take long until the dragon lord realizes that this is it.</p><p>“Is that…” he whispered.</p><p>“Yes, that is the place,” <em>The Witch Queen</em> said.</p><p>“This… Is to peaceful,” the dragon lord said.</p><p>“And beautiful,” whispered Lakyus.</p><p>“I was expecting a dungeon with undead and gigantic spiders… But not this,” Gagaran said.</p><p>“I had to admit it. After the horrible storm, tornados and a couple of earthquakes. I was getting prepare for the worts. But this… This is not what I have expected,” Evileye said while touching the snow. Loving the feeling of the cold on her hands.</p><p>“Where is the demon?” Rigrit asked.</p><p>“Perhaps he is hiding?” Tina said.</p><p>Then an enormous light arises from the ground, from what they believe to be on the other side of the hill. The sky changed to a bright red color. Like something is ripping it in half.</p><p>“What’s that?!” Galadriel yelled with a <em>dramatic</em> voice.</p><p>“So it has begun…” <em>The Witch Queen</em> said.</p><p>The terror in their eyes, and the sudden death of the wind. Brought panic to them, but they didn’t know that from the distance. A group of guardians are watching with excitement at them.</p><p>And close behind, the Black Scripture stares at the sky with nothing but fear and hope. It’s time for them to move out, there is no more time to lose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Tomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry for taking so long! I was working!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(I will edit this chapter in a few hours!)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 36</p><p>The snow looks incredible, and the maid making snow angels seem to enjoy her time. More than anyone there, by far. Yuri Alpha looks at CZ with a smile. <em>She is happy</em>. Yuri thought.</p><p>They took their time playing around in the snow while waiting for orders. Watching Cz's angry face as Solution destroyed her snowman. And how Entoma is eating the snow, even though she told her to stop. Yuri sigh happily, she only wishes that all of her sisters were here right now.</p><p>Aureole is taking care of helping Albedo overseeing things. Especially all of her sisters. Yuri knows how much her little sister would love to see the snow. <em>Perhaps if I ask our lady, she will allow her to be outside for a bit.</em> Yuri thought.</p><p>Lupusregina and Narberal are with her lady, and the mission beforehand is about to become an important one.</p><p>Demiurge arrived, and next to him the evil lords are standing there. For the rest, is very rare to see them together. Normally, they are guarding the Underground Volcano and the door of the 8th floor. Or on strange occasions in which Galadriel walks around outside the tomb inspecting things out. They serve as her bodyguards too.</p><p>It made them speculate why they are here. Of all places.</p><p>"Now please everyone group up, we need to review the plan one more time. Our lady is approaching and <em>failure</em> is not an option. Everyone knows how important this mission is, and how vital it is," Demiurge said with a chilly voice. The Pleiades, Mare, Aura, Shalltear, and Cocytus quickly approached him. Getting ready to move out.</p><p>"When our lady arrives, we are going to focus on bringing the hostiles threats to our <em>choke</em> point. They must get inside the tomb so they can witness our lady's glory. But saying that, there are a few of them who are <em>non-hostile</em> to our lady. And that we can use later," Demiurge said.</p><p>"Useful? How can they be useful?" Shalltear asked.</p><p>"Non-hostile?" Mare said with a confused tone.</p><p>"This girl… This <em>human</em> is called the Divine Chant. She is part of a group that worships our lady and has a big following in some part of the Holy Roble Kingdom and Theocracy. Redeem quality for sure, so she will be useful for us," Demiurge said while showing the image of a blonde woman with a devoted face.</p><p>"Mm, at least they worship our lady," Solution said with nasty smirk.</p><p>"Well, I guess some humans can be smart," Aura said with an annoyed tone.</p><p>"<em>Mhmp</em>, they should be grateful to serve our lady," Shalltear huffed.</p><p>"Regardless, besides her. The rest of the Black Scripture are expendables. We care too little about <em>who</em> or what can they do. For what we know, they are supposed to be the strongest that humanity can offer, and this girl, Zesshi Zetsumei, is the strongest one of them all," Demiurge said.</p><p>Everyone saw the image, the small girl with black and white hair. Strange eye color, and an arrogant smirk. For them, the guardians. She didn't look <em>strong</em>, just another lesser being.</p><p>"She doesn't look strong," Mare said.</p><p>"She looks as flat-chested as Shalltear," Aura said with a grin.</p><p>"What did you say about my breast?!" Shalltear yelled.</p><p>"Enough. We do not have time to waste, remember how important this is," Demiurge said, and both of them immediately stop.</p><p>"While a fight between both parties is possible, it's not the point of this mission," Demiurge said.</p><p>"Now, about the Dragonlord. We do not know how powerful he is, that's why Cocytus and Shalltear will be on standby. We do not know if he possesses a World Item, that's why you both need to be careful around him," Demiurge said.</p><p>Shalltear and Cocytus nodded.</p><p>"Good, since both of you have a World Item each, remember how important to keep them safe," Demiurge said.</p><p>"Our lady is going to fight a <em>powerful</em> demon, to allow the rest of the party to move inside the tomb. This is a <em>smokescreen</em> for our lady to prepare herself. Lupusregina and Narberal will be careful around the dragon lord, and the rest of the Blue Roses. We will push the Black Scripture around, we do not need them to interfere with our lady's plan… But they will be the <em>audience</em>," Demiurge said with a sadistic smile.</p><p>"Mare, Aura, both of you will make things harder for them. Don't kill Divine Chant, but you can harm the rest, we need them to spread the word. But you can kill a few of them if they ended up being too <em>annoying</em>," Demiurge said with a smirk.</p><p>"We will hurt them badly! But… What do we do with the girl hiding behind them?" Aura asked, looking far away from where the storm is raging. The dark elf could easily see the Black Scripture, and behind them, a tiny figure struggling in the storm.</p><p>"Mm, she is <em>harmless</em>. She is part of the audience, nothing more. Showed a bit of power, made them realize how powerless they are," Demiurge said.</p><p>"Okay!" Both Mare and Aura replied.</p><p>Shalltear huffed, as she will do nothing than just stand there and watch. She wanted to serve her lady. But hopefully, the dragon lord will try to do something stupid. Cocytus is much the same, he is craving for a fight. To battle a strong being and show his lady what can he do.</p><p>"Hopefully. I. Can. Fight." Cocytus said.</p><p>"You are not the only one, Cocytus," Shalltear said grumpily.</p><p>"I believe we are going to see some kind of<em> fight.</em> But nothing terrible, still. Our lady worries about our safety, that's why Sebas and Rubedo are going to be our backup if we face a big enemy," Demiurge said, and everyone muttered.</p><p>"Big enemy? What big enemy?" Mare asked with a nervous tone. He didn't like the attention.</p><p>"Maybe some Dragonlords will come to assist them, we don't know. But we are covering every possibility," Demiurge said with a gentle smile at the young dark elf.</p><p>"That's why I brought the evil lords," Demiurge said.</p><p>"We are the guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! There is no enemy we can't defeat!" Shalltear said, and Aura nodded.</p><p>For them, the thought of something capable of defeating them is beyond impossible. They simple cannot fathom that idea, the Supreme Beings created them<em> to fight</em>. There is nothing that can change that belief in their minds. But Demiurge knows the truth.</p><p>Even he believed that at some time ago, but after having the privilege of talking with his lady a few days ago. And hearing stories about <em>old guild wars</em>. He realizes that at some point, the supreme beings faced strong opponents. Demiurge remembers how worried their lady was about a particular enemy.</p><p>Something about the possibility of a <em>World Enemy </em>in this world. Demiurge didn't know what it was, but after reading some <em>records</em> that Pandora's Actor brought him when he asked if he knew anything about <em>World Enemies</em>. And after reading what the supreme beings had to face, he grew worried too.</p><p>His lady took the time to write about this incident, and how they face it. For what he understands, back in Yggdrasil. <em>World Enemies </em>were the top monster. Something beyond a normal <em>Player</em>.</p><p>The <em>records</em> said that back in their prime. They try to take on the <em>Ten Archangels of the Sephira </em>but failed big time. Demiurge didn't like to think about his lady, or creator failing or being defeated. It is something almost inconceivable to think of. But he was glad to read that they defeated them.</p><p><em>We defeated them! We won against the Archangels of the Sephira! We are the first guild to do it! And it only took nine tries, six months of preparation, hundreds of cash items, and nine hours of fighting</em>.<em> But we did it! Suck on that you shitty devs! It's not our fault that the Devour Of the Nine Worlds was so easy to defeat because of an animation bug that allows us to freeze him every third attack! Fix your game! Dab! Dab! Dab!</em></p><p>Demiurge smiled, remembering the words of his lady. She was so happy and excited. She seems to be<em> younger at the time</em> of this battle, Demiurge wanted to read more of those <em>records. </em>But Pandora's Actor did not allow him to read them. Something about their lady's privacy. And how personal those things are to her.</p><p>Demiurge asked him if they defeated the other <em>World Enemies, </em>and he said no. Pandora's Actor told him it was the last time that the 41 supreme beings were together.</p><p>He wanted to know more, but Demiurge knew it will be impossible to read the <em>records</em>. Pandora's Actor told him as much. Those <em>records</em> are in the treasury, and only his lady and he can access them. Demiurge understood that. Still, he is curious to know more about his lady's thoughts. To learn more about what happened, and why the supreme ones left.</p><p>Demiurge remembers the sudden hostility from Pandora's Actor. <em>The memories of my creator are out of everyone's reach, lord Demiurge. I brought this one, because of how important it is for the safety of Nazarick. But even I don't read them, my lady has entrusted them to me. And I will keep them safe from anyone. Even the guardians. </em>Demiurge sigh.</p><p>That's something he can't disagree with. If his lady has ordered him to keep safe, there is nothing he can do about it. But returning to the present, he looks at his peers.</p><p>"That's no true," Demiurge said, and everyone gasps.</p><p>"In the past, the supreme beings fought stronger opponents than them, and they failed to defeat them," when he said those words. The rest stared at him in disbelief. They were ready to jump out to question him about this,<em> heresy</em>. But he stopped them.</p><p>"We can talk about it later, but for now focus on the matter at hand," Demiurge said, and everyone nodded, still in shock.</p><p>"Our lady is here," Cz said with her monotone tone pointing at the group walking from the storm and entering the snow side.</p><p>"Good, just in time," Demiurge said with a cheerful smile.</p><p>"Everyone get ready, we need to make sure everything is prepare! Remember how you should act!" Demiurge said with an excited tone.</p><p>"Ah, Demiurge shou-should I use it now?!" Mare asked nervously.</p><p>Demiurge turns to where his lady is, and with a huge grin he nodded to the cute dark elf.</p><p>"[Elemental Blood storm]" Mare said and pointing his staff at the sky. A light vanished into the heavens, in red and darkness. Like a looming nightmare around the world. For many, this could be a sign of the end of the world, but for the inhabitants of the great tomb of Nazarick. This is a magnificent sight.</p><p>"Wonderful! Brillant Mare!" Demiurge said.</p><p>"Thank you!" Mare said with a blushing smile.</p><p>"Now, let's move out!"</p><hr/><p>On the ground, while everyone is watching the red sky. Galadriel is staring at the ground, looking at the snow. She suddenly felt melancholy. Something deep inside of her wanted to burst. She felt tears coming from her eyes and quickly avoid looking at the rest.</p><p>Galadriel recalled a memory, an old memory of her when she was around seven or eight years old. She was crying because she felt from one swing; the park was really not the best. But there was no other better place for a kid to be. Galadriel, <em>no</em> Suzuki Satoru's mother came running to her.</p><p><em>Oh, sweetheart is okay! Mother is here, don't worry! </em>The voice of her mother is something she will never forget. It was so kind and soft. Her mother took her into her arms, whispering gently words. Like any mother would do to their children.</p><p>
  <em>Mommy, I don't want to go home; I want to stay here! The snow is so pretty!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have to go home, your dad will arrive home soon. Don't you want to see him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to see him! He is mean to you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dad is not mean to me, sweetheart. He is just… stress out from work, that's all!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't like him!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suzu, don't talk like that about your father!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suzu, please just remember that I am here with you, okay? I will always protect you.</em>
</p><p>Galadriel suppresses memories of her father came flowing to her mind. Now that she is older, she can see how much of an <em>asshole</em> he was. She didn't know why her mother married him. He was always a loser, someone who didn't care for anyone but himself.</p><p>Perhaps he got her mother pregnant, and they forced her to marry him. Galadriel never met her extended family. So she can only speculate.</p><p>Galadriel remembers the hollow face of her mother, every time the <em>three</em> of them were together. Dinner time was awful, more than she remembers at that age. Her mother gave everything to her, so she could have a good life. But with no more education than just high school under her belt. Her mother struggle a lot.</p><p>Every day, she got up at 5am to work. Every day she did miracles with the food. Every day she will smiled at her. Every day, she hid the bruisers of her skin. For Galadriel, her mother was a true supreme being.</p><p><em>And what was her reward? Death.</em> The mental image of her mother passed out on the floor with debt bills in her hand. Broke Galadriel mind. The look of her mother face, how skinny she looked. How sick, and weak. And the screams of her father on the back of her mind. She didn't want to think of that. <em>She is not ready for it</em>. <em>Galadriel was nine when her mother died.</em></p><p>None came to her funeral, no family, not even <em>her father</em>. Galadriel didn't even know where they buried her mother. The most gentle, and wonderful person in her life died alone.</p><p><em>"She didn't deserve that… My… Mom did not deserve that life!"</em> Galadriel thought with angry tears.</p><p>Galadriel realizes this is not the moment to think about this. She needs to focus on what is at hand. Galadriel doesn't want to think of her father or she will snap. Galadriel will kill the first thing she looks at. And that is not a good thing.</p><p>"My lady?" Lupusregina whispered, she didn't like how her lady stood still for a few minutes. Ignoring everyone. Both Narberal and Lupusregina said nothing about it. Whatever is going on, in their lady's mind, is something they will leave alone. But the rest of the group stare at her, and the Dragonlord looks intrigued. Watching her with keen eyes.</p><p>"Is nothing. Nothing to worry about. Just lost in thoughts," Galadriel said.</p><p>"We don't have time to lose, lest move," Pandora's Actor said nothing about her lady state of mind. But he is worry, very worry.</p><p>As they approached the hill, blood drained from the skies. Like a bizarrage waterfall.</p><p>"What is this?!" Lakyus yelled.</p><p>"Blood? This is blood? It can't be," Gagaran said.</p><p><em>"[Elemental Blood Storm] This spell by itself does nothing. It's only when you use, [Elemental Blood Wind] and [Elemental Blood Thunder] That becomes a huge AOE damage spell. A good spell, Tier nine if I remember correctly. Mare is really doing a lot of work today, I will reward him later," </em>Galadriel thought, feeling better now.</p><p>She needs to sort her feelings later, her mental state is something Galadriel has been ignoring for a long time. But she didn't know where to start.</p><p><em>"I need to think of this later, not right now," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>"We can wait any longer!" <em>The Witch Queen </em>said.</p><p>They moved, and the more they walk, the bigger the hill looked. The red tears from the sky changed the snow, and before long. Everything around them is <em>red</em>. The dragon lord is not liking this at all. Never in his long life, he has seen something like this. Something so <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>A horrifying scenario, where the world is ending. And perhaps it is. He didn't know.</p><p>Rigrit glared at him, almost in a panic. The old lady has never looked like this. She is afraid. And for what the dragon lord can see, she is not the only one. The dragon lord suddenly stared at the other adamantite team. And there is not a single shred of fear or doubt.</p><p><em>They don't look afraid of this. They are strong or stupid</em>. The dragon lord thought.</p><p>"Look at that!" Lakyus yelled, pointing ahead of them. An enormous wall between the trees, hiding a giant door. That looks destroyed.</p><p>"Shit! Jaldabaoth entered the tomb! Hurry before we are too late!" <em>The Witch Queen</em> exclaimed dramatically. The moment they wanted to get inside, between them. A giant monster appeared.</p><p>Blocking the entrances of the tomb, a demon glared at them.</p><p>"What is that?!" Lakyus yelled.</p><p>"That's a demon!" The dragon lord exclaimed.</p><p>"Pathetic humans! Behold my power!" He roars and from the sky, a huge fireball came crushing.</p><p>They avoided the attack as much as they could. But the destruction and the blast are enough to push them away. The dragon lord cursed. <em>Where did this demon come from?! This looks like one of those evil lords from two hundred years ago!</em> The dragon lord thought.</p><p>Then, from far behind, they could see another fight. Something on the other side of the hill.</p><p>"We aren't the only one fighting!" Gagaran said, preparing herself to attack. The Blue Roses stared at the giant demon. They have never seen such a beast before. Only Evileye and she immediately knew that this is a big problem. Thankfully, they aren't alone.</p><p>"We need to move from here, we can't lose time!" <em>The Witch Queen </em>said.</p><p>"Well, I don't believe he is going to let us pass forward!" Gagaran said as the group evaded an attack one more time.</p><p>The dragon lord moved and attack. His armor and weapons flew around him. And without wasting more time. His attack came, destroying everything around. An efficient attack, but Galadriel notices it is not a powerful one. The demon can shake it off but is clear that it took it by surprise.</p><p>"Strong… But not that strong," said the demon.</p><p>"You are just another of many I will kill, demon. Just as before," the dragon lord said.</p><p>Galadriel will not allow it to happen. She will kill the worm before letting him hurt <em>anyone</em> from Nazarick. Besides, she needs to separate from them and knowing Demiurge, this is the opportunity to do it.</p><p>"[Warrior Lesser Strength]" Galadriel whispered.</p><p>"[Arcane Fade Walk]"</p><p>Everyone saw how she disappeared one moment, and the next one. She <em>cut</em> the demon, pushing him away to the other side. Letting the door unprotected. Everyone stared at her with shock.</p><p>They didn't know that the demon is acting. And Galadriel is feeling horrible for pushing him and cutting him like that.</p><p>"Leave him to me!" Galadriel said.</p><p>"But lady Elian, that's a demon! A powerful demon! You can't take him alone, we need to do it together!" Evileye yelled.</p><p>"We do not have time to argue! Leave him to me!" Galadriel replied dramatically.</p><p>The earth quivers, another earthquake. And the sky got darker.</p><p>"She is right, we can't lose time here! Let's go!" <em>The Witch Queen said.</em></p><p>"Miss Elian, don't worry, I will stop Jaldabaoth! I will save us from this nightmare, and lock this place away," the dragon lord said, and Galadriel looked at him with intrigue. As the demon grumbled something behind the rubble and smoke. The Dragonlord took this opportunity to tell the <em>dark hero</em> about his plan.</p><p>"I have an item that will lock this place, hiding it away forever," the dragon lord whispered.</p><p>"What kind of item?" Galadriel asked.</p><p>"A World Item, something beyond mortals of this world, leave it to me. I will save you," the dragon lord said one more time before leaving her behind.</p><p><em>"This lizard is so annoying! But at least the fool told me he posses a world item, I need to report this and tell everyone to be careful,"</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>Galadriel and the demon <em>attacked each other</em> for a few minutes. Making a scene and using many spells just to look <em>cool</em>. Once they were far away. The evil lord of Wrath kneeled before her.</p><p>"My lady," the evil lord of Wrath said.</p><p>"Wrath, I apologize if I hurt you in our<em> fight</em>," Galadriel said.</p><p>"Please my lady, I am but a humble servant of the empress of all of us. If you desire it, I will gladly die for you," Wrath said.</p><p>Galadriel sigh, remembering the lore and all of it. The demons are loyal to her to default.</p><p>"I thank you, but I will not ask you for that," Galadriel said.</p><p>"You are too kind," Wrath said.</p><p>"{Albedo are you there?}" Galadriel said, using message.</p><p>"{Yes, my lady. We are ready for you.}" Albedo said.</p><p>"{Right, I want you to tell everyone that the Dragonlord has a World Item immediately. I do not know what item is, but I want everyone in the highest alert, and so Nazarick too.}" Galadriel said.</p><p>"{Understood my lady.}"</p><p>"Wrath, I will leave you now. My Doppelgänger will come soon, Demiurge must have told you what you have to do, right?" Galadriel said.</p><p>"Yes, my lady," Wrath responded.</p><p>"Good, be careful," Galadriel said, leaving Wrath behind.</p><hr/><p>She appeared below the fake tomb. And Galadriel could hear <em>fighting</em> above her. Galadriel sigh and walk off as she could see Albedo waiting for her. Holding two items with her.</p><p>"Albedo, how are things?" Galadriel asked while removing her armor. She will use her <em>World Championship</em> one since is the most powerful outfit she has. Taking the two items, she felt a rush of <em>power in her body.</em></p><p>"Everything is going according to plans, Mare and Aura were able push the Black Scripture to the tomb easily, and now there is inner fighting of sorts going on," Albedo said with a smile.</p><p>"No problem with our <em>guests</em>?" Galadriel asked while hearing the battle above her.</p><p>"None, the girl named Zesshi Zetsumei is strong. But she is not at the level of the guardians. Mare has knocked some sense into her. Still, the Black Scripture is using all their power to fight Mare and Aura. And The Blue Roses and Lupusregina and Narberal are fighting the rest of the Pleiades and Demiurge. We will intervene if someone who tries to use a World Item," Albedo said with fire in her eyes.</p><p>"So is an <em>all against all </em>type of battle," Galadriel said with a small smile.</p><p>"I want Cocytus, Shalltear, and Rubedo ready to jump at the Dragonlord if he <em>dares</em> to use that item on anyone," Galadriel said with a nasty face.</p><p>"We <em>will</em> destroy him if he dares to use it on you," Albedo said, as her golden eyes glittered in fury.</p><p>"Mm, I know you will," Galadriel said. She looked at her items and notices how <em>ridiculous and overpower</em> she will be in a few moments.</p><p>"[Bor Soul and Legacy] and [The Master of All Magik]" Galadriel said.</p><p>"If only I had these two items back in the day…" Galadriel whispered.</p><p><em>"I wasted so much money on this. And for what? They never came, I wanted to give this to Ulbert and Warrior Takemikazuchi. They would have destroyed some shit up!" </em>Galadriel thought with a sad smile.</p><p>"I wasted so much for them," Galadriel said, forgetting that Albedo can hear her.</p><p>"My lady?" Albedo asked concern. Galadriel only nodded at her, and softly she kisses Albedo cheek. A slight gesture of love.</p><p>"I am fine, everything is alright," Galadriel said, and although Albedo is over the moon by the sudden kiss. She could see the sadness in her lady's eyes.</p><p>"Well, I need to get ready," Galadriel said.</p><p><em>"I need to buff myself and take some cash items. Uwah, I hope to not screw it up,"</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>As Galadriel is getting ready, above her a battle is taking place. And a certain Dragonlord will soon find the level of power this world<em> has woken up. </em>The curtain will open, and in front of everyone. An empress will emerge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Ancient One Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 37<br/><br/>The tomb of the Ancient One, a place of extraordinary beauty and mystery. Would normally be a harmonious place of miracle, and wonders. But now, at this moment. A pandemonium is taking place, thanks to the fighting of the people with different goals. And The Black Scripture is fighting for their life.<br/><br/>The storm was horrible for them; they had never seen anything like that before. But it didn't stop them. They continued to move forward, and they arrived in a huge clearing. At first, the snow was beautiful, but the unusual change in the sky, and the bloody rain. Changed everything for them.<br/><br/>The Black Scripture organization has fought many things in its long history serving humanity. But for the first time in their life, they didn't know if they could fight the being before them.<br/><br/>When they arrived at the strange hill, they expected a quick and fast mission. Tackle the adamantine group, kill the demon, and push the Dragonlord away. That was the plan but in their arrogance. They forgot that sometimes plans do not go according to what they expected.<br/><br/>And meeting two little strange kids wearing an unusual outfit with long hoods and silver mask. And with extraordinary strength, was not something they expected. Well, none of this is what they expected.<br/><br/><em>"We have woken up for our lady protection!"</em><br/><br/><em>"Y-yeah, you f-fools!"</em><br/><br/><em>"Now face our lady wrath, you weak mortals!"</em><br/><br/><em>"And Ea-eat dirt!"</em><br/><br/><em>"Mare said something more offensive!"</em><br/><br/><em>"Eat poop!"</em><br/><br/>They fought a strenuous battle. Well, in reality, both Guardians of the tomb. Mare and Aura were merely performing a spectacle. They didn't care if they hurt them too seriously. The only thing they wanted to avoid is to kill the divine girl. Besides that, they care little if they end up killing the rest.<br/><br/>And although they hold their power back. One of the Black Scripture took this challenge and attacked viciously at both twins. <em>Try</em> would be the word here.<br/><br/>Zesshi Zetsumei went on the offensive. Using her power to fight them, believing that it will be a quick fight. But the moment one twin could stop her attack with ease. And how she seems to look unfazed by her. It was the minute that Zesshi Zetsumei, the strongest of the Black Scripture. The triumph card of the Theocracy. The protector of Humanity.<br/><br/>Saw a power gap that she never believes existed.<br/><br/>Zesshi War Scythe is one treasure of the Slane Theocracy. A weapon capable of unimaginable power. And in her hands. More than a deadly weapon. And to see a little girl blocking it with just a staff. Shock Zesshi beyond anything she has experienced in her life.<br/><br/>The Black Scripture as a whole didn't believe it. But then, after watching the attacks that would have normally destroyed anyone, something changed. Witnessing how their triumph card can't even harm a small girl. Their perspective on this whole world shifted.<br/><br/><em>"Sister, what do I do?"</em><br/><br/><em>"Just don't kill her, Mare!"</em><br/><br/><em>"Ah! Okay!"</em><br/><br/>The battle continues as the twins hold back a lot of the power, just to lure them to the tomb. Where they will bear witness to their lady revival. Aura did an outstanding job annoying them. She noticed the one capable of summoning beast. It didn't impress her at all. Still, she did her work. All for her lady.<br/><br/>Quaisse did his best to use his beast to bring some support, but Aura just had better abilities. So the creatures ended up being useless against her.<br/><br/>The newest member of the Black Scripture, Beaumarchais. Tried to impress his colleagues by attacking with his chains and looking for a weak spot on the twins' side. His arrogance blinded him. And pushing his luck, Beaumarchais used [Gods Chain] A spell capable of trapping anyone. A Tier V ability. One of his strongest.<br/><br/>But failed miserably, as Aura with an annoyed look. Broke the chain, and the hand of the human with ease.<br/><br/><em>"So annoying! Really, they are so irritating! Why can we just kill them?"</em><br/><br/><em>"Sister, we can't do that! Remember the plan!"</em><br/><br/>Zesshi didn't even bother to look at the new guy. She attacked using [Death Moon] an attack capable of slicing anything. And for a moment Aura looked surprised. The attack of Zesshi harmed Aura. A little. Aura didn't even feel it completely. But she notices that she took some damage. Mare tilted her head, watching his sister with a worried expression.<br/><br/><em>"Ah, I think I took some damage."</em><br/><br/><em>"Are you al-alright?!"</em><br/><br/><em>"Mm? Ah, yeah, don't worry."</em><br/><br/>Zesshi is afraid, thrilled, excited. All of it. She didn't care if she died today, as long as she can see the power gap between them. That's all that matters to her.<br/><br/>On the other side, Divine Chant didn't do much to help them. Why should she help them fight two guardians of the Ancient One? It made little sense to her. The only thing that matters in her mind was to stop the demon, and the Dragonlord. That's it.<br/><br/>The rest of the Black Scripture could only watch and do the best they can. But they realize that they are over their league. The disparity was just too much.<br/><br/><em>"Come to me, little one, allow me to slice you! Face me! Beat me! Show me your power, show me you can be the one!"</em> Mare did not understand girls at all.<br/><br/>Aura for her part is fuming mad. Looking at the fearless girl trying to do that to her brother.<br/><br/><em>"Just don't kill her, I can hurt her. As long I don't kill her,"</em> Aura mumbles to herself again and again.<br/><br/>This girl was annoying Mare with each attack on him. And that was a tremendous deal for him since he knows Shalltear. Zesshi didn't want to leave him alone. Attacking repeatedly with that intense and crazy look on her face. Regardless, it was a good thing they arrived at the tomb where the rest of the fighting was taking place.</p><hr/><p><br/>Now, in the present. The chaos around the tomb is beyond anything, all of them expected. The Black Scripture saw how the adamantite group is doing their best fighting Jaldabaoth subordinates. While the Dragonlord is doing his best trying to keep both the demon and the Witch Queen at bay.<br/><br/>The Platinum Dragon Lord is against the wall. He should have used the item long before. But not knowing how much it would take. Or the repercussion it could have on him, or the place. He avoided using it. Now, The Dragon Lord is regretting it.<br/><br/>Using Wild Magic in this place would be dangerous, too. Especially with the surrounding people. When he saw the Black Scripture, he thought that perhaps they could join forces to defeat the demon. But now, seeing another two guardians of the tomb. He didn't know what to do.<br/><br/>"Any plan, Tsa?!" Rigrit yelled, avoiding one of the maid's attack.<br/><br/>"I don't know," he whispered anxiously.<br/><br/>He is fighting a three-way battle. Against Jaldabaoth and the Witch Queen, no matter how much he tries. He seems to be at a disadvantage. And looking at his companions, they seem to hold themselves against the maids with no much problem. Still, this is not a good thing for them.<br/><br/>In the middle of the tomb, a huge red orb is shooting light to the sky. Diving everything around it. The key to the world is doing the job to break up the last defense of the tomb. And if what Jaldabaoth said is truth. He then will use the orb to absorb the power of the Ancient One.<br/><br/>He will do what he has to avoid that. Even if he has to use his full power and cast his most powerful spell. And the distraction will lead to allowing him to cast his item ability upon the burial and hide it away. A risky maneuver, but the future of the world lies on his shoulders.<br/><br/><em>This world is under my protection and only I can save it. I know Rigrit will understand. For the sake of this world, I must do sacrifices. For the greater good.</em> The Dragon Lord thought, all high and mighty.<br/><br/>My brethren, I should have listened to you. In my vanity, I thought I could stop this before getting out of my control. But now, is too late. The Dragon Lord weep, preparing himself for the inevitable.<br/><br/>Before something else could happen. From the sky, a dark warrior arrived.<br/><br/>"Lady Elian!" Evileye yelled with delight.<br/><br/>The small magic caster of the adamantite team, Blue Roses. Looks battered, weak, and tired. When she saw the insect maid again. Evileye shiver in revolt. But when the battle started.<br/><br/>Evileye felt that they wanted to kill her in the most painful way ever. They took their time hurting her like they have a problem with her personally. And glancing at her sisters, they all look utterly exhausted as well. <em>The maids are stronger than before,</em> Evileye thought. The battle itself is swift and vicious. Every side is doing it's best trying to beat the enemies before them.<br/><br/>And a part of her, believe now that with the dark hero on their side. They can turn the tide. And for the Dragonlord, an immense relief.<br/><br/>"Sorry for taking a long time, the demon didn't want to die," Elian the dark hero said.<br/><br/>Everyone stared at her from the Black Scripture to the maids and the dragon lord and Blue Roses. None of the ones calling her the dark hero. Knew that she is in fact a Doppelgänger.<br/><br/>Demiurge doing his best interpretation of a wild demon. Laugh loudly as he pushes himself away from Pandora's Actor, who did his best to strike the overgrown lizard with his strength, just because the dragon annoys him. Looking around, he notices that everybody is in the perfect spot, and ready to witness his lady glory. All according to plan.<br/><br/>The Pleiades kept the Blue Roses at bay, and with some new items. They could easily overcome them. Rigrit, the old lady did her best and surprise the Nazarick citizen with cool firework as Cz mentioned. When the old lady struck the robot maid with a spell called [Lightning Blue Meteor].<br/><br/>The rest of the Black Scripture could only look at them from the other side. As they have their own hands full with those twins. The captain of the Black Scripture is sweating profusely. Using every ability and spell on his inventory to change the battlefield, but with no avail.<br/><br/>He used his creation [Thousand Deadly Spears] And he saw how the little girl just blocks them lazily. He then used [Spear Storm] And nothing. His comrades used their best too. But without success.<br/><br/>Thousand League Astrologers couldn't do much here. Her support role served little against the foes of this power. The hallucinations of her death. The presence of the monster in the shadows. Everything is taking a toll on her mind. But she noticed the look on her friend's face.<br/><br/>Divine Chant had this disturbing smile on her face. She looked around the tomb, watching the work of her god. Her mind, all of her, is watching at the orb. And praying for it to open her lady's resting place.<br/><br/>Demiurge using his Jaldabaoth persona. Started the show with a huge opening. Punching the Dragonlord away with his giant fist before leaving, since he seems to find the dragon lord bothersome. He approached the orb. The rest of the Nazarick subordinates notices the signal. And act according to the plan.<br/><br/>"Enough of this! All of you who try to stop me should realize how hopeless it is!" Jaldabaoth said.<br/><br/>"Stop him, someone! ~" Yelled Lupusregina, with a fake voice. As she is on her knees, faking an injury.<br/><br/>"Oh, no, stop him…" Narberal said with her best expression.<br/><br/>The rest of the Pleiades did their best to cover their master. Both with Mare and Aura with them in this place. There is nothing to worry about. Still, they have orders to stop the Dragon Lord if he used the World item on their lady. Or if more Dragonlords appeared.<br/><br/>They are holding a lot of their anger, to just not kill him especially. The Dragon Lord is indeed lucky.<br/><br/>Everyone is staring at them. The Black Scripture, like everyone else, didn't look good. Zesshi had this manic look on her face, even though she had wounds all over her. The half-elf didn't seem scared.<br/><br/>"Give me the power to rule this world! All of it!" Jaldabaoth yelled as the orb got redder and then vast light blinded everyone in the chamber. A fierce explosion pushed everyone away. The debris and the dust in the air didn't allow them to see properly.<br/><br/>But they heard something that makes them shudder. Something so unnatural. Steps, following an echo of a mystic voice.<br/><br/>"Who dares to disturb my rest?"</p><hr/><p><br/>Galadriel is waiting below the burial. Waiting for the signal for her to come out and show herself to everyone.<br/><br/>"How do I look, Albedo?" Galadriel asked as she poses for her succubus lover.<br/><br/>"Divine, my lady. Like the most powerful and beautiful woman in this world!" Albedo gushed.<br/><br/>Galadriel smiled at her. Using her World Championship armor will surely prove to everyone how powerful she is. And besides that, she is using a bunch of Divine items to increase her power, and some cash items too. And having two World items is just to overkill in her humble opinion. Besides she just buff herself up.<br/><br/>[Bor Soul and Legacy] Is cloak golden cloak with silver Viking scripture around it. The item passive can increase all physical damage, but the reason it is such a good item for any fighter class. This is because when you activate the item, you are immune to any damage, crow control, or anything else honestly. You are immortal and unstoppable for around 15 seconds.<br/><br/>And in PvP, 15 seconds is a lot.<br/><br/>And every time you do a certain amount of damage, the active reset. And you can use it again. It was like being a Berserk, but with no penalty in your health bar or stamina.<br/><br/>Galadriel bought this item from one of the best Fencers of Yggdrasil. It was a nice guy overall. But something about him made her uncomfortable.<br/><br/>Then there is [The Master of All Magik], a staff made of crystal and many types of ornaments with flowers and shinning stones. The bright light at the top of the staff, and the delicate silvery glow, is astonishing.<br/><br/><em>"Ulbert using this shinning staff would have been so ridiculous! He never liked cute things,"</em> Galadriel thought with a beam. Remembering the old days.<br/><br/>This World Item is more straightforward. A special staff capable of breaking the limits in one Magic attack, MP, and special ability. Galadriel didn't see too much difference between this one, and the staff of Ain Ooal Gown.<br/><br/><em>"Well, I suppose this staff is technically more impressive, just because it is a world item. But I do not want to bring the pride of my guild outside of Nazarick. Is very risky. And I guess, while using [The Master of All Magik] I can actually just spam all my abilities, without caring too much for my low MP. I wonder how powerful my spells will be when I am using this staff,"</em> Galadriel thought.<br/><br/><em>"Ulbert said that this is a broken item for Magic Casters. I am not a full Magic Caster, so I guess I won't use his full potential. But I wonder how powerful would Mare be while using this staff,"</em> Galadriel thought.<br/><br/><em>"Well, Ulbert was one of merely 50 individuals with the World Disaster job class. I believe with this staff, he would have been the strongest among all Magic oriented players, in Yggdrasil,"</em> Galadriel sigh.<br/><br/>"My lady, is everything alright?" Albedo asked, with a concerned expression on her face.<br/><br/>"Yes, I was just thinking," Galadriel said.<br/><br/><em>"Mm, now should I use my [True Midnight Catastrophe Blade] or [Wrath of the Demon Linch]? Both weapons are the strongest I have. What to do?"</em> Galadriel thought, and suddenly she felt an enormous explosion above her.<br/><br/>"I suppose that's the signal," Galadriel said.<br/><br/>"Yes, my lady," Albedo replied.<br/><br/>Galadriel got ready to step out, and with one last glimpse at Albedo. She grinned.<br/><br/>"It's time to show them who I am," Galadriel said.</p><hr/><p>Galadriel walks the stairs, taking her time to use the dust and suspicious silence around the chamber to her advantage. It still impresses Galadriel how they build this tomb. As she arrives at the last steps, she breathes and using her most delicate and icy tone. She spoke.<br/><br/>"Who dares to disturb my rest?" Galadriel said loudly.<br/><br/>Everyone's face went pale, and Galadriel rejoices at the reaction she causes. Her figure is now apparent to everyone, and what they are witnessing is above any sculpture or portrait of her. Like everything they know about her is a lie.<br/><br/>Her majestic long black wings, gently protecting her from any dust, circling her. Her long and lavish horns. They conflict with the mind of the Dragon Lord. He has seen the horns of demon and monster alike. And never in his long life, he has witnessed something as delicate and magnificent as them.<br/><br/>Her face is serene and tender. Her stony expression adds to her otherworldly pose. Her white-hair and the bright golden eyes. Bring elegance to her face like a glowing star to the night sky.<br/><br/>And while her beauty is something to behold. The power emanating from her is the one thing, making everyone feel uneasy.<br/><br/>Like the eye of a hurricane. Peaceful and quiet. But they know that it could change at any moment.<br/><br/>Galadriel moved her body like someone would when they just woke up. Stretching her arms and leg. Ignoring the people below her.<br/><br/>"Who did it?" Galadriel asked one more time.<br/><br/>Demiurge smiled and holding the orb in his hand he spoke with a provoking tone.<br/><br/>"Me, the one and only, Jaldabaoth!" Demiurge said, and for a moment. Galadriel almost burst out laughing at the voice of Demiurge. But she had to hold it back.<br/><br/>Galadriel only glared at him with an unfazed look on her face.<br/><br/>"With this orb in my hand. Your power will be mine!" He said.<br/><br/>"The sky is so dark, I don't like it," Galadriel said, ignoring the demon before her.<br/><br/>"Mare, I want sun and a clear sky," Galadriel said, and the dark elf boy happily oblige.<br/><br/>Mare use [Control Weather] and [Control Cloud] and the red sky, and horrible darkness slowly fade away. Leaving only a beautiful shining sun with a blue sky. Galadriel sighs happily, enjoying the pleasant affection of the sunlight on her skin. Everyone else didn't know what to do, as they observe what is unfolding in front of them. The fact she is ignoring Jaldabaoth like he is nothing but a worm under her heels brings discomfort to everyone.<br/><br/>"This is better, so much better," Galadriel said with a soft and joyful voice.<br/><br/>"Don't dare to ignore me! With this orb, my dreams of controlling this world will become real!" Galadriel only stares and moving her arm, she uses the force and destroys the orb. Everyone gasp.<br/><br/><em>"That was so cool! My god! I look so cool!"</em> Galadriel thought.<br/><br/>Thankfully, the orb is just an accessory, and it is Demiurge, the one that broke it. They wanted to make her look more mysterious. And making her power beyond anything in this world. S<em>o, what is better to show something they can't understand?</em> Humans fear the unknown. And Galadriel wanted to be the unknown.<br/><br/>"The belief that you have power over me is… Blasphemous," Galadriel's voice mocks down the demon.<br/><br/>Her wings spread wide so everyone could see. Her golden eyes flare with intensity.<br/><br/>"Know me, lesser beast. Know what you have brought to this world. You will kneel," Galadriel's voice brought a shiver to everyone in the chamber. Like a touch of death.<br/><br/>"[Demonic Aura IX]"<br/><br/>The people in the chamber felt to their knees. Every single one, Galadriel felt horrible for using this ability. Knowing that Demiurge will be one of the most affected by it. But she must.<br/><br/>"I walk through the ages of beings of unparalleled power and seek to build my throne out of their bones. And now, after a thousand years. To wake up at the sight of a pretender," Galadriel said in disgust.<br/><br/>"Your presence is an insult. Like a flying vermin in the wall," Galadriel hand grab Demiurge by the throat.<br/><br/>Galadriel throws the demon away, and destruction ensues. Galadriel stops her skill. She wanted to make sure everyone sees how Jaldabaoth escapes. They are going to keep using him for futures projects. Especially in the south, in the Holy Kingdom. And besides, there is some fun to have.<br/><br/>"Where are my guardians?" Galadriel spoke, and immediately the Witch Queen and the twins appeared at her sight. Everyone is still trying to stand up. But their eyes can look away from her.<br/><br/>"My lady," the three said.<br/><br/>"My guardians, why there are intruders in my resting place?" Galadriel spoke with no genuine expression in her voice. Glaring daggers at the poor mortals standing there. The Dragon Lord did not know what to do.<br/><br/>The Ancient One is there before him. What can he do to stop her? To avoid the end of the world? I have to stop her, whatever the cost! The Dragonlord thought.<br/><br/>"We have failed, my lady! The defenses were breaking down! And I lost the key," The Witch Queen said.<br/><br/>"I see," Galadriel only replied, and everyone notices that from the rubbles the demon knows as Jaldabaoth looks horrible.<br/><br/>"I can't lose like this! All my plans!" Galadriel only stares with an amused face by how Demiurge is acting. Now the act of a enrage demon is coming together.<br/><br/>"Slaves attack! Do something!" The Pleiades stood ready to attack and before they could do anything, Galadriel raises her hand at them.<br/><br/>"They aren't yours, they never were," Galadriel said, and the Pleiades mask broke off. The shards fell to the ground, and the maids too. Just like puppets whose strings had been cut off.<br/><br/>"A pretender and a thief. How low can you fall before I laugh? But It matters not, I should not abuse the fool, because it's below me," Galadriel said.<br/><br/><em>"Well, is a good thing we erase the memories of the people who saw Solution face in the kingdom. And for Yuri, well, the empire is far away. I will have to do the same, or something different. This is for another time,"</em> Galadriel thought.<br/><br/>"How could this be possible?! The orb, it should have worked!" Jaldabaoth yelled in panic.<br/><br/>"I do not know how you get my servants to do your bidding, or the orb you claim possesses the power to steal my own," Galadriel said, approaching at the demon who is shaking in fear.<br/><br/>"You feel the wind blow, and you think you know where the leaf will fall. You're a pathetic beast, with the gall to defy me. Many have tried, none succeeded. What makes you so different?" Galadriel mocks.<br/><br/>"A scavenger, nothing more," Galadriel sneered.<br/><br/>"Your power should be mine!" Jaldabaoth yelled in fury. Demiurge used [Hell Flame] And Evileye even in the shock she is right now. She can recognize the ability that killed two of her sister in one move. That spell didn't work on Galadriel for obvious reasons. Like throwing a bucket of water into the ocean.<br/><br/>Everyone saw how the flame didn't seem to bother her. Galadriel just stood there, unfazed. By the demon attack.<br/><br/>"Impossible!" He said.<br/><br/>"Words lesser beings often hurled when facing the unknown. You know me. Fear me. There is no impossible with me," Galadriel's voice echo through the chamber.<br/><br/>"You are nothing but dust under my fingernails. So insignificant and frail. Why would I even bother to kill something so small?" Galadriel said.<br/><br/>Jaldabaoth opens a portal, everyone gasps knowing he is leaving. Escaping his fate, like a coward. Or that is what everyone thought.<br/><br/>"This is not over! I will have my redemption!" He said, running away in fear.<br/><br/>"A coward," Galadriel whispered.<br/><br/>Galadriel glared at the audience. She saw Lakyus and smile inwardly. This is a wonderful moment for her to improvise and see where she can take things.<br/><br/>"You, child. Where did you get that sword?" Galadriel said, pointing her finger at Lakyus, who is at the edge of a panic attack.<br/><br/>"I gave it away a long time ago. Why you have it?" Galadriel asked.<br/><br/>Lakyus didn't know what to do. She felt her heart beating like a mad dog. She said nothing and only tremble on her knees.<br/><br/>"A mute, then," Galadriel mock.<br/><br/>"I see many people in my tomb, and I wonder. Why? Are you enemies? What are you looking for?" Galadriel spoke, watching intensely at the group before her. The Black Scripture didn't know what to do.<br/><br/><em>What could they do?</em> There she is, the Ancient One. Standing before them, and there is not a single clue of what can they do. Galadriel Melkor is one that the Six Great Gods revered. She is a vital part of their belief.<em> What can they do?</em><br/><br/>On the other side, Blue Roses and the Dragonlord were not doing better. They fail, but not really. Jaldabaoth is gone, not by their hand. But gone none the less. But now they are facing something far worse. The Ancient One. And they can't fight someone like her.<br/><br/>"It seems all of you are mute and is annoying me," Galadriel said and pointing her finger to a small crack in the tomb's giant door. She spoke with an irritated tone.<br/><br/>"And what do we have here? A lost soul looking for a way out? Or something else?" Galadriel said with a smirk.<br/><br/>"You human girl. Come here, do not run away from me," Galadriel said, and everyone is glaring at where Galadriel is pointing and saw nothing.<br/><br/>"Don't hide away from me, little girl. Not even in the deeps of the darkness can you hide from me. I see everything step into the light," Galadriel said, and with a small shriek of fear everyone saw a young girl with short blonde hair and black eyes.<br/><br/>Even though she is afraid, Neia Baraja looks at the Ancient One with reverence.<br/><br/><em>"Holy shit! What's with her eyes? She looks scary!"</em> Galadriel thought.<br/><br/>"Do you have a tongue? Or is everyone in this place unable to speak?" Galadriel replied with anger in her voice.<br/><br/>"Yes! I'm Neia Baraja from the Roble Holy Kingdom!" Neia said with the highest pitch in her voice.<br/><br/>"Now that's better. Finally, some common courtesy. No, much from what can I see from this lot," Galadriel said, looking at the other group of people.<br/><br/>"So tell, Neia Baraja, what are you? Friend or foe?" Galadriel asked, and Neia did the smartest thing she could do. And kneel. The only natural thing to do.<br/><br/>"I am nothing but a humble servant of the Ancient One. Galadriel Melkor," Neia said with a trembling voice.<br/><br/>"A servant, I see. Good to know that some still remember," Galadriel said.<br/><br/>"And what about you lot? Do I have to open your mouth by force so you can say something? I rarely let people ignore my commands. But all of you are making me furious. And the last time that happened, a thousand Players die," Galadriel said.<br/><br/>The group stare with open eyes, Rigrit only glare in fear those golden eyes. This is beyond any of us. Rigrit thought. The Black Scripture didn't know what to do, but then Divine Chant seems to ignore all of them. She walks to the Ancient One and kneels before her.<br/><br/>"Please Ancient One, allow me to serve you! I live only for you!" Divine Chant said, with a fanatic look on her face. Then she kissed Galadriel's feet.<br/><br/>"Uwa, what's with these people?! She is kissing my feet! Well, I like this," Galadriel thought.<br/><br/>The Dragonlord only glare with an unhealthy intensity. He can now see that Ancient One only cares for herself. He sees that she a danger to everyone in the world. Galadriel Melkor will conquer and ruin the world, I need to stop her. Now before it's too late! The Dragon Lord thought.<br/><br/>He is not the only one thinking something between those lines. Zesshi Zetsumei had this grin on her face and holding her Scythe she attacked. All at the same time as the Dragonlord.<br/><br/>"So it begins," Galadriel whisper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The Ancient One Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry for taking a long time! But here it is!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The next update will be a One-Shot (Harry Potter x Overlord) I wanted to see how the Wizarding World would react to Galadriel and Nazarick.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then there is the <em>smut </em>FanFic of K/da I wrote. For culture people like myself. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, I know some of the people who had read the Novel (Especially Vol 14) Would agree with me. That Platinum Dragon Lord is not strong enough to fight a guardian. He is not even the strongest of the Dragon Lords. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We saw how Pandora's Actor was mocking him (No literally) and how Albedo <em>bitch</em> slap him (No literally, well... kind of) so we know he was not really a threat. Although he was only using his armor and not his Dragon Form. Still, I believe that he could be easily killed by the guardians.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now, about Zesshi. We know from Muruyama (The Author) That she is stronger than Lupusregina. And only that. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lupusregina is around 60 (Total Level, I think) So I have heard people suspecting Zesshi to be around 75, or 80 (in some extreme cases) because of the armors and items she could use. So, I wanted to make a clear difference in power. 20-25 levels of difference is a huge gap in Yggdrasil.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In any case, I will keep continuing to write whatever I want. This is a FanFic page so... Thank you for reading!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 38</p><p>The sky was splitting in two, as if a being of another reality was entering this world. There was no wind, no sound, no life. An enormous meteor of asymmetrical shape came to existence. It blinded everyone by the sheer size of it. Then, slowly gained speed and within seconds pummel to the ground.</p><p>A tremendous explosion brought the tomb to ruins.</p><p>It scattered the poor people who had the misfortune to be there. None of them have ever seen something of this magnitude. The Dragon Lord was sure that this spell was a high tier one. There was no other explanation of the tremendous power he has witnessed. No mistake, no doubt on his mind.</p><p>He took care of his companions by using [Wall life] A mid-tier defense spell he created a long time ago. Tsaindorcu’s armor was enough to protect himself against this wind. So he was not worried about himself.</p><p>He saw how<em> The Dark Hero</em>, miss Elian, covered both of her friends too. And he smiled at this. <em>She was a good person</em>; he thought.</p><p>The Dragon Lord noticed the Black Scripture far away. Some of them were closer to each other, others not so much. But he recognized the small girl with a nasty look and bright mismatched eyes. She seemed mad and lustful. Tsaindorcus did not enjoy being beside her. But perhaps they could do something together.</p><p><em>Maybe we can push her back. This spell was a high tier one, so I am sure of this. I need to think. I haven’t used [Hel Shackles] We can work something. Perhaps she can bait… her abilities.</em> The Dragon Lord thought with determination.</p><p>The Dragon Lord knew better than anyone how powerful <em>Players </em>were. He has faced them before, and while it was true. That the one standing before him was just on <em>another level</em>. He believed, on his experience, on his unmoving determination of protecting this world. Tsaindorcus was, after all. <em>The Protector of the World.</em></p><p>But sadly, the reality was another thing entirely.</p><p>The impact of the meteor was just far away enough to not kill them. <em>By accident, that is.</em> There was a reason for it. The whole idea of this moment was to show to the people of this world. The genuine power of their myths and legends speak off. To prove to them how minuscule they were in the presence of a <em>Supreme Being.</em></p><p>Creating a spectacle was Galadriel’s plan. She can’t kill the audience. <em>What would be the point of bothering doing all of this then?</em></p><p>They prepared the stage for this moment. A perfect scene, a show. The audience would never forget this. It would forever change their life and bring chaos, fear, and perhaps hope to each one of them.</p><p>Some Black Scripture members believed in her. Just like Divine Chant, and she would rather die than lift a finger against her <em>god</em>. There was no reason for them to fight, really. Their job was to stop the demon, and although they did not do much. Jaldabaoth was long gone. So there was nothing else for them to do, only to choose what<em> could </em>they do.</p><p>Perhaps it would be better if they kneel before her. It was better than facing certain death. That’s what they believed.</p><p>The cardinals would understand their predicament.</p><p>The world was more dangerous now, and the unshakeable truth was the fact they were witnessing something larger. Something more powerful than they ever thought.</p><p>They were not the only ones. The Blue Roses were having a hard time determining what could they do. Besides the Dragon Lord and <em>lady Elian</em> and her companions. Lakyus and the rest of her sisters were too afraid to move. <em>Could they help Tsaindorcus on his fight?</em> They were not sure about it.</p><p>Evileye recalled the days of the Evil Deities. She fought against them and saw first handed. The power they could control. But seeing this, the spell she saw from the <em>Ancient One.</em> Brought panic to her heart. She was not sure of what to make of it. It petrified Evileye.</p><p>From behind her, the rest of the Blue Roses were looking anxious and paralyze. The ruin of the tomb was visible from anywhere. It lets a huge clearing for them to see and hide. They could even run if they wanted. But none of them dare to move one finger.</p><p>“Shortie, what do we do?” Gagaran asked with an unusual tone of worry.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Evileye replied.</p><p>“Girls, this is going to sound crazy but… I don’t think we should be here,” Tina said.</p><p>“We can’t just leave him!” Evileye hissed.</p><p>“There is nothing we can do! This is beyond us!” Lakyus yelled.</p><p>Rigrit stared at them. She understood where they were coming from. Honestly, there was nothing they could do. If they tried anything, the possibility of them dying and making things harder for their Dragon Lord friend was high.</p><p>“She should fall back a bit. Our weapons are worthless here,” Rigrit told them, and reluctantly they follow the old lady.</p><p>“What about Elian?” Evileye asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry about them,” Lakyus said.</p><p>On the other side, Lupusregina and Narberal were looking with big smiles at their lay.</p><p>“Our lady is amazing, isn’t she?” Lupusregina said with a soft voice.</p><p>“Obviously,” Narberal said with a huff.</p><p>“They should be delighted to see our lady might,” Narberal said, but couldn’t stop her blush and sparkling eyes.</p><p>Lupusregina smiled, as she could already think about ways to <em>relieve</em> their lady stress, after all. She has been working so hard for the past days. Galadriel needed a break, and Lupusregina was more than glad to offer her body for that.</p><p>None of the <em>humans</em> there knew about the entire plot designed by the people of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It was a cruel joke. An evil and horrendous thing. They never stood a chance.</p><p>The fact they have deceived them all was the ice on the cake. But for the people of Nazarick, watching what is before them. It was a beautiful scene.</p><hr/><p>The dust and debris settled in the desolation left behind by the explosion. The meteor left nothing of the tomb standing, only ruin and deformed hills. But among the barrenness of the tomb, a few figures were left <em>standing</em>. One of them looked amazed by her power.</p><p>“This was more of what I thought it would happen,” they could hear a soft voice, lingering at the distance.</p><p>“Mm, I guess, since I haven’t used my power in a long time. I forgot to aim. I got rusty,” she sighed, faking disappointment.</p><p>Then she saw how the hill that once was there disappeared after her spell destroyed it. Galadriel smiled as she inspected her staff.</p><p>“This staff is amazing. It was more power than I thought,” she whispered among the dust of what it was. The hillside was no more but a crater. A testimony of her strength was there now.</p><p>Galadriel strolled, putting on a show she was sure Pandora’s Actor would love.</p><p>“I do not want to reshape this world with my power. But to hear an open challenge coming from… <em>little worms</em>. Made me angry,” the humans heard the words of the <em>Ancient One</em> and felt dread.</p><p>“But I guess this world has forgotten the past. Well, is not a shocking revelation for me, because none now lived who remember it. A shame, such a shame,” Galadriel said with melancholy.</p><p>“And now, here I stand before… <em>You</em>, a child pretending to be a hero,” Galadriel’s voice was condescending. The Dragon Lord only stared back.</p><p>He said nothing but stood his ground.</p><p>“Do you think you can defeat me?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“Do you think there is going to be a good ending in this history? That the <em>hero</em> would defeat the <em>bad guy</em> and live happily ever after? You must be <em>very strong</em>, or very naïve,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“That’s what heroes do. I will protect this world, <em>I must</em> protect this world,” The Dragon Lord said as his weapon appeared around him.</p><p>“Protect this world? Do you think I will destroy it? After wasting so much time building it? My <em>dear, </em>your stupidity is showing. I won’t destroy what belongs to me,” Galadriel smiled at him.</p><p>“And you call yourself a hero? I have seen heroes, authentic heroes. And none of them look like you,” Galadriel said.</p><hr/><p>Pandora’s Actor and the rest were away. On one cliff left behind from the explosion where they could see their lady’s spectacle with joy.</p><p>They were ready to move in case of something dangerous happened. Albedo brought whatever it was necessary for Galadriel protection. Not that it was necessary. Galadriel was too strong right now. But plans were made and plans needed to be followed.</p><p>The guardians were looking with big bright eyes, as they could see their lady’s raw power.</p><p>“This is our lady power?!” Shalltear said with a high-pitched voice. Not leaving behind the complete lustful face on her.</p><p>“Incredible, completely marvelous!” Demiurge said as he came back just in time to witness his lady’s full glory. This was their moment to watch and learn.</p><p>As one of the strategists of Nazarick, his duty was to prevent an ambush. So, the plan was for him to assist Albedo and the rest of the guardians if something ended up happening. Although he would lie if he didn’t admit that he was excited to see this.</p><p>“I know we have to monitor things out, but… I can’t look away,” Albedo said, with a blush on her cheeks. Watching her beloved on her World Championship armor was too much for the succubus.</p><p>“Our. Lady. It. Incredible.” Cocytus said.</p><p>“That was an arcane spell?” Mare asked with a curious voice.</p><p>“I believe it was a Tier 7. Our lady used [The Master Of All Magik] and there were the buffs and more. So, I don’t know how powerful our lady’s spells are,” Demiurge smiled at the scene unfolding before him.</p><p>“Ah, so much power~!” Albedo moaned.</p><p>“Albedo, I know watching our lady glory is amazing. But we need to keep our defences up,” Demiurge said.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Albedo said, as she was trying to regain her composure the best she could.</p><p>Pandora’s Actor was quiet. He stared at his creator and hoped everything went according to plan. A part of him was sad about not being able to act next to his lady. But for the good part, he could witness this moment.</p><hr/><p>Back on the ground, the people felt <em>the power</em> emanating from her. It stunned even the Dragon Lord who was feeling the pressure now. But he could stand his ground, but he could not say the same for his colleagues.</p><p>The poor souls could not move. Such power, the fear for what they saw. For what they have just experienced. Galadriel Melkor’s power brought dread, anxiety, and awe to them. <em>This was the level of what their gods fought? What they experience before coming into this world? Are we so far below?</em> They thought with dread.</p><p>The Demon Empress stood proudly before them. She was beyond anything they have seen. The power she was radiating and those intense eyes. They understood <em>why</em> the Six Great Gods respected her, and why the Eight Greed Kings feared her.</p><p>Both The Platinum Dragon Lord and Zesshi challenged her to a battle for different reasons.</p><p>The Platinum Dragon Lord wanted to <em>save the world. </em>He thought of himself as the only one capable of protecting the people of the world. That he alone knew the best. Nothing could stop him from thinking something like that. Tsaindorcrus Vaision worts enemy was not <em>The Ancient One</em>. But for himself.</p><p>Zesshi Zetsumei only seeks to fight her because of what she believed in. <em>The Ancient One</em> power and how mighty she was<em>. </em>The half-elf wanted to measure the gap between them. To see for herself how powerful someone like her could be. A straightforward reason, with not much to think about, at least for her.</p><p>The tomb was in shambles. Blue Roses, and the Black Scripture as everyone else could only stare at the power before them. But there was something strange going on.</p><p>Galadriel Melkor was not using all her strength. She was, for all intense and purpose, calculating her adversary’s capabilities and analyzing what could her staff do. [The Master of All Magik] was an extraordinary weapon. Galadriel could feel her <em>Special Stats</em> and <em>Magic Attack</em> surpassing the limits set by the game. A truly broken item. The worst part was how many of the <em>World Items</em> broke the game. The <em>devs</em> were sadistic creatures. Galadriel wondered if, in this world, she could level up. But that was a topic for another time.</p><p>Galadriel noticed her <em>MP </em>was not a problem at all. She used [High Arcane Meteor] And for a moment. Galadriel thought she killed the people there by accident. She was glad that they were still alive. The show could go on.</p><p>Still, Galadriel felt horrible for destroying the tomb that Mare and Aura worked so hard to build. But they knew that was a possibility.</p><p>[Arcane Meteor] Was one of Galadriel AOE damage. There were three versions of it. [Arcane Meteor] [High Arcane Meteor] and [Might Arcane Meteor]. The reason why the destruction and shock-wave shocked Galadriel. Was because [High Arcane Meteor] Was a Tier 7 spell. But after using the staff, the area of destruction looked like she had used a Tier 10 spell.</p><p>The radius of the explosion was big. Galadriel could only feel a thrill at the thought of her using a Super-Tier Magic. She wondered how powerful would [Arcane Eclipse] one of her most powerful AOE damage spells could be.</p><p>And of what she could <em>feel</em> after using the spell. Galadriel could use it repeatedly. She could literally <em>spam</em> the ability as many times as she wanted.</p><p><em>“This is so broken! No wonder Ulbert told me this is the best item for a Magic Caster! And I’m not even one completely! If someone like Mare used this staff, he could destroy anything,” </em>Galadriel thought in sick fascination.</p><p><em>“So, this staff practically buff all my spells and stats. And reduce the cooldown of my magic abilities by half. I wonder how powerful my Super-Tier Magic could be,” </em>Galadriel wondered.</p><p>The funny thing was the fact of her just wanting to use [High Arcane Meteor] to <em>spook</em> them. To show a bit of her power. And to test with one spell, what can she do.</p><p>Galadriel buffed herself before all of this. The list of the many spells she used on herself was long. And adding the items, rings, and armor with the World Items. Was very overkill if she can be honest. But then again, she would not let an enemy look down on her.</p><p>Besides, she was only looking at the Dragon Lord as the only <em>threat</em>. Galadriel didn’t know what to make out of the <em>Wild Magic.</em> So she was reserving much of her power to stop him before that.</p><p>She was thinking about how strong he was too, and if the Dragons here were the same from Yggdrasil. Galadriel did not have enough information, and that annoyed her.</p><p>Galadriel was on <em>PVP</em> mode. She wanted to study, to learn, and to counter the enemy’s capabilities. The routine she mastered back in Yggdrasil was to use one of her <em>AOE</em> abilities. To create distance from her enemy. Then use the spell [Arcane Master] which will buff her Arcane abilities. Then, with the ability of [Arcane Teleportation], she would attack her enemy at close range.</p><p>Then she would use [Arcane Fade Walk] To move all over the place and attack with [Arcane Master Warrior]. The spell was part of her Job-class. [Arcane Master Warrior] would only activate when she was using both her staff and sword. Only then she could use all of her abilities without a problem.</p><p>But she was not using her ability right now. Galadriel wanted to wait until she had to use her sword, and that was the point of everything she was doing. She wanted to bait enemy abilities.</p><p>Attack first to see the reactions of the enemy. To seek any resistance and stats of the player and choose properly the sword and other abilities to continue the attack.</p><p>She had a couple of swords created for different reasons. But two of her most powerful ones were [True Midnight Catastrophe Blade] and [Wrath Of The Demon Linch]. And each one had a purpose.</p><p>[True Midnight Catastrophe Blade] Was her <em>armor penetration</em> sword. This one was special for tank players or anyone with powerful defenses and a huge health bar. She wasted a lot of time and money getting this sword, but at the end of it all. Was worth it.</p><p>Heavy tank players were a nightmare for Galadriel. Well, for any [Arcane Magic Warrior] That’s why she wanted a sword that could help her against them. She remembered how <em>frustrating</em> it was to face them. Galadriel thought if Albedo and her were to fight, and she could not use this sword, and no buff or special items. It would take Galadriel a lot of time to defeat her. If even.</p><p>But then, there was the other side of the coin, and it was the sword she uses most of the time. [Wrath Of The Demon Linch] her friends from the guild, they built the sword for her, a gift.</p><p>Warrior Takemikazuchi, Tabula Smaragdina, Bellriver, and Punitto Moe created this sword for her. A birthday present, they told her. It overjoyed Galadriel with happiness when she received the sword. They seemed very proud of their work, telling her about this being one of the best swords they have made, that no other sword could compare to this one. <em>A perfect balance between Magic Damage and Physical Damage! I could cry!</em> Warrior Takemikazuchi said to her with <em>tears</em>. Punitto Moe and Tabula seemed to gush like schoolgirls when they gave her the sword. Like they just gave birth to a baby.</p><p>That was one of the last time the four of them were together.</p><p>Galadriel’s thoughts of her friends brought a smile to her face. But she decided to not think of it right now.</p><p>“To wake up in a world after so long. Only to find a pretender and thief. A child and a dragon dressed up as a hero. I must confess, that I am disappointed,” Galadriel said, strolling with anger in her eyes.</p><p>“I will do what I have to,” the Platinum Dragon Lord replied and showing up his entire armament. He attacked.</p><p>Tsaindorcus brought his sword down, and Galadriel <em>flashes</em> away. Tsaindorcus felt a sudden hit behind him and reacted the only way he could. He flew away, getting some distance from the <em>Ancient One.</em></p><p><em>She is fast. Too fast. </em>The Dragon Lord Thought.</p><p>Then he saw her disappear again and felt a tremendous blow on his back. Galadriel hit him with her staff, showing a mock smile while doing so. Then he could notice the flash of light again, and once more. Another hit.</p><p>Tsaindorcus was getting hit left and right by her. She was teleporting all over the place until he flew away from her.</p><p>“[Cloak of Light]” The Dragon Lord cast, and brilliant light blinded everyone but Galadriel, that is.</p><p>“Such an annoying little light,” Galadriel replied.</p><p>“[Sword Dance Strike]” The Dragon Lord’s next spell brought his swords around Galadriel and struck her repeatedly. The Demon Empress huffed in annoyance. But was pleased to know more about her enemy abilities. Her armor was too strong, and with everything, she was using. She felt not much damage.</p><p><em>“I don’t think I am taking any damage at all, to be honest,”</em> Galadriel thought as she used [Arcane master Shield] To stop the <em>mosquito bites</em> that were the swords striking her. Galadriel was having a lot of fun right now.</p><p>It’s been a while since she could let loose a bit.</p><p><em>“Maybe he is around level 95 or something. Still, fighting me was a bad thing for him. I made my entire class to fight 1 vs 1. And in any RPG, everyone knows that, even five levels make a vast difference in power. But I wonder, if he would change to his authentic form. He most has one, right? Why hasn’t he change then?”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>“It this all of it?” Galadriel asked with an honest voice, looking at the sky where the Dragon Lord was staring at her.</p><p><em>"He is not doing any damage to me. This is sad," </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>“You didn’t even tell me your name. That’s vulgar of you, to act in such a way in front of a lady,” Tsaindorcus knew what she was trying to do, and did not fell for it.</p><p>The out of nowhere, a small girl named Zesshi attacked her. She was smiling like a mad person. Tsaindorcus took this opportunity to prepare his spells.</p><p>“Have you forgotten about me?” Zesshi asked with a mocking smile.</p><p>Galadriel tilted her head, wondering why she was so small.</p><p><em>“She is smaller than Shalltear,”</em> Galadriel thought as she ignored the fact of Zesshi attacking her repeatedly with her war scythe.</p><p>“[Moonlight Slash] [Eclipse Light] [Death Moon]” Zesshi spell came one after the other with no success.</p><p>“[Goddess of The Death]” Zesshi’s last attack came down as huge dark thunder.</p><p>Zesshi wanted to use this attack on her father. To kill him in the most painful way possible. But she noticed how the <em>Ancient One </em>was just glaring at her, with no real emotion on her face. Holding her scythe with her bare-hands like nothing.</p><p>“Go away… You pest,” Galadriel used the staff as a bat. Knocking the strongest of the Black Scripture and sending her away, Galadriel would be disappointed if she dies from it. But then again, she couldn’t care less if the <em>little girl</em> does die.</p><p>“[World-isolating Barrier]” The Dragon Lord spell brought a dome over them. Tsaindorcus squeeze the barrier so only the <em>Ancient One</em> and he could be there. This was his last resort. He would use another powerful spell and then used the item to lock her away. He was desperated.</p><p>Galadriel looked up and saw a huge beam of light.</p><p><em>“What is this magic? This is… Different. This is a Wild Magic spell? I need to be prepared,”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>The explosion came down incredibly fast, that it took Galadriel by surprise. The Dragon Lord used [World-Isolating Barrier] To keep the bulk of the explosion inside of the dome. A risky move, yes. But he was counting on it. The light blinded everyone, and even if the barrier kept them safe from the blast. They could still feel the earth rumble.</p><p>The Guardians were watching, and some of them were ready to jump. Pandora’s Actor being one of them, but they knew that their lady ordered them to stay away. Only if the enemy was about to use a World Item, they could intervene, but now, they could only watch.</p><p>Then they heard it. A laugh, a big hearty laugh.</p><p>“This is Wild Magic? Interesting! Sublime! But... There is nothing you could do to harm me. So weak,” Galadriel said with nasty grin.</p><p><em>“Wild Magic seems to be a high-tier spell but I didn't took damage.This is good to know, although there is something I want to know. Did my armor and World Item stop something? I could feel something more about this Wild Magic spell but then it stopped. I wonder </em><em>why,”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p><em>"Still, I didn't took any damage from this. Perhaps World Items do more here," </em>she smiled at the Dragon Lord.</p><p>“Thanks to you, I did learn about how much magic has changed from the time I created this world. Wild Magic, an interesting concept. Luckily for you, I'm still <em>rusty</em> and weak from my slumber,” The Demon Empress said.</p><p>This stunned Tsaindorcus, but he was no surprise. He expected it for a strange reason. That’s why he pulled himself together and pull out the World Item.</p><p>Thanks to Galadriel’s Wolrd Items, she was immune to Wild Magic<em>.</em> Still, the magic of the dragon intrigued her, but at the same time, she felt more and more in the <em>mood</em>.</p><p>The rush of fighting, of facing an enemy in a battle was something she missed dearly.</p><p>Then she saw a strange object in the Dragon Lord’s hand.</p><p>“[Hel Shackles]” The words resonated with her as she recognizes what he meant.</p><p>Two silver-chains and the shape of a giant dark lady were visible. The figure of the woman was intimidating, and the way she held the chains was a clear threat.</p><p>“This is over for you!” The Dragon Lord proclaimed.</p><p>The chains came down with the sole aim to trap Galadriel forever. For a slight moment, Tsaindorcus thought he had her. But then, out of nowhere. <em>The Witch Queen</em> appeared, blocking the chains with her hand. The chains were shattered, and the black figure of the lady disappeared in a scream of rage.</p><p>The <em>Witch Queen</em> was angry, beyond piss.</p><p>Pandora’s Actor has never been this angry before. He stared at the Dragon Lord with hateful eyes and swore to kill him.</p><p>“A World Item was it? [Hel Shackles] I believe. That was your trump card?” Galadriel asked with a mocking tone.</p><p>Galadriel put a hand on Pandora’s Actor should. She smiled at her creation, trying to make him relax more. A way to show him her thanks and appreciation. There was no reason for him to bother doing this. A World Item won't have effect on her. But at this point, she was fine with it. She wanted to finish this in any case.</p><p><em>“Pandora’s Actor can get furious sometimes,” </em>Galadriel thought with a smile.</p><p><em>“I haven’t use my sword yet. I don’t think I will need it. A shame really, there are my items too,</em>” Galadriel thought with a big letdown.</p><p>“Thank you, my dear, but let me finish this before we move on with our plans,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“You better have another card under your sleeve because,” Galadriel pulled out a reddish-looking sword from the pocket dimension.</p><p>The sword had a Gladius style with a golden grip. The red of the steel and the bright blue edge was incredible. A perfect sword for one hand. Galadriel smiled, holding her sword and with one last look at the Dragon Lord. She pointed at him.</p><p>“[Arcane Master Warrior]” Galadriel’s body glowed.</p><p>“[Maxime Arcane Sword Damage] [Silent Arcane Dash]” The Dragon Lord could not move fast enough as he felt something crushing his body.</p><p>His body came down to the ground with intense force. The impact shattered a part of his armor.</p><p>“It’s not over yet,” he heard her said.</p><p>Then another strike, and this one was stronger than the last one. Everything was so fast, she was moving all over the place. He could barely keep up with her.</p><p>He wanted to use more of his power, but to no avail.</p><p>“[Arcane Slash]” The Platinum Dragon Lord has never heard of these abilities. <em>How could she use both staff and sword?!</em> The Dragon Lord thought.</p><p>Galadriel was moving too fast, and the fact she could ignore [World-Isolating Barrier] and his magic was proof for him of her possessing a World Item. He should have been more cautious.</p><p>
  <em>I made a great mistake. I should have known better,</em>
</p><p>Galadriel stared at him with disappointment. She thought he was stronger. But it seemed she was wrong. </p><p>Still, beating him was fun for a while. </p><p><em>“Perhaps is a bad match-up. It doesn’t matter, I will end this. He has a World Item, and I want it,” </em>Galadriel was about to use one of her powerful Super-Tier Magic spells. To end the Dragon Lord life, but as she was getting ready. She could hear someone scream from far away.</p><p>“Wait!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Sorry for taking a long time! I was busy with many other side projects!  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> The next update is going to be a smut K/DA (LoL) FanFic. For my degenerates readers! I know you guys would love it! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Also, I would love to hear the opinions of my (Harry Potter x Overlord Fanfic ideas) They are still coming up!  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Let's keep things up!  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> (I will edit this chapter later on!) </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 39</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Someone screamed in anguish. The Dragon Lord was in pain. Not from the body he was using. But from the suffering of his failure. He should have known better. His arrogance blinded him to the facts laid before him. Still, it was not over. There was still a chance for them. For him.</p><p>Galadriel, for a dramatic purpose, glared at the person who <em>dares</em> to interrupt her. There was no reason for her to lose time here. Galadriel did what she had. The scene was over. She needed to move forth with her plans and the next stage. But she had to be patient.</p><p>“Wait, you say. Why should I wait?” Galadriel asked threateningly.</p><p>As long as there was an audience, she had to keep up doing this. Only because Galadriel has already reached this point in her act. Still, she would end it all if she gets tired. Something Galadriel was feeling. She wants to eat something and throw herself to her bed to take a long and deserving nap.</p><p>She noticed Evileye approaching her, slowly and fearfully. The tiny legs were shaking and her breathing was fast and erratic. The poor short girl could not speak properly. Evileye did not know how was she able to scream so loud before. But the will to do it again was long gone.</p><p>“Speak now little child or remain silent forever,” Galadriel commanded her.</p><p>Evileye however could say nothing. She only stared with fearful eyes, stammering incoherent words. Thankfully, behind her. Rigrit was there to help her out. The old lady was also afraid, but did her best to save her friend. To save the armor so they could fight another day. They could only hope for something like that.</p><p>“Ancient One, we wanted to only stop Jaldabaoth from usurping your power!” Rigrit exclaimed, throwing panic glances at the rest. So they could follow her lead.</p><p>“Yes, that’s right! We came here only to stop the demon! We are not your enemies!” Evileye said, trying to sound as confident as Rigrit.</p><p>Galadriel almost laughed. The audacity of them to lie to her face was incredible. But point taken, it was partially <em>true</em>. They were there to stop Jaldabaoth. So she could see why they would say something like that. Still, there was something she wanted to know. The mission of the Slane Theocracy was to stop the Demon too. But with the difference that they wanted to find artifacts. And to <em>bring</em> those items back to the Slane Theocracy. Perhaps even try to <em>resurrect her</em> and control her, or something like that. The Cardinals were all crazy with different priorities.</p><p>But apart from them. She did not have more information about the Dragon Lords. Galadriel hated being in the dark. Blue Roses could prove useful for her. They seemed close to this Dragon Lord, so perhaps she could take advantage of this. Galadriel needed to know more.</p><p>This Dragon Lord had a World Item, so this mean, there was the possibility of being more out there. And although this Dragon Lord was not strong. Galadriel was not sure if the rest was the same. Galadriel was to paranoic to leave something like this out in the open. So taking this as a crucial matter on hand, she glanced at Pandora’s Actor, who seems to wonder what was she thinking.</p><p>He knows how difficult could prove to move forward with little intel about Dragons in the world. Pandora’s Actor was sure they would eventually find more about them. But if he knew his lady, Pandora’s Actor was sure about one thing. His creator was very paranoid about giving away information. She would try to gain something more. A way out to learn more of her enemies.</p><p>“If that was the case, why would your friend attack me? He seems rather arrogant about it,” Galadriel said with a smirk, holding her sword close to the Dragon Lord’s neck.</p><p>“He talked about <em>justice</em> and what is right to the world. To be a hero and what not. A very arrogant way to look at things,” Galadriel glared at both of them.</p><p>“Tell me, why should I leave any of you alive?” She said.</p><p>“What could I possibly gain from it? Wouldn’t be easier for me to just… <em>Destroy all of you?</em>” Galadriel’s words were daggers to their hearts. The rest of the Blue Roses were nervous about this. The possibility of them getting away with their life was getting lower at each passing minute.</p><p>“This is a big misunderstanding,” Rigrit said nervously.</p><p>“Misunderstanding? I think not. You all came here knowing what you could find. Invade my resting place and had the gall to raise your weapons against me. For me, those are sins and I want retribution,” Galadriel said, intimidating them more.</p><p>“But I doubt you have anything you can give me in return for this… <em>Insult</em>. You know you can’t run away, and if you do. If all of you tried such a thing. Well, things will not be nice for any of you,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“So speak now, intruders. And you Dragon Lord, don’t you even dare to <em>run away</em>. Because if you, this <em>friends</em> of yours will suffer,” Tsaindorcus was against the wall. He was having a hard time thinking of something. <em>Could he use [World Teleportation]?</em> The Dragon Lord thought it could. But by doing so, he would leave Rigrit and the rest of the girls behind. He did not want to leave them to their fate.</p><p><em>What can I do? I need to protect them! This is my fault… I need to do what is right.</em> Tsaindorcus thought.</p><p>Using [Cloak of Light] would not help. Trying to fight his way out neither. So there was nothing he could do.</p><p>“Leave them alone. This was my mistake,” Tsaindorcus said.</p><p>“Oh, you can still make rational choices?” Galadriel mocked him.</p><p>“This was my mistake. Perhaps I could pay the offence back with this,” he said, showing up the World Item [Hel Shackles] to her. Now, this was a surprise to Galadriel. To give away a World Item, just like that. Perhaps he was thinking of something else. And she didn’t know.</p><p><em>Giving away such an item will cost me greatly. But it will give us time to adjust. To think about what to do next. Besides, there is no way I can get out of this with my head intact. She could destroy me and I will not only lose my Armor but the World Item, regardless. </em>The Dragon Lord thought deeply.</p><p>Tsaindorcus could also feel the glares of the <em>Witch Queen</em> on him. If he dares to move one finger, they would kill him. He has no way to move out of this situation without losing.</p><p>It was the same thing Galadriel was thinking. She knows the Dragon Lord has no way out. She could destroy him and take the item, regardless. But by doing so, she could lose a pawn. She needs to learn more about the Dragons in this world. And to find out where they are, and if they possess any other World Item.</p><p>And among all of that brainstorming, both Dragon Lord and Galadriel were having. Both were overthinking and leaving aside crucial points. Galadriel thought about just taking the Dragon Lord to Nazarick to <em>torture him</em>. However, Galadriel did not know about the armor being just an empty casket. There was nothing inside of it. That was a very crucial point for both of them. The Dragon Lord <em>believe</em> the <em>Ancient One</em> knew about his armor. Or suspected it.</p><p>Tsaindorcus needed his armor. If he lost it against her now, he would have to face her with his full body. Something he was sure was not a good idea of doing.</p><p>So both of them were trying to play chess in the dark. Except that Tsaindorcus was playing on the floor and Galadriel was playing <em>Uno.</em> Their intelligence was over the roof.</p><p>“I could just kill you and take it from you,” Galadriel said, trying to think ahead of him.</p><p>“Things aren’t what it looks like. My duty is to protect the world from anyone,” The Dragon Lord said.</p><p>Galadriel wanted to slap him in the face every time he said that. But kept her cool. Still, she wondered where was he going with this. She glances around and saw the members of the Slane Theocracy approaching her. They were not a problem for her. Among everyone here, The Black Scripture were just <em>tools</em>. They will prove themselves useful for her. But it was this annoying Dragon Lord the problem. And not because he was powerful. But because of the information, he could provide. However, the idea of just killing him was sounding attractive to Galadriel.</p><p>“But I have realized how misguided I was by attacking you. Perhaps we could reach an agreement,” he said, hoping she would take the bait.</p><p>Galadriel stared at him as he was an illusion. As he was just a comedian. Pandora’s Actor was wondering if he might pulverize the Dragon Lord’s limbs.</p><p><em>“Perhaps I should just kill him,”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>But as she was thinking of that. Evileye thought of something, an idea, something dangerous, but perhaps the only way for them to avoid death. Maybe even Rigrit could add more.</p><p>“Please Ancient One, forgive us!” Evileye exclaimed.</p><p>Galadriel glared at the small masked girl, wondering what was she thinking about.</p><p>“What would I do that child?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>Evileye glared at her, exhaling deeply she spoke with determination.</p><p>“A long time ago, I fought The Evil Deities besides one Player… He became one of the strongest person I have known. He told many histories about you. About your power. About how cruel can you be against your enemies. But how kind and just you can be too! He told me you could become our greatest ally or our biggest enemy,” Evileye said.</p><p>Those comments took Galadriel by surprise. She wondered about what did that kid told them about her. <em>What else did he tell them?</em></p><p>“Tell me, what did that kid told you about me?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“Well… That you were a… Ehm? <em>Hardcore Player?</em> Something about winning <em>Raids </em>and <em>World Championship?</em>” Evileye stammered.</p><p>This amused Galadriel. She knew about how the kid saw her. But to hear how much he spoke about her was embarrassing. But a part of her was glad about this. That kid and she only spoke once, but it seems she made quite the impression on him.</p><p>“He told us how…” Evileye got silence. Then a memory came to her mind. A small remembrance of a small talk she had with the Black Knight.</p><p>
  <em>She is incredible, but I feel sad about her. The last time I saw her when she gave me these swords. She looked so sad. Like something was missing in her life. Or worse yet, something left. I don’t know but; she was someone who loved and care for her friends. Like, really, the way she talked about them. She truly loved them. Perhaps more than herself.</em>
</p><p>Those words came to Evileye’s mind. <em>Alone? The Ancient One?</em> She thought.</p><p>“He told me, that… You loved your friends more than yourself. And that he was sad for you, he could see how lonely you were,” Evileye said.</p><p>“I know little about your past. But I know loneliness is horrible… I know how it is to lose everything and everyone dear to me! It’s terrible, no one should experience something like that ever!” Evileye yelled.</p><p>The silence that came after Evileye’s words was eating everyone. Like something took the air out of the place, leaving behind only a bittersweet feeling of depression. Pandora’s Actor was angry for them to bring something like the feelings of abandonment that his lady suffered. But a part of him felt sad for her, too. Even after all this time, Galadriel still cared for them.</p><p>“So please, forgive us! We did not intend to do this!” Evileye said, kneeling before Galadriel. Lakyus and the rest did the same.</p><p>Galadriel felt the energy leaving her body. She was suddenly tired of this. She sighed, looking at the girl with the white mask still kneeling before her. She glanced at the Dragon Lord, who was still on Pandora’s Actor watch. The Demon Empress should have known better than letting her feelings out in the open. Talking to that kid was a mistake. Or so Galadriel thought.</p><p>“So unnecessary… And annoying,” Galadriel whispered.</p><p>Talking about her guildmates brings a sense of depression to her. Galadriel wanted to leave this place.</p><p>“You really made things harder for me. I should have known better. Speaking with that kid was a mistake. But it late for regrets. It late for all of that,” Galadriel said.</p><p>For a moment, Galadriel was only going to take the World Item and leave them alive. The plan was a success. They know she was awake now. The words would spread out to the world. And the next stage would set in slowly. She now knows about the power of the Dragon Lord and what Wild Magic could do. There was more to experiment for sure, but she knows more than before.</p><p>World Items were in this world. And she needed to tread carefully. Galadriel would have to make sure the Guardians had one at all costs. She needed to look at the list of World Items she left at the Treasury and categorize them from the most dangerous to the harmless. She had the <em>Twenty</em> for sure, but there were more out there.</p><p>Galadriel glared at all of them. This day has become a very long one. There was no need for her to do more. She lost all energy.</p><p>It would surely throw them off.</p><p>The Dragon Lord could see how those words impacted the <em>Ancient One </em>deeply. This could be a good thing for them. They could use the memories of <em>Ancient One</em> friends to coerce her to lower her defenses. Tsaindorcus thought about the possibility of taking advantage of her.<em> How?</em> He did not know.</p><p>“I’m tired, I need to rest a bit,” Galadriel said to the <em>Witch Queen</em>.</p><p>Pandora’s Actor sighed, already thinking of what could he do for his lady. He hated seeing her like this. The words and memories of the past Supreme Beings were still an open wound for Galadriel. The little masked girl monologue about the past, just save the life of the Blue Roses and the Dragon Lord. Not because it touched Galadriel’s heart. But because it killed any desire to continue <em>acting</em>.</p><p>However, for everyone there, Evileye’s words were shattered by The Dragon Lord who thought he could push for more reactions of Galadriel. To find more <em>weaknesses</em>.</p><p>“There is no reason for us to fight anymore,” the Dragon Lord said.</p><p>“Just think about your friends. The colleagues of the past. Do you think they would accept the way you are behaving?” The Dragon Lord’s words cut through the place. Like daggers in the night. But he was not over. Not at all, Tsaindorcus was going to say more.</p><p>“Don’t you think they left you because of that? This is a wonderful opportunity to make things right!” He said with a condescending voice. Tsaindorcus thought this could be a splendid moment to teach something to the <em>Ancient One</em>. To get a hold of her mind. Perhaps he could even get close to her<em> as a friend</em>. Sadly for him, his fate was sealed.</p><p>Everyone felt a sudden drop in temperature. They were unsure if it was magic or just fear. Rigrit felt the blood almost out of her body the moment she saw The Ancient One face. The pure <em>rage</em> on her face. The hatred she saw was something Rigrit has never seen in her life.</p><p><em>Tsa, you fool! You utter fool!</em> Rigrit thought in panic.</p><p>Pandora’s Actor held him tightly. His appearance as the <em>Witch Queen </em>was losing focus. But he was keeping together, but only barely. He stared at his lady, and although he saw anger and fury. He saw hurt and sadness. And it was not because of the Dragon Lord’s words entirely. But because of the deep feelings inside of Galadriel. Pandora’s Actor heard the many times his lady would weep near the statues of her friends.</p><p>Wondering if she was at fault for them leaving. It was a sore point to her. But to hear a <em>nobody</em> say those words to her. Like he knows her. Like he understands, but more importantly to tried to control her with the memories of her friends. Was something beyond what anyone would tolerate.</p><p>“You dare… You dare… You filthy little lizard. You fucking dare to speak of my <em>friends</em> as if you knew them!”Galadriel did something she was not a fan of. She screamed.</p><p>“HOW DARE YOU?! YOU FILTH! YOU SCUM OF THIS WORLD! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU ARE! ALL OF IT!”Galadriel’s voice resonates with the place. The people next to them, the poor girls of Blue Roses and the Slane Theocracy were shaking. The anger, the fury. <em>The raw power</em> emanating from her. Was almost visible.</p><p>“[Arcane Mighty Prison]” Galadriel almost yelled.</p><p>A chain made of light surrounded the body of the Dragon Lord. Then another, and another. He could not move, and the moment he tried to use his abilities to escape his prison. The <em>Witch Queen</em> used [Silence Among Sheeps] And ability capable of canceling any spell from the opponent. It only lasted a few seconds, but was enough for his lady.</p><p>Galadriel grabbed the head of the Dragon Lord.</p><p>“[Demonic Hell Corrosion]”</p><p>From Galadriel’s hands, a dark mist enveloped the body of the Dragon Lord. The red corrosion was destroying the armor slowly. Rigrit and the rest were watching in horror.</p><p>“Please stop!” Rigrit yelled, but it was too late.</p><p>Far away, Tsaindorcus was thrown away from his connection with his armor. He let a yell of frustration, knowing that he just lost not only the last line of defense. But a World Item too.</p><p>“Nothing?” Galadriel whispered, seeing how the armor was empty.</p><p>“A casket? A marionette perhaps?” <em>The Witch Queen</em> said. The rest of the people there could not move. Evileye stared at the <em>armor,</em> or what they left of it on the ground. <em>What just happen?! Why would he say something like that?!</em> Evileye thought in panic.</p><p>“We will speak about this later. Pick up the item and keep it close,” Galadriel murmured.</p><p>The anger was still in her veins, but Galadriel was just tired at this point to continue. Mental exhaustion was really something awful. But now, she could end things.</p><p>“Such a waste of time,” she whispered.</p><p>“You, human, come here,” Galadriel said while pointing at the captain of the Black Scripture.</p><p>The poor captain approached her fearfully. He was still glaring at the unconscious body of Zesshi. <em>One hit. Only one hit and she was defeated</em>. He thought.</p><p>“Go back to your nation. Tell them, that Galadriel Melkor is awake. Tell them what you saw today. All of it,” Galadriel said without caring too much about anything else.</p><p>“You will do the same girl,” Galadriel said while pointing her finger to the scared blonde girl with <em>scary eyes</em>.</p><p>“I want everyone to know that soon, they would see my wonders! Those who kneel to me, would be rewarded! Those who defied me, eliminated! <em>I am absolute</em>!” Galadriel said with the last of her energy.</p><p>“And you little girls… I will spare you lives, for now…” Galadriel glared at Lupusregina and Narberal, who were with her Doppelgänger. She glanced at them, enough to let them know to keep up with the act.</p><p>“This is my word for all of you! Nothing will stop me!”</p><p>“Gate!” She yelled loud enough for Shalltear to frantically open a way for her lady back to Nazarick.</p><p>Galadriel did waste time to get back to her room. She took her clothes off and threw herself to her bed. With a loud sigh, she went to sleep.</p><p>There was going to be a lot of work for her once she wakes up. <em>A lot of it</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. A New step in life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry for taking a while. I was on a break and all of that.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ah, about the length of the chapter. Well, I wanted to wrap up this chapter. So we could open the second season? Of history.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, we have 1k followers! That’s amazing!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you all for the support! And for dealing with my grammar issues!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I want to hear your theories about what is going to happen! Let’s see who is wrong or right!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In any case, see you guys later! Bye-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(I will edit this chapter later!)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 40</p><p>Albedo sighed in defeat as she saw the reports coming to her. There was so much work for her at this moment. It’s been three days since the <em>Grand Opening,</em> as Pandora’s Actor calls it. The reaction of the awakening of her lady has brought this world to a new stage of chaos. Or so Albedo thought. However, her lady has been <em>distant</em> as of late.</p><p>Whenever Albedo tried to speak to her, the Supreme Ruler of Nazarick seems bitter and lost in thought. Albedo has tried to bring comfort to her beloved one, but to no avail. Albedo was feeling sad and rejected. She thought that perhaps the results were not as her lady expects them to be.</p><p>
  <em>Could it be that we disappoint her? That we fail?!</em>
</p><p>Albedo was not the only one. The rest of the Guardians were feeling rejected too. They have been working harder than before. Moving to the <em>next stage</em>. But without their lady speaking to them, it was a hard thing to do. They were afraid of her leaving them.</p><p>But among all of that dread and fear, only one of the NPCs of Nazarick seem relaxed about their lady absence. It was Pandora’s Actor. The only one who knew their lady’s mind. Pandora’s Actor was the only one capable of talking with their lady with no problem. They wanted to know if they fail her. If she would leave them. Albedo almost broke down. The desperation of not knowing if she has failed was eating her alive.</p><p>Pandora’s Actor however <em>smiled</em> at the succubus.</p><p><em>Worry not Meine Dame. Our lady just needs some alone time. Right now, our lady is deep in thought and she wishes for some peace.</em> Pandora’s Actor told Albedo with a cheerful voice.</p><p>Albedo took it for granted, but she was still depressed.</p><p>“What could I do to become closer to my love?” Albedo whispered.</p><p>Albedo missed the soft lips of her lady. The warmth on her skin, the delicious hips. Everything she was in love with, she missed. But more than anything, she missed the feeling of love, of knowing her lady was with her. That her lady would never leave her.</p><p>So with another sighed Albedo continue to do her job. She would work harder than before. The succubus would make sure nothing disturbed her lady.</p><p>The sound of the upcoming message snapped her back to reality. Albedo with a calm voice responded, hoping it was her beloved one. And for Albedo lucky, it was.</p><p>“{Albedo, are you there?}” The voice of her lady almost made Albedo jump in joy. However, she calmed herself down, before making a fool of herself.</p><p>“{Yes, my lady! Is there anything I can do for you?}” Albedo asked with a soft voice.</p><p>“{I want you to get everyone in the throne room. There is something I want to discuss with everyone. Could you do that for me?}” Galadriel asked with an intense voice. It made Albedo shiver.</p><p>“{I will do immediately, my lady.}” Albedo responded obediently. The succubus wondered why her lady felt so powerful. <em>Could it be because she forgot how she sounded after only three days?</em> Albedo could not know. But something was clear, her lady was serious.</p><p>So nervously, Albedo did what her lady wanted her to do. Hoping nothing bad would happen.</p><hr/><p>At the throne room, everyone was waiting for the Supreme Ruler to arrive. And after three long days without knowing about their lady. They were glad to know she was still here. The fear of her leaving them was not a good one for any of them. They should have known better since The Demon Empress would never leave them.</p><p>“Hey sister, do you think, our lady is angry at us?” Mare asked with a nervous tone.</p><p>“Do you think she will leave us?” he asked with an almost trembling voice.</p><p>“Of course not! Our lady would never do something like that!” Aura replied with a confident voice, but she would not lie and say she was not afraid of the notion of her lady leaving them.</p><p>“She will never do that to us… Never,” Aura mumbled.</p><p>The rest of the guardians said little, but they could all share the same feeling. The dread. The fear. <em>How could they make it up for their lady? How could they forgive themselves for failing their lady?</em> Those thoughts drowned them. So with trembling legs and fragile souls, they waited for her.</p><p>It took only a few minutes before they could all see her. For the first time in three days. Everyone expected to see the face of disappointment on her. And on their knees, they waited for the inevitable. For the worst punishment, they could think of. Her leaving.</p><p>Albedo could see the face of her beloved, and although deep down, she was afraid. Albedo was surprised by what she saw on her beloved face. Her lady was not angry or upset, or anything she thought before. Her lady appeared to focus, confident, and determined. <em>Why?</em> Albedo didn’t know.</p><p><em>Did something happen those three days? </em>Albedo wondered.</p><p>Galadriel sat down on her throne. She saw how all of them were on their knees and the tension in the air was almost visible. She sighed, knowing this was her fault. Galadriel should have known better than just disappear for three complete days. But it was something she needed to do. Galadriel after the <em>fight</em>, with the Dragon Lord, realized something. A problem, something she hated admitting.</p><p>That she was not the leader Nazarick deserved. It was like an epiphany.</p><p>Galadriel understood now, how unprepared she was. The reason for her exhaustion, or her tiredness. Was because Galadriel felt as if everything was beyond her control. Like she was always behind everyone. Galadriel felt ashamed of it most of the time. She had to always <em>pretend</em> she knew something. Galadriel <em>lied multiple times </em>in order to look competent in leading. She would always feel two steps behind Demiurge and Albedo. And that brought shame and sadness to Galadriel. She felt useless.</p><p>Galadriel was not in control, not really. She would always react to something. Yes, she would sometimes bring an idea to the table. Or something along those lines. But she felt it was not enough. Never enough.</p><p>That was the reason for her exhaustion most of the time. The inability to be what everyone wanted her to be. How far below she was from everyone’s expectations. And the only reason they felt her capable of leading was because of the undying loyalty and complete blind devotion they had on her. Galadriel did not want to be like that anymore.</p><p>That’s why she retreated to the safety of her room. To meditate, to reflect, to find herself.</p><p>Galadriel was tired of being a failure. The words from her father, telling her how everything was her fault. How disappointed her mother would be if she saw her. How she would never be in control of her life. How people would take advantage of her forever. Well, no more. That was the last straw for Galadriel.</p><p>Galadriel had enough of it. She would not spend her life always following shadows. She would not allow herself to be a failure anymore. She would take control of this fast car.</p><p>So she thought, what does she want in life, <em>in this life</em>. Trying to make sense of Demiurge and Albedo’s plans all the time was tiresome. So, Galadriel wanted to make a goal for herself. Something <em>she</em> wanted. So thinking back, she realized that conquering and creating an empire was a truly intriguing idea. Galadriel was a Demon Empress but without an empire, the title was meaningless.</p><p>The next was to figure out <em>how</em> she would do that.</p><p>Galadriel read and read many books on the topic. And she concluded that she needed to find a place where to start. A city in the middle of everything. Taking one map of the New World Galadriel had. She studied all the possibilities. Then she came up with the only option for her. The most logical. The city of E-Rantel.</p><p>It was the perfect place, all things considered.</p><p>The Great Tomb of Nazarick was close to it. Carne Village too. Making it easier for them to move around. Then there was the most important thing.</p><p>E-Rantel was in the middle of the continent. Making it the most vital part of her plan. The Re-Estize Kingdom, The Baharuth Empire, and The Slane Theocracy were all connected to this city. The economic importance of this place was huge in the long run. Having this city under her control would give her the power of the continent easily. This was going to be <em>her goal</em>. Galadriel would stop pretending to be a monarch, and instead, she would become one.</p><p>Galadriel saw the rigid bodies of the guardians and everyone else. And sighed. They did not deserve what she put them through.</p><p>“Thank all of you for coming here. There is something I need to tell to everyone. And it’s about my plans. But before that, I need to apologize for my absence,” Galadriel said with a soft voice, bowing slightly.</p><p>Everyone was freaking out to have the supreme one bowing before them. The scandal.</p><p>“My lady! Please forgive us for our incapabilities of doing what you told us! We will work three times harder… No! Ten times more in order to erase our shame!” Demiurge exclaimed on his knees.</p><p>The rest of the guardians had their faces hitting the ground, and Galadriel could only shake her head.</p><p>“Demiurge, none of you have disappointed me at all. This is not a punishment. The reason of my three days absent was because I needed to think of my own failures,” Galadriel said, and the moment everyone heard the word <em>failure</em> from the supreme mouth. They were losing it.</p><p>
  <em>The supreme one has no failures! She is always right! She can never be wrong!</em>
</p><p>Those were the thoughts of everyone. And like a mind reader, Galadriel could sense they were thinking of something like that. Galadriel saw Pandora’s Actor, the only one who understood her better than herself. He became a rock for her; it was easy to talk to him.</p><p>Perhaps because Galadriel made him. <em>Who knows?</em> But it was clear how much he meant to her. Galadriel let it all out. All of her fears, insecurities, vulnerabilities. Everything she always buried deep down her soul. Galadriel trusted him with all of this because she knew he would die before exposing anything to anyone. He was the shoulder Galadriel would cry on. Just like in the past. He was also the one who advises her on what to do. And how she could take control of this life.</p><p>It was therapeutic to just sometimes, to let it all out. Galadriel would do it again later. But now, thanks to Pandora’s Actor, she was feeling more confident. More in control of herself.</p><p>“I will say it again. None of you have made anything to anger me. Nothing, so stop looking at the floor in embarrassment, and look at me,” Galadriel ordered. Everyone obeyed immediately.</p><p>“I needed some time for myself, like I said before. But, I didn’t speak to any of you in that time. This made some of you depressed, and that was never my intention. So I apologize,” Galadriel said.</p><p>The guardian felt confused, but it was their lady’s words. There was nothing they could do to change things. But the relief they felt was surreal.</p><p>“Now, I wanted to let everyone else about my upcoming plans. But before, Demiurge, tell me what are you planning on doing with the Re-Estize Kingdom?” Galadriel asked him.</p><p>“Well, we have our agents getting more information about the nobility there. Also, since the Eight Fingers are in our control, we are stating instability in the kingdom. Before taking over, of course, we are planning to do the same in the Empire,” Demiurge said with a big smile.</p><p>Galadriel nodded, at least she was not that far behind from them as she thought. Still, she could notice some weak points on that. It was something no one from Nazarick could ever know. And it was human stupidity. Something Galadriel had more experience than anyone in Nazarick.</p><p>“And I believe you know, how I would like to create an empire, do you?” Galadriel said and everyone gasp, well besides Albedo and Demiurge.</p><p>“We are my lady. We have prepared everything for it, and now that your <em>awakening</em> is on everyone’s mouth. You would only kneel before you, and those who don’t, we will eliminate,” Demiurge said, and everyone applauded. But Galadriel only sighed. This was what she was fearing.</p><p>The plan was a solid one. Create instability, bring forth an enormous treat like a demon or something. To only make everything worse by the awakening of <em>The Ancient One</em>. Then everyone would know about her, and soon enough, the world would be in disarray. With a demon creating problems, corrupted nobles, poverty, incapable rulers. And she, the supreme one, like the only thing capable of bringing everyone together to a new age of prosperity. That was the plan in a nutshell.</p><p>She could see it clearly now.</p><p>But there was a tremendous problem with that. And it was humans themselves. This was something Demiurge was not taking notice of. Humans were stupid, greedy, cruel, and even with all this evidence before them. They would turn their heads around ignored them. That’s humanity.</p><p>Someone could piss in their heads and tell them it was raining. And they would believe it.</p><p>“Demiurge, if I am not wrong… This contact of yours in the Kingdom, is part of the royalty, isn’t?” Galadriel asked, trying to gather some more information.</p><p>“Impressive, my lady. Yes, princess Renner is the one who will swear loyalty to us, and give us the kingdom to us,” Demiurge said with an excited tone.</p><p>“And what does she want from us?” Galadriel replied.</p><p>“So far, she wanted to keep her <em>pet</em> safe from harm. But I belive she would want something else. Like a race changing or immortality to spend time with her beloved… Dog,” Demiurge said.</p><p>“Crazy girl,” Galadriel muttered in amusement.</p><p>Galadriel suspected as much in history. The royalty was always in the deeps of betraying and corruption. So, by reading many books about her own old world history. Galadriel concluded that the only contact that could be worth taking notice of anything. Would be part of the royal family. Besides, Demiurge would not waste time with anybody. So this girl could be very smart or very twisted, perhaps both.</p><p>“I see, but there is something I want to tell you about some stages of the plans. Well, they will mostly fail,” Galadriel and Demiurge seemed to have a stroke. <em>Could it be that his plans were wrong all alone? That her lady saw them fail?</em></p><p>“Please let me explain you why. You need to understand, how the human mind work. They are greedy and stupid. They would things that won’t make sense to you. They would do things that you could consider being, ludicrous and confusing. They will act on their own, and even with all your planning. Their stupidity would be something you could never measure,” Galadriel said with a bittersweet voice.</p><p>“For example, Albedo, do you think they will kneel before me?” Galadriel asked and the Succubus lover tilted her head. No understanding the question. So she answered the only way she could.</p><p>“Obviously! Those filthy humans should know better!” Albedo exclaimed, and many nodded in agreement. This was the problem, and Galadriel saw it. And this was an example only. Galadriel could swear that many nobles were already thinking to take advantage of this, regardless if they believe her existence or not. She could bet those clowns of the Slane Theocracy were already plotting or something. And there was that annoying flying lizard. The dragon lord’s life over. She would find him and kill him.</p><p>“That’s were you are wrong, my dear. Humans will not simple kneel, and even if they do. They will always plot, and think they can take advantage of Nazarick, or me,” Galadriel said, and she saw the furious faces of everyone.</p><p>“I see now. My inability to think of… How humans foolishness could have jeopardize my lady’s plans,” Demiurge whispered. He felt like a failure. To think something as trivial could put on hold everything. He should have known better.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Everyone can make mistakes, even me. But now, there is a way of taking advantage of this,” Galadriel smiled, as she could see everyone looking at her.</p><p>Galadriel finally felt in control. Like she was more than a genuine leader. She was something the Guardians could look up to. She was not a failure.</p><p><em>“Eat shit, dad. I am no longer that little girl you could hit. I am not a disappointment. My mom would never think that of me! Wherever hell you are! Fuck you dad!”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>“I want you to start a rumour around the kingdom and empire. Whispers about how everything was Jaldabaoth plot. Then I want you to counter those rumours about how, it was a plot from the empire or kingdom. Later how <em>The Ancient One</em> wants only harmony for the people of this world, I want those rumors all over the place,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“A rumour campaign? To deceit them? What would that be the point of doing that?” Albedo whispered, thinking hard about her beloved one plan.</p><p>“It really doesn’t matter what rumors you create, the important thing is that, <em>people</em> will believe them. This will speed things up. What I want is to make sure all those stupid nobles move around. Albedo tell Rubedo to move closer to the rest of the nobles in the empire. I want her to tell you which ones are <em>expendable</em>. Demiurge let our dear princes to do the same,” for the first time in his life. Demiurge was having a hard time understanding his lady plans.</p><p>Galadriel could see it in the faces of Albedo and Demiurge. They were having a hard time understanding her. For the first time in her life here, she was ahead of them.</p><p>“The annual war, Demiurge… Think of the annual war, and how the nobles like to believe they have done something,” then it hit him. He could finally understand her. Albedo was the same.</p><p>“What better way to show them the truth, than a big… Show?” Galadriel said with a smirk.</p><p>“I see both of you now understand,” Galadriel smiled with joy. The rest of the guardians, however, were beyond confused. They were having a hard time trying to keep up with them. They could barely figure out what was going on.</p><p>“I see now… You intelligence truly has no comparison, my lady!” Demiurge exclaimed with joy.</p><p>“My beloved… To think of something so complex… To make them dance around your fingers! Oh, I need to find a good dancing dress! We need to prepare for it! <em>Ah~ Dancing with my lady!</em>” Albedo squeal in joy.</p><p>“Kill them softly, an elegant way to do it,” Demiurge said with an evil smirk on his own.</p><p>“Ah, my lady… I don’t understand what is going on,” Mare asked with a timid voice. Galadriel smiled softly at the cute elf boy.</p><p>“It’s okay, Mare, I will explain everything. But before that… I want to have a meal with everyone of you. Together,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Together?” Albedo asked.</p><p>“Yes, I want to spend time with all of you. With my… family.”</p><p>Galadriel felt complete like she finally changed for the better. She would make Nazarick a living legend in this world. And while she still had a lot to work with. This was the first step for her to be a true monarch. To be a true Leader worthy of Nazarick. For all of them.</p><p>
  <em>“Mother… I will make you proud.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Nothing at all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Finally here! Sorry for taking a long time, I was on vacation with family and all that!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The chapter is rather short, but it will allow me to start now. Thank you all for the support and I hope you guys enjoy what is coming! There is going to be a lot of surprises!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The next update is going to be Boku No Overlord! Keep in touch!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(I will edit this chapter soon!)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And happy new years to everyone! Hope you guys are having a good time!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 41</p><p>There were sounds of whimpering and grief coming from a blond-haired woman. Lakyus’s mental breakdown brought the lowest of Blue Rose’s morale. After witnessing the awakening of the <em>Ancient One</em>, Galadriel Melkor. Their entire world collapse, they couldn’t figure out what could they do anymore. Because at the end of it all. What<em> could they do? </em>Everything was bigger than themselves. So much it was ridiculous.</p><p>The power itself, the gap between them and <em>Ancient One,</em> was on a different scale. There was no reason to even compare them. They were vermin, maggots crawling on the dirt before the <em>Ancient One</em>.</p><p>There was nothing they could do but wait and see. <em>And what exactly?</em> They didn’t know.</p><p>Evileye was still deep in thought. She could not fathom a plan or anything at all. It came to where Evileye was honestly ready to give up. There was nothing for them now. Accepting defeat was easier. Then, she looked at Lakyus who was in the corner sobbing and muttering words.</p><p>Lakyus was the more damaged one for some strange reason. Like, they completely lost the captain of the Blue Roses after arriving at their safe house in the Kingdom’s capital. It’s been more than a week and the waiting for something to happen was driving even Evileye mad.</p><p><em>What is the Ancient One waiting for? What is her plan? Why are we still alive?</em> Evileye thought to herself.</p><p>It was a strange thing, watching the Ancient One leave like that. So fast, and with nothing more to say. It confused Evileye to no end. The so-called guardians of Galadriel Melkor left them be. She has no idea why. Surely it was the most obvious choice to capture them, to learn anything of the world, or perhaps to learn the whereabouts of the Dragon Lord. Which, honestly, they didn’t know. But nothing of sorts happened.</p><p>Rigrit as well left to somewhere Evileye hasn’t heard of her for a while now. The old woman told her she was going to search for something. <em>What she was searching for?</em> Evileye doesn’t know.</p><p>The Black Scripture was, understandably, divided. Evileye was sure that the <em>old bastards</em> of the Slane Theocracy would have a long talk about what transpired. <em>What are they going to do now?</em> It was a question Evileye was curious to know to answer. But she had a vague idea of what could take place.</p><p>Now was only them and what could they do with the time they have in their hands if any.</p><p>“Tina, Tia, have you heard anything going on?” Evileye asked the twin sisters.</p><p>After arriving at the capital, they kept a low profile to avoid suspicion if they were being followed or something. Wistful thinking, since Evileye believed they weren’t really important at all to the Ancient One. Still, they wanted to secure themselves against anything if the worst happens. So far, nothing out of ordinary has occurred. Everything was oddly quiet and tame. Like the things they saw days ago, never took place.</p><p>Tia and Tina went on small trips outside their safe house. To buy food and other necessities. And they have heard <em>nothing</em> about the Ancient One, or the battle it took place. Nothing at all, not even a whisper. And because of that, the twin sister felt as paranoid as their captain.</p><p>“Nothing at all. There is nothing happening outside these walls. It’s odd, and we don’t like it,” Tina said.</p><p>“Not even rumors… I don’t know what is going on,” Tia muttered.</p><p>“Perhaps we dreamed it all,” Gagaran replied half laugh half mutter while she was sitting on the chair table. Not even the robust woman could feel less stress out for what took place or was taking place now.</p><p>“We need to think of something… We must do something,” Evileye whispered.</p><p>“And what could that be, shorty? Honestly, what can we do?” Gagaran asked with a tense voice.</p><p>“I don’t know… But doing something is better than just stand here waiting to lose our mind!” Evileye exclaimed.</p><p>“I just can’t think of something… Sorry, shorty, but… I don’t believe there is anything we can do about this,” Gagaran replied with a soft and uncharacteristic voice.</p><p>“Perhaps… But I don’t want to sit here any longer to figure it out,” Evileye said.</p><p>The masked girl walked to where her friend, sister, and captain were sitting. The blond girl had red eyes from the crying, and the hair was a mess. Lakyus has seen better days, and for someone so young. Lakyus seemed to have gotten older in the last few days.</p><p>“Lakyus… Please, we need to move,” Evileye said in a whisper.</p><p>Lakyus stared at her friend and sworn sister. There was fear in Lakyus eyes but more than just dread was a feeling of desperation. To face something that has been on her mind for a long time, to be face to face to the <em>Creator of the World</em>, and to see the power to end it all. Was too much for Lakyus.</p><p>“We can’t… We can’t do anything…” Lakyus replied.</p><p>“It’s beyond any of us. There is nothing we can do,” Lakyus said.</p><p>Evileye felt the same way, but even in the darkness, there was light. And for the small girl with long golden hair. That person was the Dark Hero, Elian. So because of that, Evileye would rip the melancholy out of her friend however she could. And taking a loud sigh, Evileye raised her hand and let it fall directly to the face of Lakyus.</p><p>“Get a grip, woman!” Evileye yelled as she slapped Lakyus hard.</p><p>It stunned Lakyus for a few seconds. From all the people she knew, Evileye was the last one who could do something like that. But perhaps it was a good thing. The impact itself was enough to wake her up. Gagaran and the twins stared baffle and amuse by the print of Evileye’s hand on Lakyus cheek.</p><p>“Maybe there is nothing we can do! Maybe we lost before we even start! But for fuck’s sake! I won’t let you lose yourself like this, Lakyus! You’re better than this!” Evileye yelled.</p><p>“Evileye…” Lakyus whispered.</p><p>Gagaran and the sister smiled at Lakyus, trying to get her out of the depression she was in. It was at that moment, where Lakyus could feel a reminiscence of hope. Maybe they could do something. Learn and save the world. There was a possibility that the Ancient One wouldn’t destroy the world. Maybe they could avoid something like that. Lakyus was not sure. But what she knew at that moment was that she needed to stand up and move forward.</p><p>“I… Thank you, Evileye,” Lakyus murmured while Evileye huffed, hiding her smile behind her mask.</p><p>“Are you fine now, boss? Do you need us to use our bodies to relax you?” Tina and Tia said with a smirk.</p><p>Lakyus only smiled at the tease. She must look awful after so many days without proper hygiene. Still, she grinned at her friend, at her family.</p><p>“Sorry girls, I don’t know what to say…” Lakyus said.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, this entire business really did a number on you,” Gagaran replied, feeling more relaxed than before.</p><p>“Still, I was… Not my best this last couple of days. I shouldn’t have let myself get lost,” Lakyus said.</p><p>“Just like big woman said before. Don’t worry about it, we understand,” Tia said.</p><p>“Now we need to think about what to do,” Evileye said.</p><p>“Perhaps we should talk with princess Renner,” Lakyus said.</p><p>“Why? What can she do?” Gagaran asked, confused.</p><p>“She is the smartest person I know, perhaps she knows something. Or maybe she can advise us. Then there is something else. I can call my uncle too,” Lakyus said, wondering about how to do it.</p><p>“Your uncle? Red Drop?” Tia asked.</p><p>“Yeah, his residence is on the Argland Council State. He must know something, and I need to tell him what happen too,” Lakyus said.</p><p>“Mm, then we should go the princess first and the contact your uncle?” Evileye asked.</p><p>“Yeah, that would keep us busy for a while. Besides, right now there everything is quiet. We don’t know what is the Ancient One doing. Or the rest of the nations, like Holy Kingdom or the Theocracy. But things could change drastically so we need to move now,” Lakyus said as everyone nodded at her.</p><p>Lakyus saw the sword in the corner, the Demonic Sword Kilineram, and felt a shiver through her body. She could still feel those golden eyes on her. The power and the aura emanating from Galadriel Melkor was intoxicating. Lakyus needed to shake those thought out of her mind. She had to. With caution, she took her sword and left the room. Wondering deeply about what their plan was. Because deep inside, Lakyus didn’t know.</p><hr/><p>The yells and screams made echo loud enough for everyone to hear. Such was the scene unfolding that few people would dare the disrupt the dispute going on inside the halls of the Great Temple in Kami Miyako. Each cardinal was trying to sway the other to accept the truth. Or what they believed was the truth.</p><p>“Time is against us, my friends. We can’t allow this to continue! We have been arguing for hours with not result!” The Cardinal of fire said.</p><p>“There is nothing to discuss! Nothing at all! What ever plan you have is irrelevant to the truth we are facing now! We must decide what can we do to defeat this <em>pretender!</em> There is absolutely no proof at all, this… <em>Person</em> is the Ancient one!” The Cardinal of Light said righteously.</p><p>“Are you mad! We have proof, in abundance, may I add! There is nothing but solid proof that the Ancient One has awakened!” The Cardinal of Wind replied with a baffled voice.</p><p>The Cardinal of Light ignored his colleagues for him. There was no possibility, none, not one bit. Of the Ancient One being awake. It was impossible, ridiculous, to even think about it. The Demon must have had fooled the Black Scripture. That was what he thought.</p><p>“The Demon, Jaldabaoth, he deceived all of us! Can’t any of you see it? This is what he wanted!” The Cardinal of Light exclaimed.</p><p>The Cardinal of Fire, the old lady sighed feeling exhausted suddenly. There was no way around The Cardinal of Light’s mindset. He was so sure of himself that everything was a farce. That a part of her wished it was true. That none of what they know was the truth. Sadly, it was not the case.</p><p>When the Black Scripture came back to report what happened, brought panic to each one of them. They brought each member of the Black Scripture to talk, one on one. To hear what they said. And each time they were not only meet with their experience but with proof.</p><p>Thousand League Astrologer showed them what she could, by using a spell called [View From Afar] A recording of sorts spell. They weren’t able to see much of the Ancient One itself. In fact, the spell itself broke down when the Ancient One woke up. But the Cardinals were able to see some bits of the traveling to the Tomb, and the battles the Black Scripture fought. Enough to make them realize it was the truth.</p><p>None of the other Cardinals agreed with the Cardinal of Light, but the old man was hard to argue with. It came to a point in which some other cardinals were thinking of <em>releasing him</em> of his duties. He was too unstable, and he could bring a lot of problems to the Theocracy, something they did not need.</p><p>The Cardinal of Earth, Raymond Zarg, was deep in thought.</p><p><em>What could he do? Is there any possibility of them using this to their advantage? Could they interact with the Ancient One? Is Galadriel Melkor their enemy?</em> He thought that perhaps they should take things slowly for now. And see what happens next.</p><p>There was nothing else for them to do. The last mission shattered the Black Scripture. The Thousand League Astrologer has refused to go out of her room. Something made the poor girl afraid of her own shadow. But Raymon understood that after witnessing the power of capable of destroying worlds, someone would break mentally. It was understandable.</p><p>Divine Chant has disappeared, but Raymond has an idea where she could be. The priestess was surely spreading the <em>good word</em> about the return of her goddess. That would bring problems with them very soon.</p><p>Zesshi, the strongest member of the Black Scripture among other titles, has been quiet. The half-elf has been acting strangely for the last couple of days. Not saying anything and ignoring everyone. Not even the captain of the Black Scripture could make her speak.</p><p>Everything was a mess, and there was little the cardinals could do about it. And Raymond knew it.</p><p>“Cardinals, we are facing the biggest obstacle in our history. We need to act with care,” Raymond said.</p><p>“Surely you jest! Do you honestly believe the lies of the Demon?!” The Cardinal of Light asked with an angry voice.</p><p>“I do, and you are the only one who seems inclined to ignore the facts. But regardless, we need to prepare ourselves. We do not know what would the rest of the nations do after this. And the Demon is still alive, that’s something else we need to be careful. We don’t know what is going to happen next,” Raymond said, and for the first time in hours, the cardinals agreed on something.</p><p>“What can we do now?” The Cardinal of Fire asked.</p><p>“Wait… And tried to reinforce our borders… We can use our agents to see what are the rest of the nations doing now,” the Cardinal of Wind said.</p><p>“What about the Dragon Lord?” The Cardinal of Water asked.</p><p>“We don’t know where he is, perhaps he escaped with his tail between his legs back to whatever hole he lives,” The Cardinal of Light replied with a nasty grin.</p><p>“Then there is the Roble Holy Kingdom, there is silence there as well,” The Cardinal of Fire said.</p><p>“They aren’t the only ones. Half of the continent is silence… And I don’t like this,” Raymond said.</p><p>Deep inside of the halls of the temple, uncertainty was brewing. None of the Cardinals could know what horrors awaited for them soon.</p><hr/><p>In the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The Demon Empress was enjoying the taste of the delicious oreo cheesecake brought to her by the maids. The iced coffee was one of Galadriel’s latest joys. And while she was enjoying the moment before her. Pandora’s Actor was too happy to partake in his creator pastime.</p><p>Both were on one of HeroHero gardens, something Galadriel was happy to enjoy.</p><p>“So, what do you think about my plan?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“My lady, it is a marvelous plan! There is no doubt about it!” Pandora’s Actor replied.</p><p>“Now, now, Pandoras, don’t say that because of who I am,” Galadriel teased.</p><p>“Not at all, I believe it is a good plan. It covers every angle and it will bring better results for us,” Pandora’s Actor said while taking a sip of his tea.</p><p>“Every angle, mm. Well, there are some things I am still unsure about. The reaction of the Empire is very important, and I don’t want to push my luck any further,” Galadriel said.</p><p>Pandora’s Actor stared at his lady with his emotionless face. He was sure that his lady was still having problems trusting herself. Maybe not like it was before, but the fear was still there. Just smaller.</p><p>“My lady, please don’t doubt yourself. This is a good plan, it’s <em>your plan</em> too. There is no reason for you to feel afraid or worried about it,” Pandora’s Actor said.</p><p>In the distance, some homunculus maids tried to hear what the guardian was saying to their lady. It was no doubt that they were having a hard time trying to know more about their lady. But they had to respect their lady’s orders to stay away until she called them.</p><p>Galadriel did it so in that way because the relationship between Pandora’s Actor and her differed from the rest of the individuals from Nazarick. Pandora’s Actor knew her better than herself some times. And Galadriel was always glad to speak to someone as freely as she does with him. Galadriel could unload on him her worries or doubts. Sometimes even share ideas and more. Not something someone like Demiurge or Albedo would understand. For them, Galadriel was perfect and always right. And it was far from it, and Galadriel knew it. That’s the reason she wanted to have these meetings with him alone.</p><p>Galadriel smiled at him, feeling glad of his words.</p><p>“I know, I spend much of my time feeling useless and unworthy. It’s hard to get rid of those sentiments so fast. I will do my best to be a proper ruler now,” Galadriel whispered.</p><p>“You are already a proper ruler, my lady,” replied Pandora’s Actor.</p><p>“Thank you, but now changing topic. There was something else you wanted to ask me?” Galadriel said.</p><p>“There is something. My lady, if I may be blunt. Have you thought about being a mother?” Pandora’s Actor asked rather bluntly to which Galadriel stared at him dumbfounded.</p><p>“Is this about Albedo?” Galadriel asked with an amused face.</p><p>“In part, yes,” he said.</p><p>Galadriel sighed, honestly these talks were weird. A part of her would love to have a child, but another part was completely oblivious to the idea. First, the whole prospect of motherhood was a foreign concept to her. Galadriel loved her mother, but she had no idea how to be one.</p><p>Galadriel always wanted a family. But she was not sure about having one. The redundancy of her wants and needs blinded her.</p><p>“Pandoras, I have told you that, the whole prospect of… Motherhood is out of the question at the time being. I don’t feel prepare for it. Besides, how it would even work? Not all races can have children remember, the only option would be if… I do it with Demiurge since he is the other demon in Nazarick,” Galadriel said rather embarrassed.</p><p>“Oh, my lady, but you don’t need to do with lord Demiurge. Albedo would be more than please to be the one carrying the child,” Pandora’s Actor said happily.</p><p>Galadriel rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>“It’s this about the… Tool and that World Item? It thrilled Albedo to tell me about the possibilities of <em>all of that</em>,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Oh, has she? And what do you think, my lady? Family and all of that?” Pandora’s Actor asked.</p><p>The Demon Empress thought of her deceased mother, and the happiness she showed to her. There was nothing but love in her eyes. Galadriel was sure of it. But thinking of her as one was different. <em>Could she be an exemplary mother? Was she capable of proving the same love her mother did to her? How would things work in this world?</em> All those questions came to her mind.</p><p>And Galadriel was not sure about it.</p><p><em>“A mother, eh? Surprisingly, it’s not an idea I am truly against. I guess a part of me always wanted to have a child of my own, but never find the… Proper partner or time to have it. Especially in my other world. I would have never had a family of my own there, not in that hell,” </em>Galadriel thought.</p><p>“A child, eh… With all honesty, it’s not an idea I am against, but, as of right now. I don’t think we are ready for it, me personally. Regardless of… <em>How </em>it can be conceived, I won’t bring a child to this world if there is any sign of danger,” Galadriel said.</p><p>Pandora’s Actor nodded, understanding those words, and Galadriel felt happy to let him know what she felt about the topic of creating a family.</p><p>“Still, that’s the future, but for now, let’s focus on the now,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“As you wish, my <em>lady</em>!” Pandora’s Actor exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I forgot about it. Pandora’s there is something I would like you to do,” Pandora’s Actor tilted his head, wondering what was planning his lady.</p><p>“What are you planning, my lady?” Galadriel smirked.</p><p>“Well, I need to learn how to dance.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. The Send Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry for taking a long time! But here it is, I hope you guys enjoy it!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The next update is going to be Boku No Overlord!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And yes, there is going to be smut at the second half! You may or not skip it! But if you are a person of culture, you may read it!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>See you guys later on!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 42</p><p>The heart of the Baharuth Empire in a small den was a group of adventurers talking and chatting, having a great time, but it seemed as if contrasted from the many times they were there. Like they were having a send-off, as if it was the last time they were going to be together.</p><p>Foresight, the worker team was about to end. For it was time for them to move on, to rest. Their last job was over, protecting the unique girl with strange magic was closed. There was no more danger and even though they were clueless of the reasons for it. They accepted the fact that it’s over. There was no reason to cry over it. They have enough gold to live a pleasing life. To never worry about anything anymore.</p><p>But because their companionship was ending, feelings of sadness emerged from one of their youngest members.</p><p>“It has been fun,” Hekkeran said with a bright smile.</p><p>“Truly, there has never been a group of people I am more than happy to call friends,” the leader of Foresight said, holding back his own feelings.</p><p>“Don’t speak as we will never see each other,” Roberdyck replied, making the rest laugh.</p><p>“He is getting sentimental,” Imina said as she drank water, making Arche looked suspicious at the sudden change in Imina drinking habits.</p><p>“Well, what can I say. Friends like this are scarce these days,” Hekkeran said.</p><p>Arche nodded as she could feel the same. The blond-haired girl never imagined a life like the one she was living. Surrounded by mystery and fights. Meeting all kinds of people and learning how big the world was. It was truly a wonderful experience. Without a doubt. And now, she was saying goodbye to those days.</p><p>“What are you guys going to do now?” Roberdyck asked, and both Hekkeran and Imina went silent. They seemed embarrassed about something, and Arche smiled as she put the dots together.</p><p>“Congratulations,” said Arche, as Imina looked at her with a soft expression.</p><p>“I told you she would notice,” Hekkeran said with a smile.</p><p>“Know what?” Roberdyck asked.</p><p>“Well, Imina and I… Are a kind of expecting a child,” Hekkeran said shyly.</p><p>“Oh! Congratulations my friends!” Roberdyck said happily.</p><p>Hekkeran and Imina never thought they would-be parents. It was such a strange concept for them, as if it was a dream. But now, they could see it being one of the best moments in their lives. It was time for them to rest and leave the life of mercenaries behind. Now, the only thing they wanted to do was to work for a better future for their child. So, he or she could live a safe life without the need to fight at every corner. That’s all they wanted.</p><p>“Yeah, we didn’t plan on having a kid, but you know… It happened. Now we are more than happy to receive that bundle of joy into our lives,” Hekkeran said while holding Imina’s hand.</p><p>“We are going to open a small bar or den outside the city, near the crossroad. There is a good place there for a farm, near a river, and it’s a safe place too,” Imina said.</p><p>“I think I know what place that is. I’m proud of both of you, I know you two are going to be great parents,” Roberdyck said as both smiled at him.</p><p>“What about you, Roberdyck? What are you going to do from now on?” Hekkeran asked.</p><p>The priest looked at the window, lost in thought as he could only smile at the response he was about to give. He knew exactly where his life was going. He became a worker because of the frustration he felt during his High Priest job. Roberdyck hated the fact he could never help people in need. The bureaucracy and the amount of corruption in the temple that should help people brought anger to him. But now, he could do something about it.</p><p>No matter how small it was. Roberdyck would keep helping those in need, no matter the cost.</p><p>“I will march south, perhaps to the Holy Kingdom. An old friend of mine said that people there need help. So, yeah, I will go there,” the priest said.</p><p>The rest worried about their friend, especially from what they have heard was happening there. The attacks of the so-called <em>Witch-Queen</em> brought a lot of damage there, and the sudden increase of beasts and monsters getting bolder each time was bringing a lot of suffering to the people in the south. But they knew their friend had his mindset on helping people. No matter how dangerous could it be.</p><p>“Be careful there, my friend,” Hekkeran said.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will,” Roberdyck replied.</p><p>“What about you, Arche? What are you going to do now?” Imina asked at the youngest member of Foresight.</p><p>Arche thought for a moment. There was only one thing for her to do, and it was to leave as far as it was possible from her parents. Those fools would destroy her family without a doubt. Arche saved all of her gold in a place no one could ever find. Arche knew how difficult would be to just <em>leave</em>. Especially without telling her parents anything. She would ghost them.</p><p>Arche didn’t feel any guilt about abandoning her parents, she was sure that if things were different. Her parents would have just <em>sell</em> them to the highest bidder. Just to keep their <em>luxurious</em> lifestyle at the float. And she was not about to let something like that happen to her, especially her sisters.</p><p>“I am going to leave the empire. Last time I hear E-Rantel was a good point to find work as a young magic caster,” Arche said.</p><p>“What about your parents? Are you going just to leave them?” Roberdyck asked with no judgemental voice.</p><p>“There is no turning back from me. My parents have completely forgotten that we exist. They would gladly <em>sacrifice</em> us just to keep leaving like they used to. I will no condone my sister to that life, it’s better this way,” Arche said. The rest understood their youngest commitment to a better life for her siblings. It was the sole reason she worked with them. And now that she finally had the money to move out. She would do it.</p><p>“We understand, we can only hope for a better life for you,” Hekkeran said.</p><p>“You are going to do it, Arche. We know you are going to be fine,” Imina said.</p><p>“The gods will smile upon you, I know they will,” Roberdyck said.</p><p>Arche only stared at them. The feeling of sadness came. That was it, the last moment with them. There would be a time that perhaps she would see them again. Arche was sure of it, but now, there was only one thing she could do. And it was to move on.</p><p>“This is it, right?” Imina said.</p><p>“Yeah… Guys, my friends. It has been an honor to meet you all,” Hekkeran said, raising his glass.</p><p>“For Foresight!” Roberdyck exclaimed.</p><p>“For Foresight!” Imina replied, holding her cup of water.</p><p>Arche smiled at them, although she was sad it was over. She was glad it happened.</p><p>“For Foresight!” They all exclaimed, as the end of the worker group came. The end of Foresight would be nothing but a memory. A good memory.</p><p>Arche said her tearful goodbyes to them, hugging them, and telling them how she would never forget them. Hoping that in the future, they could all gather to talk about life. A sentiment they all shared. The blonde-haired girl walked to her house, the empty mansion.</p><p>Like many other times, Arche prepared herself for the imminent attack of her younger sisters. To ask what did she do today, about her adventures and more. But nothing of sorts happened. She looked around, calling for her sisters. Arche went into panic mode as she raw to her sister’s rooms, hoping they were just playing hide and seek. But there was nothing there.</p><p>“Kuuderika! Ureirika!” Arche yelled with all her heart.</p><p>Arche feared for the worst as she came to the living room, where a dim life showed the look of her mother. Sitting at the edge of the couch, sobbing uncontrollably. Then Arche saw her father, looking guilty as he refused to look at her.</p><p>“We are my sisters?!” Arche screamed as she knew her father did something. The look on his face was the only proof she needed.</p><p>“WHERE ARE THEY?!<em>” </em>Arche yelled with all her fury, making her father squeal like a frightened pig.</p><p>“They are f-fine! Don’t worry about them!” Her father said.</p><p>“Where. Are. They?!” Arche hissed as she walked threateningly, holding her staff as hard as she could.</p><p>“I told you to not worry about them!” Her father said, as his wife interrupted his pathetic excuses with a wail of sorrow.</p><p>“He sold them! Like cheap slaves! He sold my daughter’s!” Arche went pale as she could hear her mother cry.</p><p>Perhaps it was because of what just took place that Arche’s mother realized finally what was her husband capable of. For weeks now, Madame Furt spent more time with her youngest children. The words of her oldest resonated in her mind. She thought that perhaps moving away could mean a clean start. To fix whatever relationship she could have with Arche was an important thing for her, too. But it was then, when she came back from selling some of her last jewelry, <em>secretly</em> since she could not trust her husband to keep the gold.</p><p>That she found out what did her husband did. It broke her. Never in her life. She thought he would do something like that. But now, Madame Furt could see the madness in him, or the stupidity, since he truly believes he could repay the loan he asked for his daughter’s.</p><p>“What?” Arche asked, numbly.</p><p>“D-Don’t worry! It was a small loan! I could repay it quickly if you let me borrow more money! Your sisters are fine! Just a little of hard work!” Sir Furt said, trying to save his skin as her oldest daughter only glared at him with empty eyes.</p><p>“You… Sold them off as slaves?” Arche asked one more time.</p><p>“As workers! Not slaves!” The moment he said that, Arche smashed his leg with her staff.</p><p>“You sold them as slaves! Your own daughters! How could you! You fuckign animal!” Arche screamed in fury as she smashed her father’s body with her staff. The squeals of pain were enough to make her mother stop her daughter’s anger.</p><p>“Arche, please stop! We need to find them!” It was only then that Arche stopped her onslaught.</p><p>“Where are they?! To whom did you sell them?!” Arche yelled as she could see the pathetic view of her father cowering behind his arms. Arche broke one.</p><p>“Tell me!”</p><p>“H-he… They call him Mister Hands! I don’t know his actual name!” The coward man said.</p><p>“Where is he?!” Arche demanded.</p><p>“He… I don’t know, somewhere in the city! That’s all I know! He never stays for too long in one place! I swear! He told me something that, he would stay in the capital for a time! Something about big changes coming! That’s all I know!”</p><p>Arche glared at her father with murderous intent. She knew if that if her mother wasn’t there. Her father would have died by her own hands. But there was no time for it. She had to get her sister’s back.</p><p>“Father, If I can’t get my sisters. If something happened to them, I swear to you, that I will kill you. And if I died trying to get them back. My ghost will forever haunt you, to the end of the world,” Arche said, leaving her father behind.</p><p>Arche went on into the night, thinking of what could she do. She couldn’t ask her friends for help. Imina was pregnant, Hekkeran and Imina were about to start a life. A new life. The thought of asking Foresight for any help brought pain to her, that was until she desperately thought about someone else. Perhaps <em>they</em> could tell her where the mysterious Mister Hand was.</p><p>Arche could only hope.</p><hr/><p>Galadriel hummed a song as she felt the warmth of water touch her skin. She smiled, enjoying her free time. After hours upon hours of work and dance practices. Galadriel felt the need to relax and enjoy the privilege of a luxurious life. Especially when that <em>luxurious life</em> comes with beautiful females. Galadriel saw the smile from Solution as she <em>smoothly</em> rubbed her feet.</p><p>Yuri Alpha smiled as she took her time with a manicure, to make everything perfect for her beloved lady.</p><p>Galadriel would have loved to have Lupusregina and Narberal with her now, but they were sadly busy. Just like Albedo and the rest of the Pleiades. That however was not something bad. Galadriel smiled at the sight of two beautiful girls next to her.</p><p>“Are you enjoying yourself, my lady?” Solution asked, huskily.</p><p>“Mm, that I am, my dear Solution,” Galadriel replied.</p><p>Galadriel could see those deep blue eyes. The blonde beauty was without a doubt an incredibly provocative lady. The sex appeal emanating from Solution was hard to miss. Galadriel in the past would have kept her distance from her. The demon empress was not about to seduce her friend’s children.</p><p>But that was in the past. Now, Galadriel indulges herself wherever she wanted to.</p><p>“It’s been endless days of work. There was a lot for me to do, and it’s only the beginning,” Galadriel sighed. It was true. There was a lot of work still to do. Galadriel was sure that although everything was going according to plans, so far, there would be problems she needed to be ready for.</p><p>The dragon’s lord could be a problem, and for the first time, she was not about to let them regroup. If they had World Items, they were enemy number one. That’s why she created a team capable of finding them and killing them. An idea that came from Cocytus, of all people. It was a good plan, and with enough preparations, they could arrange it. They were on the lookout for more information regarding those dragons.</p><p>And thanks to their infiltration into many of the nations, they could find out where some of them could be. They only needed to create a bait to lure them. To destroy them one by one. Picking them alone, destroying any possibility of them forming or gathering their forces was something Galadriel wanted to avoid.</p><p>
  <em>“Divide and conquer, that is what we are going to do. I know there is the Argland Council State. But not all dragon lords are there. Some went into hiding and others are far away. Regardless, we are going to find them and destroy any possibility of them preparing their attack against us.”</em>
</p><p>Galadriel’s thoughts were not unfounded, she didn’t know how powerful the dragon lords were. The so-called Platinum Dragon Lord was not as strong as she thought he was. But it was only one, and the magic they had was another dangerous thing.</p><p>“Mm, they need to train as a team as well,” Galadriel muttered, bringing the attention of the two Pleiades.</p><p>“My lady?” Yuri asked.</p><p>Yuri like everyone else from Nazarick would never understand <em>the brilliant</em> mind of their lady. The ability to know and understand everything. Sometimes their lady seemed lost in her own mind. One could only wonder what was happening inside her head. But none could understand the mind of a supreme being.</p><p>“Oh, nothing, my dear, just rambling,” Galadriel said smiling.</p><p>Galadriel felt a <em>bit naughty</em>, so she deciding to stop Yuri’s manicure. Touched the oldest of the Pleiades sister’s cheek, tracing her skin down to her neck. Yuri felt her body shiver, as she could feel her lady’s skin on hers. Then she saw those golden eyes looking at her, intending to devour her.</p><p>“My dear Yuri, haven’t I told you how beautiful you truly are?” Galadriel said lustfully, as she unbuttoned Yuri’s shirt, taking off the small blue ribbon from her. Then proceeding to take button after button. Galadriel smirked as she could see the white lingerie. Yuri blushed as her lady's finger started seductively to trace her exposed chest. Those were an incredible pair of tits. Yuri moved forward, so her lady could touch them more.</p><p>“So beautiful, they are incredibly big. More than I thought, why were you hiding them from me?” Galadriel teased.</p><p>“I-I was not hiding them from you, my lady,” Yuri replied blushing.</p><p>“Truly? Then, show me. I want to see you naked, but do it slowly. Take your clothes slowly, take your time to show me what belongs to me… Oh no, better yet. Solution, please help your sister,” Galadriel said with a firm tone. Her golden eyes were shining brightly as her dark wings seem to gain an even darker color.</p><p>Solution felt a shiver to hear that, but even though she felt a bit of fear. The thrilled to serve her lady, <em>just like her other siblings,</em> was wonderful.</p><p>Solution stood up and smiled at Yuri, who blushed at her. Solution wanted to give her lady a show. So walking behind Yuri, she smirked.</p><p>“C’mon, Yuri, let’s show our lady what belongs to her,” Yuri allowed her sister’s hand to do whatever they wanted. Solution slowly teased, just like her lady wanted to. Taking her time to pull her oldest of the Pleiades shirt and only leaving the white lingerie. Solution slowly fumbled Yuri’s breast, squeezed them gently as Yuri couldn’t hold a small moan.</p><p>“What do you think, my lady? Is my sister chest of your liking?” Solution asked while groping them. Galadriel was in the bathtub, smiling at the scene. There was a perverse thing about Solution having her way with Yuri that brought excitement to Galadriel.</p><p>“The lingerie blocks my view, it’s hard to say, take it off,” Galadriel said as she touched her own bosom.</p><p>Solution obeyed and not wasting time, she removed the bra exposing those amazing tits. Truly, they were big not as Albedo but big enough for anyone to like. Solution didn’t stop there, as she slowly took Yuri’s dress, showing up those amazing hips Galadriel did not know Yuri had. They were child-bearing hips, like Albedo, so perfect and made to grope and hold. Galadriel licked her lips, thinking of <em>the </em>possibilities. Especially since she knew how to take advantage of them. The Demon Empress was horny, and there was no way she would leave Yuri to go away without having to taste her. The same with Solution.</p><p>“Beautiful, truly, you are gorgeous, my dear Yuri,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Thank you, my lady,” Yuri replied, blushing at the words of her lady.</p><p>“Turn around, and Solution take Yuri’s underwear, <em>slowly</em>,” Galadriel ordered.</p><p>Yuri obeyed as she turned around, showing up her amazing hourglass figure. The rounded shape ass was glorious, and there was nothing Galadriel wanted to do more than just have her way with it. Yuri seemed to know what her lady was thinking, since she bent slightly, as Solution took her cue to take Yuri’s last piece of underwear off her. </p><p>The triangle that formed between Yuri's thighs was glorious. Galadriel could see the private parts of Yuri and how wet the oldest Pleiades was. Solution fumbled Yuri's ass, making Yuri groaned. Such a fuckable body, Yuri had.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Solution asked as she knelt on the floor while Yuri used her as a support.</p><p>“I do, a great deal. But now, Solution dear, why don’t you allow Yuri to do the same for you?” Yuri smiled at her lady’s words. Solution taking her cue, allowed Yuri to take her time undressing her. Galadriel’s lust increased as she saw the gorgeous blonde body.</p><p>Galadriel knew she was a pervert, and a proud one too. So deciding to take things further, she made them do things for her.</p><p>“Kiss and touch each other while doing it,” Galadriel said as she stood up from the bathtub. Her naked body brought a sense of lust to the two Pleiades. For them, their lady body was the most sensual, beautiful, and forbidden of all Nazarick. A part of Yuri and Solution couldn’t deny how excited they were to <em>taste their lady’s skin.</em> But first, they must obey the supreme one’s orders.</p><p>And while Galadriel sat down on one of the sofas of the giant bathroom. Something, Galadriel wondered <em>why</em> it was there, but ignored as she started to shameless masturbate while looking at both sisters making out while groping and touching each other spots. It was such a smutty scene, that Galadriel could help herself but to love it.</p><p>Yuri had her arm around Solution’s neck, as the blonde female grope and spank Yuri’s bottom. They positioned themselves in a way in which their legs could touch their private areas. Yuri moved her hips, using Solution’s inner thighs to stimulate her own sex. And Solution was doing the same, and both Pleiade’s sister felt their tits perk up. Adding another layer of pleasure to them.</p><p>Yuri and Solution surprisedly felt nothing wrong with it. They were doing it so their lady could enjoy herself, and she was. Galadriel was watching intensely, while pushing her finger deep inside, touching all those spots she likes. Such a scene was making Yuri and Solution hornier. To see their lady in such a <em>state</em> was a divine pleasure.</p><p>Solution moved closer to their lady, so the supreme one could see it better. She turned Yuri around and force her to kneel before Galadriel who didn’t stop her own pleasure. To see Yuri on her knees with a blushing face was definitely adding more to her. Yuri, not able to hold herself, brought more pleasure to her lady. Since Galadriel had her legs wide open while she masturbated, Yuri aided her lady with the only way she could at the moment.</p><p>Yuri’s mouth latched on her lady lustfully pussy. Taking Galadriel by surprise, to feel Yuri’s tongue on her core was a delight. Especially as Yuri moaned, loving the <em>holy</em> juices coming from the center of her lady. Galadriel moaned loudly, spreading her legs more, and she held Yuri’s head closer to her cunt. Solution smiled at the sight of her lady body responding to her sister’s tongue skills. But she wanted to have her fun as well.</p><p>She went behind Yuri to her backside and licking her slips; she spread Yuri’s pussy lips and provided her sister pleasure too. Licking and pushing her finger inside of Yuri. Something the oldest Pleiades felt immediately. Galadriel saw how Solution was giving oral to Yuri, and how the oldest Pleiades body reacted. Yuri was on four, and the more Solution pushed her fingers, the more the body of Yuri tremble, especially as she looked at her lady with eyes full of lust. The view from Galadriel’s point was obscene, a smutty type obscene. Yuri’s ass looked even bigger, and those huge breasts looked <em>delicious</em>. Solution moaned loudly as she enjoyed Yuri’s own sex juice. Galadriel smiled at the scene before her. Such a perverted person she was. And she loved it.</p><p>“Such whores, both of you,” Galadriel said as she felt her climax coming. Moving her hips as Yuri followed the flow of her lady body.</p><p>Yuri's tongue went deep, as she wanted to feel and taste more of her lady. She sucked the supreme one clit, and took her time to lick all around her lady cunt. Galadriel shuddered at the incoming orgasm.</p><p>“Do you want me to cum on your face, my dear Yuri? Do you want me to squirt in your face as Solution licks your pussy? As she makes your cum?” Yuri was close to her own climax, and the only thing she could do was moan loudly and wiggle her big ass in response.</p><p>Solution had her both hands squeezing Yuri's big butt. She even licks her sister's asshole. And enjoyed every minute of it.</p><p>“You have been such a good girl,” Galadriel moaned loudly as she played with her tits, moaning loudly feeling her incoming release. And she did, Galadriel came the moment Yuri’s tongue hit her <em>G spot</em>. Galadriel came all over Yuri’s face, moaning loudly. Her legs were trembling, and so was her entire body.</p><p>“Yes! Yes!” Galadriel yelled as Yuri licked every part of her lady sex.</p><p>Yuri came as well, and Solution enjoyed it too. Everything was beautiful for the blonde maid. To see her lady orgasm was a sight for the books.</p><p>And to be responsible for her big sister orgasm too. Solution started to squeeze and spank Yuri's ass, kissing it and licking all of it. </p><p>Galadriel giggles, like she always does when she cums. Looking at the face of Yuri covered in her sex juice was <em>a very sexy</em> thing.</p><p>“You looked divine, my dear, come here,” Galadriel brought Yuri’s face to her, and without wasting time she attacked those lips of the maids with a kiss. Galadriel took her time to explore Yuri’s body, she did notices Solution. She brought the blonde maid near her. And kissed her too. Tasting Yuri’s juices from the blonde maid’s mouth.</p><p>“Delicious,” Galadriel said, smirking.</p><p>“Don’t worry, my dear Solution, we are going to continue, but in my room. I will take my time with each one of you tonight,” Galadriel said, as she took each girl with her. To her room, where for the next hour, Galadriel took her time with both of them.</p><p>A long night, truly. Especially when Galadriel brought Albedo into the mix. The Demon Empress indulged herself that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. A Strange Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="editor-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="button bookbaby">
    <p>
      <strong>Here is the next chapter! Sorry for taking a long time, I was busy with other stuff!</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Now, I will return From Thedas to Westeros, after that, I will update Boku No Overlord!</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>And another thing, since the name of some of the dragon's lords are still unknown, besides Cure Elim. I will just call them, Dragon Lords.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>See you guys soon! I will go back to work! </strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Kisses to all of you! (No-homo)</strong>
    </p>
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div class="paper-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="paper">
      <p></p>
      <div class="item">
        <p></p>
        <div class="positioned-popup link-popup">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="pwa-container realtime-highlights-container">
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>Chapter 43</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="editor pwa-editor">
          <p></p>
          <div class="editable">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ProseMirror-example-setup-style pwa-pm pwa-editor-content-editable">
              <p>The sound of tiredness and desperation could be mistaken easily by anger and arrogance, for the dragon lord who lay on his throne seemed to think hard about what took place not too long ago. He exhaled, thinking of what could he do now. The biggest threat to the world has arrived, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. At the very least, not alone. Tsaindorcus, the Platinum Dragon Lord felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. Nothing could be more important than him saving the world.</p>
              <p>Only he knew what was best for the world.</p>
              <p>No one else understood how vital it was for the dragon lords to guide the races of the world. They knew best; it was clear as day for Tsaindorcus, that only him, could do it.</p>
              <p>Regardless, he won’t give up so easily. Never.</p>
              <p>The world was under his protection, that’s why he would never surrender. Not even at the face of Armageddon. The Ancient One was powerful, yes. But she must be weak against something. There must be a way to defeat her. However, there were more things to worry about too.</p>
              <p>The Ancient One, Galadriel Melkor, was powerful. Incredibly powerful. Tsaindorcus blamed himself for his lackluster fight. He should have known better than just facing the strongest <em>Player</em> in existent like that. Too careless and arrogant. The worst part of it all was that he could feel as if something was <em>missing</em>. Like she was not <em>going all out</em>. There was so much he could have done better, but his ego blinded him. Still, he knew with time he could beat her, with help of course. But he would. He was the protector of the world.</p>
              <p><em>She is smart too, making her more dangerous. </em>He thought.</p>
              <p>Tsaindorcus had to be careful now. He would think before he acts. The rest of the Dragon Lord would help him now, among all the horrors <em>Player</em> could bring. World Domination was one of them.</p>
              <p><em>I need to warn the others. We need to work together on this. Galadriel Melkor it’s the biggest threat in the world now. And alone we can’t defeat her.</em> The Dragon Lord thought.</p>
              <p>Tsaindorcus lay on his secret base, the ruin that it was Eight Greed King’s floating castle. He couldn’t just face that being again. There was no armor to protect him anymore. She destroyed it. Making the next encounter much dangerous for him.</p>
              <p><em>I won’t have another chance, but… I have time.</em> Tsaindorcus knew most of the Dragon Lords left, were not powerful enough to face her. Especially since she had in her arsenal, World Items. He didn’t know how many, but at the very least he expected at least three. The staff, the cloak, were the ones he was sure they were World Items, but he couldn’t figure out the third one. It didn’t matter, since he now knows normal means won’t stop her.</p>
              <p>Then there was the Witch Queen and those twins. They were strong, and for what Tsaindorcus saw that day. The twins were above the level of 70, perhaps 80. The Dragon Lord thought he could have defeated them if he had his armor and world item easily enough. However, the Witch Queen was another thing entirely. She was powerful enough to hold her ground against him and Jaldabaoth. It was a problem for him and the world for such beings to exist.</p>
              <p><em>Did the Ancient One create them? To protect her? Now that I remember, she said could still be weak after sleeping so long. If that is the case, it’s a good and a bad thing. We need to defeat her before she regains her actual power!</em> Tsaindorcus thought.</p>
              <p>Jaldabaoth was another topic too. He escaped, and while he was quiet. Tsaindorcus knew it won’t be for long.</p>
              <p>He would have to search for his brethren. While he was sure that, the rest of the Dragon Lords currently in Argland would support him in what was to come. But he needed the help of the <em>others</em>.</p>
              <p>That would be hard to do since most of them were hiding away from the mortals.</p>
              <p>Still, he knew where two of them were at the current moment. The Brightness Dragon Lord was always close to her great-granddaughter. He always took his time to see how she was doing, Tsaindorcus would have to travel to the mountains near the Dragon Kingdom and asked for his help personally.</p>
              <p>Tsaindorcus believed the Brightness Dragon Lord would once again fight by his side. Especially since he hated <em>Players</em>. And beside him, there was the <em>other</em> Dragon Lord. Cure Elim Los Malvar. Yet, he was the one Tsaindorcus was more <em>concerned</em> about.</p>
              <p>Cure Elim was hard to deal with. After being the culprit of the downfall of four nations, he went to hiding after collecting millions of souls. <em>So many innocents, and for what?</em> Tsaindorcus sighed, but he knew he would need all the help he could get. Besides, Cure Elim was stronger than him. And his power would help them a great deal.</p>
              <p>Especially against the Ancient One.</p>
              <p>Then there was the <em>last</em> Dragon Lord with a World Item. But he was also the one who isolated himself from the world. The Deep Darkness Dragon Lord was lazy but powerful. Tsaindorcus wondered <em>why</em> he would confine himself like that. Yet, he would answer the call for help. Their enemy was too powerful and dangerous. They had to help, otherwise, Galadriel Melkor would conquer the world.</p>
              <p><em>Soon we will have to fight, and if things go horribly. It may be the end for all of us.</em> Tsaindorcus thought with a hint of sadness. Since <em>the war</em> to come could lead to the extinction of the Dragons Lords. A reality he was not trying to think of too much. They have lost too many of their species to <em>Players</em>. And they kept up coming, stronger than before. <em>When would it end?</em> The morning sun came up, but with no answer. And the Platinum Dragon Lord stared at the dawn, feeling dread inside of him.</p>
              <p><em>Perhaps it’s not too late. I will also ask Rigrit for help… Because we need heroes. </em>He thought, as one person came to his mind. The dark armored warrior. The woman capable of defeating a powerful demon before facing Jaldabaoth. <em>Elian, the Dark Hero.</em></p>
              <p>Such a strange figure coming from nowhere. The two other girls too. There was something he felt last time. They weren’t normal people. They were far too strong for normal adventurers. <em>Could they be God-Kin? Or… Players?</em></p>
              <p>Tsaindorcus remembered the kids from the Thirteen Heroes. Two of them were <em>Players</em>. The leader and the Black Knight, both of them, fought the evil deities with everything they got. For a time, Tsaindorcus suspected their intentions, but after knowing them better, he couldn’t see anything evil inside them. They wanted to help people, to save the innocent. That’s why he respected them.</p>
              <p>Perhaps those girls were the same. Maybe they were the heroes of the new age. Only time would tell.</p>
              <p>Among all the horrors awaiting them, he would walk the path before him with no fear. No matter what, he would win.</p>
              <p>Tsaindorcus took his decision. Faced with the biggest threat, he would do whatever it was necessary to beat it. Dragon Lords and heroes would join and together. To defeat Galadriel Melkor, and to bring justice to everyone.</p>
              <p>“I will not fail this time. I’m Tsaindorcus Vaision! The Platinum Dragon Lord! As long as I breathe, you will never prevail, Galadriel Melkor!”</p>
              <p>He roared, proud and strong, repeating how dangeroous Galadriel Melkor was, over and over again. Never thinking that perhaps he already lost.</p>
              <hr/>
              <p>At Nazarick things were different, since the current aim for the Supreme One was how to learn to dance correctly. It embarrassed Galadriel at the beginning. But after a few tries, she was having fun, actually. The whole <em>dancing</em> thing was refreshing and enjoyable. <em>Could it be because of her title as empress?</em> Galadriel was not sure, but it was something she was not caring to think about.</p>
              <p>Galadriel smiled as she was currently dancing with Sebas. Since he was taller than most, well, next to Cocytus and Demiurge. It was a good height for her to practices. Then there was the <em>feeling</em> of it. For a moment, Galadriel thought she was dancing with Touch-me, and it was beautiful and painful.</p>
              <p>A bittersweet feeling of emptiness.</p>
              <p>Galadriel wondered how long it would take for her to <em>get over it</em>. To move on and forget the love she had for him. Perhaps never, or one day or it would stay there, fading away just to come back to hurt her again.</p>
              <p>“My lady?” Sebas asked softly, as they both danced at the tune coming from a music box left behind by Coup de grâce. Galadriel was surprised by such a thing. Her old friend was a big fan of classical music from their old world, so he left behind many music boxes with a lot of music to listen to.</p>
              <p>There was one, in particular, fill with <em>oldie</em> music for Galadriel. A farewell gift from Coup de grâce. There was a lot of Galadriel’s favorite music, including the entire discography of <em>Queen</em>. Something the Demon Empress has been enjoying with all her heart.</p>
              <p>If only she would enjoy everything around her.</p>
              <p>Galadriel sighed with sadness. She glanced at Sebas, softly touching his face. <em>He looks like Touch-me</em>,<em> so much</em>. The face of the Demon Empress changed as she pushed her sadness down.</p>
              <p>“Nothing, Sebas. I was only thinking. Don’t worry, thanks for helping me with this,” Galadriel whispered.</p>
              <p>“Always, my lady,” Sebas replied softly.</p>
              <p>Both of them stopped as the music ended. There were applauses, coming from the Pleiades, and the guardians there. Not all of them, since Rubedo was still in the Empire working. Yuri was here since she came for some new <em>instruments for their mission,</em> but the oldest of the Pleiades soon she would depart. Yuri wanted to see her lady dancing, it was a unique opportunity.</p>
              <p>And what an opportunity it was. Their lady dance with such elegance, such grace. It was a view none would forget. Ever.</p>
              <p>“My lady, are you alright?” Pandora’s Actor asked while approaching her.</p>
              <p>“It’s alright, Pandora’s Actor. Everything is alright. But it’s time for us to practice more. I would like to… feel in a party. So I would like for everyone to dance as well. I need to get used to people dancing around me,” Galadriel said with a smile.</p>
              <p>“Mm, a good idea, my lady. It would serve us well, to get us used to the whole <em>nobility</em> thing. NOW EVERYONE FIND A PARTNER AND DANCE~!<em>” </em>Pandora’s Actor exclaimed dramatically.</p>
              <p>The guardians and the Pleiades there nodded and took their time to dance with each other. Some were natural dancers, others not so much.</p>
              <p>Galadriel saw Cocytus and Narberal dancing together.</p>
              <p>They look<em> surprisingly cute together</em>. Galadriel knew of their friendly relationship; they drank tea together when they have time and talk about their missions and things alike. Much like their creators, Warrior Takemikazuchi and Nishikienrai. Both of them used to do that a lot. Almost every day for a long she could remember. Both of them were always close to each other.<em> I think they were gay</em>; <em>they acted very extravagantly</em>. Galadriel thought with an amusing manner. Remembering all the times, Nishikienrai and Takemikazuchi acted <em>flamboyant</em> with each other. They would act like a married couple sometimes. It was hilarious to watch them quarrel too.</p>
              <p>Perhaps such things as <em>bromance</em> exist, and it was something a woman could never understand.</p>
              <p>Galadriel saw Aura looking uncomfortable dancing. She was not used to it. Solution was patient with her, helping her move around gently. And then she saw Demiurge and Yuri dancing with grace and elegance. Both of them looked incredible together. As if they made them for each other. <em>So many ships are sailing today!</em> Galadriel thought with a smile.</p>
              <p>Well, there was CZ and Entoma <em>dancing</em>. Entoma was doing the <em>worm move </em>on the floor, while CZ was doing the robot dance.</p>
              <p>Galadriel would not ask where did they learn it from.</p>
              <p>Watching the scene before her, she could only feel happy. It was such a pure feeling of joy, knowing the <em>NPCs</em> were with her. That Nazarick was full of life.</p>
              <p>It was also a sad feeling, knowing her old friends weren’t there to see their creations.</p>
              <p>Galadriel moved things around. It would do her no good if she continues acting like that. She smirked at the young elf boy who looked at her with those enormous eyes.</p>
              <p>“Mare, do you want to dance with me?” Galadriel asked with a smile.</p>
              <p>“What?! Me?! But-But my lady! I don’t know how to dance,” Mare muttered, embarrassed by it, but the blushing face was telling another history.</p>
              <p>It horrified albedo and Shalltear since they both wanted to dance with their beloved one. Their lady looked so elegant, so beautiful, so unreal. Like the world stopped for them. Their lady was perfect, and it was a <em>blessing </em>to watch her dance.</p>
              <p>“No fair~! I want to dance with my love~!” Albedo cried while biting her lips. The crocodile tears were visible, as she was craving for her lady touch.</p>
              <p>“Well, you aren’t the only one! After Mare, it’s my turn!” Shalltear exclaimed smugly.</p>
              <p>“Never! It’s my turn, you flat-chested mosquito!”</p>
              <p>“What did you call me?! You fat hairy gorilla?!”</p>
              <p>Galadriel was enjoying the small dance with the cute elf boy. However, the screeches of both Albedo and Shalltear were annoying her.</p>
              <p>“Shalltear, Albedo,” Galadriel called them, looking at both with her golden eyes. The pair went cold as they saw their lady's eyes gazing on them.</p>
              <p>“Dance with each other, <em>now</em>,” the demon empress commanded before going back to her dance with a blushing Mare.</p>
              <p>Looking down and dragging themselves to the dancefloor, both Albedo and Shalltear <em>danced</em>. Or try to, since they were hissing at each other, and stepping in each other legs <em>hard.</em> Galadriel ignored both the flat-chested mosquito and the fat hairy gorilla.</p>
              <p>The only thing in her Galadriel mind was enjoying the dance. It was a good day.</p>
              <p>It took a few hours for Galadriel to rest. She took a long bath and ate something. Now, she was focusing on the next stage of her plans.</p>
              <p>To create her empire, she needed land.</p>
              <p>So far the plans were going smoothly, although slowly. No matter, she expected as much.</p>
              <hr/>
              <p>The plan was to create instability in the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. First, they would <em>control</em> some noble families in both nations to create havoc. Rumors, bribery, and corruption. The Baharuth Empire was for the lack of a better word. <em>The perfect guinea pig</em> for Galadriel. Many noble families resented the young emperor for the purge and although they <em>openly aid him</em>. The nobles families would never forget what he did.</p>
              <p>Some ex-noble families went into exile, others tried to fight back without success, and some others slowly fade out of existence. That was until Galadriel agents moved in. Rubedo and Yuri were in the middle of it, being the <em>new noble families</em> there. Publicly, Rubedo was the last heiress of a rich family from down south that came to the empire for a fresh start. But behind closed doors, they were the ones controlling some ex-noble and noble families and criminal organizations. Not that anyone knew. Both Yuri and Rubedo were superb at covering their tracks<em>. Besides, who would believe that a young girl with only one servant would do something like that?</em></p>
              <p>The whole point of the operation was to make some nobles gain more <em>power</em>, so they would start moving away from the Emperor’s shadow. Galadriel knew the nobles would grow fat and arrogant, and they would force the young emperor to act once again. Meanwhile, some criminal organizations would become bolder and blatantly try to get a hold of the empire and create their own criminal society. Just like The Eight Fingers in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Making the empire more vulnerable for what was to come.</p>
              <p>From what Galadriel read in the reports sent to her, some slavers were already making fortunes there. Slowly increasing their <em>popularity</em>, taking advantage of the lowest ex-noble families by promising them a lot of gold, if they <em>sell</em> one of their members to <em>work </em>for a period in one of the recent establishment. Galadriel knew they were brothels, but camouflage with another name. <em>Private Clubs,</em> they called them. The Demon Empress could almost feel a déjà vu. Those clubs were big back in her old world.</p>
              <p>A place where someone could find<em> anything</em> they wanted. From drugs to any perversion one could desire. If you had the money to pay for the VIP card, that was. Those <em>Private Clubs</em> were slowly gaining popularity, and since the lowest and poorest families were desperate to gain back their power and standing among the most powerful noble families. They <em>sold</em> their children, the younger the better. The entire scene was disgusting in Galadriel’s opinion.</p>
              <p>But it worked for her since it created a <em>private</em> slave market. The ex-noble families were slowly gaining more gold because of it. Not only for selling their own, but because they would use their old mansions to <em>hold those</em> clubs. The slavers would pay rent, generating gold for them.</p>
              <p>Galadriel smirked, she took inspiration from her old world. She saw it multiple times, and some of her old friends told their experiences too. Everyone who worked for a big company would know about the clubs. It was an open secret.</p>
              <p>Yet, it was not her only goal.</p>
              <p>The Re-Estize Kingdom was slowly sinking into a depression. Funnily enough, she had to do little there, since the kingdom was already a broken state in her opinion, only held by a tread. The only thing she needed was a <em>slight push</em> and that would be that.</p>
              <p>Then she would spread rumors about each other. About how the Empire was the reason for the lack of food in the Kingdom, or how the Kingdom allow slavers to cross the borders to the empire. All those lies and more. A tactic that a certain country in Galadriel’s old-world did a lot. To make those countries fight each other, just to arrive at the price moment to invade. To <em>stop the bloodshed</em>.</p>
              <p>Galadriel would sink those countries further, and then, when those fools began their <em>annual war,</em> she would arrive like a savior. Then, taking the confusion and all, she would take E-Rantel as her capital, expanding from there.</p>
              <p>That was the first stage.</p>
              <p><em>“I read to many novels about spies</em> <em>and conspiracy theories,”</em> Galadriel thought with an amused face.</p>
              <p>Then there were the Dragons Lords, her enemies. Galadriel was already preparing a hunting party, Shalltear, Cocytus and Mare, and Aura. Perhaps a bit overkill since the last Dragon Lord was not that strong at all, but Galadriel would not underestimate her enemies. If they were more like the ones back in Yggdrasil, they needed to be careful. But for now, she would search for any information about them. To learn more about those flying lizards. Taking that in mind, Galadriel saw the Dragon Kingdom with intense eyes. She would start her investigation there.</p>
              <p><em>“For what, Demiurge told me, a dragon lord founded this nation. Mm, it’s a good start,”</em> Galadriel thought deeply.</p>
              <p>“My lady, the reports from, our <em>agent</em> in the Kingdom,” Albedo said.</p>
              <p>Galadriel nodded, she was so deep in thought that she forgot Albedo was standing next to her.</p>
              <p>“Mm, let’s see what does the <em>little princess</em> have to say,” Galadriel muttered.</p>
              <p>“My lady, I still don’t like the girl. She is a human,” Albedo said with a slightly annoyed tone.</p>
              <p>“Albedo, my love. Everyone has their use, even lowly humans. That’s why I kept some of them here. Like those girls, Clementine, and Ninya. Both of them will serve me well. They will soon go to the south and join in with the… <em>That priest</em> and will spread the word about me returning to this world. They all have usefulness, me dear, and I plan on using them,” Galadriel said smiling.</p>
              <p>“As expected from my love!” Albedo squealed in joy.</p>
              <p>“I know, I know,” Galadriel replied, holding her beloved succubus hand.</p>
              <p>“Now we need to have everything prepare for what is coming,” Galadriel said.</p>
              <p>“Understood, my lady. The humans won’t be able to do anything against you. Yet, I wonder… My lady, what do we need the kingdom nobility to attack the empire in such a manner?” Albedo asked, trying to look further into her lady mind.</p>
              <p>“That’s easy. The annual war is mostly out of pettiness than anything else. Since there is a huge lack of food, the kingdom won’t be able to feed all of those hungry mouths. A war is a good way to <em>take care</em> of the problem in a way. But I believe the nobles use the war for other purposes. Regardless, it dosen’t matter what they do. As long as they do something stupid, it will serve our purposes,” Galadriel smiled.</p>
              <p>“I see, the empire nobles even thought they are gaining more powers and influence, they will not go against the emperor yet, It’s too soon, so, we will use the kingdom nobles to create the conflict for us and put the blame on both monarchs,” Albedo said, putting the pieces together.</p>
              <p>“Yes, and no… We don’t care <em>who</em> they blame or how they react, as long as they attack each other. We need chaos, that’s all,” Galadriel said, thinking of the implications of a war.</p>
              <p>“Then the princess…. Ah, I finally understand, then the dance will come, as a party of a new age of something? Or it has more to it?” Albedo looked as she was thinking deeply, Galadriel kissed the hand of Albedo. The succubus was incredibly attractive when she was thinking.</p>
              <p>Now that Galadriel thought about it, she needed to reward Shalltear soon. And Galadriel already knows<em> how</em>. The poor vampire was almost depressed that she has not been called to her lady’s bed. The demon empress would do it soon. Licking her lips, Galadriel was already thinking of what to do to her. That was until a <em>Message </em>came, knocking her mind.</p>
              <p>“{Yes?}” Galadriel awnsered.</p>
              <p>“{My lady, this is Yuri… We have a small… Incident, and we do not know how to proceed.}” Galadriel raised her eyebrows at that. <em>What could that be?</em></p>
              <p>“{Alright, tell me, what is the problem?}”</p>
              <p>“{Ah, well, a girl came asking for help… Her two little sisters were sold off by her parents, and I think it was our fault. And I believe lady Rubedo could have a crush on the girl… I think.}”</p>
              <p>“{Ah... What the fuck?}”</p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="at-theme-light">
    <p></p>
    <div class="at-base notranslate">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Girls for nothing and a Fool for free!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Here it is, the new chapter!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sorry for taking so long, I was busy with other stuff. Now, I was going to update From Thedas to Westeros but I had no time for it! As many of you will know, both From Thedas to Westeros and Harriet Potter: The Demon Empress are my longest fanfic per chapter yet.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> So I don't want to rush it! So, I will move its release back.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>That leaves us with the next schedule.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Boku No Overlord, and then I will jump right in, into both Harry Potters fanfic, after that, I will update once more Harriet Potter then From Thedas To Westeros.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So see you guys in a few days!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 44</p><p>The Demon Empress with confusion and amusement stared at the girl with the vivid image of her beloved, succubus lover. Rubedo’s expression reminded Galadriel of a stubborn, cute young girl. The moment Yuri told her about the girl with the two sisters who seek help from them, and about the possibility of Rubedo having a crush on a human girl. Brought intrigue and bewilderment to Galadriel. <em>How could it be? There is no way for something like this to happen. So why?</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>Yet again, Galadriel took her time pondering about what could it mean. So far, the whole incident was not problematic in the grand scheme of things. Far from it, since it could prove to her about the learning abilities of the inhabitants of Nazarick.</p><p>Seba’s episode back in the Kingdom concerned her with many things. However, everything made sense as time pass by, since Galadriel saw how every single of her friend’s creations acted the way they programmed them to. However, Galadriel wanted to see if they could learn more and see things beyond the box her friends created them. Perhaps in the end it was all good for them.</p><p>
  <em>“Cocytus friendship with those Lizard people it’s an obvious example of them learning new things. Cocytus warrior spirit saw them as honorable and worthy. Yet he learned how to control and use strategic when he fought them. He learned from his failures. Just like Sebas.”</em>
</p><p>Galadriel kept on pondering about what could she do now.</p><p>So considering it, Rubedo’s attitude about the human girl, although unanticipated, it was not questionable. But there was the question. <em>Why would she save those girls?</em> The gain of rescuing them was nothing. Galadriel could not bother to care enough for a few humans. But slavery was an ugly business. Those girls would end up somewhere, if they were lucky, as workers in a mine or field and the worst-case scenario, as sex slaves.</p><p>Galadriel stared at Rubedo, who was looking at the ground muttering words.</p><p>“Albedo, my love, is Rubedo… Grumbling?” Galadriel whispered.</p><p>“That she is, my dear,” Albedo replied with a sigh.</p><p>Now that Galadriel thought about it. All of Tabula-san’s creations were a big walking contradiction. The Gap-Moe lover enthusiastically created Albedo to be the <em>perfect wife.</em> The perfect woman in every sense of the word. Yet he wrote for her to be a secret slut.</p><p>Then there was Nigredo, a grotesque woman who loved babies more than anything, and who, in normal circumstances, was a tender-hearted individual who opposes killing innocent people.</p><p>Galadriel knew more about those two than Rubedo since she was not there when Tabula wrote the settings. So looking at Rubedo, Galadriel wondered what type of settings did Tabula wrote in her. <em>Rubedo looked like a princess, with those eyes and exuberant elegant hair. Perhaps Tabula wrote her to be a prat? Or like a Tsundere archetype?</em></p><p>“Tabula, you are so weird,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“My lady, did you say something?” Albedo asked.</p><p>“Ah, nothing, just thinking.”</p><p>“Alright, Rubedo, tell me again, why you want to save this girl sisters?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“Well, she is ugly,” Rubedo responded.</p><p>“I see… Is that all?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>Galadriel sighed, maybe Tabula wrote her to be a dumb Tsundere girl.</p><p>“Rubedo, tell me the reason of why we should save those girls? And before you replied, I want a clear and honest answer, I can't lose more time with you,” Galadriel said.</p><p>Rubedo shivered, and as she was about to protest, the stern look of her older sister stopped her from doing so.</p><p>“I want her to fail and die. But I want to be there when she does, that’s the reason of it! Like watching a beetle crawling up a hill only to fall because I push it down,” Rubedo said.</p><p>“If I save her sister, then she would be in debt with me, and then I could have her with me so I can play with her all I want!” She added.</p><p>Galadriel had the urge to slap her face incredibly hard. <em>“What in god names you wrote in her Tabula! Is she a psychotic Tsundere type or what the fuck! Why all of my friends wrote disturbing shit in their creations?! Wait, well, we were an evil clan of sorts. That was the topic anyway. Ah, that’s true, we were all fucked up. Mm, truly. Still not all wrote stuff like this in their creations, yet I feel weird hearing this coming from a cute girl like Rubedo,”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>“So, let’s me think trough this. You want to save her sisters and have her with you because then you could play with her, and kill her?” Galadriel said slowly.</p><p>“I don’t want to kill her! I want to see her fail and die, it’s really different!” Rubedo said.</p><p>“Then, why don’t you just let her save her sister by herself? The slavers have enough security to stop her. You could watch everything unfold.”</p><p>“But is not the same! I haven’t played with her enough! Please, my lady! Please! I want her! I want her!”</p><p>Galadriel stared, flabbergasted, at the tantrum coming from the most powerful NPC in Nazarick. But watching such a scene from Rubedo, Galadriel figured out <em>why</em> Rubedo wanted the girl, and it was practical when a kid sees a toy in a supermarket or toy store. They scream and cry until they get it, only to play with it for a while and then forget about the toy later on. Rubedo was doing exactly that, but instead of a toy, she wanted that human girl.</p><p>Galadriel groaned at the logic behind the girl’s explanation. Truly, Galadriel cared little for any of this as of now. Rubedo wants a toy, so be it. <em>It’s not like it would matter, right?</em></p><p>“That’s enough, young lady! You will not behave in such a manner!” Albedo scolded her younger sister.</p><p>“But, sister, I want it!” Rubedo sobbed.</p><p>“I said it’s enough!”</p><p>Rubedo only wailed louder than before, and Galadriel, amused by it all, heard a loud sigh from her succubus lover.</p><p>“Alright, you can get it,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“My lady!” Albedo said.</p><p>“Truly?” Rubedo asked, still sobbing.</p><p>“Yes, <em>but</em>, you will not harm those slavers, they have a job to do in the empire. So grab some gold and pay for them, then move out. And you will write the reports for two weeks and not Yuri, understood?” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Me? Writing reports? Do I have to?” Rubedo moaned.</p><p>“Do you want your toy, or not?”</p><p>“I will, my lady! I love you! Thank you!” Rubedo said.</p><p>“Good girl, now if there is nothing else, go,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Okay! Bye! Thank you, my lady! You’re the best!”</p><p>Both Albedo and Galadriel stared at the young girl leaving the room happily, and once she left both alone. The succubus lover glared at Galadriel with a surprising irritated face. The demon empress smirked at her, liking such expression. Their relationship has grown more and more in the last past few months. At the point in which Albedo would openly act as a <em>wife</em> now. Galadriel loves it.</p><p>It was also the reason she thought that the Nazarick NPC were learning and behaving differently, as time goes by. Galadriel’s relationship with Albedo and other <em>lovers</em>, or <em>concubines</em> as she called them, was now different.</p><p>Lupusregina became more intimate with her, to where Galadriel could see a different person altogether. Not the sadistic, or overly friendly werewolf girl. But more of a peaceful and gentle lover. Narberal proves to be a more passionate lover than Galadriel ever thought possible. Everyone was incredibly different when it came down to be their lady partner of the night. And it was not only <em>sex</em> Galadriel was talking about. The demon empress saw new facets on each one of them. Things she doubted her friend wrote in them.</p><p>So, Nazarick habitants were growing too. That was good.</p><p>“My lady, I don’t think it was a good idea to allow, Rubedo have a toy,” Albedo said.</p><p>“It’s just a human pet, nothing to worry about,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“She will make a mess with it!” Albedo said. "And I will have to clean it!"</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Galadriel said.</p><p>"You are pampering her too much," Albedo said with a sigh.</p><p>"She is a cute girl! She deserves pampering once in a while!"</p><p>"I will still, keep an eye on her," Albedo finally said.</p><p>"Thank you, my love."</p><p>Albedo only exhaled in defeat, knowing she couldn’t change the mind of her lady. Yet she would contact Yuri, so the maid could keep and eye on her sister. While Albedo seemed to mutter about her irresponsible and childish sister, Galadriel couldn’t help herself but see Albedo with but love and care. <em>She would truly be a wonderful mother. </em>Galadriel thought as she took Albedo’s hand and brought it to her lips.</p><p>“My lady, it’s something wrong?” Albedo asked as she felt the lips of her beloved on her hands.</p><p>“Nothing, nothing at all, my love. It’s just that you will be a wonderful mother, that’s all,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“A mother?! Me?” Albedo replied, blushing deeply.</p><p>“My dear, it’s an idea that has been running in my mind for a while now. Yet, the time is not right, but once we take on the kingdom and empire, maybe, it would, I don’t know.”</p><p>Albedo’s heart wanted to burst with joy at the thought of that. The idea of a child of their own, running through the halls of Nazarick, yelling <em>mommy</em>, was too much for Albedo to think of now. It drives her with lust and her lady won’t be pleased to do such a thing <em>now</em>. But the succubus lover wondered if she would be the one carrying the child or her beloved demon empress. Both ideas were great in her mind, she wouldn’t mind using her tool to sire one.</p><p>“I know what you are thinking, my dear,” Galadriel said smiling.</p><p>“Oh, do you know?” Albedo asked smiling.</p><p>“You are thinking about <em>who</em> of us, would carry the child, right?” Albedo blushed at the foresight of her lady.</p><p>“I haven’t decided it, but you will be the first one to know it.”</p><p>Albedo nodded happily at the thought of her lady thinking of becoming a mother or siring a baby. Regardless of her lady decision about who would carry it. Albedo would love every minute of the <em>baby-making</em>. That’s why she had to work harder than before. To bring peace to her lady.</p><p>However, Albedo wasn’t paying attention to how Galadriel was slowly caressing her belly. The feeling of growing a child inside of her. The joy it would bring her, every single thing surrounding it. <em>“I would love… To have a baby. I’m still afraid of not being up to the task, yet I can’t stop thinking about it. Mm, it’s this what they call baby-fever? Well, I have time to decide, for now let’s focus on the work,”</em> Galadriel thought.</p><p>However, Demiurge’s arrival stopped every thought of such a thing. The demon smirk was visible, and Galadriel pondered why could that be. The last time he looked so <em>happy</em> was when she destroyed the overgrown lizard and his magical armor.</p><p>“Demiurge, for the looks of it, something good must have happen,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Oh, my lady truly, it’s a wonderful day!”</p><p>“Oh, and why is that, Demiurge?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“The breeding experiments have brought new results. I’m thrilled of what could this mean, my lady.”</p><p>Galadriel was not too sure about what to make of that, but she nodded and smiled all the way. “I’m happy to hear that, Demiurge.”</p><p>“Now, is there anything else, you wish to tell me?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“Ah, indeed my lady. There is a report from one of our spies about a group of nobles in the kingdom trying to push a new legislation to ban empire merchandize in their land. Also, they want to <em>make sure, </em>the annual war takes place sooner rather than later.”</p><p>“They are truly more stupid than I thought. They are at the brink of economic collapse, and they still push for things like this. No wonder they want to push to an open war. Still, it’s too soon for it. I want them to fall deeper, I want more chaos, more than ever. What can you do to push them deeper in the sinking hole they are all in?” Galadriel asked.</p><p>“Mm, I think we could control some noble directly, just to bring more disdain among them. There has to be someone who can push things around. The princess has been doing an outstanding job so far, but it’s truth that we need a <em>wildcar</em>d of sorts. Someone who is openly doing things.”</p><p>“Oh, I like it. Someone who can taunt the empire and bring more discomfort to the kingdom. A person whose decision can sink both countries down. A stupid person who does not know what is going on around him.”</p><p>“You made it sound, as if we need an idiot of sorts, my love,” Albedo said.</p><p>“Not an idiot, but an imbecile,” replied Demiurge.</p><p>“An imbecile? Yes, and a great one. But, where could we find one?”</p><hr/><p>Deep inside a mansion, near the nothingness of the kingdom greatness. A man growled at the sight of his family photos. A family whose power and reputation was nothing but a shadow of its former glory. Or so the man thought. A failure all of them were, in his eyes.</p><p>“We should be more than this! We are… No, I’m better than this!” The man said.</p><p>He threw the picture to the ground, caring too little if it broke. Surely such he deserved better than just the title of his family name. His brother was on his deathbed. And soon, he would be the only male left, yet no matter how much he thought about it. Such idea of becoming the head of his house was not enough for him. He wanted more than just her family ruins.</p><p>“My name is Philip Dayton L’Eyre Montserrat! I deserve more!” Philip yelled.</p><p>Philip would not rest to achieve what he thought was his destiny. To be the central figure of the Kingdom. To reach greatness his name deserved.</p><p>The sole reason he has been in those meetings with other <em>lesser nobles</em>, as he called them, was to laugh inwardly about their stupid political moves. None of them <em>came</em> close to him. Philip pride himself on his genius more than his good looks. If he had a chance, he could woo the kingdom princess without even trying.</p><p>“Even at her young age, she is quite the catch. Sadly, those bastards won’t allow me to get close to her. They must know, how dangerous I am around women,” he said.</p><p>Philip thought of him as the next to be a historic figure that he couldn’t fathom how stupid he was. He pondered what could he do to gain more power. So far, none of the other lords were truly against him or with him. No allies, neither enemies. But that would soon change, Philip was thinking ahead of everyone there. He was ten steps ahead of those petty lords. Truly, he was playing tridimensional chess.</p><p>“That stupid legislation would surely put my name in the game. None dare to do that, but me! We need to show everyone that the Kingdom is not to be played with! Not even the king has the mind to do such a thing!” Philip said.</p><p>“Now, with everything going smoothly, I would have to manipulate some <em>lesser</em> lords and gain their friendship. Then the war will start. Those fools don’t know how all of that would serve me to gain more power. While they go out and fight a stupid war, I will stay here and gain more court approval! Yes, I will have to give some gold away, but none of that matter, since at the end I will be king!”</p><p>Philip couldn’t think of someone more deserving of such a title than him. As a matter of fact, there was no one like him.</p><p>“Soon, I just need to be patience.”</p><p>Everyone across the continent would soon know Philip’s greatness. He only had to wait for the right opportunity. He would make everyone kneel before him, of that he swears.</p><hr/><p>At Nazarick, on the 9th floor where the bar was located, a very depressed Shalltear was silently sobbing and muttering words of comfort. Drinking herself to a numb state, although she couldn’t get drunk.</p><p>“Why, my lady, won't call me to her bedroom? Why?” Shalltear weep.</p><p>“I’m not attractive enough? I bet she likes big bobbies! And I don’t have big bobbies!” She wailed in horror.</p><p>“My lady, I want to feel you love~! Why you don’t love me?!” Shalltear <em>drunkenly</em> yelled.</p><p>“Ah, Lady Shalltear, I think you have drink enough for today. Although you can’t even get intoxicated,” the sous-chef said.</p><p>“Eh?! What did you say?! I’m not flat! I have boobs!” Shalltear said.</p><p>“I said nothing about it.”</p><p>“No, you’re right… I should accept it. Our lady loves big milky tits! I will never grow up! Even Aura will eventually grow older! Then everyone will have big boobs! Why?! Why?!”</p><p>Shalltear cried in sorrow at the possibilities of her ever being with her lady. Such a cruel fate awaited her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.</p><p>To listen to her lady exploits and sexual adventures was infuriating to Shalltear, who was waiting her time to join her beloved demon empress. Shalltear would listen to how <em>amazing</em> her lady was in bed, how gentle and full of passion she was every time. Yet the more she listens about it, the sadder she becomes. It brought truth worried to Shalltear since she felt that maybe her lady hated her or didn’t find her attractive at all.</p><p>“My lady… I love you too,” Shalltear whispered with sorrow.</p><p>“Ah, so this is where you are!” A voice brought the attention of Shalltear.</p><p>“Ah, Aura, it’s that you,” Shalltear said.</p><p>“What do you mean, with <em>it’s that you?</em> We need to practice strategies and combat with Cocytus and Mare! We need to get ready to hunt those dragon lords! Why are you here?” Aura asked.</p><p>“It’s must be nice to grow up, yeah, it must be nice,” Shalltear said with her face hitting the counter.</p><p>“What is this about?” Aura asked, worried and amused by Shalltear attitude.</p><p>“Such a horrible destiny awaits for me, alone forever with my flat chest,” Shalltear said in a depressing tone.</p><p>Aura stared at her, not truly knowing how to cheer her up. Truly, she knew what she meant with all of that. Aura was not deaf, and she knew about her lady <em>naughty</em> activities with some females in Nazarick. Aura blushed, remembering the details Lupusregina and Solution talked about in one of those <em>secret meetings</em>, where all the ladies who had an interest in becoming their lady concubines go to. And well, every single of the homunculus maids and the Pleiades was there. And Albedo acted as the de facto, <em>first wife and lady of Nazarick. </em>Aura believes her lady was not aware of something like that going on.</p><p>Many of the discussions were about how to please their lady better, weak points, and how to cuddle with her since everyone knew that their beloved lady loves to cuddle after <em>sex</em>.</p><p>Aura knew she was still too young for such things, but she was waiting patiently for such a day to arrive. There was no other person she would love to be closer to Galadriel. Their lady was so kind, sweet, and full of love. <em>How could Aura not love her?</em></p><p>So, watching Shalltear giving up was annoying.</p><p>“Are you giving up?! Because if that is the case then… I will seduce our lady!” Shalltear looked aghast at the proclamation of Aura who suddenly was dressing a cute dress. The true vampire stared in shock at Aura, whose embarrassment grew immediately.</p><p>“See?! I-I-I am cute! So get your ass up from that chair and kept on trying!” Aura said while rushing the door.</p><p>Shalltear wondered about such action and then smiled.</p><p>“You won’t get it before me,” Shalltear said, and with a huff, she left the bar.</p><p>Soon her dreams would become true. She only had to be patient.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. A small step of stupidity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello everyone, there here we go now! I feel a lot better now and I want to thank all of you who send me messages of support and love! And now that I uploaded this chapter, I will start uploading again, so I hope you guys are excited about it!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>My next schedule it's going to be like follows.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Boku No Overlord</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Harry Potter And the Demon Empress.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Wizarding World Overlord</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Harriet Potter: The Demon Empress (Two chapters!)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Overlord: The Demon Empress in Westeros</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>From Thedas To Westeros.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will see you guys later! Thanks all of you and kisses!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 45</p><p>The shouting of crude words directed to nameless lords whose arrogance could not see what was in front of them brought a sense of exhaustion to king Ramposa III. Day after day, he would listen to what his <em>loyal</em> subjects had to say, but now, the things he has heard were not good. He was not blind. Ramposa III could see what was going on around the world. <em>But why now? Who was the puppeteer of this? </em>The old king was not sure. Yet he understood the need to do something. If not, well, a long winter awaits him. A winter, Ranpossa was not sure he would survive.</p><p>“Your majesty, please do something about this!” One lord said.</p><p>Ramposa sighed at the sight of the lords who were awaiting him to say something. <em>Another nameless lord trying to force things? Or perhaps another fool? Well, these days are hard to distinguish between each other. </em>The old king thought with a grim look on his face.</p><p>“What do you suggest, my lord?” He asked.</p><p>“War! Your majesty we must march to war!” The lord yelled and such words brought an uproar to not only those who agreed with him but those who disagreed with him. The opposition scowled at the lord.</p><p>“War you say?! Are you trying to destroy the kingdom with such action! The fools like you will bring the downfall of all of us!” Another lord replied.</p><p>“What do you say to me?! Don’t you know who I am!”</p><p>“A fool with an ugly mustache and an even uglier wife!”</p><p>“How dare you!”</p><p>“You don’t know how to respect your betters?!”</p><p>“Silence, you maggot!”</p><p>The barrage of insults continues for a while, as the king couldn’t do anything else but watch. Even amid danger and war, the Re-Estize Kingdom nobles couldn’t find a common ground. The root of everything gone wrong within the kingdom was here. Before the king, moving, eating, and taking advantage of those below them. <em>Was he a righteous king?</em> <em>If he couldn’t stop the worms from eating a corpse?</em> King Ranpossa did not delude himself into believing otherwise. He was far from an exemplary monarch. <em>Perhaps the fault lies with me and my incompetence to lead them. But whatever it is the case, a war, it’s not good. It will destroy us.</em> Ramposa thought.</p><p>“Father, please allow me to speak.”</p><p>Ramposa stared at his oldest son, the crown prince.</p><p>“My son, what is in your mind?” Ranpossa asked.</p><p>The prince smirked proudly at his father, knowing full well he was right about what was coming.</p><p>“Father, we should prepare ourselves for what it’s coming. A war is approaching us, whatever we like it or not. I, as the crown prince, will lead our troops to the battlefield when it comes!” He said arrogantly.</p><p>Ramposa, however, couldn’t feel good about his oldest son going to war. If he were to die, then the crown would fall to his second-oldest son. Prince Zanac. The king felt a headache coming, seeing that his son had his supporters following his every step. From what could he see, neither of the dozen nobles behind Barbro had enough wit or intelligence to help his son if he were to go to war. Just like the rest, many of them only dressed nicely, with big armors of silver and other gems. To parade around the city as if they were conquerors. Some of them couldn’t even fight properly, even if their lives depended on it.</p><p>Allowing his son to go to war, to lead armies, was out of the question.</p><p>“My son, I know you fire and your pride. But I can’t allow you to go to war. If you die in the battlefield, what would happen to the kingdom? To the throne?” Ramposa said.</p><p>“Father, if you worry for me dying, fear not! I have only the best warriors at my side!”</p><p>“Still, I can’t allow our future to be in danger.”</p><p>“But father, I must lead the armies and our people! It’s my duty as the heir!”</p><p>Ramposa sighed, as his words seemed to not reach his son’s mind. He glances at his side, where Gazeff was standing still, just like usual. The eyes of the warrior captain seemed to be lost, deep in thought. The king wondered what was he thinking at the moment. He would ask him later.</p><p>“My son, there is still hope for peace. The Baharuth empire has yet to move. From what the reports say, they are having problem of their own. The Bloody Emperor has his hand full with the wave of slavers entering the empire’s borders.”</p><p>For the king of Re-Estize, to hear such problems were emerging from a place as the Baharuth empire, was bizarre. The young emperor was not a person who would allow such a thing to happen before him without him knowing. After all, he was a bright person. Capable of moving ahead of others and having capable advisors. <em>So why is this happening?</em> King Ramposa thought. <em>Surely he would have already located the source of the problems by now. It’s clear many of those slavers come from Re-Estize, and abroad. What is he waiting for? What type of information is he searching for?</em></p><p>Ramposa pondered about such intriguing questions. So much was happening around him lately. The slavers were just one part of the problem. There was also the sudden tranquility around his kingdom. The streets were safer now since many of the slavers flee the capital after the demons attacked. Then, the whole food they were saving for winter disappeared from everyone’s sight. And to make things worse for him, someone stole a big part of the royal gold. As if they were trying to make things harder for the kingdom.</p><p>
  <em>Did I anger the gods? Or someone is trying to destroy us?</em>
</p><p>Ramposa couldn’t shake the horrible feeling of hopelessness. <em>“What can I do?”</em></p><p>“That’s a better reason, father! Now that the empire is having problems of their own, we should attack them! They will never expect us to move first. Please father, it’s time to show the empire, that the Re-Estize Kingdom it will not tolerate such threats!”</p><p>Countless nobles followed the crown princes’ roars of war. Yet those who didn’t share his belief could only stare. It had to be pointed out that the ones against the crown prince weren't any better. They, in fact, couldn’t care less about the war. What they wanted was to control <em>more</em> of the kingdom. They wanted to wait until supporting a war. So they could block administrative powers to themselves. And right now, they weren’t close to achieving it.</p><p>Having slavers running around, making a fuss, brought a new opportunity for them to move in the shadows. Gaining more land and properties for themselves. A war could disturb their activities for now.</p><p>“A war would ruin us!”</p><p>A noble said, with the most hypocritical voice someone could hear.</p><p>“The crown princes should understand his people better.”</p><p>“Someone should explain the prince the numbers, we can’t afford to go to war.”</p><p>The crown prince, Barbro, sneered at them, hating being told what could he do or not do. He was the prince, future king of Re-Estize. No one but himself could tell him what could he do.</p><p>“How dare you to speak to me?! You all should know your place! I’m the crown prince! The future king!” Barbro yelled.</p><p>“That’s right!”</p><p>“We should execute all of you for treason! How dare you talk to the prince like that?!”</p><p>“Don’t you know your place!”</p><p>Ramposa let another sigh as the insults continued. “Enough!” The king said.</p><p>Everyone got quiet at the sound of the old king’s voice, even his son grew silent. “Whatever the empire is the responsible for our problem or not. We can’t march to war without having all the information. So far, we don’t know what the empire is planning, or their objectives. The slavers there are surely making problems for the emperor. That’s why I will reinforce the borders and start conscripting our force. But it will only protect us from an attack. I will not be the one starting the fight. It’s that understood?” The king said.</p><p>Some lords grumble while other stares. The king’s words were enough to satisfy both sides. However, it didn’t fix the core problems of it all. And the king knew it.</p><p>“As your say, father. I will get only the best soldiers!” Barbro said.</p><p>“So be it, keep me inform about our status.”</p><p>The king prayed for a solution to his problems. The annual war with the empire was going to be a lot different from this time around. <em>But how different?</em> Ramposa couldn’t say. <em>The sun is setting soon, and I hope my kingdom and family survive the darkness. I hope we survive the night.</em> The king thought with a somber look on his face.</p><hr/><p>At Nazarick, in the Amphitheatre, Galadriel stared at the formation of the guardians. Even if they could fight one on one, with some reservation, may she add. They weren’t clearly in shape to fight as a team; it worried her. Working as a team was difficult, and she knew it.</p><p>“Team work is essential while raiding a dungeon, they must learn how to work around each other strength, and cover each other weakness.”</p><p>Galadriel sat down on an elegant chair on top of the Amphitheatre, watching her guardian’s training.</p><p>The homunculus maid brought all her favorite cakes and drinks, while she inspected the progress of guardians’ training. Yet, she ate little as she was thinking about her old days.</p><p>When Galadriel started playing Yggdrasil she thought, like the rest, that the higher the damage the better. An incredible <em>noob</em> thing to think about. Since there were a lot of stats, someone must think about it while facing an opponent. Not only Damage Output, but mobility, armor, magic resistance. Range MP and so much more. For example, support players had a wide variety of abilities to make team fights and composition incredibly powerful. And their job was not to do damage. Yet they were the vital part of a team. That’s why her job was to kill them.</p><p>Punitto Moe, who in Galadriel’s opinion, merits him with the success of Ainz Ooal Gown in the earliest days. Taught her how to play her role better than she thought was possible. He was the one who advised her how to build her stats and items properly.</p><p>The way his mind worked still bewildered, even now. Some of his strategies were amazing, and his patience to teach and to deal with some members of the guild. Inspire Galadriel to do her best.</p><p>That’s why she had to do her best to teach the guardians how to work as a unit.</p><p>“The lack of coordination, it’s worrisome, and they don’t listen to each other voice.”</p><p>Having Shalltear, Cocytus, Mare, and Aura trying to work together as a team, was proving to be an arduous task. Cocytus wanted to have glory for himself, making it hard to track his movements and abilities. The guardian of the 5th floor could harm people around him if he was not careful with his stances. Especially his teammates.</p><p>“Cocytus needs to know the range of his attacks and how to use them properly. He could do more damage and faster, if he allowed himself to coordinate his basic attacks with his [Cutting Wind] ability. And with [Self-Enhancement] the overall damage would increase.”</p><p>Galadriel then saw a shy, Mare only buffing his sister. The cute dark-elf seemed too timid to do more, and that was a bad thing. Mare had the biggest damage output of them all. And while he could also work as the support with high DPS<em>.</em> There was much more he could do.</p><p>“He needs to raise his voice more,” Galadriel whispered.</p><p>Then she saw how Aura and Shalltear were again arguing about who should go forth. Making no sense, Aura was not a frontline, but the other way around. In fact, their best formation was Shalltear at the front while Cocytus cover her rear. Then Aura would have her beast covering their flanks while she was covering Mare back with her range. That was the basic form, and they were not capable of doing it correctly.</p><p>“What would Punitto Moe say, if he was in this situation?” Galadriel wondered.</p><p>“My lady?”</p><p>Galadriel turned around to see Sebas looking at her with a confused expression.</p><p>“Ah, I apologize, was I speaking out loud?”</p><p>“Yes, my lady, you were.”</p><p>Galadriel groaned but said nothing more. She took another sip of her tea as she kept on watching at her guardian’s trying to come to an agreement of sorts. Something she knew it would not reach to anything.</p><p>“They need more experience,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“My lady?” Sebas asked.</p><p>“Ah! Sorry, again thinking out loud. Nothing to worry about, my dear. Just concern about my guardians’ lack of teamwork recently. Shalltear and Aura kept on arguing, and Cocytus and Mare are not doing anything to stop it. If an enemy were in front of them, he would have demolished them. That’s why, I’m worry about them,” Galadriel said.</p><p>“Don’t you think they are improving, my lady?” Sebas asked.</p><p>Galadriel laughed at the idea of it. It was a sad laugh too. “Not at all, I’m afraid,” she said.</p><p>Galadriel would need to get in touch with Demiurge before they could do something about it. What she knew, without a doubt, was that her guardians needed more experience fighting as a team. <em>But how?</em></p><p><em>“Maybe I could find lesser monster for them to fight? Or maybe… I could summon a few ones? Like level 85 or something. It would give them something to hit and to learn from. Mm, I like this!”</em> Galadriel thought in joy.</p><p>The Demon Empress would set up a practice meeting, in which she would use a few summon items. It would allow for an interesting experiment. Yet among all the training of the guardians, there were a few other things that require her attention. Soon, her agents would start pushing things in the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize kingdom. First would be an ambush to a noble family in the Empire. A few nobodies who were supporters of the Bloody Emperor. That would force him to act.</p><p>The evidence left there would lead him to the kingdom. Making him act more openly against them.</p><p>On the other side of the continent, her agents would start creating more chaos in the ranks of the nobility in the Re-Estize, something easy to do, since many of them were stupid fat lords craving for power. Corruption would eat alive those at the top. And slowly, she would lead both factions to war. But before that happens, she has to show her divinity to all of them.</p><p>Pandora’s Actor, Albedo and Demiurge were all in the same mind. They wanted it to be glorious. However, there has to be a sense of expectation. Meaning they had to <em>leak</em> her revival to the world, only a small part. Galadriel would expect many to laugh at the absurd idea of it. Yet she was sure it would work. Down in the south, things were going to change soon. Those girls would start a campaign to announce her glory to the world. It would take some time, but she trusted those girls to do an outstanding job.</p><p>“My free time will stop soon. Mm, what should I do now? The empire and kingdom business will start until the next week. Ah, then there is the whole practice. Wow, I’m indeed very busy person now!” Galadriel said.</p><p>Sebas and some of the homunculus maids stared with concern looks as they see their lady speaking to herself. Not like they knew how the mind of a supreme being works, but they were worried for their lady’s health.</p><p>“My lady, would you like another piece of cake?” Sebas asked.</p><p>Galadriel, still deep in thought, only nodded. “Mm, yes,” she only said.</p><p>Whatever was in their lady’s mind, it would surely be for the good of all of them.</p><hr/><p>On the other side of the continent, in the capital of the Baharuth Empire. Arche could only stare at her sisters with relief and sadness. Since she got them back, the girls were waking in the middle of the night, screaming and crying for her. It was not only a day they were in the hands of those disgusting slavers, but it was enough to break them. Arche was furious at the fact she could do nothing about it.</p><p>Some powerful families protected the slavers. Making it hard to just remove them.</p><p>“If I was stronger…” Arche said.</p><p>The ex-Foresight member sighed, defeated. She was tired too. But there was so much for her to do yet. With that in mind, she left quietly the room, so she would not wake her sisters up.</p><p>Arche walked to the living room where the strange girl who saved her sister’s lives was eating.</p><p>“Miss Espinela, can I talk with you?” Arche asked.</p><p>The girl stared at her with those deep golden eyes and nodded. “Alright, what do you want?” The girl asked.</p><p>“I just want to thank you for what you did for me. There is no way I can repay you for what you did for me! I will give you the gold back, I swear it to you!” Arche said.</p><p>The other girl only huffed at the sight before her.</p><p>“You don’t have to pay me anything, idiot. I did it because I wanted to, nothing more.”</p><p>“But the amount of gold you gave them! It’s too much!” Arche exclaimed.</p><p>“I know, and like I say, it’s not a problem.”</p><p>“But-but…!”</p><p>“Enough, I say I don’t care!” Miss Espinela said with an annoyed look on her face.</p><p>Arche could only stare at the girl before her, with mixed feelings, but there was one that she couldn’t explain. The girl could be so cold sometimes, and others, she would do anything to help you. Arche was sure, that, miss Espinela was just a girl who wanted a friend.</p><p>“Why? You could have just turn me down…”</p><p>Miss Espinela, or as she was better known, Rubedo the most powerful guardian in Nazarick growled at the human girl. There was only one reason for her helping her. And it was because she wanted to make her suffer, to see her fail in the future. But it was so hard to act as she cares, or well, she cared. Not truly, since she wanted to play with Archer more, like a lion just playing with his food before eating it.</p><p>Rubedo honestly was frustrated. The girl with blue eyes and blonde hair frustrated her to no end.</p><p>“That’s what friends are for…” Rubedo said, almost gritting her teeth. But what came next took her by surprise.</p><p>“Thank you!” Arche said while hugging her, and not only that, Arche kissed Rubedo’s cheeks.</p><p>“I will never forget what you have done for me.”</p><p>Arche smiled at Rubedo. She kissed her cheeks as thanks and nothing more. It was part of their culture, to thank somebody with a kiss on the cheeks. However, the girl did not know what she has done.</p><p>Rubedo stared bewildered at the girl who dared to kiss her.<em> How dare she?! Only my big sister has ever kissed my cheeks! How dare she!</em> Rubedo then remembered the words of the supreme one to be careful around other kids. She realized how much of a fool she was. Her acting has led to other things, and now she was finally suffering the consequences.</p><p>
  <em>My sister told me that kisses coming from other people besides family it’s a sign of love! This girl loves me! She wants to have my babies! I don’t want to have babies! Oh, no! Albedo, it’s going to kill me! What should I do?! This human girl wants to marry me!</em>
</p><p>Rubedo, the most powerful NPC in Nazarick, was an idiot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>